


Yokozawa Takafumi’s Mistakes

by AnimeGirl431



Category: sekaiichi hatsukoi
Genre: A little bit of angst, Amusing Situations, Costumes, Dates, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Random situations, Smut, Special chapters, Swearing, Teasing, Yokozawa topping, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 100,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl431/pseuds/AnimeGirl431
Summary: A series of one-shots where situations don’t go as planned for Yokozawa Takafumi. Of course, as one might expect Kirishima Zen takes advantage of this. Plenty of fluffy and funny situations occur. A little bit of angst in some chapters.





	1. Mistake #1

            Before Yokozawa knew it he was trapped. Or well maybe that's not the right way to phrase it. After all he did choose this path. Sighing Yokozawa snapped out of his thoughts to focus on finishing vacuuming. Yokozawa had been doing housework including the dishes, dusting, and straightening up items. Normally he loathed using the house key that was forced upon him when no one was at the Kirishimas apartment but this time was different.  
             

Well forced upon may not necessarily be right but saying that he actually wanted the key is something his pride would never allow. Normally being alone never bothered him much but after being pulled into the Kirishima's family, he has started to notice that being alone for too long was depressing. Of course this realization pissed Yokozawa off. Especially when work has been so hectic for the month with going over proposals or going on business trips that he has had no time to visit Kirishima or Hiyori.  
              

Yokozawa missed his partner and their adorable daughter. He missed their beaming smiles and the greeting of 'welcome home' when he walked through the door. Not that he would voice this since that would be inviting merciless teasing. Not that Kirishima needed any help finding reasons to tease Yokozawa.  
           

  This Saturday after many hours of debate and hesitation he made a surprise visit. Yokozawa was a little thrown off when he found the door locked and Hiyori and Kirishima not home, but he did make this visit without informing anyone. Either way there was no way Yokozawa was going to back down now and he stayed at the house. He felt restless and nervous which is how he ended up on his current cleaning spree. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts once again, Yokozawa glanced at the clock noticing that it was 6:30 pm.

"That late already, huh. I should probably start making dinner," Yokozawa announced to the empty house.

"Meow" was the unexpected response. Oh yeah Sorata is here. I forgot. The cat came over and started nuzzling against his legs. He reached down to pet the cat.

"I'm sorry Sorata. You are probably hungry,"Yokozawa said apologetically. He walked to the kitchen with Sorata following closely behind. Yokozawa opened a can of tuna and poured it into Sorata's bowl. Turning away he started moving through the kitchen to gather the equipment and ingredients to make chicken katsu curry since he knew it was Hiyori's favorite dish. He put on a black apron. Then, Yokozawa set to work making dinner. He was so focused on his task that he missed the sound of the door opening and closing which announced the Kirishimas return.

Both Kirishima and Hiyori were exhausted. They had gone to pick out a dress for Hiyori. A trip that should have gone relatively quickly ended up taking hours. Who knew the mall would be so crowded!

"Papa look," Hiyori said, noticing Yokozawa's shoes. Kirishima quickly glanced at the shoes before looking at his daughter raising his eyebrows. The silent question of 'did you know we were expecting a visitor ?' passed between the two.

 Sounds came from the kitchen which caught their attention. Kirishima tipped his head toward the kitchen and Hiyori nodded. The two silently approached the kitchen to investigate.The sight that greeted them made both of them smile and forget about their exhaustion. Yokozawa had set the table and was in the process of putting the finishing touches on dinner. Moving with extra care Kirishima went behind Yokozawa and wrapped his around his chest.

"I didn't expect that mama bear would be here waiting for our return. You must have really missed me," he whispered teasingly into his younger partner's ear.

"Whaaa-I-I wasn't and I-I didn't miss you. What the hell if you were home then why did you not say anything!" Yokozawa snapped his face turning red from embarrassment. "And let go of me" Yokozawa demanded making an attempt to free himself from Kirishima's strong grip. Kirishima complied with the request mostly because he wanted to see Yokozawa's pissed off yet embarrassed face.

"Now, now there is no reason to be shy. I mean clearly you had to have wanted to see us if you used the spare key when no one was here." Kirishima had a leer on his face as he emphasized the words no one was here and waited for his partner to rise to the bait. Before Yokozawa could respond Hiyori spoke up reminding the two of her presence.

            "Geez papa stop picking on Oniichan. " Hiyori first looked at Kirishima and then looked at Yokozawa and with a beaming smile declaring,"I am really happy to see you Oniichan. I missed you!" As always Yokozawa found his anger dispelled by the adorable ten years old. That and seeing Kirishima was pouting due to Hiyori taking his side. Yokozawa gave a small smile of his own.

"I missed you too. You must be hungry after your day out. Lets have dinner." No one could deny being hungry so Yokozawa went to the kitchen to get food while Kirishima and Hiyori sat at the table. Yokozawa brought the food and sat in the seat he claimed at the table. When all three of the had food on their plate they began to eat. For a few minutes there was a comfortable silence as everyone was stuffing their faces.

  Hiyori broke the silence first saying, "This is delicious." Kirishima nodded in agreement with his daughter's statement and added, "Anything you make is good." A pleased smile graced Yokozawa's lips since hearing that people like your food makes cooking worth it. After dinner Hiyori was reluctant to go to bed. Hiyori and Kirishima had been telling Yokozawa about what had been happening in the time he was busy with work. Then, the the three had settled down on the couch to watch some television.  
               

After three hours Kirishima looked at his adorable daughter who was leaning on Yokozawa falling asleep. As cute as the sight was he grateful that it was time to send Hiyori to her room to sleep. Kirishima loved spending time with both Yokozawa and Hiyori, but he was feeling selfish tonight and and wanted to spend time alone with his partner that he had not seen in a while. Kirishima was certain Yokozawa was feeling the same way as he caught him trying to secretly look at him every once in a while. Kirishima purposely stared at Yokozawa waiting for their eyes to meet. As soon as that happened Kirishima smiled mischievously which caused Yokozawa to frown, before he gently shook Hiyori to wake her up.

"Hiyo I think it is time for you to go to bed," Kirishima softly suggested. Hiyori stood up rubbing sleepily at her eyes, nodding and mumbled goodnight. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and prepared for bed. After exiting the bathroom Hiyori started heading to her bedroom before hesitating in the hallway.

"I want to spend more time with Papa and Oniichan," Hiyori replied lingering in the hallway that led to her bedroom nervously biting her bottom lip while slightly pouting.Both Kirishima and Yokozawa looked over from their position on the couch. Both men were surprised since Hiyori rarely told them straight out what she wanted since she did not want to inconvenience either of them.

Kirishima stood up and walked over to his daughter and responded with, "I understand, but we all know that you won't be able to stay up much longer." He gently ruffled her hair before continuing," I promise that tomorrow the two of us will do whatever you want tomorrow. Yokozawa will be here in the morning since he is staying the night."

Yokozawa thought about protesting, but decided he didn't want to get in an argument with Kirishima that he would undoubtedly lose at the moment. And looking at Hiyori's cute pouting face had made him instantly feel that he should spend time with her to make up for his absence this month. From his spot on the couch Yokozawa added, "Get some rest and I will see you in the morning." Hiyori looked from her papa to her Oniichan for a few minutes then smiled brightly apparently satisfied by her father and Oniichan's words.

"Yay! I am going to head to bed. I am looking forward to tomorrow. Goodnight papa. Goodnight Oniichan."

          With that Hiyori called to Sorata and went to bed. Kirishima walked back and sat next to Yokozawa on the couch. When the door to Hiyori's room was closed Kirishima turned his gaze to Yokozawa. "My daughter sure is loved," Kirishima said causally.

"Huh," Yokozawa replied feeling slightly confused.

"Not only did you make her favorite dish for dinner, but you agreed to stay over to make her happy," Kirishima explained while leering. Yokozawa's face flushed and he couldn't make a retort because his lover was right. "Not that I mind you being a good mother figure to our daughter, but I wish that you would share some of that thoughtfulness and kindness my way," Kirishima said looking slightly sad. "Sometimes it feels that you prefer being with my daughter and that I am just a hindrance."

Yokozawa met his lovers eyes and quickly lowered his face when he felt a slight pang in his heart. While Yokozawa knew that part of this was just Kirishima being childish and wanting to tease him, there was no mistaking that Kirishima did truly feel a little hurt and unwanted. Which is not completely surprising if Yokozawa was honest with himself. After all he had a habit of talking about Hiyori when he was alone with Kirishima. Also he found Hiyori's cuteness and joyful nature caused him to feel comfortable leading to him being relaxed and a little more open around her.  
            

When Yokozawa was around Kirishima on the other hand he was overly conscious of his presence. His heart usually started beating faster and he always expected Kirishima to attempt to touch him or make some embarrassing comment to rile him up. On the rare occasions neither happened Yokozawa would be disappointed and then pissed off. However, he never showed this to Kirishima as he found it pathetic and in general he was not good at directly expressing his desires.

Seeing as no response was given and Yokozawa was not looking at him, Kirishima interpreted that he was right in his earlier statement that he was a hindrance and went to stand up. "I think I will head to bed. Goodnight Yokozawa," Kirishima whispered weakly.

Yokozawa lifted his head when Kirishima got up and could tell that his partner came to the wrong conclusion. He needed to correct the misunderstanding quickly or things would become unnecessarily uncomfortable between the two of them. In a panic Yokozawa grabbed Kirishima's arm and pulled him back down. Kirishima flopped back onto the couch with surprise on his face and looked at Yokozawa.

"What's wrong? It is unlike you to be forceful," Kirishima asked reaching to touch Yokozawa's face. Yokozawa slapped the hand away feeling anger replace the panic he felt earlier. "What was that for? What is wrong? Are you angry," Kirishima asked in bewilderment.

"I came over here without telling you to surprise you and even used the spare key for the first time despite my aversion because I missed you and wanted to spend time with you. I have been waiting all day for you to come home. We haven't seen each other for a month and I was lonely damn it! And here you are trying to walk away with some stupid idea that I only wanted to see your daughter. That I don't want you around. Of course I am angry," Yokozawa yelled panting slightly afterwards. Kirishima had backed away from Yokozawa slightly and flinched not realizing he had really upset him.

' _This is the same as him confessing that he loves and wants me in his life,'_ Kirishima thought to himself happily. A rare blush appeared on his face that had gone unnoticed by his aggravated lover.

    "Don't you have any-" Yokozawa's question was cut off as Kirishima quickly closed the distance between them and roughly and passionately kissed him. Caught completely off guard Yokozawa opened his mouth allowing access for Kirishima's tongue to enter and ravish his mouth. For a few seconds Yokozawa allowed the kiss because during the month away he had been craving Kirishima's touch in any form.

 When Yokozawa felt Kirishima's fingers start to roam his chest and his leg, he pushed him away with all of his strength. Kirishima had a frown on his face and was feeling frustrated as he sat catching his breath from the intense kiss. Yokozawa had moved as far as possible from Kirishima on the couch which wasn't very far and was similarly catching his breath with a flushed face.

"What now? I know that you want me to touch you as much as I want to touch you. So what possible reason could you have to push me away," Kirishima peevishly asked starting to shift closer to Yokozawa.

"You kissed me without warning and I wanted to talk to you," Yokozawa responded.

"Yes and you were going to ask for me to respond to your confession. The kiss was my response," Kirishima shot back.

"Oi! Who the hell made a confession? I was just making sure you didn't misunderstand my earlier actions," Yokozawa growled.While normally Kirishima would continue to tease his lover his patience was wearing thin. He wanted to continue their interrupted kissing session.

"Listen I love you and being away from you for a month made me lonely and horny. I am sorry if I upset you for not realizing you missed me as well. Can we please enjoy each other's company instead of continuing this conversation that could lead to another argument. I really want to be near you and to kiss you and to touch you," Kirishima said both pleadingly and a little seductively.

Yokozawa felt his breath catch in his throat and felt a sudden boldness rush over him. He moved over to Kirishima and sat on his lap. Before Kirishima could react Yokozawa put his arms around Kirishima's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Yokozawa's tongue easily found access to a shocked Kirishima's mouth and explored every inch. Kirishima wrapped one arm around Yokozawa's waist to pull him close while the other slipped under Yokozawa's shirt to tease his nipple.

Yokozawa moaned against Kirishima's lips. Kirishima broke the kiss to lick Yokozawa's neck which caused him to shudder. Yokozawa licked Kirishima's ear in retaliation which caused Kirishima's breathing to hitch for a moment. Yokozawa displayed a small victorious smile until Kirishima bit and licked his neck.

"Ahh nnngh. D-D-Don't leave a mark there," Yokozawa grounded out.

"Why not," Kirishima asked dumbfounded that Yokozawa still had control over his desires even though he was was the one that initiated this.

"I don't want people to see it," Yokozawa explained. Kirishima smirked at Yokozawa.

"I want people to see it. I want people to know that you belong to someone even if they don't know who so they know to back off. Plus people say that visible kiss marks are a sign of possessiveness. You are mine," Kirishima explained with a serious face and a hint of a growl.

Yokozawa's face heated up and he felt even more aroused. Yokozawa rubbed his hardening cock on Kirishima's leg to encourage him to continue. Instead of continuing however Kirishima stood up with Yokozawa in his arms.

"Waaah. What are you dong? Put me down!" Yokozawa requested.

"No can do. We are moving to the bed." Kirishima responded moving towards his room.

"Since when do you care where we have sex?" Yokozawa questioned. Usually he would be the one that would be the one to demand or ask to move into the bedroom. This was completely unexpected coming from Kirishima.

"It would be troublesome if you were unable to move tomorrow since we did promise to take Hiyori wherever she wanted tomorrow." Kirishima coolly responded. One look at the shit I forgot expression on Yokozawa's face caused Kirishima to stop walking and chuckle.

Yokozawa nervously licked his lips and said, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea tonight. I think we should get some sleep and continue tomorrow."

"Not happening. You were the one that seduced me and I will not allow you to back out. So I am sorry to inform you that you will be getting very little sleep tonight and will probably be sore in the morning." Kirishima replied continuing to the bedroom.

  "You are joking right. After all you were the one who made the plan with Hiyori including me. So reasonably we are not going to have sex tonight. Right?" Yokozawa rambled out.

He received no response from Kirishima who entered the bedroom and tossed him on the bed. He heard the click of the door being locked. One look at Kirishima's face caused Yokozawa to gulp as he realized he had dug his own grave and had a long night ahead of him.


	2. Mistake #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa takes some pictures of his lover. Nothing wrong with that as long as no one else sees them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character thoughts are in italics.

  Yokozawa blamed Kirishima for this habit he picked up. After Kirishima used a picture to black mail him into going out for drinks and allowing people at the office to see him in that polka dot apron, Yokozawa decided to get revenge. So he started secretly taking pictures of his lover. Unfortunately, Kirishima looked perfect or sexy in all the pictures as if the camera loved him. Yokozawa grew increasingly frustrated at his bad luck and inability to catch his lover in a situation that no one would expect. After a while Yokozawa would go through his pictures and attempt to delete them.

 However, he found it hard to press the button that confirmed getting rid of them.  Yokozawa never understood Kirishima's supposedly uncontrollable urge to take pictures of him. Kirishima  would always justify the pictures he took with a simple ' I just couldn't help myself' which was completely ridiculous and annoying to Yokozawa. 

 Now he felt that he could understand Kirishima's side.  He quickly found that he didn't care about getting revenge anymore and instead felt a certain undeniable happiness at capturing moments that showed sides of Kirishima that other people wouldn't know about or believe. So unknown to his lover Yokozawa had folder on his phone that was dedicated to pictures of him.   
 

Every time Yokozawa looked at the folder or thought about the pictures which happened more than he would like to admit shame and embarrassment rushed through him. He knew that he wasn't doing anything wrong, but he figured that this could potentially backfire on him. And one Friday evening the exact thing he feared happened.

Yokozawa and Kirishima were alone tonight as Hiyori had gone to her grandmother's house. Kirishima was looking over the newest manuscript for The Kan while Yokozawa was looking over sales data from Emerald editing department. The sounds of paper shuffling with each new page flipped was the only sound between the two. Yokozawa picked up his phone for the fifth time in ten minutes. He clicked on the camera icon. He lifted his phone and aimed it at Kirishima. His finger hovered over the button and a sudden nervousness started rising within him.  
            

Yokozawa shifted his eyes toward Kirishima who was sitting across from him at the dining room table. He took in Kirishima's beautiful almond shaped eyes that were scanning over a page of the manuscript. The way his brow furrowed when he came across a mistake or some part that didn't make sense. How Kirishima's thin lips moved as he mumbled to himself the changes that needed to be made. He noticed the way Kirishima tilted his head as if this helped reveal a  different point of view  and potentially showed where the author was going with the story before making changes. Also, the way his hand that isn't good in the kitchen, but surprisingly good in other activities gripped the pen and moved it flawlessly when writing notes on the manuscript.  
         

  _'Should I do this? If I take a picture now there is a high possibility I will be caught. No he won't notice he is focused on work. But when I take a picture there will be a click sound that will alert him that I took a picture. Well if I put the phone away fast enough he won't necessarily know where the sound came from. I can just play it off. Yeah I can do this. Yeah...'_ Yokozawa's thoughts were conflicted as he considered if he should and if he could follow his urge to take a picture of Kirishima.  
      

He really wanted to capture Kirishima's work mode for when he was at home in a picture as he found it attractive and something he wouldn't mind looking at later privately. In addition it is rare that Yokozawa gets to see Kirishima actually looking over a manuscript. Normally  they have an agreement to not bring work home. _'This is a rare opportunity....'  
   _

  "Do you see something you like?" Kirishima asked effectively breaking Yokozawa's train of thought. Kirishima moved his gaze from the manuscript to Yokzawa. His lips formed a lazy smile.Belatedly Yokozawa closed his phone and put it on the table.  
           

   "Ah no I wasn't looking at you. Don't get ahead of yourself. I was just going through texts." Yokozawa retorted willing himself not to blush or show anything to reveal his mortification at getting caught.  
       

   "Oh is that so." Kirishima offhandedly responded with an air of disinterest. He looked back down at his work picking up where he left off. Yokozawa had been prepared to have to defend himself further. However, he had lost Kirishima's attention which led him to believe he played it off well enough. Yokozawa relaxed and released a practically silent breath of relief. _'I somehow dodged a bullet.'_ He had turned back to his work as well figuring out where he left off before continuing. Unfortunately, this was exactly what Kirishima was waiting for. He didn't hesitate to strike while Yokozawa's guard was down.  
           

  "So just wondering did you get to take the picture of me you wanted to or did I interrupt to early. " Kirishima cheekily asked. He stopped what he was doing turning his full attention to Yokozawa. There was no way he was going to miss a second  his lover's reaction. Yokozawa dropped the papers he holding and his eyes widened in surprise.  
     

    "How did you know I was going to take a picture? I thought you were busy with work." Yokozawa answered. "Wait why should I be surprised. It's not like anything I try ever goes the way I plan where you are concerned." Yokozawa continued sounding bitter. Kirishima felt a little guilty about ruining his lover's hobby.  
           

  "Well I probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't been checking me out with such an intense and passionate gaze. It was distracting and I lost my focus. I was honestly waiting to see if you wanted something from me. When you didn't say anything I turned my attention to you. You were sitting there holding your phone trying to decide what to do. You were so adorable that I couldn't hold back anymore and I spoke up." Kirishima explained hoping to make his partner feel better. Yokozawa looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded to himself coming to a conclusion.  
                

"We really need to get you some glasses."Yokozawa reported causing a confused look to wash over Kirishima's face.  
           

  "Huh?" Kirishima asked from not expecting Yokozawa's answer.  
                 

"You still find someone as intimidating and bear like as myself to be cute so clearly you need glasses to help your eyesight." Yokozawa elaborated. Kirishima started chuckling.  
                   

"It seems my worry was not needed.  Well if you have this much fighting spirit I guess I don't need to hold back in my teasing." Kirishima stated decisively.  
           

"You don't know the meaning of holding back," Yokozawa responded.  
             

"Hmmm I will keep that in mind for later tonight in bed." Kirishima voiced with a smirk. "But for now I have a different mission. And that is to find out what you are hiding on from me on your phone."  
          

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything that would interest you on my phone." Yokozawa's face paled as panic set in. Kirishima couldn't find out about his folder. Kirishima would never let him live it down.  
           

"So you are saying you don't have a folder with pictures of myself on there." Kirishima confidently responds.  
           

"How did you know?!" Yokozawa blurted out before his common sense kicked in telling him that this was a trap. Sure enough Kirishima had a smug look on his face. Kirishima's hand reached out and he grabbed the Yokozawa's phone which had been left on the table. Yokozawa tried to stop him by pulling on his arm. Kirishima was stronger so in desperation Yokozawa licked Kirishima's fingers. Kirishima's fingers loosened their grasp and Yokozawa didn't hesitate to snatch the phone back.  
              

This small victory did not last long.  Kirishima quickly reached out and pulled Yokozawa's arm over to him. He then places a kiss on Yokozawa's wrist where his pulse was knowing that was a sensitive spot for him. Yokozawa let out a gasp and let go off his phone which dropped into Kirishima's waiting hand. Kirishima was triumphantly holding the phone while Yokozawa hung his head in defeat.  
               

  "You know I would gladly-" Kirishima's voice trailed off as he clicked on the folder that contained picture of himself. There was over 200 hundred pictures of him ranging from him leaning on the couch to the trips they took to the amusement park and the beach. While that in itself was impressive that wasn't what caused his breath to catch in his throat. It was then name of the folder.  He put the phone down with a tiny blush on his face. Suddenly Kirishima stood up and walked over to where Yokozawa was sitting.  
              

"What do you want? I don't have anything to say to you. That was private and you just took my phone without any consideration." Yokozawa peevishly asserted without lifting his head, hearing Kirishima's approach and sensing his closeness.  
        

Without giving Yokozawa a chance to escape Kirishima grabbed Yokozawa's chin and tilted his head up. Kirishima then leaned down to kiss Yokozawa. He deepened the kiss taking advantage of Yokozawa's mouth being open as he started talking to Kirishima going through his folder.  
         

  "Nnngg...nmmm" Yokozawa started to get lost in Kirishima's kiss as his partner was a too damn good at kissing. He forgot his anger as he reacted to Kirishima's kiss. His arms that were originally at his side moved to around Kirishima's neck pulling him closer.  The kiss lasted until Yokozawa pulled away needing to breathe. Kirishima observed Yokozawa with his slightly red face turned to the side.  
            

"You really love me huh." Kirishima taunted. Yokozawa was silent for a moment and then took a deep breath.  
           

  "... I do love you. Of  course I do or I wouldn't put up with your teasing antics asshole." whispered Yokozawa so quietly that Kirishima could have sworn he imagined it. Yokozawa was blushing with a red so deep that tomatoes would be jealous.  
                

Yokozawa was looking anywhere except Kirishima as he felt overwhelmed by embarrassment or shyness  and self conscious. As their relationship progressed somehow saying I love you became harder because each time he said those three simple little words it was like he was giving a piece of his heart to Kirishima to do with as he pleased. And while Kirishima has given him no reason to doubt that he will take good care of those pieces it was still scary for Yokozawa to allow someone else to have the ability to make or break his heart in an instant.  
               

  ' _At times like this he is more like a tamed bear cub than a wild bear and it is hard to believe anyone would be scared or intimidated of him. He is just to cute for his own good._ ' Kirishima thought fondly. He moved a hand to each side of Yokozawa's face turning it to face him.  
             

  "Man you really kill me sometimes. Every time you express your feelings for me I completely don't expect it and you have your gaze somewhere else." Kirishima voiced exasperatedly. "I want you to confess your feelings directly to me.  I want you to confidently tell me what and how you feel. So that way I can directly and proudly respond that I love you. That the these feelings are mutual." Yokozawa's voice was stuck in his throat practically choking him and his face could not get any redder than it was.  
               

"It is okay though I will wait patiently for you to become comfortable enough to do this without my prompting. After all we have a long road ahead of us." Kirishima announced.         
                   

Yokozawa would normally chalk this off as teasing but Kirishima was favoring him with a tender expression. Yokozawa found himself nodding in agreement as he would like to believe that he will be with Kirishima for quite some time to come and eventually own up to his feelings.  Kirishima placed a gentle kiss on Yokozawa's face before removing his hands.  
         

"Will you accompany me to bed my darling grumpy bear?" Kirishima sweetly requested. He held out his hand to Yokozawa. Yokozawa frowned annoyed at being addressed like that. He placed his hand in Kirishima's slowly and a little catiously.  
           

  "Don't expect anything I am exhausted and will actually be going to sleep." Yokozawa warned. Kirishima started walking towards the bedroom.  A mischievous smile displayed on his face.  
           

  "Why I don't remember making any suggestion of doing anything. Are you sure you aren't the one expecting something?" Kirishima innocently replied.  Yokozawa gave a death glare. To which Kirishima lifted the hand not currently holding Yokozawa's in surrender.   
           

  "Okay I will be good tonight. But tomorrow is a different story." Kirishima relented a sudden sleepiness creeping up on him. Yokozawa and Kirishima walked into the room. Both of them changed into pajamas. Yokozawa lifted the covers and slid into his side of the bed. Kirishima slid into the other side. Kirishima shifted to behind Yokozawa and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yokozawa snuggled into Kirishima's embrace before falling half asleep.  
             

  "Goodnight  Takafumi," Kirishima said with followed by a yawn. He kissed Yokozawa's forehead gently. He then fell asleep.  
         

Yokozawa waited to hear Kirishima's quiet snoring before he whispered, "Goodnight Zen." He then drifted to sleep listening to the calming sound of his partner's steady breathing. Unbeknownst to him Kirishima had been pretending to sleep and smiled in victory at catching his lover saying his name.  
            

Sorata who had been sleeping on the couch got up, stretched out, and then  walked over to the kitchen to find food to eat. Afterwards he moved to and jumped on the table scattering the papers left out by Yokozawa and Kirishima and knocking Yokozawa's phone off the table. The phone clattered to the floor but landed with the screen facing up and a folder titled * **My most important person Zen pictures *** displayed for all to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people enjoyed this chapter. I have many more to come.


	3. Mistake #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa should have kept his phone with him. It would have saved both Hiyori and himself from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character thoughts are in italics

   It was a warm spring morning with the sun peaking through the clouds. It was the type of weather that was neither too cold or too hot. The birds were chirping alerting people that worked early in the morning that they would be going getting up soon. All in all it was a beautiful day with great weather. However, this was lost on Yokozawa quickly. Today Kirishima had a meeting early in the morning and more throughout the day. Yokozawa who stayed the night had a little bit of time before he had to go to work and agreed to spend time with Hiyori until her grandparents arrived at 8:30.  
 

Yokozawa had fallen asleep as soon as Kirishima had left the apartment for work and was still laying in bed gently snoring when Hiyori woke up. Hiyori was still at the age where she went to bed early at 9:00 p.m and woke up early sometime around 5:00 and 7:00 a.m. This morning she had slept in until 7:30 a.m. 

 Hiyori sat up in bed and sleepily rubbed her eyes. Yawning she glanced at the alarm clock. A frown appeared on her face. _'I slept in today. That is weird. I wonder why Papa or Oniichan did not wake me up yet. I guess they had work early toda_ y.' She was saddened a little by these thoughts. Not that she would tell her Papa or Oniichan as she wouldn't want to bother them with her childishness, but eating or being in the house alone made her depressed sometimes.

Lately, the two of them were exhausted and fell asleep shortly after returning from work leaving no time for talking or eating together. ' _It can't be helped. Work is important and I want them to do their best.'_ She nodded to herself. A sigh escaped her lips though and it did not go unnoticed by the other occupant of the room who twitched an ear.  
 

Sorata got up stretching before going to nudge Hiyori's arm with a let out a gentle pur. He then licked her face. Hiyori laughed and gently scratched Sorata behind the ears. She looked at the cat fondly appreciating that he pulled her from the sadness that started creeping up on her.  
               

  "Thanks Sorata. I'm okay now. There is no need to worry." Hiyori voiced in her usual happy tone. Sorata stared at her for a moment before determining she was alright and curled up back in his spot.  
                    

Hiyori carefully stood up not wanting to disturb the cat who was a source of comfort and companionship in her life. She walked over to the dresser and picked out shorts and a white tank top with pictures of strawberries on them to wear. She then went over her jewelry box and put on the strawberry hair clip she had received from Yokozawa on her birthday.  When she was dressed Hiyori walked over and opened the door to her room. She exited the room. Sorata hearing the noise of the door clicking open followed her out.   
             

  Hiyori was walked to the kitchen and poured some food into Sorata's bowl. She smiled as the cat rubbed against her legs as if to thank her before going to eat. She was figuring out what to eat when a phone started ringing.Startled she checked her phone. ' _It's not my phone so...'_  
               

  Hiyori searched the kitchen first. She then walked into the living room where the sound was louder and searched for the phone.  There was no sign of it. She sat on the couch and realized she was sitting on something. Moving the pillow revealed the phone that had stopped ringing a second before. ' _This is Oniichan's phone. This isn't good he left his phone here.'_ She thought worried knowing that Yokozawa uses his phone a lot for work.  
               

  All of a sudden the phone in Hiyori's hand started ringing again. She checked the caller id. On the screen it displayed a smiling picture of Kirishima and the words ***My Darling***.  Hiyori tilted her head confused only for a moment. ' _Papa must be teasing Oniichan again.'_  
               

She knew that she should not answer someone else's phone without permission, but it was her papa calling and this would let him know Yokozawa forget his phone. She pressed the accept button and brought the phone to her ear.  
          

"Hello sweetheart. It took you long enough to answer. It is not completely unexpected though. You are probably still tired and maybe a little sore from last night. After it was a long and fun time. Did you enjoy the surprise I left on the phone for you?”  
             

"Hi Papa. I-It's me." Hiyori nervously responded. Her face had a tiny blush. _' I wonder what he meant by that. Did I perhaps hear something I wasn't supposed to? It sounded kind of intimate. Kind of like like how oba-chan and oji_ _-San_ _interact_.'  
              

There was a pause. "Hi Hiyo. That wasn't.....I mean I didn't expect....Not that I don't..." Kirishima sounded uncharacteristically flustered. There was another pause. "Hey Hiyo honey, why did you answer Yokozawa's phone? Is he in the shower right now or in the middle of cooking?" Kirishima sounded composed again.  
           

"Huh? What are you talking about? I thought Oniichan was at work?"  
             

"No Yokozawa was staying home with you until my parents arrive. Ah, did I perhaps forget to tell you?"  
             

"Yes. I had no idea."  
               

"I'm sorry honey I thought that I told you. If you haven't seen him yet then he is probably still asleep. Feel free to...hold on one minute." In the background another person's voice could be heard warning Kirishima the meeting would be starting soon. " I'm  sorry I have to go. Please tell Yokozawa to call me in a hour. I love you. I will see you tomorrow."  
         

  "I love you too. Work hard. I will see you tomorrow. Bye papa." Hiyori pressed the end call button.

 **_____________________**  
             

   After Kirishima heard the phone call get disconnected a thought occurred to him. ' _I wonder if Yokozawa put on clothes before falling back asleep. Will he be okay if Hiyori questions him about anything concerning our relationship?_ '  
              

"Are you ready to go?" Asked his coworker Katou. "The meeting starts in five minutes."  
 

"Yes let's go. Sorry for making you wait." Kirishima smiled apologetically.  
               

Both men turned to head to the meeting room. ' _Well there is nothing I can do now. It is up to Yokozawa now.'_ Kirishima dismissively thought. _'I need to focus on work.'_  
  
      **______________________**

Hiyori starting walking to the guest bedroom planning to wake Yokozawa since normally when he stayed over that was where he could be found. Taking only three steps she hesitated. ' _Based on what papa said Yokozawa Oniichan is probably...'_ She turned toward her fathers bedroom and moved slowly in that direction. As she approached quietly and cautiously.  Sure enough the sound of quiet snores could be heard from the barely opened door.  
                

Hiyori opened the door shuffling silently over to the bed. Despite her somewhat awkward conversation with her papa earlier Hiyori was excited to see her Oniichan still home, even if it was only a little longer. An impulse to jump on the bed overwhelmed her.  Giving in she jumped on the bed containing the unsuspecting victim.  
                

Yokozawa jolted awake having been in a deep sleep. _'What the hell! Ah Hiyo must have came to wake me up.'_ He rubbed at tired eyes and slowly sat up allowing the blankets to slip almost completely off of himself. Then he took a look at the clock that read 8:00 a.m.  Stretching he belatedly realized that the young girl had been unusually quiet and was acting strange. First, Hiyo had scrambled off the bed as if it had burnt her which left him uneasy. Then,  moving his eyes in her direction revealed her with a very noticeable pink tint on her lowered face to the tip of her ears making him certain something was not right.  
              

Hiyori had watched as the blanket slipped down and came to a mortifying conclusion. She not only intruded, but jumped on her Oniichan while he was naked. She lowered her head feeling heat rise to her face. She was so embarrassed right now that she had froze.  
         

  "What is wrong Hiyo?" Yokozawa asked worriedly, oblivious to his state of undress.

           

  "I'm sorry." Hiyori called out fleeing the room like her life depended on it.  
          

"Wait!" Yokozawa yelled in a futile attempt to stop her.  He couldn't believe how fast she left him without any explanation. _'Did I do something wrong? If I so I hope I can fix it.'_ He stood up and shivered. He was warm last night due to all the body heat given off during their passionate love making session. Now it was a little chilly in the room.  
               

  He went to get dressed when he caught the view of himself in the mirror. _'Oh shit. No wonder she was like that. I'm not wearing anything. '_ He was horrified that the 11 years old girl found him naked and in her father's bed. His own face was a rose red color. ' _What if she is disturbed by me sleeping without any clothes in her father's bed? I knew I should have put something on afterwards.  I need to straighten this mishap up. I don't want to ruin the good friend-like relationship I have with Hiyori.'_ Yokozawa slipped into a business suit  and  took a deep breath before pushing open the door.   
               

Hiyori was sitting on the couch while waiting on the dark haired salesman. Her mind was blank. And she was nervous. ‘ _What if he is mad and doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I did rudely barge into the room when he wasn't decent.'_ Fifteen minutes had passed before the door to the bedroom opened and the unmistakable  sound of his footsteps approaching were heard by her.  
                 

Yokozawa inched towards the spot where Hiyori  was sitting on the couch. When he was in front of the couch he hesitated  before taking a seat.  
             

  Both of them were looking around the room unable to face the person sitting next to them. Hiyori felt shy and self conscious making it hard to talk. Yokozawa was being overwhelmed by shame. Someone had to break the silence so....  
             

  "I'm sorry." Yokozawa and Hiyori said in unison while turning their heads to face each other. Confusion was displayed on both of their faces.  
               

"Why are you sorry?" Yokozawa questioned first.   
               

  "I entered the room ignoring your privacy. And I thought maybe you would be mad at me and not like me." Hiyori explained her voice a little softer at the end.  
                 

  "Oh Hiyo. In the morning it is a given that you come and wake me up. You shouldn't feel bad about that. If anything I should be sorry for not having clothes on when I know and expect you to enter the room. I thought you might be unhappy finding me in your father's room undressed " Yokozawa said to comfort Hiyori and to awkwardly explain why he apologized.  
                  

"No you should be free sleep in whatever way you want without worry. I mean some guys prefer to sleep without wearing anything right? And why would I be upset? You are papa's most important person so it's okay for you to sleep on the same bed." Hiyori responded confidently. Yokozawa was curious by what she meant by most important person but decided not to say anything.  
             

  "I guess we both freaked out over nothing." Yokozawa said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head a new blush on his face for getting worked up over nothing.  
             

  "Yeah we did. I am glad that we were able to talk before it became uncomfortable between the two of us for no reason." Hiyori replied also supporting a tiny blush on her face.  
             

  "Now that this is settled how about my princess accompanies me to the kitchen to make breakfast with me." Yokozawa suggested with a sweet smile on his face and holding his hand out to Hiyori.  
           

   "I would be honored." Hiyori joyfully replied. With a beautiful smile she placed her smaller and in his warm hand.  
             

  She let herself be led to the kitchen. They gathered ingredients and equipment. Then, they made some omelettes with hash browns to go with it. When they were done they sat at the table to eat. As Hiyori was eating the phone call with her dad came back to her mind causing her to stop eating. Yokozawa looked over and noticed.  
             

  "What's up princess? Are you thinking about something?  Or is something wrong with the food?"  
           

  "Oniichan, what did you and papa do last night?"  
                 

"We did not do much last night. Both of us were tired." Yokozawa answers. _'Not too tired for sex though._ ' Yokozawa shakes his head hoping to clear his thoughts. ' _Now is not the time to think about that.'_  
       

Hiyori watched Yokozawa before taking another bite of breakfast. She was feeling unsatisfied with his answer. A sense of unease was steadily rising in Yokozawa. ' _I have a bad feeling about this...'_  
                    

"Why did you ask about  what Kirishima and I did last night?"  
                     

"When Papa called earlier on your phone I picked up and he mentioned you doing something fun for a long time.  Why couldn't I join you if that was the case."  
                      

Yokozawa had to fight the shame and embarrassment that rose within him at the adorable little girl's innocent comment. ' _That bastard! I swear I'm going to strangle him.'_ He was deciding how to best go about this conversation when he was saved by a little chime going off.  
           

  Hiyori pulled out her phone. Her eye scanned over the new text message before she jumped up. She ran to her room coming out with a pink duffle bag.  
         

   "My oba-chan is here to pick me up. I have to go. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk long." Hiyori went over to Yokozawa and have him a hug before walking to the door.  
              

"It's okay. Have fun Hiyo. I will see you tomorrow." Yokozawa was relieved. He made sure to hide this from her.  
               

  "Bye bye." The young girl reached for the door handle. She opened the door and was halfway through before remembering the other thing her father said. "Oh yeah, Papa wants you to call him." With that she walked out.  
           

   "Of course I'm going to call him." Yokozawa announced angrily after she left. He put their dishes in the sink deciding he would do them later. The businessman gathered his brief case and picked up his phone. Upon opening the phone his phone he saw on missed call from ***My Darling***. He felt the small restraint for holding back his anger snap. He dialed Kirishima's number and pressed the call button.  
           

**______________________**

"Hello my love. You finally called~" Kirishima joyfully said.  
           

  "How many times have I told you not to touch my phone??!! AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Yokozawa yelled giving into the anger he was feeling. "What made you think it was a good idea to tell your daughter we were having fun last night? What if she got suspicious? You are pushing your luck if you think you can keep leaving hints about our relationship and think she won't find out. We both know how smart she is. You said we won't tell her until she is older and I am holding you to that. So at least pretend you care about my sanity and be more careful about this!" Yokozawa growled not allowing Kirishima to respond even though he did try to a few times.  
             

  "Well in my defense your phone is normally on you at all times. You never let anyone touch it. I thought that you would be the only one to ever answer it. So how was I to know that my daughter would? Technically, this situation is your fault since you left your phone where we had access to it. You know us well enough to know that was a bad idea. You should be more careful next time."  
        

  "Screw you!" Yokozawa hung up not able to refute Kirishima's words. He was in a foul mood and seething. Checking the time he noticed he needed to leave. The dark haired man headed to work where his poor unfortunate and unsuspecting coworkers were in for a rough day.

**_____________________**

Kirishima heard the click that signaled that Yokozawa hung up. He chuckled before smiling amused. _'Today should be interesting.'_ Pasting on a serious expression he entered the conference room.  
 

 "Is everything okay? Did we make a mistake?" Katou asked worried. It was rare to see such a serious looking Kirishima. All eyes turned to the fair brown haired editor in chief.  
       

   "I just thought I should apologize to the sales department members here and anyone who has to engage the wild bear of the sales department today. I ask that you pass my apologies on to others." Kirishima replied with a polite bow.  
             

  "Huh? Why are you apologizing? I-i-is he in a bad mood?" Henmi asked fearing the answer he would receive.  
               

  "I'm afraid so. And it is my fault. So if you need help handling him call me and I will see what I can do to calm him down. If I can't I would suggest asking Takano for help after all they have been friends for a while. Well I have to go now. Have a good day. Good luck." Kirishima responded heading out the door.  
           

"W-wait. Don't leave I don't know what to do when Yokozawa-san is in  a poor mood. Kirishima-san!!!!!!!!" Henmi screamed desperation lacing his voice. He looked at his phone gulping as he saw an incoming call from Yokozawa. ' _Somebody save me!'  
                _

  Kirishima was whistling to himself when he heard Henmi. He smiled a little apologetically. ' _I kind of feel bad for him. Unfortunately Yokozawa is their problem now.'_ He continued on his way. ' _I can't wait to see my grumpy bear later. I wonder what kind of reactions I missed. I guess I will have to ask Hiyo later.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a little weird because I ended up changing the idea like threes times while writin it. Oh well, I still feel that something like this could happen. XD


	4. Mistake #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s normal to take off your jacket when it gets to hot...just as long as you weren’t using it to cover something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know the chapter summary is random, I just feel the need to put one...  
> Character thoughts are in italics

  
This summer was turning out to be the hottest one people have been subjected to in years. The sun was on a mission to scorch people. Everyone who could avoid going outside was doing just that. Not all people were that lucky. Yokozawa had to run to check the sales at the bookstores today. Normally, he enjoyed getting out of the office as he felt desk work was stifling. Today, he was miserable. The fact that he wore a suit to work did not help.

Yokozawa was walking back to Marukawa publishing after visiting Marimo Books. The sales were going great especially for The Kan. Yukina's displays and charismatic charm had their books flying off the shelves. He was truly glad that the young artist enjoyed their books because it made his work easier. Yokozawa stopped on his path to the office. ' _Normally I don't mind wearing a suit but today is too damn hot.'_

He shrugged off his suit jacket. The suit jacket was tossed haphazardly over his shoulder. He then loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his undershirt. Running his fingers through his hair, he continued walking. ' _Well this is better but I'm already hot and covered in sweat.'_ He frowned as he assessed his state. _'I will just have to take a shower later.'_

The dark haired salesman had reached his destination of Marukawa Publishing after walking for half an hour. He walked up the stairs. A cool refreshing breeze hit him upon entering the air conditioned building. He stopped relishing the much needed cool down.

When the doors opened the two pretty young ladies working at the reception desk called out, "Welcome back-" Only for their voices to trail off when they caught sight of Yokozawa. Or more specifically his neck and exposed collar. Surprise colored both of their faces. Both girls realized they made a mistake and sucked in a deep breath as they waited to see if Yokozawa caught it. Luckily for them Yokozawa passed right on by heading to the elevator.

**_________________________**

As soon as the elevator doors closed both receptionist let out a breath of relief. _'That was to close for comfort_ ' was the shared thought. They turn to each other and chatted excitedly.

"That was shocking! I was caught off guard." Meiko stated.

"I know right! He is so serious I wouldn't expect him to do something like this. Actually I wasn't aware he was dating someone. Is he dating someone?" Yuki responded curiously.

"I'm not sure.That could be from a secret lover or the result of a one night stand! Either way this is to good to keep to ourselves. I'm going to call Riko-chan. I'm sure she will love to hear this." Meiko excitedly replied, pulling out her cellphone. She dialed Riko-chan's number.

“Wait! Don't call!" Yuki yelled in a panic grabbing Meiko's wrist. Meiko disconnected the call to hear her friend out for it was unusual for Yuki to act like that.

"Why not?" Meiko patiently asked.

"What if Yokozawa-san found out that we started this gossip? This could backfire on us." Yuki explained clasping her hands together nervously. Meiko paled for a moment imagining the possible tongue lashing they could receive if he found out. _'I can't miss this opportunity.'_

"There is no guarantee this will be traced back to us. Gossip spreads fast in this company and anyone who Yokozawa-san passes counts as a suspect of spreading this news. I doubt we will be the only ones that talk about it, so there is no harm if we talk to a few of the workers here about what we saw." Meiko countered determined.

“I...guess you are right." Yuki relented since there was no hope to change Meiko's mind. _'I hope this is okay...'_ Both girls pulled out their cellphones to start calling people. This started the chain of rumors about Yokozawa that traveled around all the floors of the building.

**_________________________**

All this was happening without Yokozawa knowing. He was not blind to the whispers and stares he was getting from fellow coworkers. He chose to ignore them. Although he would be lying if he did not admit that he was starting to get irritated.

Arriving at the sales department on the fourth floor Yokozawa's poor mood, from having to suffer the heat during making his rounds to bookstores, had increasingly worsened. ' _Usually people avoid me like I have some sort of deadly disease. They keep their distance, do not make eye contact, and if they have to speak to me do so through email or phone call. So why am I the center of attention today? What is so interesting that people are stealing glances at me and having hushed conversations?'_ Yokozawa let out a small growl. ' _I don't have time to focus on this shit. I have work to do.'_

No one in sales had acknowledge Yokozawa's presence until they heard the sound he made. Sure his footsteps could have been a warning, if they weren't buried deep in paper work. The phones were ringing nonstop as well. It was expected that Henmi would greet him first like he always did. Due to being so busy, the news spreading around the office had not reached the members of the sales department.

Henmi hurriedly stood up saying,"Good morning Yokozawa-san. While you were away there was few calls. Also, there are proposals that need your approval." Henmi had not gotten a good look a Yokozawa or a chance to assess his mood before filling him in.

When Yokozawa did turn toward Henmi shock ran through him. His eyes had traveled to and stayed on Yokozawa's collar and neck for an instant. He quickly averted his gaze to the wall or anywhere else. _'I probably saw something I wasn't supposed to.'_ The others in the department had lifted their heads from work to call greetings. They chanced upon they same spot that caught Henmi's attention.

Yokozawa was used to other people being uncomfortable when interacting with him due to being intimated, not knowing him, or from hearing how others describe him. That was normal. However, Henmi had never acted that way. Henmi was always cheerful, oblivious at times, and scarily perceptive at others. But scared to talk to Yokozawa...not at all. Or at least if he was he never showed it. So the fact that Henmi appeared nervous now had caught Yokozawa's attention.

"Is something wrong Henmi? Did anything happen in my absence?" Yokozawa inquired making sure to cool down his temper. Henmi hasn't done anything to incur his wrath not that he was aware of.

"No everything is going fine." Henmi answered moving his eyes to meet Yokozawa's. Yokozawa sat in his chair and frowned.

"Why are you unsettled? Did I do something?" Yokozawa continued his investigation of Henmi's unusual reaction. He couldn't afford to have an awkward relationship with Henmi. Hs relied on Henmi way to much. People felt way more comfortable talking to him than Yokozawa.

Henmi swallowed around the lump in his throat. ' _Of course he shows concern for me when I would prefer he didn't. I don't want to suffer his wrath from telling him, but I highly doubt anyone else will.'_ He looked at his coworkers with pleading eyes that begged,"Please help. What do I do? What do I say." Everyone returned to working leaving Henmi to handle this situation on his own. ' _I'm on my own, huh?'_

"I'm n-n-not unsettled. And you didn't do anything. Please there is no need to waste your concern on me." Henmi asserted forcing a fake yet relatively convincing smile.

Yokozawa crossed his arms and surveyed the room grimacing. _'Everyone has been acting strange since I entered the room. What the hell is everyone's problem today!'_ He was growing frustrated again. Everyone in the sales department flinched as they noticed Yokozawa's dark aura. This did not slide by Yokozawa. Yokozawa let out a sigh. _'I shouldn't take out my anger here. They didn't do anything to deserve that. I know I just arrived but I should take a break.'_

"I'm going to take a break. If you need me call my cellphone." Yokozawa announced getting up and turning to walk out before anyone could reply or try to stop him. Not that anyone thought that it was a good idea to stop him. And Yokozawa could have sworn he heard everyone let out a breath of relief when they thought he was gone. ' _No it was probably my imagination. I am just paranoid today._  
            **_______________________________**

Yokozawa was not wrong the members of his department did exactly as he thought. Everyone stared at each other with one thing in mind. A silence pursued for ten minutes. Finally, Henmi spoke up breaking it.

"I know that it was a good idea to let Yokozawa-san take a break, but should I have said anything or even gave him a hint." Henmi questioned feeling guilty. He hung his head.

"And risk your head getting chewed off. No, I think you did the right thing keeping silent." Himuro returned supportively.

"There is something you could do if you are still worried. You can call Kirishima-san. Those two have been close lately. I'm sure he would know how to handle the situation." Moka added.

"You are right. Why didn't I think of that?" Henmi responded feeling stupid for forgetting something so helpful in this case. "I am going to do that right now." Henmi was more energetic now that there was a solution to his problem. He walked to he desk and quickly dialed Kirishima's number.

"Hello. How may I help you~?" Kirishima's cheerful voice answered

"Hi. This is Henmi. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Henmi began, his hand started griping and twirling the phone cord. _'I wonder if this is really alright. I am planning on taking advantage of Yokozawa's good relationship with Kirishima. It is underhanded, is it not?'_

“This favor would not happen to involve a grumpy bear that is the hot topic of Marukawa, would it?"

"How did you know?" Henmi tilted his head at Kirishima's reference to Yokozawa as grumpy bear. ' _Grumpy bear huh? It suits him.'  
_

“Lucky guess. I am pretty sure I know what you want and the answer is yes. Tell me where he is and I will take care of it."  
"You will. Thanks! I owe you one. Yokozawa-san is most likely in the smoking area on the sales floor." Henmi gladly reported. He sat at in his chair. 'I'm so glad someone like Kirishima is around.'

"Not at all. As matter of fact I was planning on visiting your floor to talk to him any way."

With that Kirishima disconnected the phone call. Henmi put the phone down returning to work mind at ease. _'That takes care of that.'_ Unknown to Henmi, Kirishima was waiting for an opportunity like this.  
  
                **______________________**

Yokozawa shuddered as uneasiness crept up on him. He had been in the designated smoking on the fourth floor area for fifteen minutes. ' _Staying here all day is not an option. Although I really don't want to return to an awkward atmosphere.'_ He stood there debating how much longer he could avoid the sales while knowing there was piles of paper and emails to go through. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

Kirishima enters the break room as quietly as humanly possible. On the way to the break room he had checked to see what others on the sales floor were up to. Most everyone was busy with work meaning no one would be paying attention to them. He would have some alone time with Yokozawa. He smiles evilly as he approached his victim. ' _This should be fun.'_

"I can think of plenty of other places that are way more comfortable to sleep. My bed for example." Kirishima whispered teasingly, loud enough for Yokozawa's ears only.

Yokozawa's eyes flew open, searching to make sure they were alone. He glared at the person responsible for disturbing his break. His face immediately heated up at hearing Kirishima's words. _'I can't take this right now.'_ Ignoring the comment to the best of his abilities he moved to push pass Kirishima.

Unexpectedly, Kirishima did not try to stop him, but stared smugly daring Yokozawa to walk out on him.

"What do you want?"Yokozawa asked standing in front of Kirishima with arms crossed.

“Hmmmm nothing much. I came to invite my workaholic lover to get something to eat." Kirishima innocently explains. "And to confirm the rumors for myself."

"What rumors? What are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't heard? Haven't questioned why you have been getting stared at or why hushed conversations stop in your presence? That's not like you. Normally you would jump all over people to find out what's wrong. Of course this is the one time it would have been a good idea to do that."

"Why is that?"

"Because if you had you would have known that the intimidating, wild bear of the sales department is walking around proudly displaying kiss marks for all to see." Kirishima indifferently points out. Then, as if an afterthought adds, "Not that I mind. I find this very sexy." Kirishima ran his fingers over the kiss marks on Yokozawa's neck and collar bone. His hands are quickly slapped away, though he didn't miss the way his partner shuddered from his touch.

“That is a terrible joke! I would never do that! I am not going to fall for your trick." Yokozawa snapped lacking his usual fierceness due to uncertainty.

"Don't shoot the messenger who was nice enough to inform you of your situation. No one else was going to directly tell you this. I am not afraid and took on this task for your sake. If you don't believe me then go look in the bathroom mirror." Kirishima made this suggestion with his hands raised defensively.

Yokozawa opened the door to the break room and went to the men's restroom with Kirishima close on his heels without replying. ' _Fine I will play along. I know this just Kirishima's sick sense of humor anyway. There is no way.....'_ He pushed the door open. Reflected in the mirror was his image showing with perfect clarity a trail of kiss marks going from his collar bone to his neck. Yokozawa was frozen. ‘ _I can't believe it. This can't be happening.'_ His face drained of color and displayed a mixture of emotions ranging from embarrassment to anger.

"It's not that bad. I mean who cares if people know your in a relationship." Kirishima said soothingly placing a hand on Yokozawa's shoulder. "And before you try to place the blame on me let me remind you that I can't help leaving bite marks any more than you can help leaving scratch marks." He lifted his shirt to reveal the scratch marks he had.

Yokozawa had his mouth open ready to tear in to Kirishima until he heard those words. ' _I guess when he puts it like that I have to accept that this is my fault._ ' He closed his mouth and fixed his shirt to hide the kiss marks. His face was red. He never got how character in a book or tv show could feel so mortified that they wished a hole would open up in the ground and swallow them until now. He felt his pride and dignity shatter.

Kirishima wrapped his arms around his shaking partner. There was a limit to how far he could go with teasing Yokozawa and he felt he crossed the line a little.

"I'm sorry. I should have gave you a warning about the marks. I will get people to stop talking about this." Kirishima said apologetically. He pulled back to gently kiss Yokozawa on the forehead. He then ruffled Yokozawa's hair.  
Yokozawa pushed him away. He felt calmer now. Rarely, did Kirishima's presence have that affect on him.

"I'm not a little kid. And I would be fine even without your help." Yokozawa retorted. Having regained his composure he marched out of the bathroom with his head high. His glare was sharp. His posture was straight. He had an intense aura that clearly revealed his determination to fix this situatuon. He was the very definition of scary at this moment. "I'm going to take care of this myself."  
Kirishima smirked as he watched his boyfriend leave. "I knew you would say that." A chuckle escaped his lips. _'Those poor unfortunate souls have no idea what is coming their way.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sure it was pretty easy to guess what I was hinting at from the beginning of the story, but whatever. I thought it was more fun to present things this way XD


	5. Mistake #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family expands just not the way you were probably thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character thoughts are italicized. The texts are bolded

Yokozawa heard how Masamune Takano had found Sorata. It was a little cliché, like from a play or something.  Takano was walking in the rain, saw an abandoned kitten, and took him home. Yokozawa had often teased him about that incident.  Not that he doesn't enjoy taking care of Sorata, since the cat is considered the same as his family. Back in college years though, he would comment that his friend was too soft or that he would not do the same in that situation. So the situation Yokozawa Takafumi found himself in was ironic, honestly.   
              

Yokozawa was through with work for the day, with no overtime needed for the for the first time in three weeks. As the salesman was making his way to the Kirishima's apartment his phone went off. ' _Must be my lover , wondering if I am coming over.'_  
           

  Pulling out his phone, sure enough there was a text from Kirishima that read:  ***Darling, when are you coming home? Our adorable daughter wants to see you. And your handsome partner desires to spend some time alone with you. 💕***  
         

' _Of course he chooses to ask me in this way._ ' Despite the irritation Yokozawa had a small smile was featured on his face. There was a faint blush decorating his cheeks.  
              

This was just Kirishima's way. At some point things like this has became somewhat normal. He did not remember when Kirishima started saying our when talking about Hiyo. Maybe it started recently or maybe it was near the beginning of their relationship. Either way it had been surprisingly easy to get used to Hiyori being referred to as his daughter as, well most days it really felt like she was and always had been. She was quick to accept and expect Yokozawa to be present in the apartment. Yokozawa helped Hiyori with homework, with the chores, with the cooking, with preparing for the next day of school, and with her hair.   
           

  ' _Similar to what a mother does. No,no,no I can't start thinking like that. One I am not a woman and two it would spur on Kirishima's ego. He does not need any boast of self confidence from me.'_ Yokozawa reread the text which confirmed  his thoughts. ' _After all he already calls himself handsome, so shamelessly._ ' He was a little jealous of how his older partner could be so full of confidence, making him able to spout all kinds of crap that would have Yokozawa dying of embarrassment or feeling self conscious.  
                

Yokozawa fired off a short text that read:  ***On my way now.***  He was halted in pocketing his phone when he received another text from Kirishima.  
          

The text read: ***Please hurry home, honey. 🐻 Actually, where are you? I will come pick you up in my car.* **Yokozawa felt annoyance rise within him. While he appreciated Kirishima's concern, it was unnecessary. He was perfectly capable of walking home by himself. There was no reason for his lover to leave Hiyo to come pick him up.    
           

' _It could be that he misses you.'_  A contradicting thought crossed Yokozawa's mind.  ' _Whatever the reason, Zen will have to wait patiently for my return_.' He replied again: ***Not telling. I will be home in a few. See you then.*** He did not want to waste anymore time. The dark haired man placed his phone in his pocket, deliberately not paying attention to the multiple texts and phone calls he was receiving.' _He sure is being persistent.'_  
         

Yokozawa picked up his pace with vigor.  A light drizzle had started. The businessman did  not have an umbrella for the weather did not predict rain. His clothes and bag were slowly getting wet. Five minutes passed and the rain picked up drastically. ' _Maybe I should have taken up the offer for a ride.'_  

Yokozawa grimaced while admitting this to himself. ' _I already made my decision. I'm sticking to my choice.'_  After running for 10 minutes he was going through a park which had a pond. As he traveled along he decided to go closer to the pond where there was cover of trees not that it made that much of a difference.  He was completely soaked by now.   
           

A strange, muffled noise was emitted somewhere close. A part of Yokozawa thought he should ignore it. Another part argued that it might be someone who needed help. By then he had already slowed down. Despite the conflict in his mind, his natural instincts to protect and help people had already made a decision for him.

Now completely stopped, his eyes scanned the area. Nothing particularly caught his attention. At least until he sighted soggy cardboard box near the edge of the pond. At least that is what he guessed the disfigured brown colored object was.  
         

  ' _Did the cardboard box move?'_  Upon closer inspection the dark haired salesman found that, yes the the cardboard box did move. Creeping towards the cardboard box Yokozawa heard the same sound as earlier only weaker. Something was struggling to get free of the cardboard prison it found itself in, was what he made of the situation.

He crouched down reaching for the box. He stopped with his finger tips barely touching.  _'I should proceed with caution. I don't know what is underneath. I can't afford to get rabies or something.'_  
                

Quickly the box was lifted and he backed away a few paces. When nothing happened after two minutes he moved back in. ' _Well I didn't see this coming.'_  Three small kittens were huddled together seeking warmth. He crouched down near the three  thin, scraps of fur.

Gently, Yokozawa moved the kittens apart to get a better look. A small mewl of protest was made at the disturbance. The biggest kitten was an orange tabby cat, the medium one was a black and white cat like Sorata, and the smallest one was a calico.

There was no sign of an owner or the mother cat. ' _I can't leave them here. I highly doubt anyone will stop for them in this downpour. They will surely die within the next hour or so.'_ The kittens moved near him sensing the new heat source. They cuddled up to his ankle, shivering.  
             

Yokozawa scooped the kittens up being as gentle and careful as humanly possible. Each kitten was placed in its own pocket in his jacket for convenience sake. Standing up he brushed some of the grass off his pants. Then, holding his coat so the kittens were not jumbled around to much, he dashed off. The slippery ground had him almost falling straight on his face. ' _Damn this sucks_.'   
        

He arrived at the Kirishima's place twenty minutes after his detour. The black haired man hesitated to knock or open the door. He started pacing while trying to think of a way to explain himself.

Now was not the time to stall for time, however he was not excited to see how Kirishima would react to the state he was in. Also, Yokozawa came with three little guests. Right before he opened the door, it flew open. Standing before him was Kirishima. Behind the father, stood Hiyori with Sorata in her arms obviously curious.   
             

Two pairs of eyes widened as they glided over the salesman's drenched state. Droplets of water were rolling off him creating a puddle.His hair was matted to his face.  His suit was stuck to him almost like it was glued on. His brief case reminded them of an old soggy brown paper bag. He was holding his coat instead of wearing it!  His coat was being dragged down due to the amount of water that soaked in. Some of the pockets of his coat were bulging and had something in them causing it wiggle as if something would burst out at any moment. ' _Why are the pockets moving?!'_  An uncertain expression covered their faces.  
             

Taking advantage of their examination Yokozawa walked into the apartment, closed the door, and whispered,"T-t-tadaima." 

"Okaerinasai." Both Kirishima and Hiyori automatically replied as this a habit for them by now. Hiyori had put Sorata down and raced off. Kirishima stayed with Yokozawa.  
            

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why did you ignore my text? I would have picked you up and prevented this." Kirishima asked as worry for his partner overshadowed his anger, at least for now. He would have continued his interrogation, but Hiyori returned at that moment.  
               

  Hiyori took the coat from his arms, before shoving a towel at him. "Oni-chan go take a shower before you catch a cold. When you get out we will listens to your explanation." She announced getting up to put the coat gently on washer top. She had a look of a mother who caught a child doing something bad. It was an unusual sight, her face rarely if ever showed disapproval.   
          

"The last thing we want is for him to get sick. I left a change of clothes in the bathroom. Also, there is a robe if you want. Go on now." Hiyori added in a commanding tone which Kirishima could only nod his head in agreement to.  Yokozawa shivered and sneezed emphasizing her point.  
                  

  "Thanks Hiyo." Yokozawa mumbled while rushing to the bathroom. He felt bad about making them worry. He knew he would have to explain to them what happened. That would probably not go well.  
                  

Upon entering the bathroom he pulled out his phone. A combined fifty texts and thirty phone calls registered as missed on his phone. All of them were from Kirishima or Hiyori. Most asking where he was, telling him about the storm, or calling him stubborn.

Yokozawa grimaced as he put his phone away deciding that he needed to take a quick shower. He stripped off the wet clothes, stepping into the shower. He turned on the knob for warm water relishing in the warmth that flooded through his chilled body. He tipped his head pondering. ' _Did I forget something?'_  
                    

Kirishima and Hiyori were sitting in the living room waiting for Yokozawa to get done showering. Both had been anxiously awaiting the black haired man's return. When they heard about the storm they tried to call and text him, but got no answer.

When Yokozawa had walked in they felt relief flood through them, quickly followed by concern. He was in about as bad a shape as they expected.  Now, Kirishima and Hiyori started to fall asleep when they heard a sound. It was soft or muffled so neither of them could distinguish exactly what the sound was.   
             

"It was probably Sora-chan. I think I forgot to feed him." Hiyo suggested with a yawn and sitting up. Her eyes drifted to the left and a small frown formed on her lips. "Or not. Sorata is fast asleep."  
             

Kirishima sat up at this and saw the sleeping cat as well. Again the mewl sounded. Both father and daughter were bewildered. Hiyori stood up to investigate when something dashed pass her. In surprise she let out a squeal, while  jumping backwards. In her fright, she slipped and fell into her dad's lap. Kirishima quickly wrapped his arms around her.   
                

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" The golden haired editor asked worried. Hiyori took a moment to calm down before turning to face her dad. Pink, gently colored her face.   
                 

  "I'm okay. I think I saw a mouse or rat though." The little brown haired girl responded.  
                 

  "A rat or a mouse? In my apartment. No way! Not possible!" Kirishima denied, indignantly.   
                 

"Well I saw some kind of animal. It was tiny enough to be a mouse or rat. We should find out what we are dealing with," Hiyori countered. Pushing her father's arms apart, she slid off his lap. Kirishima stood up, moving next to her.  
                 

"Well, which way did the animal go?" Questioned Kirishima.   
                  

"That way." Hiyori said pointing he finger toward the genkan.  
                  

  "Are you sure?"  
                

  "I am positive that it went this way."   
                

"Okay let's start there."  
                

The two went the way Hiyori pointed and searched the area. They didn't find anything, so after ten minutes they decided whatever it was they were searching for, was not in the genkan area. A scratching or skittering sound came from two different directions.  Kirishima and Hiyori looked at each other confused. A troublesome thought occurred to both, ' _Could there be more than one animal.'_  
              

"I think it would be best if we split up to search."  Kirishima announced.   
             

"Yeah I agree." Hiyori replied with a nod. She turned to head off where she heard one of the scratching noises. A hand was placed on her shoulder effectively stopping her.  
           

"Be careful. We don't know what we are dealing with." Kirishima warned.  
         

  "Okay Papa. No need to worry." Hiyori  said reassuringly.   
          

Kirishima and Hiyori went separate ways. Hiyori checked the kitchen, the laundry room, and her bedroom. Kirishima started with the living room, then checked the guest room, and finally checked his bedroom. Nothing. They could not find any sort of intruding animal anywhere. It didn't help that they had no idea exactly what they were looking for. After thirty minutes of searching, they met back up in the living room, slightly frustrated.   
            

"Now what?" Hiyori inquired, not sure what to do now.   
              

"I don't know. We might have to call a professional, is what I would like to say, but I still have no clue what we are dealing with." Kirishima answered exasperation clear in his tone.   
            

The house was a mess after their futile hunt. Pillows and blankets were strewn everywhere. Clothes and books were laying about. Laundry baskets littered the hallways. Papers, pens, and pencils were scattered about. Dishes were laying on the kitchen counter. Overall, a depressing amount of cleaning would be necessary to return the house to its original state.  
            

Sorata who was curled up in the living room meowed loudly, catching both Kirishima and Hiyori's attention. Walking over to check on the feline, three small, messy furred bundles were curled up to Sorata. Hiyori leaned in closer to get a better look, Kirishima did the same. On closer inspection the extra fur balls near Sorata were kittens. One was an orange tabby, one was black and white, and the last one was a calico.  
               

"Eh? So that was what we were hearing." Kirishima said nonchalantly, before the situation really sunk in. "Kittens?! How? Where did they come from? How did they get in here?" Kirishima rambled in shock. ' _Sorata is a boy so they can't be his.'_  
                

"Awwwwww, I have no idea how they got here, but the kittens are adorable. So tiny and fluffy. " Hiyori said gently stoking the three kittens. Before Kirishima could say anything else the bathroom door clicked open. Yokozawa exited the bathroom dressed in sweat pants and a loose fitting white tee shirt and took in the messy apartment.   
               

  "What the hell? What happened while I was in the shower?" Yokozawa asked,  his hands that had been holding a towel to dry his hair releasing their grip, causing the towel to drop to the floor.  
              

"Oni-chan, come here! We found some kittens." Hiyori excitedly revealed. She waved her arms in the general direction of the kittens. Yokozawa walked over and peered down at the now sleeping kittens and Sorata who had his tail wrapped around them. ' _Someone is feeling protective.'_  
             

  "We tore up the whole house while scavenging for these damn kittens." Kirishima answered, in a bitter voice yet with a half smile. "I'm curious about how they got here."  
           

  "Ah this is what I forgot." Yokozawa blurted out. At his partner and daughter's confused stares he elaborated," I found these kittens in the rain. I didn't think anyone would notice the kittens. I couldn't leave them to die." He had a sheepish look with a red face. He turned his head away and lowered it. He had his arms at his side.   
              

Kirishima wanted to be mad that Yokozawa didn't answer his phone calls, was indirectly the cause of the dirty apartment, and brought home kittens with out a heads up. Yet, when Kirishima glanced at his embarrassed, pure hearted lover all he could do was smile. It is not surprising Yokozawa helped the kittens given his kind nature.

Not that many people knew about this side of the salesman which made the golden haired editor happy. He really loved this man and there was no reason to start a fight over a small miscommunication like this. 'If only he knew what kind of effect he had on me at times like this.'  
       

  Kirishima grabbed Yokozawa's chin and tilted it towards him. He placed a sweet, feather light kiss on his younger partners lips. Then, Kirishima leaned back to observe his partners shocked face, which quickly turned to a glare. Yokozawa looked pointedly at Hiyori who was distracted by the kittens, luckily. Kirishima gave him a devil may care smile. Hiyori whipped around without any warning.  
     

    "You are a hero. Not only did you save the kittens from death Oni-chan, you found them a warm, caring, and nurturing home." Hiyori proudly stated, with a beaming and admiring smile.   
           

  Happiness and embarrassment fought to be displayed on Yokozawa's already bright red face. Hiyo was such a cute, sweet girl. He loved  receiving her praise and making her happy. He ruffled Hiyori's hair to help hide his emotions. Kirishima would never get tired of watching these important people in his life  interact like a family. As much as he hated to interrupt the moment they were having, something Hiyori said bugged him.   
           

  "Hey Hiyo, honey. Where is this warm, caring, and nurturing home the kittens have?" Kirishima tentatively asked.   
            

"Why here of course, Papa! Ah there are so many thing we are going to need for our new family members." Hiyori spoke happily, pacing back and forth.   
          

Any words of protest Kirishima had were swallowed when he heard his little girl call them family members. Also, he knew if he objected he would give in to her pouting face. Yokozawa likewise was silent.  There was no way he would be able to tell her they couldn't stay here when he brought the kittens here in the first place. Hiyori smiled beamingly, before heading to her room to start writing down materials necessary for the three kitten's care.  
          

  Yokozawa and Kirishima looked at the kittens and then at each other. Both had had lost to the brown haired girl as they  both had an urge to give her what she wanted.  Yokozawa smiled gently and  leaned on Kirishima's shoulder. Kirishima wrapped an arm around Yokozawa's waist pulling him a little closer. ' _Well only one thing we can do now,'_  both thought.   
         

"Welcome to the family," Kirishima and Yokozawa said in unison, to the three new additions to their family. This made their family of four,  a new total of seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can never have too many kitties XD


	6. Valentines Day Special: Kirishima's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima thinks he will be able to get away with teasing Yokozawa and get the usual reactions of blushing and Yokozawa glaring at him.

 It was that day again. The day where red hearts, chocolates, flowers, and lovey-dovey, mushy couples can be found everywhere.  The day where certain shops made a killing due to preying on people's hopeful emotions. The day where entering a new or furthering an already existing relationship was a priority for a lot of people. People always acted foolish and love sick on this day. It was Valentines Day.  

           

Marukawa Publishing was no exception to this stereotypical atmosphere on this day. The building was full of incessant chatter. The chatter included rumors or conformation about who was available, who was planning to ask out who, who was actually dating who, and assumptions of possible couples.

There was also editors, sales people, and people from the printers holding every type of valentines product you can imagine ranging from chocolates to little stuffed animals. Everyone could easily tell who was popular in each department and in the building overall. And that person was none other than the Editor-in Chief of Japun, Kirishima Zen. 

            

Kirishima was big on celebrating holidays, which was probably due to his daughter's enthusiasm on such days. The idea of Valentines Day was not lost on Yokozawa, but neither was his golden haired lover's popularity.

Every time he walked to the Japun editing departments floor, Yokozawa saw Kirishima surrounded by girls vying for his attention and potentially his affection. While he knew that none of them had a chance with the Editor-in-Chief, the salesman felt anger rise within him. Yokozawa is acutely aware that the anger he feels is from jealousy. 

            

It was that same feeling of jealousy that kept him from getting work done.  He sat staring at the computer screen getting nothing done. Not that anyone was really getting much done. He would like to think he was better than this. He would like to think that he could just ignore other workers futile attempts to get Kirishima to go out with them.

This wasn't the case and he had to do something or there would be a pile of work to do in overtime later. Standing up he made his way to the elevator pressing the button to take him to Kirishima's floor.

       

Yokozawa was standing barely out of sight watching Kirishima and the company that was with him. He wanted to go over there and tell them to back the hell off. He wanted to tell them to keep their claws off of him. He wanted claim Kirishima as his.

 

Most of all Yokozawa wanted to listen to the voice inside his head that said  _'go ahead and kiss him. That will get the message through to people. Screw worrying about what others think of your relationship. That's their problem not yours.'_ These urges and thoughts were completely irrational and would cause problems of course. Also, Yokozawa valued his pride too much to do something so rash. 

              

He sighed, irritated with himself. He leaned back against that wall. _'Sometimes I hate being such a coward.'_  Yokozawa moved away from the wall, retreating to the sales floor without being able to do anything. 

 

**_________________**

            

Kirishima normally had a lot of patience. Today it was wearing thin and his gentlemanly facade was slipping slowly, but surely. He wanted nothing more than to tell them that he had a boyfriend and that there advances were annoying. Unfortunately, that was not an option, which was how Kirishima found himself still sitting in his chair behind his desk engaged in endless conversations.

 

As soon as one group of admirers left another would enter. Kirishima kept a polite smile and gave the expected responses at the right time while periodically checking the doorway and the clock. Kirishima was hoping to see his younger partner or slyly find a time to make an escape to visit his lover. However, he was having no such luck. 

             

As three o'clock rolled around Kirishima's last bit of patience snapped. His lover had yet to come yet and people were wasting his whole day. It was Valentines Day and he wanted to see Yokozawa now. It was childish, since Kirishima could always see him at home, but he wasn't going to wait that long. Kirishima stood without warning.

             

"I am going to take a break now." Kirishima announced, starting to walk away. The girls made noises of protest and his coworkers called out to him panicked that he was leaving when there were things they needed to get checked. 

               

One girl boldly grabbed his arm saying,"Wait I wasn't-" but stopped when she saw the look on his face. He was smiling like usual, but it didn't reach his eyes. His posture was tense. He was unnaturally intimidating. 

               

"What were you saying?" Kirishima asked. He waited for her to continue which she did after a few minutes.

                

"Oh n-nothing." She stuttered out letting her hand fall back down to her side. 

               

"Okay. If you have nothing else to say, I will take my leave. I will return soon." Kirishima responded with his genuine smile back on his face and eagerly let the room. 

         

He entered the elevator. The girl watched him leave.  _'Did I imagine that brief moment of hostility?'_

                  

**_______________**

               

Leaning back in his office chair Yokozawa let out a small yawn. He glanced around the quiet and empty sales floor. His coworkers had finished work early and left wanting to celebrate Valentines Day with their lover or by themselves not at work.

 

Yokozawa couldn't help the bitterness sneaking up on him. Due to his earlier distractions he still had quite a long day of work ahead of him.  _'I did this to myself.'_ He threw himself into work for ten minutes until he heard footsteps. Curiosity getting the best of him he looked up to see....

           

Nobody. ' _Hmm that's strange the footsteps were definitely coming this way.'_  Picking up his pen, Yokozawa once again heard footsteps. Yet, still no one was there when he looked up. _'Am I just hearing things?'_  He went to reply to an email and was typing the last sentence when he heard the thump of someone waking around. 'What  the hell?' 

 

 

Getting up from his chair, Yokozawa cautiously made his way around the sales floor. His search was turning nothing up though.' _Only a few places left to check.'_ As he entered the last room on the floor he ends up stopping dead in his tracks. It was dark in the room and yet there was no mistaking it. Someone was standing there. The figure turned in his direction, steadily moving toward him. Yokozawa jumped back in surprise and fell on his butt. A second later the light revealed the person to be Kirishima.

               

"Are you okay?" Kirishima asked concern and amusement on his face as he reached down to help Yokozawa up. 

               

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"  Yokozawa  answered harsher then he meant to. 

              

"I came to see you." Kirishima stated simply.

               

"Why? You had plenty of people to entertain didn't you? There was no need to see me." Yokozawa said shortly.

           

"Are you jealous~?" Kirishima asked teasingly.

            

"No of course not!" Yokozawa replied to quickly his face heating up at being caught. "I don't care who you speak to at the office." He turned his face away.

            

"You aren't fooling me. I know that you are bothered. " Kirishima replied pleased.

             

Yokozawa whipped around, grabbed Kirishima's shirt, and slammed him into the wall. Kirishima flinched a little at the pain from hitting the wall before staring at Yokozawa. Kirishima opened his mouth to say something, however the glare that Yokozawa gave him kept him from speaking. A tiny shiver ran up Kirishima's spine.

               

"That's right I am bothered. It's Valentines Day. I personally don't think to much of this holiday, but I know you do. I came to see you and couldn't because women were around you and touching you. I was was pissed off. How dare they touch you? You are mine." Yokozawa explained with a hint of a growl. 

                

Yokozawa put his arm around Kirishima's neck pulling him in for a hot, rough, passionate kiss. Yokozawa's tongue entered Kirishima's mouth roaming every inch. 

              

Kirishima's widened in surprise. This was new. He had never seen Yokozawa this possessive of him before. This was unexpected. This was exciting. This was sexy. 

          

Yokozawa broke off the kiss and stared at Kirishima. Both were breathing hard. Kirishima went to touch Yokozawa , but his wrist was caught and pinned to the wall. His other hand was pinned to the wall as well.

 

Kirishima tipped his head in confusion. Yokozawa licked Kirishima's neck before biting and sucking on it. Kirishima let out a gasp and a moan. Kirishima tried to move his hands, but for some reason Yokozawa was stronger at this time or maybe he really didn't try that hard.

 

Yokozawa was kissing up Kirishima's neck leaving a trail of bit marks. Then, Yokozawa stopped looking at his work satisfied. Yokozawa once again caught Kirishima's lips in a kiss. Pulling away quickly this time which led to Kirishima making a noise of disapproval.

                

Yokozawa leaned to whisper in Kirishima's ear, "I love you. Good luck explaining these to your coworkers."

           

Yokozawa smiles triumphantly and turns walking back to to his desk. Kirishima stares after him in astonishment, for once not having a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Yokozawa's turn to take control and be possessive.


	7. Mistake #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokoazawa stays home to take care of Kirishima

                  

Kirishima doesn't get sick. He is always the picture of perfect health. Of course with taking care of Hiyori, he really didn't have time to be sick. Yokozawa didn't make a habit of comparing Kirishima to Takano. It doesn't seem fair to do so. After all, he sure as hell wouldn't want Kirishima comparing him to Sakura.  However, in this case one slipped into his mind. 

           

It was still dark outside when the beeping of his alarm alerted Yokozawa that it was time to get up. He had stayed the night at Kirishima's apartment, but chose to stay in the guest room despite his older partner's persistent assurance that he wouldn't do anything if Yokozawa slept in his room with him. Yokozawa played this game before and knew that if he gave in to Kirishima's pleas, he would not be getting any sleep. Unfortunately, they both had work early this morning, so he chose sleep over sex. 

           

He sat up yawning and stretching his arms up.  A tiredness that was similar to not getting any sleep, perfectly described how he felt. _'I'm exhausted even though I got around seven hours of sleep. I hope coffee will help me wake up.'_  He got up off the bed. He stood there listening for sounds meaning his older partner was getting ready for work as well. It was unnaturally silent. This brought a frown to his face. Kirishima was better at waking up in the morning than Yokozawa, only slightly though. Slipping into a black business suit, the salesman exited the room. 

              

Hiyori exited her room at the same time, but did not notice Yokozawa. It was obvious she just woke up. Her sleepiness  was evident in the way she stumbled to the bathroom. Hiyo  splashed water on her face to help wake her up completely. When she was done in the bathroom she went back into the hallway where Yokozawa was still standing. He stood there with an amused smile.

             

"Good Morning Hiyo. " Yokozawa greeted the young girl. 

              

"Oni-chan! Good morning. How long have you been standing there?" Hiyori responded surprised. A smile washed over he face and she moved to stand in front of him.

                

"A few minutes. I left the guest room at the same time you left your room."

               

"Oh. I didn't notice." Was Hiyori's sheepish response. She looked around before questioning, "Is Papa up yet? I thought he had work early this morning."

               

"It doesn't seem like he is up yet. I was about to check on him myself."  The dark haired businessman reported, starting to move, when a small hand was held in front his chest in the universal signal of stop. He tipped his head staring at Hiyori curious. 

                

"I will do that! And instead you can go continue to get ready for work. Then, while Papa gets ready, we can make some breakfast and eat it together before heading our separate ways for the day." Hiyori suggested happily. She watched Yokozawa waiting for a response.

                 

"Sounds like a plan." Yokozawa said nodding. He leaned down, putting his hand on the little girl's shoulder. "I am counting on you for this task." He had a look of mock seriousness on his face.

                 

"Of course I won't let you down, sir." Hiyori saluted with a matching look of seriousness. 

               

Both of them let out a small laugh. Yokozawa headed to the kitchen. Hiyori made her way to her father's bedroom. Upon reaching the door, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. There was the possibility her father was awake.  After all  she wouldn't want to walk in on him getting dressed. She received no answer. She cautiously opened the door and peered inside.

              

Kirishima was laying on the bed in a bundle of blankets. He was blocked from her view. It was impossible to tell if he noticed Hiyori's presence. She walked into the room and over to her father. Raising her hand, then she put it on the spot where her father's shoulder was likely to be. She gently, but firmly shook her father. She called out to him at the same time.

                

"What-? What do you want?" Kirishima started to ask having to restart when his voice was too quiet at first. He sounded weary and his voice was rough. The Editor-in-Chief made no move, but laid still, waiting for an answer.  The voice that called out to him was unrecognizable due to his blankets.

                  

"Papa, are you okay? It is time to get up for work. Oni-chan and I were wondering why you weren't up yet." Hiyori inquired softly, sounding a little concerned.

               

The blankets fell to the side as Kirishima sat up with some effort and was blinking sleepily. He had not slept well last night and was not completely feeling alright. His body and head ached. His throat was killing him. He shifted his gaze to meet his daughter's. Hiyori observed Kirishima.  He looked exhausted. His movements were sluggish. He was hunched over slightly.  He was sweating and yet shivered. His face was pale yet had a slight red color running across his cheeks. Clearly, something was wrong. Hiyori raised her hand and place on his forehead. The skin was warm to the touch. Both of them stared at each other until the sound of footsteps gave away Yokozawa's arrival. 

            

"How is it going in here?" Yokozawa  questioned leaning against the door frame looking from father to daughter. He was not close enough to notice anything wrong with Kirishima. 

              

"Good." "He is sick." Both Kirishima and Hiyori answered  the dark haired man at the same time. They looked at each other again. And then back at Yokozawa who had his brow raised. Yokozawa moved from the door frame into the room and sat on the bed between the two. One look at Kirishima told him all he needed to know.

                 

"You have a fever. You should stay home and rest today." Yokozawa determined and Hiyori nodded in agreement. While his voice was normal, Yokozawa was concerned about his partner. He doesn't get sick.

                

"I will be fine. You two don't have to worry. I am going to get ready for work." Kirishima tried and failed to confidently say. He rose to get off the bed before starting to cough hard. Then, he turned his head and sneezed a few times. Now that he was awake it was like the symptoms of the cold were hitting him full force. 

              

Yokozawa wordlessly pulled Kirishima back down on to the bed. He gave Kirishima  a glare that dared him to even think about getting up again. Kirishima stayed still. Trying to get up now would be a losing battle as both Yokozawa and Hiyori was against it. Also, he was kind of dizzy and weak.  

            

"You stay here. I will see Hiyori off to school and call work." Yokozawa ordered, leaving no room for argument as he left the room. Hiyori gave Kirishima a quick kiss on the cheek before following Yokozawa out the door.

       

True to his word, Yokozawa he made sure that Hiyori was prepared for school and watched her and Yuki head off. Now, he was standing in the living room holding his phone in his hand. It would be easy enough to call  work to let them know Kirishima would not be coming in due to a cold, however he was having a problem calling in for himself.

 

Sure he had plenty of unused vacation days so it wouldn't really be a problem to ask for a day off. Yet, he  didn't want to have to deal with coworkers shock that he, the wild bear of the sales department, actually took a day off. _'Well, what should I do? I am going to stay home to take care of him. That's a given. I just don't want to deal with gossip when I get back.'_

        

He sat on the couch looking toward the bedroom. He wanted to hurry up and go to his sick lover. Seeing Kirishima sick surprised him and seeing the pitiful expression on his face as he walked out of the room earlier almost kept him from leaving the room. Yokozawa was soft and he wanted to help his lover get better quickly. A solution to his problem popped into his head and he dialed the number for work before he could wuss out.

           

The phone rang three times before a voice answered,"Hello, how may I help you?"

          

"Ah hello. This is Yokozawa from the sales department. I am calling to inform you that both Kirishima Zen, editor-in-chief of Japun, and myself will not be coming in today. We are both sick."

           

"I see that isn't good. This is a little bit of a rough time for you to be out, but I think we will manage. Please rest and get better soon. " 

            

"Will do. Bye." Yokozawa responded shortly, not impolitely though. He put his phone down and walked into the kitchen. He made some rice porridge, filled a glass with water, and  took out some cold medicine in both liquid and pill form because he couldn't  recall which one Kirishima preferred. He grabbed a tray and put the items on it, then headed to Kirishima's bedroom.

           

Upon entering the bedroom quietly in case Kirishima was asleep, he noticed that his lover was laying in bed with his eyes closed, but not asleep. Kirishima looked miserable. There was a pile of tissues on the floor next to him and his face was tight from the pain he felt. He had the blankets pulled tightly around him and was still shivering. The cold was taking a toll on him.  

            

"How are you doing?" Yokozawa asked, instantly feeling stupid, since Kirishima was clearly suffering from the symptoms of a cold. He set the tray down on the night stand and stood by the bed.

             

"Well I'm not good, but I'm happy." Kirishima replied, looking at his lover attempting to and failing to smile.

              

"Happy? Are you an idiot? Why would you be happy being sick?" Yokozawa questioned, a frown appearing on his face.

               

"Maybe. Though times like this just show how much you love me. After all you chose staying with me over work. It was probably a tough decision though." Kirishima responded flipping on his back to stare at the ceiling. 

             

"You are not feeling well. There was no way I was going to leave you alone. Work is important, but you being healthy is more important. Also, we both know you would end up burning the house down if you tried to cook something." Yokozawa countered, adding the last part to hide his embarrassment. Saying sweet, reassuring words just isn't easy for him. 

               

"Are you teasing me?" Kirishima raised his eyebrow amused. "I'll have you know I can at least heat things up in a microwave. Or make things like soup." 

               

"How is it that you can sound so confident about this?" Yokozawa inquires his eyebrows furrowing. He shakes his head. 

              

"Not everyone can be good at cooking like you, love. My expertise is in other areas." Kirishima said seductively, or would have if he didn't end up coughing and sneezing.

             

Yokozawa watched Kirishima worriedly. He turned around and grabbed both the pill and liquid medicine. He held out his offering to Kirishima. "Here take some medicine. I didn't know which one you wanted so I brought both. I have some rice porridge for afterwards." Yokozawa said in a gentle voice.  

             

Kirishima flinched away from Yokozawa and stiffened.  His smile became weary.  Kirishima's face paled. He grabbed Yokozawa's hands and pushed them away. 

              

"No thanks. I can just rest and get better. There is no need for medicine." Kirishima hastily explained, removing his hands from Yokozawa's hands.

              

"No need? You are lying here surrounded by tissues and each cough sounds like you are trying to hack up a lung. Take some medicine." Yokozawa countered, waiting for Kirishima to pick which medicine he wanted. 

             

"Really, there is nothing to worry about. I'll be fine without it." Kirishima said, shifting toward the other side of the bed away from Yokozawa.

             

Having his patience run out Yokozawa angrily responded, "If you don't pick one of these to help with your cold I will chose for you."

            

"I don't want to. I don't like taking medicine." Kirishima admitted, pouting and sliding under the blankets further. 

             

"Don't be childish! You have an energetic 11 years old daughter to take care of. You can't wait out the sickness. Now take the damn medicine!" Yokozawa snapped, disbelief on his face. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

            

"No." Kirishima answered, staring challengingly at Yokozawa. 

            

Instead of continuing the argument, Yokozawa put down the medicine. He reached over and pulled the blankets off of Kirishima. Then, he grabbed Kirishima's wrists and yanked him back over toward him. Kirishima struggled and flailed desperately.

 

When Kirishima was close enough, Yokozawa repositioned him so he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Kirishima let out groans and hisses of pain which were ignored by his younger partner. Yokozawa straddled Kirishima who stared in shock. 

         

Taking advantage of Kirishima's temporary shock, Yokozawa grabbed the liquid medicine and poured some in his mouth cringing at the taste. Yokozawa leaned in and placed his lips against Kirishima's. Instinctively, Kirishima opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and ended up swallowing the medicine Yokozawa had in his mouth. Similar to Yokozawa, Kirishima cringed at the taste. Yokozawa broke off the kiss with a satisfied smile, after all he accomplished his goal. 

            

"Damn, if you are going to be this seductive when taking care of me, maybe I should get sick more often." Kirishima said, setting his hands on Yokozawa's hips. His hands started to slide up slowly, until Yokozawa knocked them away.

               

"I'm not being seductive! Don't even think about it! I've had enough headache from trying to get Masamune to take medicine-" Yokozawa was cut off as Kirishima pushed him on his back pinning him to the mattress. Yokozawa stared at into Kirishima's almond eyes and gulped. _'Oh shit. I screwed up.'_  

                

"Hmmmm. Your thinking of him while taking care of me. I will have to fix that." Kirishima spoke in an eerily calm voice.  He had a tight smile on his face. His eyes were narrowed. 

              

"I wasn't....I mean....I did but..." Yokozawa could finish as Kirishima's teeth grazed his neck. He let out a gasp and then a slight moan as Kirishima sucked on his neck. Kirishima stopped to grab Yokozawa's chin and capture his lips in a hot, kiss. Kirishima's hands moved to roam Yokozawa's chest before halting at the nipples. Kirishima pinched and rolled Yokozawa's nipples. The shirt Yokozawa was wearing caused him slight frustration as it blocked Kirishima's touch. Yokozawa felt heat pooling in his stomach. While, he wanted to continue on, his common sense kicked in. 

         

"Ahhh....ngh....stop..it! We....hnnngghh....can't!" Yokozawa broke the kiss. He placed his hands on Kirishima's chest and pushed trying to get him off to no avail. 

             

"That's not for you to decide. This is a consequence from your earlier words." Kirishima responded determined and moved his face closed so his breath was hot on Yokozawa's ear. Yokozawa shuddered which brought a smile to Kirishima's face. He was leaning over Yokozawa.

             

"You are sick, in case you've forgotten." Yokozawa harshly reprimanded trying to ignore Kirishima's closeness.

            

"I'm feeling better, after all I took medicine. And I know my limit." Kirishima replied with a smirk moving his hand to squeeze Yokozawa's half hard cock. "You aren't that against it either right."

             

Yokozawa's face was a dark red. He did want to continue. He knew that they shouldn't. ' _Why am I even hesitating. Ah wait! That's right I forgot to tell him.'_

            

A wave of sleepiness hit Kirishima. His head dropped to Yokozawa's shoulder and his whole body weight was now on Yokozawa trapping him. Gentle snores could be heard from his older partner. He tried to escape, but was unsuccessful. ' _That medicine I gave him is good for helping people sleep. Now I'm stuck until he wakes up.'_ Kirishima turned his face toward Yokozawa and nuzzled into his neck. 

              

Yokozawa stared at his sleeping lover.  The anger and helplessness he felt at being stuck left him. Kirishima was sleeping peacefully and Yokozawa felt comfortable and relaxed. He moved one hand and ran his fingers through Kirishima's hair. With the other hand he interlaced their fingers. After kissing Kirishima's forehead, Yokozawa drifted to sleep.

 

**______________**                                                               

                

The next morning Yokozawa woke up with a pounding headache. His body hurt and his nose was stuffed. It was freezing even though he was covered in sweat. He heard people shuffling around him. A groan left his lips which alerted the people  in the room that he was awake. He opened his eyes to see sympathetic  and guilty looking Kirishima and a concerned Hiyori. He stared at them both questioningly. He started to get up, but Kirishima gently pushed him back down. Realization hit him and he glared at Kirishima. He had caught Kirishima's cold.


	8. Mistake #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima and Yokozawa forget their lunch and have it delivered to them.

               **Yokozawa's POV**

 

It was two o'clock in the afternoon on Friday. It was a cool fall day, not that anyone in the building had time to notice, not anymore at least. The department chiefs were scattering around checking the progress of their section. The phones were ringing nonstop and almost all of the sales department members were on the manga editors' floor. Papers and pens were scattered on the floor. Frustrated, scared, and nervous voices came from every direction.

 

It was chaotic and the situation wasn't getting any better. ‘ _How could this possibly happen? I know people get sick and it can't be helped, but this is ridiculous! This was the last thing I needed to add to my day.'_ I placed a hand on my throbbing head. A vicious headache only added to my grim and irritated mood. The morning started off good and progressively got worse.....

 

                  - **FLASHBACK-**

 ** _A_** **_loud alarm sounded through the bedroom causing both occupants to groan. I reached over and slammed my fist on the alarm clock like the device personally offended me, instead of carrying out its designed purpose. Reluctantly, I sat up feeling a slight pain in my back and hips. Looking at the ground, I see clothes haphazardly scattered on the floor. Both a reminder of last nights events_**.

 

**_With a slight blush on my face, I pushed the mental images of last night away. The last thing I needed was to get aroused, especially with a partner that would try to take advantage of the situation. Distracted as I was with my thoughts, I didn't notice my partner move until two arms snaked around my waist. Kirishima, who had sat up as well pulled me to his bare chest.  
               _ **

**_"Good morning, Takafumi." He greeted his breath ghosting across my ear. Kirishima leaned in to kiss my neck softly. I shivered slightly, as even his slightest touches had a big effect on my body.  
               _ **

**_"Good morning." I returned the greeting before_** **_attempting to escape from his arms. As I tried to wiggle out of his arms, Kirishima tightened his grip and buried his head in my neck. He started planting small, feather light kisses on the crook of my neck. A small noise escaped my mouth since my neck is a sensitive area for me.  
                 _**

**_"We don't have time for this," I say, fighting to keep from moaning as his teeth grazed consistently lower on my neck. Figuring that he would not give up so easily, I raised my arms twisting to face him. I was just about to place my hand on his shoulder when he detached himself from me. My hands grasped at the empty space as he stood up from the bed._ **

 

**_Not that I would admit it, but it was a bit disappointing when my lover removed his mouth from my neck and his arms from my waist. After all his arms were a secure and safe place for me now. 'That was bit surprising. I expected more resistance. It is not like him to just stop his advances.' I moved to the edge of the bed watching as my lover collected the clothing needed for the day. There was a silence in the room that was broken only by the click of the door shutting as Kirishima entered the bathroom._ **

 

**_A nagging feeling started to pool in my stomach as I found myself staring at the bathroom door for a moment, but I determinedly pushed it away not wanting to worry over nothing. Finally, moving from the edge of the bed, I grabbed and slipped into a black business suit. I walked to the bedroom door and exited the room, stoping to close the door softly. My footsteps were quite as I made my way down the hall to the kitchen._ **

 

**_Normally, at this time I would be greeted by an sleepy-eyed Hiyori. Today, that did not happen as the eleven years old girl had a day off of school and stayed up late for a school event the day before. Hiyo, would be able to sleep in, until her grandparents picked her up today around 1:00pm._ **

 

**_As a result, I was cooking alone in the kitchen for the first time in a while since I started frequenting the Kirishimas' apartment. Moving with with ease and experience I gathered up pans and ingredients. Over the course of the next twenty minutes I prepared some omelettes, bacon, and toast for breakfast._**

 

 **_Taking a plate I scooped some of_ ** **_the omelette on it, placed a few pieces of bacon, and placed some toast on it, before covering it with plastic wrap. I took a pen and wrote -Enjoy Princess- on a sticky note and placed on the plastic wrap. I put the plate aside before getting food for Kirishima and myself._ **

 

**_As I was finishing setting the table, soft footsteps could be heard approaching the table. Looking up, I caught Kirkshima freshly showered and dressed in casual work clothes sit down in front of a plate of food. Oddly silent, he started eating the food quickly as if in a hurry. Sitting in the chair across from him, I picked up my fork to and began to eat. A tense silence filled the room. The sound of silverware scraping plates only increased the tension.  
                 _ **

 

  **_"Are you okay?" I asked, curiosity about the unusual tension starting to make me worry._**  
               

 

  **_"I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Kirishima responded with a forced calmness.  
                 _**

**_"Clearly, something has bothered you." I countered, able to see his slight agitated movements.  
                      _ **

**_"Look it's nothing. Let's get to work and talk later okay." Kirishima said, with an intent to drop the conversation. He looked at me with a gaze that reiterated his not wanting to continue this conversation._ **

****

******A response was on my tongue when our phones simultaneously chimed. My confused look was reflected by Kirishima. Both of us went to our phone to check the text. The same message was displayed on both screens: *Get your ass to work now!***

**_‘This can't be good,' was the thought that popped into both Kirishima and my head. A sense of foreboding crept on me. I picked up my bag and rushed out the door with Kirishima on my heels. We rode the elevator down and went to where Kirishima's car was parked. I slipped into the passenger seat and Kirishima took the driver seat. The trip to work was silent as both of us were preoccupied by the thoughts of the potential disaster that awaited us at work._ **

****

**_As soon the car was in the parked, Kirishima and I opened the car doors. We ran up the stairs and into the building. The receptionist, Meiko, was on the phone and nodded to us in greeting. She looked impatient and annoyed at whoever was on the phone. As I was passing, Meiko tapped on the desk to get our attention._ **

 

**_Kirishima looked at me before tipping his head toward the elevator. I motioned with my hand for him to go on ahead. He turned, making his way to the elevator and heading to his floor. I focused on Meiko. She had paper griped tightly in her fingers._**

 

 

**_Lifting her hand, she revealed the paper to me. The words made my heart sink. On the paper written neatly in ink was: -There is a bunch of panic on the editing floor. Something about not knowing what to do about the printers and that there is trouble with the authors. I'm not sure of the full situation, sorry. Good luck.- I mouthed the words thank you before dashing to the elevator. The ride on the elevator was over to fast._ **

****

**_The doors opened to what could only be described as complete and utter chaos. I carefully walked into the room that looked like it had been hit by a tornado.  
                _ **

**_"Yokozawa-San! Thank goodness you're here! Please help!" Henmi shouted, earning glares from other editors and salesmen on the floor. I approached Henmi warily. Shocking me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where Takano, Onodera, Kirishima, Asahina, and Isaka were standing. Henmi quickly left to return to his work. I stared at each of the men, waiting for someone to fill me in on the situation._ **

****

**_Isaka explained how mangaka were calling in left and right claiming to be sick. The mangaka of the popular manga that are supposed to have a chapter featured in the magazine, were in a panic and not feeling like working mood. The manuscripts have to be in to the printer by six. Also, the computers aren't working, so sales data has to be obtained from files._ **

 

**_Right now the editors job is to find useable manuscripts and the sales people job were to make sure that sales wise there are at least a few popular manga included in the magazine._**

 

**_The editors and sales workers are to help each other as needed. All of us headed to accomplish our given tasks and help others in our department get on task. The editor in chiefs were organizing their workers to efficiency make calls and write down which mangas were not going to makes it into the magazine._ **

             

  ** _I headed over to Henmi to and the other salesmen to help out. For the next eight hours, I tried to keep people in the sales department calm and organized. Some of the sales workers were looking through filing cabinets for sales data, some were making lists of possible options to include in the magazine, and others were talking to editors. We were having no luck._**

             - **END FLASHBACK-**

 

A hand gripping my shoulder forced me to focus back on my surroundings. I turned back to the mountains of paperwork I had to go through. I felt no motivation which was a rare feeling for me. I reached to grab a folder to continue the desperate search for usable manga before the deadline.

 

Under the multitude of noises occurring in the room, I didn't notice the elevator open. Nor did I see the small girl with a pink dress and strawberry hair clips exit on to the floor. Not until it was too late to stop what happened next.

 

“Papa!" The small girl called out. All the noises stopped as people stopped working to stare at the person who said those words. I knew that voice even before I turned to look. It was Hiyori's.

 

"Hiyo! What are you doing here?" Kirishima answered his daughter. It was clear he was happy to see her. He walked over to stand in front of her. Whispers began to replace the previous silence.

 

"I came to..." Hiyori's voice trailed off as she met my eyes. Kirishima turned to see what she was staring at and looks me in the eyes as well. Everyone got silent again. There was an air of anticipation around me. I only felt a sense of dread. ' _She might not say it. I shouldn't panic.'_

 

“Ah! Oni-chan is here too!" Hiyori spoke. She was staring directly at me when she said that leaving no doubt to anyone that she was talking to me. I walked over to her as shocked exclaims of "What" Or "Eh Did she call Yokozawa Oni-chan" went through the room. When I reached her she stared at us sternly. Her hands moved to hips. I looked at Kirishima questioningly. He shrugged unhelpfully.

 

“Um. Hello Hiyori. Is there something we can help you with?" I asked not appreciating the attention we were getting.

 

"Yeah you forgot it." Hiyori stated bluntly.

 

“Forgot what?" Kirishima and I responded in unison.

 

"The bentos I made you!" Hiyori exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Oh." Kirishima and I responded at the same time once again.

 

"Is that all you have to say. I stayed up later than usual to make sure you had lunch for your work day. I know you don't always have time to go and get lunch. Also, you don't always grab something to eat during the work day either." Hiyori explained, with an adorable pout on her face.

 

A smile graced my lips, as I knelt down in front of the cute eleven years old girl. Kirishima knelt down as well, next to me. Kirishima pulled her into a hug while I ruffled her hair with a hand.  
 

 

“Thank you Hiyo." Kirishima and I said. She went still for a moment enjoying the contact, before struggling out of Kirishima's arms and away from my hand.

 

A blush danced across her face and she puffed out her cheeks.

 

“Stop being such doting parents!" Hiyori protested. My lover let out a small chuckle at that. My eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Yes, ma'am," was the answer Kirishima gave for the both of us. While it looked like Hiyori was going to respond, she seemed to remember something.

 

"I have to go. Grandma is waiting for me. See you later tonight Papa, Oni-chan!" Hiyori called as she shoved the bentos into Kirishima and my hands before racing to the elevator. I watched her go before I had an eerie feeling I was forgetting something important. That's when I heard a cough that drew my gaze back to the room.

 

Everyone had their attention on Kirishima and myself. People were smiling, smirking, or holding back laughter. Isaka walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Well that was interesting. I didn't know you were good with kids or that you could smile like that. I would love to hear in more details about this situation." Isaka said with an devil may care smirk on his lips.

 

"It's none of your business!" I snapped, without any hesitation. I quickly realized that was a bad idea.

 

“Now, now don't be like that Oni-chan." Masamune said with a devilish smirk, clearly amused.

 

“Shut up, Masamune!" I yelled fighting to keep a blush off my face and to not strangle my closest friend.

 

“Now, now don't be offended Oni-chan." Kisa joined in feeling brave. Onodera was quietly laughing from his position next to Kisa. Other people were making comments as well taking advantage of my flustered state. I glared at everyone but there was little to no effect.

 

“Okay that's enough. We should be getting back to work right?" Kirishima spoke up finally. There was an intimidating air around him that surprised all the people in the room. He moved to stand beside me. Although he was smiling, there was a coldness, that sent chills down people's spines.

 

The editors and salesmen rushed over to there assigned areas after, quickly nodding to Kirishima. ' _That was scary,'_ was the shared thought of the occupants in the room. Despite this everyone was in a better mood and felt motivated to work. I was about to head to my area when a hand closed around my wrist.

 

"Not you. I need to have a word with you." Kirishima demanded, pulling me out of the room.

 

No one dared to to stop Kirishima. Some people wished me good luck. _'Is he going to be all right?'_ I knew that he was mad that people at work got to tease me and see me flustered. So not only would I have to deal with coworkers later, I have to calm Kirishima as well. ' _The second part won't be that hard right?'_

 

One look at my lover, Kirishima, told me that I was dead wrong. I was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The workers will never forget this or let Yokozawa forget XD


	9. Mistake #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa gets suspicious of the flowers he keeps finding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes are bolded

                  
                        

Yokozawa woke up in the morning to the bright sunlight streaming into his face. The night before, he had came in from work worn out and laid on the bed. Immediately, he fell into a deep sleep still in his business clothes and with his shoes on. He let out an aggravated growl and turned away from the intrusion. However, his phone alarm went off, which let him know it was time to get up for work.  
             

 

As he slowly blinked open his eyes, he became aware of something rustling in the gentle breeze that came through the open window. He searched the room for the source of the noise and saw a vase full of white calla lilies on his night stand.  ' _Why are these here and how did they get here,'_ Yokozawa pondered.  He felt a little uneasy for a moment. ' _Did someone break in here?'_  
             

 

  Getting up Yokozawa walked around his apartment for a few moments to see if anything was missing. Nothing is out of place as far as I can tell. He returned to his bedroom feeling stupid and annoyed. ' _I don't have anything worth stealing here. Most of my belongings are at Kirishima's apartment. But then why are there flowers?'_  
             

 

  He approached the flowers and stared.  He examined the table looking for a card, but found nothing. His phone beeping stole his attention. Flipping it open he noticed the time. Realizing that he was going to be late if he wasted anymore time, he turned and went to the bathroom to take a shower.    
            

 

After taking a quick shower, Yokozawa threw on his business suit and grabbed his briefcase. He did a quick mental check to make sure he had everything. Satisfied that he was ready to leave he walked out the door and headed to work.   
          

 

What he failed to realize was the small white note that had been blown to the floor that read: *** I stopped to visit. You looked so innocent and cute that I didn't disturb you. That reminded me of when we first met and gave me an idea. Don't worry it is nothing bad, I promise. See you at work. From your manipulative lover, Kirishima Zen.***  
               

                        _____________________

               

 

 Arriving at work Yokozawa greeted the two people working at the receptionists desk. The women had been chatting until he walked in. They nodded politely at his greeting looking both startled and curious. He was tempted to ask them what was going on. The only thing that stopped him was his lack of time. He walked to the elevator, aware that the two women started to talk again when they thought he was out of ear shot.   
             

 

 _'I hope there is not more gossip about me in the building. I am really not in the mood for it.'_ These thoughts crossed Yokozawa's mind as he stepped on to the sales floor. As he walked in he saw people crowding his desk. His pace slowed as apprehension crept upon him. ' _There is no way. I'm just overthinking things.'_ He carefully and quietly made his way behind everyone.  
             

 

"What are you all doing here? Why aren't you working? If you have enough free time to stand around I can always find more work for you to do?" Yokozawa questioned the members of his department who jumped and turned around guiltily.  
              

 

"Ahh! Yokozawa-san, n-n-no we are already loaded with work. We were just surprised. Umm..I mean....it's not everyday we see something like this. And especially since it's your desk." Henmi responded tripping over his words in his haste to explain their actions.  
             

 

 "See what?" Yokozawa asked, looking expectantly at Henmi. "In case you haven't remembered, I haven't been able to get to my desk." He motioned with his to all the people standing there, blocking his path.  
             

 

  "That's true. Sorry." Henmi said, moving aside. All the other sales employees took the hint and moved out of the way as well.   
              

 

When the view cleared,  Yokozawa's eyes were drawn to the sight of a vase of the same flowers that were in his apartment, only this time they were yellow in color. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened his eyes he moved closer to search again for a card. As with the first time, no card was found.  
              

 

In his frustration, he softly said,"Flowers again."   
          

 

As soon as the words escaped Yokozawa's mouth, he snapped his to look at the others in the room. For a second he had the hope that no one heard him, but no such luck.   
               

 

"Eh? Did you say again?! You mean you already got flowers today?" Henmi blurted out sounding shocked. "Your so lucky! I wish someone would send me flowers. Who are they from?"  
              

 

"It is none of your business if I received flowers or who they are from!" Yokozawa snapped, as he stood in front of his desk blocking the flowers from view. His voice lacked its normal fierceness as he was slightly flustered. This was encouraging to the workers in the room with him.  
           

 

   "Don't be like that! This is a sweet gesture." Riko said from her spot near the filing cabinets.   
           

  

"Yeah, this means someone cares about you and is thinking about you," Akio contributed, nodding his head.  
               

 

  While Yokozawa desperately wanted to yell at everyone he kept his temper in check. After all someone might have seen who left the flowers there. Taking a deep breath he counted to ten and released the breath.  
             

 

  "Did anyone see who left these here?" Yokozawa asked, watching his follow salesmen share looks of confusion.  
               

 

  "Don't you know who sent the flowers? We thought that maybe you had a girlfriend that dropped the flowers off." Henmi replied sounding a little concerned.  
              

 

"It doesn't matter who sent the flowers! Get back to work now or I will triple your work loads!" Yokozawa shouted harshly, taking out his anger on his coworkers. Not only was he late, but he wasted more time with a pointless conversation.   
           

 

Everyone flinched before scrambling to their work space. Yokozawa sighed, acutely aware that his coworkers were just happy and concerned for him. It wasn't fair to take his anger out on them. He glared at the flowers as if they were the bane of his existence before turning to walk back to the elevator. Without a single glance back or a word to the other sales personnel, he headed to the bookstore to check how sales were going.  Yokozawa needed to calm down and clear his head. If anyone had a problem with Yokozawa leaving, they didn't say anything.  
               

 

  If Yokozawa had went to sit down, maybe he would have noticed the white paper and the neatly written note. This note read: ***Good morning! I'm sure by now you are probably well in to work. Everyone acknowledges the you are a hard worker even though you can be intimidating at times. Your being a workaholic is a great help to this company. And it definitely makes the meetings more interesting. I hope though that you will spare some time from your busy schedule for lunch with me. From your observant lover, Kirishima Zen.***

                   

                         ___________________________

               

 

  The walk to the bookstore helped calm him down.  A wave of embarrassment hit Yokozawa though as he calmed down and recognized that he was overreacting. Upon entering the bookstore he noticed that it was busier than normal. The rows of books were filled with customers. He tried to look for the manager or someone to talk to. Everyone was with a customer for one reason or another.  
                 

 

  ' _Should I leave? I can always come back later or tomorrow_.' Hesitation kept Yokozawa rooted to the spot though. The last thing he wanted to do was return to the office. Finding a clock, he decided he could wait for a few minutes. He strolled down the rows of books for a few minutes before finding one that looked interest. Taking it off the shelf, he stared to read. An hour later Yokozawa was interrupted from his reading when a voice called out his name.  
             

 

  "Yokozawa-san! I didn't know you were here. " Yukina Kou called out with a bright and cheerful smile. He walked over to the dark haired salesman.  
             

 

Placing the book in the spot he took it from, Yokozawa turned to face Yukina. "I'm here to check the sales. Is the manager here?"  
        

 

"Oh. Sorry the manager had to leave early today. I'm sorry you wasted so much time here," Yukina replied, dejected.  
        

 

"No it's my fault. I should have checked earlier. I can just come back tomorrow. " Yokozawa responded, knowing that at this rate he was going to have work piling up. He turned to leave.  
         

 

"Wait, I have something to give you!" Yukina hastily said. He ran off, disappeared in the back, and came back holding a vase with purple calla lilies.  
              

 

Yokozawa backed up, before reluctantly reaching out to take the vase. ' _Again?! Why do I keep getting flowers? And how did the person know I would be here?'_  
         

 

"Thanks. Well I have to leave. See you tomorrow." Yokozawa curtly, spoke. The last thing he wanted was to take his aggravation out on someone else again. He exited the store and headed back to the office.  
       

 

  "I think I am forgetting something. Oh well it must not be that important." Yukina reasoned, his attention being stolen by the sight of his lover Kisa entering the store. With a smile he raced off in that direction.  
                

 

The forgotten thing was the folded note in his pocket that read: *** I would ask how sales are going, but that seems almost like an insult. I know you were able win over everyone like always. It's hard not to when you see someone fining their all in their work. From the person who is completely under your spell, Kirishima Zen.***

 

                       _______________________

             

 

Yokozawa decided to leave early today. His focus kept returning to those mysterious flowers. Checking the clock he noticed it was seven pm. Tomorrow he would have a lot of work to do. Right now he just wanted to go home and relax.  
                

 

Voicing his good bye, Yokozawa gathered up his things, including the flowers, and exited the office. He started down the all too familiar path to the Kirishimas' apartment. Upon reaching the apartment he knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he pulled out the key Kirishima had given him and let himself in.  
               

 

The house was suspiciously quiet. Removing his shoes, Yokozawa made his way into the apartment. He had gone no more than three steps, when he saw them. There were pink calla lilies in a case. The same flower he had found himself with three times earlier this day.   
               

 

' _No way. Kirishima wouldn't send me flowers. I mean I am a guy. Flowers are something you give your girlfriend. Right?'_ Yokozawa's thoughts were conflicted as he reached the coffee table where the flowers were. ' _Is there a card? I mean these might be for Hiyo. I'm just jumping to the assumption that he would get me flowers.'_  
                

 

Close to the table, this time Yokozawa noticed a card. Grabbing the card he held it for a few minutes before looking at the card that read: * **Welcome home my love. Today,  I imagine you were probably surprised to receive all those flowers. Or maybe not. Either way, I have no regrets. This was something important to me and I hope it made you happy even just a little. I missed you lately as we have been a little busy. So I wanted to do something special. I wonder if you figured it out. I can't wait to spend the night with the special person who has brought happiness to me, I thought I had lost forever. From, your impressed lover, Kirishima Zen.***  
                 

 

Yokozawa's anger, exasperation, wariness, and frustration from earlier vanished instantly. His heart started beating quicker and his face had a small blush. ' _He did this for me?'_ Yokozawa was oblivious to the sound of the door opening and closing as another person entered.  
             

 

"Hello Takafumi. It's good to see you, in our our home, where you belong after this hectic month." Kirishima softy, states approaching Yokozawa.  
             

 

  "Why the hell didn't you write cards with the rest of the flowers?" Yokozawa inquired facing away from his lover. " I spent the whole day trying to figure out who these damn flowers were from. And why flowers?"  
                

 

"Eh? I did write cards. You must have missed them." Kirishima complained pouting. "Wait, does that mean you didn't consider the possibility that I sent you flowers? Not even a little bit?"   
             

 

Yokozawa remained silent. Embarrassment was overwhelming him causing his face to rapidly turn red.  His red ears were visible to his lover. Kirishima smiled softly as he placed his hand  on Yokozawa's shoulder.  
                

 

With a rapid movement Kirishima turned Yokozawa around and wrapped his arms around him. Kirishima pulled him into his chest so his face was covered. They stood in silence for a few heartbeats enjoying each other's presence.  
               

 

  "What was I supposed to figure out?" Yokozawa asked in a whisper, curious.  
                

 

Kirishima blinked not understanding. 'What is he talking about?' Kirishima gazed at the flowers. ' _Oh. That's right.'_  
          

 

Kirishima detached himself from Yokozawa and gently pushed him away. This is something he had to say to Yokozawa's face, so he understood and accepted how much to Kirishima.   
                 

 

"The meaning behind the flowers," Kirishima stated in response to Yokozawa's recent question.  
                

 

Yokozawa tipped his head to the side looking bewildered. "The meaning?"  
                 

 

"While I gave you the same type of flower, each color has a different meaning. I specifically picked this flower because the meaning behind the flowers reminded me of how special you are and of our relationship." Kirishima spoke tenderly.  
                   

 

  "A flower reminded you of me? Are you sure that you are okay?" Yokozawa retorted, with furrowed brows.  
                   

 

"Hear me out, all the way to the end and then you can judge if I'm crazy or not,"Kirishima requested placing one hand on Yokozawa's face and leaving the other one resting on his shoulder.  
                   

 

"Fine, I'm listening." Yokozawa agreed, leaning his head into Kirishima's hand a little bit, relishing in the warmth.  
                   

 

"The first calla lilies were white. The meaning behind them was purity and innocence.  I choose this flower because of our first meeting in the bar. You poured your heart and soul out to me as you recounted your relationship with Takano. You even started to cry. At that time, all I could think was that I had never met someone with such a pure and innocent soul. The second color was yellow which means gratitude. In work, I appreciate how confidently and efficient you are. You keep the sales department on task and help us editors run successful events for our authors.  We truly would be lost without the wild bear of the sales department. The third color was purple which means passion and charm. Not everyone can tell how passionate you are about making sure books sell well. They also don't know how much persuasion is necessary to get our manga on the shelves at stores. It is meaningless to make a book, if we can't get it to the readers or if the readers aren't interested in it.  You make sure that isn't the case. The final color was pink which means appreciation and admiration.  You are able to take my teasing antics and yell at me. That is quite a feat even if you don't think so. I tell you all the time how I appreciate your being here for Hiyori. Also, you cook and take of me. You complete my family. You have stepped into the role of a mother figure for Hiyori and have filled the loneliness, I have felt for ten years. I never thought I would love anyone like Sakura. I didn't think I would let anyone in with Hiyori and me, but here you are. I love you, Takafumi," Kirishima explained never once breaking eye contact with Yokozawa. He did wave his hand towards the flowers during his explanation.  
                

 

"I love you too." Yokozawa replied, with a shaky breath and hold back tears. "I believe that you are the best thing that has happened to me." Yokozawa's whole face was red and he was resisting the urge to hide his face.   
                 

 

Kirishima had a very faint blush on his face. He moved towards Yokozawa and stopped halfway. Yokozawa moved in the rest of the way. He pressed his lips against Kirishima's. Their kiss was gentle and expressed everything that words couldn't at the moment. The only sound in the room was the sound of rustling flower petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s up to you to decide if Yokozawa went back and read all the cards Kirishima left.


	10. Mistake #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori shares her thoughts on something she has carefully considered.

  
               

 Wrapping up another long night at work, Yokozawa made his way to the Kirishimas' apartment.  He made sure to stop at the bakery to pick up some of the light, colorful macaroons for Hiyori. This has become a natural part of his routine. During the two years of dating Kirishima, he has only shown up to the house three times without sweet treats.  And each time he felt bad about forgetting until Hiyori would show a soft smile and tell him that it was okay. She would be clearly amused by his reaction.  
                 

 

  Reaching the door of the apartment, Yokozawa pushed it open. He removed his shoes and stood for waiting. He expected to be bombarded by Hiyori and Kirishima who got off of work before him for once.  However, neither of them appeared. Yokozawa was surprised and realized shortly that he didn't hear any sounds that indicated they were here. Also, he didn't smell any thing from the kitchen that would mean Hiyori was in the process of making or made dinner.   
             

 

 

 

"Im home." Yokozawa called out tentatively, while deciding whether he should leave or continue into the apartment.  
             

 

"We are in here." Kirishima announced from the living room area. His voice sounded slightly worried.   
              

 

Rushing into the living room, Yokozawa saw Kirishima sitting straight staring at his daughter. He had a wariness about him.  Glancing over in Hiyori's direction, Yokozawa noticed the young girl pacing the room. She being distracted by thoughts of who knew what, did not notice him.  
          

 

"Hiyori. Is something wrong?" Yokozawa asked approaching her. Upon reaching her, he started moving his hand to touch her shoulder. The fourteen years old girl flinched back from his hand, with panic showing in her eyes. Not sure how to handle the unusual reaction, he slowly lowered his hand. An awkward silence that has never happened between the three occurred.  
              

 

"Please sit down, Yokozawa-san," requested Hiyori in a barely loud enough to be heard whisper.   
               

 

' _No greeting and no saying Oni-chan.'_ The thought distressed Yokozawa. The last time she didn't call him oni-chan was......well never.  Addressing him as Oni-chan was just her way. A wave of uneasiness caused him take a seat next to Kirishima and slump into the couch the tiniest bit.  The feeling of a hand rubbing his back provided some comfort. Normally, the hand would be pushed away, but in this situation he allowed it.     
                 

 

Moving in front of them Hiyori took a deep breath and slowly released it. Her head was bowed, with her eyes hidden by hair. Small feminine hands were being clasped and unclasped in a display of nervousness. She didn't know how they would take what she said next. She feared it would not go well which made her feel tongue tied.  Lifting her head, she noticed she had the two men's full attention. _'Here goes nothing.'_  
               

 

  "I have something I want to talk to you two about.  I would appreciate it if you listened with an open mind and considered what I am about to say." As Hiyori began talking, she made sure to meet both of their eyes.  
                 

 

  "Go on we are listening." Kirishima encouraged his daughter sounding tense and with a forced smile. Yokozawa nodded in agreement with Kirishima, but remained quiet. Taking this as a sign to continue, Hiyori steeled herself and launched into her speech.  
                

 

"When father brought home a friend home for the first time, I honestly didn't know what to think or how I should act. After all, I knew that my father wouldn't bring someone over he didn't trust. Yet, I still had some doubts and insecurities about meeting this person. However, I didn't have to worry because we got along very well. Shortly, Yokozawa started staying with me when father had to work late. Yokozawa would cook, clean, help me with homework, and even do my hair. I was relieved and glad that father had a friend who made him happy and enjoyed hanging out with me. Before long I started considering Yokozawa as family. And he was coming over almost all the time," Hiyori cut off her explanation.  
          

 

She was trying to gauge how Yokozawa and Kirishima were taking this talk so far.  Yokozawa had a small blush while Kirishima had a fond smile on his face. Seeing this she had to keep from becoming to excited and overconfident because she knew the tricky and maybe less well received part of the talk came next. She picked up from where she left off.  
             

 

  "Yokozawa's being here with us started feeling not only natural, but right. It's like we were always meant to be together. Like the part of life we were missing and didn't even realize got filled by Yokozawa. I am sure father agrees with me. In addition, father has been noticeably happier since Yokozawa has entered our life. You two have a close relationship and appear to be each other's most important person, from what I have seen. So maybe you could develop your relationship a little further to ***hesitates*** dating each other? I don't know how dating between men works......and I know most people would not accept it.......but you two would be a great couple and support each other in both your work and personal lives really well. I am sure of it! And-and I would support you. So...so..what do you think," Hiyori ended her speech, bravely keeping her eyes on their faces. She was searching their faces and mentally preparing for rejection or something akin to it. Biting her lip, a cute habit she picked up from Yokozawa, she waited for an answer.  
           

 

Kirishima let out a breath he was holding. Relief washed over him along with fondness. ' _Ah, this is my little girl.'_ Pride swelled in his chest. As he expected, Hiyori didn't have a judgmental bone in her body.  
           

 

"I told you she would be fine. You really need to learn to relax and go with the flow of things." Kirishima said, a smug smirk on his face as he turned towards Yokozawa.  
            

 

Yokozawa went from being shocked, relieved, and happy to annoyed in an instance.  Even in a situation that he couldn't predict, his lover was so damn cocky and confident. Quickly, his head was lowered to hide his red face. In his lap his hands were folded together. Words had failed him.  
               

 

  "What are you talking about?" Hiyori asked, confused. She looked back and forth between the two men.   
               

 

Reaching out, Kirishima wrapped an arm around Yokozawa pulling him close. Smiling at Hiyo, Kirishima answered,"While you made a compelling argument, I'm afraid the words were unnecessary. Yokozawa and I are dating already.  We love each other. And we are cooommmpleeteely lovey dovey." Kirishima took advantage of his partner's lowered guard to snuggle close.  
             

 

  "Who the hell is lovey dovey? And get off me!" Yokozawa growled as he pushed Kirishima roughly away. Kirishima looked like he was going to respond, but Hiyori spoke first.  
              

 

"You two are really dating? You aren't joking around with me right?" There was disbelieve, tentativeness, and rare uncertainness in her voice.   
               

 

  "Yes, we are. I love Takafumi. I can't imagine being with anyone else." Kirishima confirmed with a surprising seriousness.  
                

 

"Is this true?" Hiyori inquired to Yokozawa still skeptical.   
                  

 

Both Kirishima and Hiyori had focused on the dark haired salesman. Not ready for the sudden attention, Yokozawa shifted uncomfortably.  It was like they were gaining up on him.  This wasn't fair in a situation like this there was no where to flee. Yet, in all honestly, he knew this was where he wanted to be.   
                 

 

"Yes it's true. I love Zen." Yokozawa's spoke slowly and he grew redder with each word spoken.  
                   

 

Hiyori instantly brightened and threw herself at the Yokozawa and Kirishima. The two men caught her, both startled by her actions. Wrapping her arms around them, she stayed with her head buried in their shoulders for a moment. Then, she turned to face the front while wiggling so she could sit between Kirishima and Yokozawa.   
             

 

Grabbing both of their hands, she cheerfully announced, "I'm so glad. I couldn't ask for better parents. Now the three of us will be together forever. I don't have to worry about Yokozawa oni-chan leaving. He belongs to us."  
               

 

  Kirishima let out a noise of amusement and said,"What are you talking about? Yokozawa has been ours since the moment he walked in this house. You don't really think I would really let him go? No, he is mine."  
                 

 

"He is ours father." Hiyori  corrected him with a determined stare.   
               

 

Yokozawa watched the exchange in silence. _'I have been caught by troublesome people.'_ A tender expression crossed his face. ' _This isn't a bad thing though.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my idea on what could happen with Yokozawa and Kirishima making an agreement not to tell Hiyori about their relationship until she is older.


	11. Kirishima’s Birthday Special #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima plans his own surprise on his birthday which requires them to go to a restaurant instead of Yokozawa and Hiyori cooking.

                   Normally, Yokozawa and Hiyori would cook today and the evening would be spent at the apartment. This was just how things went. So when Kirishima requested that they try a certain restaurant instead well Yokozawa and Hiyori were surprised. Yet, they agreed anyway, since it was his birthday.    
                

 

Apparently, the restaurant he wanted to go to was called  Kaito's Eatery. Yokozawa made the reservation for nine.  He wanted to take in account the possibility of something going wrong that required Kirishima or himself to stay at work later. It was decided that Kirishimas and Yokozawa would walk to the apartment together and get ready there.   
              

 

Due to this agreement Yokozawa was currently standing outside the office waiting for Kirishima. The time was eight o'clock. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The evening was cool with a light breeze that ruffled Yokozawa's hair.  Ten minutes had passed and a sudden impatience crept on Yokozawa.   
          

 

He used to not think birthdays were that big of a deal. Hiyori changed with her enthusiasm for holidays and sad she was when they missed his birthday the first time. As this was his partner's birthday he wanted to make sure that he had a good day. At some point Yokozawa started thinking of Kirishima and Hiyori's birthdays as a way to show how much they mean to him. In addition, they were a way to bring a smidgen of happiness to the two people, that accepted everything about him, and made room for him in their close family relationship.  
              

 

Slipping his hand into his suit pocket he reached for his phone. Flipping open his phone he sent a short text that read : ***Are you almost done with work? If not how much longer so you think you need? I'm outside already.***  
             

 

  Now that he sent a text, Yokozawa stared at the phone, wondering if it might just be better to go to check on his lover instead. _'I can wait. I should calm down. I know that editors can get real busy pretty easily. Maybe I should move the reservation time though, to be safe.'_ These thoughts crossed Yokozawa's mind as another five minutes passed.  He decided against changing the time.  
               

 

Having received no call or text from Kirishima, Yokozawa entered the building again. Swiftly, making his way pass the receptionists who were clearly curious why he hadn't left, he entered the elevator. Pressing the button that would take him to Kirishima's floor he leaned his head back against the wall. Work had been rough this week. And nothing he did helped the underlying exhaustion. A chance of falling asleep got dismissed as the elevator chimed and the doors opened on his selected floor.  
             

 

Moving to get of the elevator, it became evident that most editors had gone home for the day. Although the floor was covered with papers, pens, and books. Carefully, Yokozawa picked a way through the disastrous area.  As he approached the desk the Editor-in-Chief of Japun, he noticed that Kirishima laying with his had on the desk.   
          

 

Standing in front of the desk, Yokozawa realized his lover was asleep. Breathing relaxed and face calm, Kirishima was in a pleasantly deep sleep. Lips twitching into a fond smile, Yokozawa watched for a moment. ' _Even in his sleep, he is handsome and confident._ ' A reluctance welled inside Yokozawa. Secretly, he enjoyed  these times where he could study his partner without risk of being teased.  
                   

 

Glancing at the clock, Yokozawa registered that if they wanted to make it to the restaurant in time, they had to leave now.   Now the question to answer, how did he want to wake his partner up. There were many options. Some ways were mean and he discarded them. On his partner's birthdays, he should be nice. An idea occurred to him of how Kirishima would like to be woken up. An internal debate raged inside his mind. ' _I will do it today, only!'_  
                 

 

    Coming to a decision, Yokozawa reached a hand out and leaned into a the desk. Firmly, holding Kirishima's chin and raising his head, Yokozawa kissed his lips. Almond eyes blinked open and stared groggily at beautiful steely gray.  Knowing that Kirishima would take advantage of the situation when fully awake Yokozawa retreated back three steps.   
               

 

  "Have you finished work? If we don't hurry we will be late." Yokozawa immediately inquired as Kirishima leisurely stretched and yawned.   
                 

 

"Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep. I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Kirishima's voice coming out muffled by another yawn. Standing from the his seat, he grabbed his briefcase. Together the two men walked to the elevator. They pressed the first floor button and waited.   
                    

 

Using this time he confronted his the dark haired salesman with a casual,"I never thought you would kiss me to wake me up. I could compare myself to a princess, but we both know I'm luckier than any princess. Who needs a prince when I have a grumpy bear~"   
                 

 

"I can't believe you or anyone would say something like this. Do you ever think before you spout this ridiculous shit? Also, you must have had a good dream because I never kissed you." Yokozawa remarked, putting emphasis the last four words. The notion of being nice forgotten as soon as his partner spoke.  
               

 

  "Okay. It would have made my day if you did kiss me awake. I mean I  have wanted it for a long time. And today is my birthday. It would make a great present. Oh well." Kirishima dejectedly replied letting out a sigh. Disappointment shown in his eyes.  
                 

 

  ' _Nope. Don't fall for it. You are not going to fall for this. Just no.'_ Yokozawa ignored the oblivious guilt trip for a good ten seconds, then caved in. Taking a deep breath he turned to face his the Editor-in-  
Chief.  
              

 

"Fine...I-I kissed.....you....awake," Yokozawa muttered as quietly as possible. Immediately, his face heated up.    
              

 

"What? Did you say something? I don't think my ears were working right." Kirishima asked, with a fake innocence.  
             

 

  "Bastard." Yokozawa growled under his breath. His face finally cooling down.  
                 

 

"That may be true. You love me anyways." Kirishima retorted, with a smirk on his face.   
                 

 

The elevator open and Yokozawa sped out leaving Kirishima behind.  
                   

 

"Wait! We are supposed to walk together," Kirishima yelled. He was working on catching up to his lover.  
                 

 

  "Hurry up!" Yokozawa advised unsympathetically and not slowing down.  
                    

 

Eventually, Yokozawa slowed down enough for Kirishima to catch up and they walked side by side.

 

                                   __________________________

                  

 

After stopping by the apartment to change and pick up Hiyori they went to the restaurant Kaito's Eatery.  The trio made there way to the front of the place. The building stood out and could easily be located. There was deep red walls with blue gems. The sign for the building was lite up by green, orange, and blue neon lights. Standing in front of the sparkly, purple entrance curtain, a waiter checked reservations.   
                    

 

Yokozawa and Hiyori blinked at the building. Both were wondering how Kirishima had heard of this place and why this place had him beaming like an idiot. ' _What is he up to,'_ Yokozawa  wondered, turning to watch his lover.  
               

 

"Are we eating here?" Hiyori inquired looking a tiny bit skeptical.   
                   

 

"We are. I know you two are wary. You can relax though. I throughly studied up on this place. I guarantee we will enjoy it." Kirishima enthusiastically explained.  
           

 

  "What exactly did you look up?" Yokozawa questioned, narrowing his eyes.   
             

 

"The type of atmosphere, what kind of food they had. I wanted to make sure we all had a good time. Please trust me." Kirishima said earnestly. He met their gazes for a second and face them an encouraging smile.  
                 

 

Kirishima walked over to the waiter. Hiyori followed him. Yokozawa followed cautiously.  The waiter noticed their approach and smiled.   
                  

 

"Welcome to Kaito's Eatery! Do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked.  
                    

 

"Yes. We have a reservation for three, under the name Kirishima." Kirishima replied with his own smile.   
                    

 

First the waiter checked the list and then nodded saying,"Right this way please." He motioned towards the purple curtains.  
                 

 

Kirishima, Yokozawa, and Hiyori walked pass the purple cutians.  They stood examining the interior. The walls were a gentle cream color that was easy on the eyes. There were beautiful paintings of buildings and people hanging on the walls. The tables were spaced in a way that gave each customer a sense of privacy. Faint music could be heard in the background. All in all in, the place was surprisingly tame and nice compared to the outside.  
               

 

  "Hello, my name is Reina. I will be your server for tonight. In sorry for not coming sooner. No one said any thing. Please follow me this way." Reina politely greeted them and led them to the table.  
                  

 

The table was set up with a lit candle in the middle. The menus were already laid out as was the silverware. Yokozawa and Kirishima slipped into chairs on of the table and Hiyori sat across.  
               

 

  "May I take your drink orders?" Reina asked.  
                 

 

 "I'll  have tea please," Hiyori placed her drink order first.  
                   

 

"We will have Hokuriku sake," Kirishima reported, ordering for Yokozawa as well.   
                     

 

"Okay, coming right up!" Reina cheerfully responded.  
                 

 

"I can order for myself you know," Yokozawa peevishly said.  
                 

 

  "I know I just wanted to you to have the same drink as me. It was the first drink we had together. Well I mean when you were sober," Kirishima reminded Yokozawa with a grin.  
              

 

"Really?" Hiyori asked excitedly. "How did papa and Oni-chan first meet?"  
             

 

Kirishima had a mischievous smile on his face. Yokozawa palled and shifted uncomfortably. He severely hoped Kirishima wouldn't explain to his daughter what happened.   
              

 

"Actually, we met in a sales meeting. Yokozawa was feisty and hard headed. He even called me an idiot."  Kirishima told his daughter.  
             

 

  “That sounds like something oni-chan would do." Hiyori was laughing.  
               

 

While it was humiliating to here about his rashness when he was new to sales, Yokozawa relaxed. He listened while Kirishima continued talking. Reina came back with their drinks and took their orders.  
After leaving the continued their conversations.  
                

 

"I need to go to the bathroom, I will be back in a few." Kirishima told his family.   
             

 

He left the table and was gone for ten minutes before returning with a satisfied look.  At the same time the the waitress returned with their food. After eating the trio was sitting when some of the staff gathered around the table. Yokozawa and Kirishima wore matching looks of confusion. Kirishima kept a carefully blank look on his face while resisting the urge to chuckle.  
               

 

  "Attention everyone!" Reina yelled, catching the attention of almost everyone in the restaurant. "Today is Yokozawa's birthday and we got word that he wanted us to sing."  
                      

 

Yokozawa looked absolutely lost, confused, and shocked. One of the staff put a piece of cake and ice cream in front of him. Hiyori tipped her head bewildered. Kirishima remained blank faced. Both Yokozawa and Hiyori tried desperately to correct the staff and tell them that it was not Yokozawa's birthday. It was a futile effort though. The staff ignored their protests.   
                   

 

  "Here we go. One,two,three." Reina spoke again. Then, the whole staff sang happy birthday to Yokozawa and clapped when they finished singing. Then, they headed off back to work.  
                   

 

"What the hell just happened?! It's not my birthday! Why did they do this?"  
Yokozawa was both flustered and angry.   
                 

 

"Maybe they made a mistake. It is  papa's birthday after all." Hiyori reasoned.  
                     

 

Realization dawned on Yokozawa and Hiyori. Not being able to hold back, Kirishima burst out laughing. Both of them glared at Kirishima. The culprit responsible for the embarrassing spectacle that happened.  
                 

 

"That was great! Your reactions were priceless," Kirishima said, having to catch his breath from laughing so hard.  
               

“Papa that wasn't nice," Hiyori lectured before pouting.  
               

 

"I knew you were up to something! You truly are an as-jerk." Yokozawa snarled, catching his language while in front of Hiyori.  
              

 

There was a silence for a minute before Hiyori started chuckling. Kirishima and Yokozawa stared at the little girl and couldn't help smiling.  The three of them shared the cake that had been brought out. Kirishima opened the presents that Hiyori and Yokozawa had bought him afterwards.   
                 

 

  As they were leaving Kirishima grabbed Yokozawa's hand and squeezed lightly. Hiyori walked a tiny bit ahead of the two men, out of ear shot.  
             

 

  "Thank you for indulging me in my childishness." Kirishima said with gratefulness evident in his voice.  
             

 

  "It's not like I have a choice," Yokozawa responded dismissively.   
              

 

Surprising Kirishima, Yokozawa stopped and pulled Kirishima in for a quick, yet passionate kiss.  
    

 

"Happy birthday, Zen. I love you. Even though you are sneaky and manipulative,"Yokozawa stated, keeping his composure for a few seconds. Before turning into a blushing mess he scurried ahead to where Hiyori was.  
              

 

Kirishima smiled happily will a feeling of content. ' _This was a wonderful birthday. The hours of reasearch were worth it.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My family use to do this to each other all the time XD So I made a chapter of my favorite couple pulling this prank.


	12. Yokozawa’s Birthday Special #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa went to work and forgot about what day it was.

 

  
In the early hours of this Saturday, while the room was still dark even with the blinds left partially up, the noise of a cellphone could be heard going off. The owner of said phone, considered ignoring it. Though he decided against it because of two reasons. The first reason being that he did not want the other occupants of the apartment to be woken up. The second reason is his natural workaholic tendency.

              

 

The sound of quiet, even breathing could be heard under the sound of the phone. When opening his eyes, he took some time to enjoy the comfortable warmth and the sense of security sleeping next to his lover provided. A pang of regret ran through him that he had to get up and probably leave the house instead of returning to this spot.  
                 

 

  Shifting off the bed, Yokozawa had to carefully detach Kirishima's arm from around his waist.  Reaching for his phone, he noticed Henmi both called and texted him multiple times. Annoyance ran through him. If Henmi tried contacting him this many times something must have really gone wrong.  
              

 

Sighing he changed into a dark blue business suit. Walking with a minuscule amount of sound, Yokozawa made his way out of their room.  As quietly as possible, continued to the living room. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up his lover and daughter at this ungodly hour for no good reason.  
         

 

   Sitting on the couch, Yokozawa started checking the texts and phone calls. His lips formed a frown as he scanned over the messages. Panic rose within him at the same time. From what he gathered they had lost some important sales data, during a time where multiple editors have sent in proposals for events for their author. Most of the events already got approved.   
               

 

   ' _Calm down. You don't know how bad the situation actually is until you see for yourself.'_ Yokozawa desperately thought in a weak attempt to not stress out to bad. However, based on experience, problems like this are rare and when they occur they take time to fix and a lot of apologizing to other departments for the slip up.  
                 

 

With a grim expression, Yokozawa got up and went to grab his briefcase.  Having collected his necessary items for work, he headed towards the door and paused.  An wariness crept over him. He felt that he forgot to do something. Not remembering whatever that thing he forgot, Yokozawa left for work.

                                       

                                      ________________________

                  

 

Upon arriving at work Yokozawa, wasted no time getting to the sales floor. Almost all the sales workers were there. Files upon files were stacked on people's desks. Around two or three people gathered around the computers throughout the room. Sounds of frustration cried and overwhelmed whines came from every direction. This only furthered his growing agitation.   
                 

 

   "Does someone want to explain why I was called in on a day that I specifically, in advance, asked to have off?" Yokozawa snarled, his tone completely harsh.   
           

 

Everyone in the room jumped. Due to the chaos, no one end noticed his entrance. A silence fell over the floor. People shared nervous glances with each other. The people in the sales were used to Yokozawa being in a bad mood and his efficient, no nonsense work manner. However, today the wild bear of  the sales department, appeared to be extremely pissed and even more intimidating than normal, if that is possible. Fortunately for most people, they did not have to directly confront him. After all, the unspoken rule on the sales floor was that Henmi had the responsibility of handling Yokozawa at times like this.   
               

 

Stepping forward, attempting to be  brave Henmi in a shaking voice explained, "When you left yesterday, some of the more experienced sales workers were showing the new recruits around and explaining more of what the job of a sales person entails. We let the new people on computers to see all the works that had impressive sales and some that didn't. Our supervision slipped and we forgot to mention there about the links that should never be clicked."  
               

 

  Although Yokozawa knew where this story was going he asked through gritted teeth, "And?"  
               

 

Losing confidence and taking a step back, Henmi continued,"Someone clicked on a link and a virus spread through out the data. Of course we quickly cleared the virus along with.......along with five years...worth of sales data. An-an-and we have been putting all our efforts into fixing this on our own. No matter how we went about this though, we made no progress.  I'm so sorry. We need your help. Please help us!"  
             

 

  "Please help us!" Every sales person echoed with bowed heads. They messed up.  Everyone acknowledged that It was unfair to disturb The dark haired salesman on his day off.  It was still shocking when he informed them of needing time off. Yet, he was their last hope. Maybe Yokozawa could fix this. Maybe the whole company would not be effected by this mistake if he helped them.  
             

 

  Anger had Yokozawa unable to even react. Such an unbelievably stupid thing happened. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to lash out. Instead, Yokozawa's took multiple deep breaths. If he wanted to be able to correct this mistake he would need help. Also, everyone makes mistakes. Despite his efforts to calm down he was still fully pissed off.   
                  

 

A conversation he had with Kirishima a while ago came into his mind. At  that time Yokozawa had been angryas well. Kirishima word were,"You need to relax. People are not perfect and are going to screw up. Even you have made mistakes. At those times instead of yelling and making them feel even worse, you should offer help and support them. A helping hand goes a long way and gets things taken care of quicker. I know this is a hard thing for you so my suggestion for you is to treat them like you treat Hiyori. Conjure up the same kindness and understanding you use with her and apply it to the workers you are dealing with. I promise this it will be worth it."  
           

 

  Closing his eyes for a minute, Yokozawa couldn't help the twitch of a smile. The irony of having to rely on his lover even when he wasn't there amused him and annoyed him at the same time. Slowly, opening his eyes, he noticed all his coworkers staring at him. Clearly, they were waiting for a brutal reprimand.  
             

 

  With a humongous effort Yokozawa kept his voice under control while saying,"Okay. I understand the situation. Show me what you have been working on and we can figure out what to do from there."  
              

 

Shocked, the salesmen did not move. Out of every single possible reaction he could have this had not been one. Henmi broke through the shock first. Motioning for Yokozawa to come over, Henmi explained what actions had been taken. Yokozawa nodded occasionally and asked same questions. Yokozawa had to admit to himself that they did some of the same things he would have done in this situation. Finishing his report Henmi stood in front of Yokozawa, waiting for his instructions. All the other members on the floor gave him their full attention as well.  
               

 

   "Here's what we are going to do. Some people are going to put the sales data in order by date. Some people are going to renter the data back into the computers. I am going to see if the most recent sales data, that are needed for upcoming events can be saved. While you can come ask me for help, check to see if someone else can help first. I will be the last resort. Okay let's get to work." Yokozawa instructed after careful consideration in what to do.  
               

 

"Yes sir!" The sales workers shouted in unison. They split themselves up and did their designated task.  
           

 

Sitting at his desk, Yokozawa logged onto his computer. Like everyone else he got to work. Distracted, Yokozawa didn't notice the multiple missed calls and texts that spammed his phone.

                                 

                                   _________________________

                 

Nineteen hours later, Yokozawa continued to type retrieve data.  Luckily, the sales department had managed to basically fix the problem. They had taken few breaks and had faced multiple challenges in their path to fix this mistake.    
                

 

He was currently alone on the sales floor. Everyone else had left. They had practically begged Yokozawa to leave and let them take over his work. Yet, stubbornly Yokozawa had decided to stay and he had everyone else leave. Naturally, he planned to finish up before going home.   
               

 

"I heard you were still here. What are you doing? I thought you took today off." A voice called out, as footsteps approached.  
               

 

"Masamune. I did. Then, I got a call to come help fix a mistake." Yokozawa replied, stopping his work to look at his best friend with a bitter smile.   
                

 

"Figures as much. Everyone needs your attention when you take the day off." Takano sympathetically told his friend. He went to stand in front of Yokozawa's desk.  
             

 

"What are you still doing here?" Yokozawa asked, curious.  
             

 

Takano shrugged before offering a casual," I had work to do. And I wanted to say happy birthday though I know you don't think much of it."  
             

 

"Thanks." Yokozawa replied.  
             

 

  A comfortable silence ensued between the two. It had taken a while for them to return to this. Back to being able to have a conversation or hang out without any awakardness. And it Kirishima helped to make it possible. A gentle smile graced Yokozawa's lips.  
               

 

  "I have never seen you smile like that in the twelve years we have been friends." Takano commented, observing Yokozawa's face.  
               

 

"What are you talking about you idiot?" Yokozawa snapped, narrowing his eyes.   
             

 

  "Nothing. In just glad you found someone that made you happy. You deserve it." Takano countered and reached across to ruffle Yokozawa's hair.  
              

 

"I completely agree with that last statement. I feel so privileged to be given that role," A new voice added to the conversation. The person entered the room followed by a little girl.  
              

 

"Kirishima! Hiyori!" Yokozawa called out in surprise, standing up.  
           

 

  "Speak of the devil. Well I'm going to get going. Have fun." Takano spoke up, amused.  Takano met Kirishima's gaze for a moment before nodding and exiting the sales department.  
                

 

A tense silence filled the room. Kirishima and Hiyori both had slightly hurt faces.  None of the occupants seemed willing to be the first to break the tension.  
             

 

"And here I thought you would be all alone. I thought we would surprise you. I guess I was wrong." Kirishima said, with disappointment and a hint of wariness.  
              

 

"Did you want to spend your birthday with him instead? It's okay if you have other plans we will understand." Hiyori added, she tried to smile to cover up how sad that actually made her feel.  
                  

 

It took Yokozawa a moment to react. A pang of guilt shot through him. ' _The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt their feelings.'_  
                 

 

  "What are you talking about? Of course I wanted to spend my birthday with you. I even took today off for that reason. It was just my luck something would go wrong at work." Yokozawa declared, rushing to get the words out.  
                

 

"Really? You didn't answer any of my texts though." Hiyori countered, yet she looked hopeful.   
           

 

  "Or any of my calls. You didn't even leave us a note to tell us where you were going. We were waiting for some information on what you were doing today."Kirishima added.  
               

 

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I know how important this is for you. No not only you, but for me too. I wanted to spend a relaxed day with you two.  I really messed this up. Please forgive me." Yokozawa sincerely apologized and bowed to them.  
               

 

  Kirishima and Hiyori shared a look before nodding.  Kirishima took out a blanket, while Hiyori set down a picnic basket and a container full of tea. Both of them took seat on the blanket and removed the food items from the basket.  
                

 

"It's okay the day isn't over yet. We can celebrate here." Kirishima announced.   
             

 

  "Yeah come join us oni-chan," Hiyori cheerfully agreed.  
               

 

Lifting his head in bewilderment, Yokozawa saw the feast laid out on the blanket. And more importantly he saw Kirishima and Hiyori grinning happily. He stood, a happiness he couldn't even begin to describe  washed over him.    
                 

 

"Well don't just stand there!" Kirishima said, patting the ground beside him.  
                 

 

"Yeah the food will get cold." Hiyori scolded playfully.  
              

 

Yokozawa took his place in between the two Kirishimas and whispered,"You didn't have to do this, you know."  
                

 

"Of course we did! We are a family! You are an essential part of this family," Hiyori answered.  
            

 

"Yep you are stuck with us. But you already knew that." Kirishima responded placing a hand on Yokozawa's shoulder for a second before removing it.  
               

 

  "Yeah I wouldn't want it any other way." Yokozawa replied with a slight blush.  
               

 

  "Let's dig in." Kirishima suggested,  waving his hands toward the food.  
                "

 

Wait! Aren't you forgetting something father?" Hiyori questioned, go in him a meaningful gaze.  
                 

 

"You're right. How could I forget something so important?" Kirishima inquired,     shaking his head.  
                

 

Yokozawa watched the exchange not sure what was going on. Tipping his head, he observed them in anticipation. The pair turned toward Yokozawa and leaned in.  
                 

 

"Happy birthday Takafumi. We love you." Kirishima and Hiyori said in unison. Both leaned all the way in to kiss his cheeks. They wrapped their arms around him as well.  Yokozawa's face heated up and he sat frozen completely caught of guard. When he could regain his composure, his lips formed a smile, one only Kirishima and Hiyori could produce and would ever see.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima and Hiyori weren’t going to let Yokozawa get away with not celebrating his birthday XD


	13. Mistake #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa goes to a bar to meet up with his lover but runs into someone he didn’t want to see outside of work.

                    

Music could be heard faintly in the background of the bar along with the louder chatter of customers. Yokozawa and Kirishima had made plans to go out for drinks after work today. As expected Yokozawa had arrived first. He didn't mind, it gave him time to unwind from the day and prepare for the teasing that his lover was sure to do.  
               

 

 When he had arrived ten minutes ago, he found that the bar was packed which in hindsight shouldn't be surprising with it being a Friday night. Luckily, there were some bar stools at the counter available. Yokozawa had quickly chose a stool and put his coat on the stool to the left to save it for Kirishima.  
               

 

  Now, Yokozawa sat taking in the surroundings that brought back memories. It had been a while since Yokozawa had gone to this bar. The last time had been when Kirishima was using pictures to blackmail him and had kissed him in front of the bar....  
             

 

  Against his will, Yokozawa blushed faintly.  Yokozawa scowled at the fact that despite having been in a relationship with Kirishima for two years, something as simple as remembering a kiss caused him to blush. ' _How ridiculous. I'm a grown man.'_  To take his mind off of it, he glance at his watch for the hundredth time. Thirty minutes had passed since he had arrived. Pulling out his phone he checked for missed calls or texts, but there was nothing. Irritation and annoyance rose within Yokozawa. ' _I knew that he would be a little, but he could at least text me to let me know when he thought he would be done._ '  
                    

 

"Would you like to order anything sir?" The bartender asked, noting while cleaning a glass how Yokozawa appeared to be getting aggravated.  
               

 

  "No, I should probably wait," Yokozawa replied, barely keeping his annoyance out of his voice.  
             

 

  Yokozawa knew it would be better to wait until Kirishima got here. He wanted to avoid drinking so much that he became loose tongued and willingly gave Kirishima information to tease him with. Some part of him assumes Kirishima had that goal in mind when they went out drinking. This assumption occurred due to how their first non work related encounter at the bar went.  
Also, a few other times after they went to a bar, Yokozawa ended up telling Kirishima something and later it came back to disadvantage him when talking or arguing with Kirishima.  
                

 

After another hour of waiting with no contact from Kirishima, Yokozawa's  patience was wearing thin. His bad mood grew steadily. He picked up the phone and tried calling Kirishima, but it went to voicemail. He tried sending a text as well. As Yokozawa focused on trying to contact his lover he didn't notice a brunette with emerald green eyes enter the establishment.  The brunette wandered around looking for someone in the crowded bar. _'I guess he is not here yet,'_ he thought.  
           

 

Mistaking that as looking for somewhere to sit the bartender called out to the brunette,"Sir if you are looking for somewhere to sit there are some stools available over here."  
             

 

Green eyes searched for the person who spoke to him and finally landed on the bartender who gave a wave.  Walking over the brunette slowed as he felt a sudden wariness. _'I wonder why it feels like coming over here is a bad decision._ ' Ignoring the feeling he stopped in front of the bar counter.  
            

 

"I am waiting for someone, so I'm okay," the brunette answered the bartender.  
                   

 

Leaning on the bar counter, the bartender gave an encouraging smile before saying,"It will be okay for you to sit and wait surely.  When the person you are waiting for gets here than you can try to find somewhere else to sit if you want."  
               

 

  Uncertain the brunette hesitated for a moment before nodding and saying,"I suppose you are right."  
                       

 

Looking around the brunette found an open seat next to dark haired businessman who was currently preoccupied by his phone. Walking over he went to take a seat, then thought better of it. ' _What if he is here with someone or waiting for someone?_ ' Raising his voice to be heard over the other people talking in the bar the brunette asked,"Um excuse me, is this seat taken?"  
           

 

  Putting away his phone, Yokozawa didn't notice someone was standing near him until the person spoke. The voice he heard sounded familiar and not necessarily in a good way. Turning  towards the person who spoke he started to say,"No one is sitting....." Yokozawa's voice trailed off as his eyes met startled green eyes.  
              

 

A silence settled between the two men. Both were surprised to see the other. ' _Why is he here and why did I have to run into him,'_ was a thought that crossed both of their minds. Ever since Yokozawa had been going out with Kirishima, he had made an effort to not be as harsh and judgmental on Onodera. However, Yokozawa still didn't like him that much and as a result he always ended up being harder on Onodera than necessary. A tense atmosphere surrounded them. Yokozawa recovered from the surprise first.  
           

 

  A scowl formed on Yokozawa's face and he glared as he snapped,"Great the last person I wanted to see showed up. Don't I see you enough at work? Why do I have to see you here too, Onodera?"  
           

 

"It's not like I wanted to see you outside of work either," Onodera responded, feeling anger start to replace shock.  
             

 

Letting out a snort, Yokozawa was about to respond when the bartender decided to intervene. "Now, now sirs I don't know what happened between you, but please try to get along. If you argue here, it will ruin the other customers experience. We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"  
           

 

   A threatening aura surrounded the bartender. Although an easy smile was displayed on his lips, the look in his eyes were intense and dared either Yokozawa or Onodera to continue. Normally, Yokozawa would rise to the challenge, but he didn't want to cause trouble when he finally had a chance to go out with Kirishima after the busy schedules they had. Yokozawa gazed over at Onodera who had similar thoughts regarding Takano.  Steely gray eyes held green eyes in a gaze and a silent agreement passed between them that they would try to play nice for now.  
                    

 

Taking their silence agreement to his earlier statement the bartender had a satisfied smirk on his face and a look of contempt that he had control of the situation. "With that taken care of, please take a seat sir," the bartender requested motioning to the stool on the right side of Yokozawa.  
               

 

  "Right," Onodera mumbled while reluctantly complying with the request.  
               

 

  "Can I get you gentleman anything to drink?" The bartender inquired, back to his normal smile and friendly look in his eyes.  
              

 

"Yeah, I will take a beer now. I think I will need it,"  Yokozawa placed his order, while shifting his narrowed eyes towards Onodera.  
             

 

  "I will have a beer as well," Onodera placed his order, pretending not to notice Yokozawa's eyes on him.  
             

 

"Coming right up," the bartender said, and quickly filled two glasses with beer. The bartender gave one glass to Yokozawa and the other to Onodera. The bartender then left to take other customers' orders.  
           

 

Both Yokozawa and Onodera took a drink of their beer. An awkward silence pursued. Neither of them really wanted to talk to the other.  Onodera had moved as far away from Yokozawa as possible while sitting on a bar stool. Yokozawa's anger and annoyance from earlier came back. It became worse every minute longer he was forced to sit next to Onodera. At this point though, finding a new seat would be impossible.

 

Also he had arrived here first, so if anyone should move, it should be Onodera. Yokozawa let out a growl which expressed his  frustration at the current situation. _'I don't want to waste my any more of my night in this piss poor mood. The least I could do is try to be civil and talk to him without chewing his head off. After all, there is no need to be jealous of him anymore. Also, I already had the misconceptions of him cleared up.'_ Yokozawa could feel his anger and annoyance ease a tiny bit. ' _What should I even talk with him about?'_ Yokozawa let out a partially defeated sounding sigh.  
         

 

  "That bartender was kind of scary earlier," Onodera said, in an attempt to start a conversation as he didn't know what to say either.  
         

 

  "Really? He appeared to be more cocky and arrogant to me," Yokozawa responded as his eyes widened at the unexpectedness of Onodera starting the conversation.  
             

 

"How so?" Onodera asked, while taking a risk to turn towards Yokozawa.  
             

 

  "You saw that satisfaction he had when we complied and didn't continue to argue. It pissed me off," Yokozawa growled, before taking a sip of his beer and turning towards Onodera.  
               

 

  "Now that you mention that. I also got  irritated at that," Onodera admitted, before he took a sip of beer.  
                

 

Another silence although more comfortable took place between the men. Both of them wanted to keep this easy going conversation to continue, but neither knew what to say. As they were thinking of something to say they failed to take note of how much alcohol they were consuming. The bartender occasionally came and filled refilled their cups. After around twenty minutes of trying to find a conversation topic, Yokozawa came to a conclusion. They could talk about work. Or they could talk about the only thing they had in common...  
           

 

"Have you told Masamune you love him?" Yokozawa inquired in a quiet voice.  
         

 

  "Huh?!" Onodera asked, shock clearly expressed on his face.  
           

 

  "You heard me," Yokozawa responded and he waited for Onodera's answer. Yokozawa kept his eyes locked on Onodera.  
                

 

Meeting his Yokozawa's gaze for only five seconds before looking away to study the  liquor on the wall behind the bar counter, Onodera whispered, "I-I almost told him."  
              

 

A snort left Yokozawa's lips instantly. "Right, it figures you haven't told him yet. I honestly don't know what he sees in you."  
           

 

  A light blush stole over Onodera's face and anger rushed through him. "Does someone who isn't dating anyone really have a right to judge me? You don't even know how hard it is to say I love you to someone."  
              

 

Glowering, Yokozawa just barely managed to contain his rage at that statement. _'I spent ten years not being able to say I love you to Masamune._ ' Instead of acting on his anger he instead smirked as he fully analyzed what Onodera had said. ' _That's right he doesn't know.'_  
               

 

"Who says I'm not dating anyone?" Yokozawa asked, contentment filling him as he saw Onodera pause and gape at him.  
               

 

  "Eh, so you are dating someone? Who?" Onodera asked, his full attention on Yokozawa. He didn't so much care who the person was, he just liked that Yokozawa would stay out of his way for sure if he had someone of his own. And also, he really couldn't imagine who would date Yokozawa.  
             

 

  "What makes you think I would tell you of all people that information?" Yokozawa asked, putting an emphasis on the word you as he spoke.  
               

 

  Onodera rolled his eyes. ' _I should have expected this.'_ Taking in Yokozawa's smug look made pissed him off. _'I want to take him down a peg._ ' For some reason Takano came into his mind and gave him an idea. ' _Maybe that tactic  that Takano always uses might work.'_  
              

 

"That's okay you don't have to tell me who you like it's obvious," Onodera causally claimed, with an disinterested air.  
               

 

Freezing, Yokozawa observed Onodera. Yokozawa's whole body stiffened and his breath caught. ' _There's no way he could know right? He's bluffing. I'm going to call his bluff.'_ Regaining his confidence Yokozawa countered,"Really? So who am I dating?"

 

‘ _Shit. I didn't think this all the way through.'_ Onodera panicked and then once again his thoughts turned to Takano. ' _Wait! Takano said that Yokozawa was getting close to somebody. Who was it again?'_ A name flashed through his mind.  
             

 

  "It's Kirishima Zen, the editor in chief of Japun," Onodera confidently spoke, even though it was just a guess.  
              

 

"How did you know that?" Yokozawa asked, his common sense not kicking in before it was too late.  
             

 

  "I didn't know. You just told me," Onodera triumphantly announced, taking pleasure in having tricked Yokozawa.  
             

 

  "That was a dirty trick, you bastard," Yokozawa snapped, embarrassed at having fallen for such an obvious trick. ' _How could I be tricked by him of all people?!'_  
               

 

"It serves you right for being all high and mighty," Onodera slurred with a smile on his face.  
              

 

Snarling Yokozawa turned away from Onodera and took a sip of his beer. His thoughts were getting slow and jumbled. He felt like he was forgetting something important. A warning bell went off in his head that maybe he had enough to drink and should stop before he did something stupid. Yet, his eyes narrowed and he ignored it in favor of thoughts of how to get back at Onodera. Suddenly, an idea occurred to Yokozawa.  
             

 

  "Not only am I dating Kirishima, but I actually have the balls to tell him that I love him" Yokozawa stated, with a smirk on his face.   
         

 

  "I don't need to tell Takano, that for him to know how I feel about him," Onodera responded, anger flashing in his green eyes.  
              

 

"Yeah, I'm sure he is well aware of your relationship as friends with benefits or should I say coworkers with benefits," Yokozawa retorted in a mocking voice, facing Onodera.  
                 

 

Rage pulsed through Onodera and he could see red at the edge of his vision. His hands clenched tightly. He took a few deep breaths to regain some composure. "As far as I was aware that was your position for ten years. It would be a shame for me to take it over. I will leave that too you and keep my position as Takano's lover."  
              

 

For some reason Yokozawa found himself amused, rather than mad at that statement. He took a sip of beer. He took a minute to sort through fuzzy thoughts. "You are right, that was my position, so you better make sure that Takano never sinks that low as to need someone to fill it. Because I won't. I have Kirishima now and I am happy being his lover. He is the only person I want to be there for now."  
               

 

  "Takano won't ever need you to. He has me now," Onodera countered, he also felt his thoughts becoming more and more unclear.  
                

 

"I'm glad that is settled," Yokozawa stated, nodding his head. "I'm glad that Takano found someone who could make him happy. And you know I appreciate that you have been handed the responsibility I had, freeing me from having to take care of that asshole."  
               

 

"I'm glad you found someone else to take care of," Onodera replied, nodding his head as well.  
               

 

  "Yeah, honestly I don't know what I was thinking when I wanted Takano. Kirishima is waaaay better," Yokozawa slurred slightly while, resting his arm on the bar counter and laying his head on his hand.  
               

 

   "In what way?" Onodera asked, frowning. Onodera also rested his elbow on the bar counter and rested his hand on his head.  
               

 

"In everyway. Not only is he a great father to Hiyori, but he is super good at work. A lot of people admire him at work.  And yet, Kirishima pays attention to me. He knows when I need to speak to him. He can tell what I am truly feeling. He has figured out my personality and a lot of things about me and loves everything about me. Not to forget he is a damn good kisser. Also, he is fucking amazing in the bed whether he is topping or he is the bottom while I top. He knows all the right places to touch to give me a pleasureful experience during sex." Yokozawa rambled on for a few minutes his eyes feeling heavy.  
           

 

"Yeah well, Takano, is possessive and sweet. He thinks of me and takes care of me all the time. Takano's kisses are amazing. And he is rough, passionate, gentle, and caring in bed. He completely treasures me whether it's in the bed or we are just hanging out," Onodera countered, blinking bleary eyes.  
         

 

  "I feel like I just don't deserve him sometimes," Yokozawa said, with a sigh. He folded his arms on the bar counter and rested his head on them.  
                 

 

Doing the same thing as Yokozawa, Onodera replied,"I know how you feel."  
                 

 

"We must be doing something right though because they still hang around us and love us," Yokozawa yawned and his vision started fading to black.  
                   

 

  "Who knows? All I know is I love him and he loves me. That's good enough right?" Onodera asked before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
                 

 

"Hmmmm. That's right as long as we love each other everything will be fine," Yokozawa reassured the sleeping Onodera.  
                   

 

Slowly, his vision faded to black and his eyes closed. Gentle snores came from both Yokozawa and Onodera. Both of their phones buzzed and chimed with missed calls and texts from their lovers.  
              

 

"I love you Masamune," Onodera mumbled in his sleep.  
              

 

"I love you Zen," Yokozawa mumbled in his sleep while burying his face in his arms.  
             

 

Kirishima and Takano arrived shortly after the two men fell asleep.  Kirishima and Takano did not exchange words. They were pissed that their lovers fell asleep, but figured that the hangover they had in the morning would be punishment enough for now.

 

Plus Yokozawa and Onodera being asleep provided the perfect opportunity for Kirishima and Takano to carry them in their arms without hearing persistent protests or demands to be put down. Kirishima picked up Yokozawa and carried him bridle style, only stopping to lightly kiss his lips. Takano did the same for Onodera. Kirishima and Takano walked out of the bar side by side with loving looks on their face as they stole glances at their lovers sleeping in their arms. Parting ways with only a nod of acknowledgement, Kirishima headed back to the apartment with Yokozawa.  
                 

 

Unbeknownst to Yokozawa, Onodera, Kirishima and Takano, two people had been watching and listening in ever since Yokozawa and Onodera walked into the bar. Two people let out excited shrieks, took a picture of the men, paid for both their own and the two men's bill, and gathered their things before leaving the bar.

**________________________**

               

  As Yokozawa struggled to open his eyes he became aware of silky sheets and a soft pillow under his head. Cautiously, opening his eyes he let out a hiss of pain as sunlight glares in his vision. Closing his eyes tightly, he heard footsteps before he he heard the swish as the curtains were pulled closed.  Once again Yokozawa opened his eyes. His vision swam.

              

 

"Sorry about the rude awakening. I thought I had closed those. How are you feeling my love?" Kirishima asked Yokozawa in a soft and sweet voice.  
               

 

Yokozawa turned his head towards Kirishima's voice and he focused his sight on him. Kirishima was wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. As much as Yokozawa would have liked to enjoy the sight of his bare chest an overwhelming headache assaulted him. Releasing a groan he put his hands to his head. His stomach felt queasy.  
               

 

  "I feel like utter shit," Yokozawa grumbled while sitting up despite his aching head and feeling sick.  
                    

 

"Well, that's to be expected considering what happened last night," Kirishima stated while walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed near Yokozawa. He grabbed a glass of water from the night stand and some pills and handed it to Yokozawa. "Here this should help you feel better."  
                 

 

  "Thanks," Yokozawa, replied, and then he took the pills with the water. Some of his pain eased. He let out a relieved sigh before frowning and lying back down. "What happened last night?"  
                     

 

"I don't know. All I know is that you didn't answer my calls or texts, so I rushed to the bar. When I got there I saw you and Onodera passed out, with your heads on the bar counter. Takano came arrived shortly after and was just as confused as I was," Kirishima explained, while running his hand gently through Yokozawa's hair.  
                     

 

Yokozawa tried to remember what happened, but just like with Kirishima, he only remembered Onodera showing up at the bar and then......nothing. Once again Yokozawa groaned. ' _What the hell? Why can't I remember?_ ' Another thing occurred to him.  
             

 

  "What about the bill? You didn't have to pay again, did you?" Yokozawa asked, glancing at Kirishima with guilt in his stomach.  
           

 

  "No, apparently two patrons were greatly amused by Onodera and you so they paid your bill," Kirishima answered. He kissed Yokozawa, who was completely distracted, lightly on the lips.  Kirishima got up, grabbed a black shirt, and headed to the door.  
           

 

  Hearing this stressed Yokozawa. ' _What did we do?'_ Noticing that Kirishima moved away, Yokozawa stared in his direction and frowned while asking,"Where are you going?"  
               

 

"I am going to go out and get you something to eat," Kirishima announced and placed his hand on the door knob.  
               

 

  "Wait! I'm sorry," Yokozawa apologized while dipping his head.  
                   

 

  "What are you apologizing for?" Kirishima asked turning around and leaning his back against the door.  
                     

 

  "I-I got drunk on my own and made you have to take care of me when we were supposed to drink together last night," Yokozawa muttered, guilt and embarrassment causing a blush to dust across his cheeks.  
                     

 

"It's okay. I was late so, I deserved it. I just want you to be careful. You never know what could happen when you pass out at a bar.  But, if you still feel you want to make it up to me. Well I have a few ideas," Kirishima replied with a teasing tone and a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked Yokozawa up and down.  
               

 

  "Yeah that's not likely to happen given the state I am in after drinking until I passed out," Yokozawa stated while rolling his eyes.  
               

 

  "Figures. Well can't blame a guy for trying. I will be back soon. I love you Takafumi," Kirishima gently spoke with a gentle smile.  
                  

 

Yokozawa felt his breath catch, but pushed through it to say,"I love you....Zen." For some reason it felt like he said that recently. He just couldn't figure out why.  
           

 

Kirishima's eyes widened at how fast Yokozawa responded. Yokozawa usually hesitated, but not today. Kirishima's smile was dazzling and a slight blush graced his face. His heart beat just a little faster at the thought that Yokozawa was becoming more comfortable verbally expressing his love.  Kirishima quickly turned and left.  
                    

 

Yokozawa sat up and rubbed his eyes. ' _Did Kirishima just blush because of ....me?'_ His caused an indescribable happiness to bubble up inside him. ' _Nothing could ruin this moment.'_ As soon as he thought that his phone buzzed, repeatedly. Picking up the object and opening it his mouth almost dropped open. He had multiple missed calls and texts from the workers of Marukawa Publishing. There were even a few emails. All of the subject lines said  something like **Dating Kirishima, Congrats!** , or **When Did This Happen?!**  
                

Swiping through messages, Yokozawa found people were congratulating him on his dating Kirishima and wishing him luck, asking him when the two started dating, and some expressed disappointment or disgust at their relationship. Yokozawa's heart was pounding so hard he thought it might break out of his chest. Panic threatened to overwhelm him. ' _How could this happen? Wait! Obviously, something happened at the bar. I can just have people explain what they saw or heard and counter that it was only the influence of the alcohol. It's not like they have any proof.'_  
               

 

  A message from the sapphire department caught Yokozawa's attention. The subject line was **Look At This!!!** Upon opening the message Yokozawa felt his face heat up. In the message was a picture of Yokozawa being carried by Kirishima while Kirishima kissed Yokozawa on the lips. Yokozawa closed the message and sat there for a moment. His mind went blank as it tried to process how the whole company had seen that picture. He then placed his hand against his forehead and fell back onto the mattress. Anger and embarrassment conflicted within him.  
                    

 

Yokozawa opened his mouth and yelled, "KIRISHIMAAAA!" Then, Yokozawa pulled the blanket over his head. Within the cover of the blanket Yokozawa took time to calm and down and figure out how he wanted to fix this on Monday. ' _Ugh if I hadn't got drunk again this wouldn't have happened. Fuck it! I swear I am never going to drink again!'_ At that moment Kirishima was at a restaurant picking up the breakfast, nonchalantly whistling to himself at first and then he smiled an absolutely devilish smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I know Onodera is out of character. I am not used to writing him. I hope this was enjoyable anyway.


	14. Halloween Special #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family costume shopping time.

Relaxing on the couch, Yokozawa had the television on and started drifting to sleep. Sorata had curled up on his lap and was purring contentedly. All of a sudden hurried footsteps came from the direction of the bedrooms. With a leap, Hiyori pounced on the couch landing next to Yokozawa.

 

Not expecting the sudden arrival, Yokozawa jolted awake. The movement sent Sorata falling to the floor, yet true to the nature of a cat he landed on his paws. Releasing an annoyed hiss Sorata shook out his fur and ran off. Hiyori looked guiltily in Sorata's direction and then at Yokozawa.

 

"I'm sorry Onichan. I didn't mean to interrupt both Sorata and your nap. I hope I didn't bother you with my actions just now," Hiyori spoke apologetically and lowered her head a tiny bit.

 

"It's fine. I am not that tired. And Sorata will get over it later, after all he likes sleeping on your bed the best. And I enjoy you being happy and energetic," Yokozawa replied, with a gentle smile.

 

Giggling in a cute way Hiyori scooted over to sit on Yokozawa's now non occupied lap. She loved sitting here. Hiyori knew that Yokozawa wasn't the most affectionate person, so it made her happy that Yokozawa allowed her to sit on his lap. Looking up at Yokozawa's face, Hiyori noted the smile that graced his lips and just the smallest tint of pink on his cheeks. He still wasn't completely comfortable or used to this. ' _Yokozawa's so cute. I can kind of understand why father likes to tease him.'_

 

 

"Did you need something?" Yokozawa asked, breaking the silence and reminding Hiyori why she came out to him in the first place.

 

“Ah! That's right! So you know Halloween is coming up soon?" Hiyori inquired, observing Yokozawa's reaction.

 

"Yeah. It's in about three weeks. What about it?" Yokozawa asked, not sure where this conversation was going.

 

"Well I was thinking we could go costume shopping together," Hiyori suggested, smiling brightly and gazing at him.

 

"I don't mind going with you, but isn't this something you should talk to Kirishima about,"Yokozawa returned, honestly not thrilled about the idea of taking Hiyori costume shopping. Not to say he didn't want to spend time with her, but costumes are clothing and picking out clothes tends to take forever. Also, Yokozawa didn't feel that he would be much good at things like helping pick out a Halloween costume.

 

"I already talked to father about this. He thought it would be wonderful for the three of us to go together. Although he added that if I wanted you to go as well, I had to ask you myself," Hiyori assured Yokozawa nodding her head slightly.

 

"Is that so? That does sound like something he would say," Yokozawa spoke, his eyes narrowing. 'So childish. I need to talk to Kirishima about his using Hiyori to get his way.'

 

"This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait! I'm sure the three of us will find great costumes!" Hiyori excitedly chirped, starting to get lost in her own ideas and thoughts.

 

Keeping his eyes on her, Yokozawa once again smiled. He really did enjoy how easily excitable Hiyori was. Being around Hiyori made Yokozawa feel needed, satisfied, and happy. As Yokozawa allowed Hiyori time to refocus her words came back to him. ' _Wait. Something about what Hiyo said didn't seem quite right. I am starting to get a bad feeling about this.'_

 

"Three of us? You aren't expecting me to dress up as well, right?" Yokozawa asked, fearing  the response he would receive. ' _Surely I am mistaken.'_

 

"Of course! Both father and you should dress up as well this year. It will make going out trick or treating even more fun!" Hiyori voiced, her eyes glowing brightly as she thought this was a great idea.

 

“I won't dress up for Halloween," Yokozawa blurted out, as he found the thought of actually walking around outside, where others could see him, in a costume as immature and embarrassing. ' _There's no way I can do that!'_

 

"Oh. I see. That's too bad," Hiyori dejectedly said, slumping and displaying disappointment on he face. 

 

"I suppose this year...I could make an exception," Yokozawa whispered, as the sight of a sad Hiyori broke through his pride and resolve. 

 

"Really?!" Hiyori asked, instantly cheering up and turning to hold his gaze.

 

“Yeah. This a one time only thing though," Yokozawa replied, making sure that Hiyori knew it would be unlikely he would do something like this again.

 

“If you say so. Who knows, you might end up liking this," Hiyori countered, grinning and shrugging.

 

"That's not going to happen ever," Yokozawa answered briskly, without hesitation. 

 

Yokozawa's brow knit as he stared at Hiyori. This type of conversation felt to familiar. ' _Did Hiyo just tease me? No way!'_ However, anyway Yokozawa thought about it Hiyori's words elicited a reaction that he commonly gave to Kirishima. Placing a hand on his head, Yokozawa massaged his temple. ' _Kirishima's personality is rubbing off on Hiyori and not in a good way. I won't be able to handle both of them teasing me.'_

 

"Is something wrong?" Hiyori questioned, worry clearly on her face as she examined Yokozawa's face and actions.

 

"No. Everything is alright," Yokozawa reassured Hiyori as he lowered his hand to his side.

 

"Okay. If you say so. Well I have homework to do," Hiyori responded before sliding off of Yokozawa's lap.

 

“Call me or come and get me if you need any help," Yokozawa offered, it being normal for him to do ever since the first time he came over.

 

"I will!" Hiyori confirmed walking towards her room. Stoping she looked over her shoulder. "I forgot to ask. When are you free to go shopping?"

 

"Hmmm. How about Friday?" Yokozawa asked, going over his known work schedule in his head.

 

“If that works for father and you, then it's good with me," Hiyori answered happily continuing to walk to her room. 

 

When Hiyori reached her room, she closed the door. She grabbed her math book, a paper, and a pencil. However, Hiyori's focus was else where making doing homework nearly impossible. ' _Oh yeah, I almost forgot._ ' Grabbing her phone, Hiyori flopped on her back landing on the bed. Typing out a quick message she pressed send. Almost immediately Hiyori heard a chime that meant she received a text. A mischievous smile on her face, she texted a response. Closing the phone Hiyori, returned to doing homework, waiting impatiently for Friday.

 

**____Time Skip Friday ___**

 

The car ride to the Halloween store had been uneventful as both Kirishima and Hiyori left Yokozawa to stare idly out the window. Yokozawa felt tense and uncertain about this. However, Yokozawa couldn't back out since he had already told Hiyori he would get a costume. As Yokozawa sat there worrying Kirishima pulled the car into a parking spot. Opening the door, Kirishima slid out and went to open Hiyori's car door. Hiyori joyfully exited the car and stood practically overflowing with excitement. 

 

Leaning down Kirishima whispered into Hiyori's ear, "You go scout ahead and tell me what you find. I will bring him shortly. You have about five minutes. I am counting on you." Meeting Kirishima's eyes Hiyori gave a nod. Placing a hand on her head, Kirishima ruffled Hiyori's hair. "See you soon. Good luck."

 

Swatting Kirishima's hand away lightly Hiyori answered, "It will be fine. I already have a few ideas in mind." Carefully looking both ways Hiyori crossed the parking lot and entered the Halloween store. 

 

Clearing the smirk from his face Kirishima went and opened Yokozawa's car door. Leaning against the car Kirishima observed the conflicted look on Yokozawa's face. ' _I really wish he would relax and not worry about what others reactions sometimes.'_ Reaching in Kirishima placed a hand on Yokozawa's shoulder. Flinching, Yokozawa turned his troubled gray eyes on Kirishima. ' _Really, when you make a face like that I just want to....no I can't get distracted now.'_

 

"Are you planning to get out of the car anytime soon?" Kirishima inquired, slowly withdrawing his hand from Yokozawa's shoulder and straightening up. 

 

“I'm coming," Yokozawa warily replied, taking his time removing himself from the car and closing the door.

 

“We haven't even started and you already have a tired look to you," Kirishima pointed out and poked Yokozawa's face. 

 

Annoyed Yokozawa slapped Kirishima's hand away and irritatedly snapped,"That's because it seems ridiculous for a thirty one years old man to be dressing up for Halloween."

 

“You could have told Hiyori that," Kirishima causally mentioned to his lover as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

 

"You know that isn't true. Hiyori would have been sorely disappointed if I said no. She loves celebrating these kinds of things," Yokozawa countered turning a glare on his partner.

 

“That's true. Hiyori would have been upset, but she would have gotten over it. After all what Hiyori really wants to do is spend time with us during the holidays. Dressing in up in costumes together was just a way to include us since Halloween and trick-or- treating tends to be more geared towards and enjoyable for children," Kirishima replied and then grabbed Yokozawa's hands. "The main point to keep in mind here is that Hiyori didn't ask you to dress up alone. The three of us will be in a costume together. And there is nothing strange about two parents indulging in their daughter's request once in awhile."

 

Quickly, Yokozawa turned his face away to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks. Yokozawa decided that once again Kirishima was right and going along with Hiyori's request was a normal for parents to do. However, being referred to as Hiyori's parent still caused him both joy and embarrassment. As per usual, Yokozawa really hated how Kirishima could see right through him and say what he needed to hear to make almost anything sound like a reasonable thing to do. ' _I really have no hope when it comes to these two._ ' Removing his hands from Kirishima's, Yokozawa started walking towards the store.

 

“Let's get this over with," Yokozawa mumbled, not pausing in his walking or looking over his shoulder.

 

A victorious smile passed quickly over Kirishima's face before he settled into his normal, easy going smile. Catching up to Yokozawa, Kirishima moved to his side as close as possible to make sure their arms would brush as they walked. There would be no way Kirishima would get Yokozawa to hold his hand in a relatively crowed area like this. So Kirishima settled for the next best thing. Yokozawa let out an huff which expressed his displeasure at Kirishima's action, but Kirishima ignored it.

 

Entering the Halloween store was an interesting experience. There were all kinds of skeletons, bats, fake spider webs, and witches' cauldrons with white fog coming out of them in every direction you looked. Yokozawa blinked taking in the displays. From his sales perspective he had to admire the dedication they put into selling their products to the customers. Kirishima on the other had had been searching for Hiyori. It didn't take long for Kirishima to spot Hiyori rushing to the front of the store and to make eye contact with her. Hiyori tipped her head questioningly. Kirishima motioned towards Yokozawa and himself with his hand in response. 

 

Making it appear as though she had been standing waiting there the whole time, Hiyori called out to them and weaved around the Halloween decorations on her way over to where Kirishima and Yokozawa standing. Hiyori smiled at the two men trying hide the fact she was out of breath from her earlier dash. 

 

“There you two are! For a little I was starting to worried you changed your mind about doing this," Hiyori said, with a relieved look on her face.

 

Cringing, Yokozawa couldn't help, but feel semi guilty as he had seriously reconsidered this. Stroking his hand down Yokozawa's back in a reassuring way, Kirishima gave an encouraging smile to the dark haired salesman. 

 

“Absolutely not. We were just discussing how fun this will be. Right Yokozawa?" Kirishima smoothly replied.

 

"R-right. So where should we start?" Yokozawa muttered, redirecting the conversation to somewhere other than himself. 

 

“Well do you have any ideas of what you want to be, Onichan?" Hiyori asked.

 

"Me? Not really," Yokozawa replied having not given any thought of what costume he would find tolerable to wear for Halloween night.

 

"You have had a whole week to prepare an idea for this," Kirishima pointed out. "I thought you would came up with something by now."

 

Yokozawa gritted his teeth at this. Frustration made a tick appear on his forehead. ' _Is Kirishima planning on helping me or antagonizing me today? My guess is the later. So much for my earlier hope that he might be on my side.'_

 

“It's okay. We will just have to browse through the adult male costumes. There's no hurry. Costume shopping is supposed to be part of the fun before Halloween. I believe the section we need is that way," Hiyori turned her head looking both left and right before she pointed in a random direction.

 

Heading down in that direction, both Kirishima and Hiyori easily fell into pace with each other. Yokozawa found himself observing them as he often did. Both of them were completely at ease within each other's presence. Not that there was anything strange with that, but it made him feel out of place or like he was intruding. Letting his eyes travel around the around the store, Yokozawa took in all the other variety of family pairings wandering about the store.

 

Most families were chattering excitedly with bright eyes while others had gotten into arguments about the appropriateness of costumes. ' _Kirishima may call me Hiyori's parent, but when surrounded by all these families, I lose confidence in my ability of taking on the role of her other parent. She doesn't even know about our relationship, so I don't know if she would actually accept me being that. This is a family thing that those two can do together. I will go off by myself and meet up with them after I find a costume.'_

 

Making up his mind, Yokozawa moved to go in the opposite direction only to have a hand wrap around his wrist. Surprised he glanced at the person. Kirishima stood there appearing not at all very amused. A frown crossed his face. Nearby, Hiyori leaned against shelf with a puzzled expression.

 

"And where do you think you are going?" Kirishima inquired, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I..." Yokozawa said voice trailing off due to the knowledge that anyway he tried to phrase his earlier worries would not go over well. And he knew very well that he couldn't voice those worries in front of Hiyori.

 

Finding himself unable to face Kirishima, Yokozawa kept his eyes focused on the Halloween decorations scattered about. Kirishima let out a tsk sound. Pulling on Yokozawa's arm, he dragged him towards their original destination. Weak protests and attempts to free himself eventually lead to Kirishima giving Yokozawa's wrist a rather hard squeeze. Hissing under his breath, Yokozawa gave up on his futile efforts allowing Kirishima to have his way. Without questioning the action Hiyori followed along, her normal cheerful expression displayed. Although secretly, Hiyori found Kirishima and Yokozawa's interaction to be amusing. 

 

Reaching the adult male costumes showed that the costumes lined both side of the aisle. Moving to the right side of the aisle, Hiyori had started pretending to check out costumes to give Yokozawa and Kirishima some time to do...well she wasn't quite sure what. Determining it to be alright now, Kirishima released his grip on Yokozawa's wrist. Backing away, Yokozawa suspiciously eyed Kirishima and rubbed at his slightly sore wrist. Taking a step forward Kirishima carefully took a hold of Yokozawa's hand and brought his wrist up to his lips before gently kissing it. Flustered, Yokozawa yanked his arm back. 

 

"What do you think you are doing?" Yokozawa yelped, shifting his eyes towards Hiyori. 

 

"As an apology for hurting you, I kissed your wrist to make the pain go away," Kirishima explained softly. 

 

"I'm not a child! You didn't have to do that," Yokozawa snapped at him.

 

"Did it work?" Kirishima asked, a smirk on his face.

 

"That doesn't matter. Why did you do that?" Yokozawa asked, crossing his arms.

 

"You were clearly getting swept in unnecessary and unwanted thoughts. I'm not going to let you focus on that. Today I want you to give us all your attention. No one else matters," Kirishima declared, meeting and holding Yokozawa's gaze. "You understand?"

 

"You sound childish right now," Yokozawa weakly countered. 

 

Kirishima chuckled,before saying with a wink, "I probably do. Being with you brings out my childish and mischievous nature. But enough about me. Let's get back to the task at hand."

 

Heart fluttering a tiny bit Yokozawa agreed, "Okay." 

 

Taking this as her cue to rejoin, Hiyori walked over to the two men. She smiled and asked,"Are you ready?" 

 

Both men gave a nod. The three of them walked over to the aisle and started picking through the costumes. Kirishima and Hiyori exchanged glances. 'Leave it to me,' Hiyori mouthed. Kirishima gave her a quick nod. Hiyori raced down the aisle and came back with costumes she had picked out earlier. Yokozawa still scanned through the costumes not finding anything that he would remotely consider wearing. 

 

"Hey Onichan, what about these costumes?" Hiyori asked holding them out Yokozawa. 

 

Yokozawa took the costumes from Hiyori. Curious Kirishima stood behind Yokozawa and casually leaned forward to view what Hiyori had picked up. A pleased smile graced Kirishima's lips. Stiffening, Yokozawa got distracted by the feel of his lover's well muscled chest pressed against his back.

 

Fighting the heat that threatened to rise to his face, Yokozawa forced his attention back to the Halloween costumes. Eyes widening in surprise, Yokozawa opened and closed his mouth. ' _Does Hiyori really think I should wear one of these?_ '

 

“What do you think?" Hiyori asked giving him him a nervous and hopeful smile.  
' _I believe Hiyori has good intentions but..'_ After choosing his words carefully Yokozawa said,"You have chosen really interesting and fun costumes, I just don't think they suit me though."

 

"How can you know that without trying them on? The dressing rooms over there. You go try on the costumes and we will give you feedback," Kirishima spoke, not allowing him to get off that easily.

 

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Hiyori enthusiastically agreed. She gave Yokozawa a dazzling smile. 

 

Desperately searching for any excuse to get out if this situation and finding none, Yokozawa gave a defeated sigh. ' _Two against one isn't very fair._ ' Glancing at the costumes again, he frowned. Slowly, Yokozawa made his way to the dressing room. Upon entering the dressing room, the dark haired salesmen laid the costumes out on the bench. ' _Where to start? I might as well, try the costumes on in the order I laid them out in.'_

 

Stripping of his suit he put on the costume suit which was mostly black with red designs on the side. He fastened the cape around his shoulders. After making sure everything was in place he looked into the mirror. ' _I guess this isn't bad._ ' Yokozawa opened the curtain and walked into Kirishima and Hiyori's view.

 

"Next!" Kirishima immediately called out startling Yokozawa. 

 

Frowning Yokozawa peeked over at Hiyori, who motioned for him to go back to the dressing room. For the next few costumes he tried on, Yokozawa get the same dismissive responses. Annoyance and frustration was steadily building within him.

 

Yokozawa had been selecting relatively plain costumes that he wouldn't mind wearing, but now he didn't care anymore. Picking a random costume, he started putting on the parts of the costume. He slid into thin and close fitting black leather shirt that and tight black leather pants. He put on the gloves that looked like cat paws and ones that went on over shoes. Not paying much attention Yokozawa put on the cat ears, cat tail, collar with a tag and the leash that attaches to the collar. 

 

About to walk out the picture of the costume he put on caught his attention. It was a picture of a sexy cat outfit. Whipping around, Yokozawa checked his appearance in the mirror. Eyes widening, Yokozawa took in everything from the black cat ears, to the collar, to the really tight fitting and revealing outfit, to the black cat tail. _'I can't believe I almost walked out in this._ ' Yet, some part of him wanted to see Kirishima's reaction. ' _No! I can't! Hiyori is out there.'_ Scrambling, Yokozawa quickly took off the costume and put on a cop outfit. Once again he left the dressing room and waited for Kirishima and Hiyori's feedback.

 

"It's not bad," Kirishima said, walking around Yokozawa. "What do you think, Hiyo?"

 

"It's alright," Hiyori replied, sounding not satisfied with the costume.

 

Gritting his teeth and forcing himself not to snap at them, Yokozawa spoke,"Don't you think you are being slightly picky? I must have tried on half of all the costumes in this isle. What kind of costume do you expect me to get?"

 

"I'm not sure. Something that fits you better," Kirishima idly threw out. Hiyori nodded in agreement.

 

Sighing, Yokozawa wanted to give up. None of these costumes seemed to get Kirishima and Hiyori's approval. ' _A costume that 'fits me'. Like I'm going to find that._ ' Growling, he headed back to the dressing room and an idea struck him. ' _Just maybe.._ ' Searching through the costumes, Yokozawa pulled one out.

 

Gazing at the brown bear costume, Yokozawa winced. ' _Here goes nothing_.' Slipping to the costume, Yokozawa slowly exited the dressing room. Immediately, Yokozawa got the reactions he expected. Kirishima had a smirk on his face, while Hiyori smiled. 

 

"This is perfect." Kirishima and Hiyori declared in unison.

 

"I was afraid you might say that," Yokozawa responded with a slight groan.

 

Both Kirishima and Hiyori looked super happy and pleased with this costume. Yokozawa watched as they chattered away excitedly before slipping back into the dressing room. A gentle smile was on his lips. ' _I suppose their happiness is worth wearing this silly costume.'_ Yokozawa changed back into his suit and rejoined Kirishima and Hiyori.

 

"Are you ready to pay and go?" Kirishima asked.

 

“Wait. What about you two? Don't you need to get costumes?" Yokozawa inquired. 

 

"We already have costumes," Kirishima replied. "Today's goal was to get you a costume."

 

"What? I thought that..." Yokozawa cut himself off as he realized he had been tricked. Silence fell as anger surged through him. ' _They planned this!'_

 

“Are you mad, Oni-chan?" Hiyori asked worriedly.

 

Almost all the anger that Yokozawa had felt dissipated as he stared at Hiyori's anxious face. Calming down, Yokozawa smiled reassuringly. Yokozawa rustled Hiyori's hair. Kirishima had a smug and pleased look on his face. Yokozawa narrowed his eyes. ' _Don't think you have won just yet._ ' 

 

"No, you two got me good. Why don't you two head to the car, while I pay," Yokozawa suggested as a plan formed in his head. 

 

"Are you sure you don't want some company while you wait in line? I don't want you to change your mind or get lonely," Kirishima teased, giving Yokozawa an fake worried look. 

 

"No, I will be fine. Get going," Yokozawa growled, practically shoving Kirishima toward the exit. Hiyori followed closely behind.

 

"Okay, okay! I got it! Let's go Hiyo," Kirishima said, starting to walk away.

 

Giving a quick wave to Yokozawa, Hiyori caught up to her father. In a few minutes the father and daughter pair had left the building. When alone Yokozawa realized he felt slightly alarmed that they had been able to put together such an elaborate trap. Being around these two had really made him let his guard down. Yokozawa grabbed the costumes and quickly placed them back where they went. Paying for his costumes, Yokozawa leisurely exited the store, anticipation hidden within him.

 

                **__Time Skip Halloween after Trick or Treating__**

  
Hiyori had just gone to bed. Kirishima sat on the couch drinking a beer and flipping through the pictures he had collected that night. He was waiting for Yokozawa to get done changing out of his brown bear costume. Turning off his phone, he closed his eyes.

 

In the room Yokozawa had finished changing. Peeking out the door he saw that Kirishima's eyes were closed. Slipping as quietly as he could, Yokozawa tiptoed over to the couch. Yokozawa sat on Kirishima's lap so that they are facing each other and places his hands over Kirishima's eyes. Kirishima jolts and grabs Yokozawa's hands in attempt to move them.

 

"No not yet. You haven't said the words yet," Yokozawa says pressing his hands a little firmer against Kirishima.

 

Something brushes against Kirishima's chest and he hears a rattling noise. Intrigued and surprised by his lover's antic, Kirishima decides to do as expected.

 

"Trick-or-treat," Kirishima says and is rewarded by Yokozawa removing his hand away.

 

Breath catching, Kirishima takes in the unbelievable sight before him. Yokozawa was wearing a sexy cat costume. The black tight leather clothes were thin, tight and left very little to the imagination. The other part that caught his attention were the cat ears, cat tail, and especially the collar that had an ownership tag and a leash attached. Kirishima felt a bulge start to form in his pants.

 

“Well, what do you think?" Yokozawa whispered, seductively into Kirishima's ear. Yokozawa nibbles on his ear and rubs his groin against Kirishima's. 

 

"I think that you should expect not to get any sleep tonight," Kirishima responded reaching to wrap his arms around Yokozawa.

 

Running his hands up and down Yokozawa's chest, Kirishima leans in and kisses his neck. A gasp leaves Yokozawa's lips. After a few more minutes of allowing Kirishima to touch and kiss him, Yokozawa slips out of Kirishima's arms. Kirishima goes to wrap his arms back around Yokozawa's waist. Avoiding his grasp, Yokozawa left Kirishima's lap.

 

Confused Kirishima stares at him. Yokozawa backs away a few paces in the direction of the bedroom which causes Kirishima to smirk. Kirishima was in the middle of standing up when Yokozawa moved toward him, placed a kiss on his lips, and pushed him. Losing his balance Kirishima plopped back onto the couch.

 

“What are you doing?" Kirishima asked, glancing up at Yokozawa.

 

"You said trick-or-treat. In this case though, I'm giving you both. This costume is your treat. The trick is thinking we are going to have sex while Hiyori is here. Which isn't going to happen," Yokozawa answered. "Good night, Zen. Oh and you might want to take care of that before going to bed."  
  


 

Yokozawa sauntered off to the bedroom pleased at having gotten his revenge. He had won for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa can be a tease at times. I will probably write a chapter at some point that brings back this cat costume.


	15. Christmas Special #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal Christmas...or is it?

                           

Beep! Beep! Beep! An alarm sounded in the otherwise silent morning. The time showed three o'clock in the morning. Hand fumbling in the darkness, a person eventually turned off the alarm. The person bundled up in blankets slowly removed them. Yawning, the person rubbed their eyes. Leaning to the side the person reaches for the handle to the bottom nightstand drawer. Once open they grab three items before closing the drawer.

 

Sitting up, they stretched and swung their legs over the edge. Slipping their feet to the floor, they stand up. Going over to the door, the person opens it cautiously. Stopping for a moment, they strain their ears to listen for any sounds of other the other occupants of the apartment. Hearing none they deemed it safe to continue.

 

When the door is opened enough the person, slides through into the hallway. On tiptoes, they move as silently as they can pass the living room into the kitchen. Arriving at the kitchen table they grab a chair. Carrying the chair carefully, the person brought it into the living room.

 

Placing it in front of the couch, they stepped on top of it. Tossing one of the items on the couch, the person gently bit one of the items to hold it for a moment. Retrieving some tape from the roll in their hand, they then tossed the roll on the couch. With one hand they removed the item from their mouth. Using the tape they secured the item to the ceiling above the couch.

 

Stepping down to the carpet, the person bent and picked up the first item they had tossed the couch. Moving they stopped in front of the brightly lit Christmas tree. Stretching up they placed the item in the hands of the angel at the top of the Christmas tree. Having finished the tasks they planned they returned the chair back in its place at the table. Then, they went back to pick up the roll of tape from the couch.

 

Taking a moment, the person's eyes take in the item on the ceiling and in the hands of the angel decorating the top of the Christmas tree. Lips curling into a satisfied smile, the person quietly returned to their room. They slid into bed, closing their eyes anticipating the reaction the Christmas surprise they set up would get later today.

  
                        _______________________

 

"Brrrrrr. It's cold outside today," Kirishima announced, walking through the door.

 

He brushes snow off of his coat, before stomping his boots on the ground. Quickly, Kirishima moves to the side to allow room for his lover to slip inside the apartment. Yokozawa enters holding a plastic bag with a logo from the bakery it was made from on it. In addition, he held bags full take out from various restaurants.

 

Closing the door as quietly as possible, he rolls his eyes. After taking off his winter gear, Yokozawa places it in Kirishima's waiting hand. While Kirishima hangs up their coats, Yokozawa placed the cake in the fridge for later. He shoved the food into the oven to keep it warm.

 

Due to Yokozawa's busy work schedule and Hiyori's pile of homework, they did not have time bake a cake for Christmas. Nor did they plan the meals that wanted to make on Christmas Day. Rather reluctantly, they agreed to do Kirishima's suggestion of buying food to eat for Christmas. Kirishima made a good point that Yokozawa and Hiyori always cooked.

 

On the holidays they should be able to throughly relax. With good intentions, Kirishima even went so far as to offer to do all the cooking. However, all of them knew that leaving Kirishima in the kitchen alone to cook was dangerous. This is how they, Kirishima and Yokozawa, ended up braving the bitter, brutal, cold winds of winter so early this Christmas morning. 

 

"I will admit it was a little colder than I expected," Yokozawa replied to Kirishima's earlier comment.

 

Exiting the kitchen, Yokozawa saw Kirishima standing there with a mischievous smile. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Yokozawa kept a bit of distance between them. He knew that Kirishima was planning something. In situations like this, Yokozawa always felt the need to move with caution. Despite having been dating for three years, Yokozawa just couldn't get used to Kirishima's ridiculous and childish ideas. Yet, it's not like he didn't like this side of his lover.

 

"Would you say that you are still cold? I mean we could always~" Kirishima started to suggest until Yokozawa cut in.

 

"Keep your hands to yourself! Hiyo could come out at anytime now. After all, Hiyo loves to celebrate each holiday to the fullest extent possible. There's no way she will be able to sleep in much longer," Yokozawa reprimanded firmly with his arms crossed.

 

"Just a little. Please," Kirishima asked in a super sweet voice. He look at Yokozawa with pathetic, pleading in his eyes.

 

"No. You don't have self control. I'm not taking the risk," Yokozawa said bluntly, holding back even though he really wanted to give into his lover's pleading.

 

Shoulders slumping, Kirishima gave a defeated sigh. Moving his hand up, Kirishima ran his fingers through his soft, brown hair. Lips forming a disappointment smile, he nodded at Yokozawa. Striding slowly, Kirishima sat on the couch.

 

Admittedly, Yokozawa expected Kirishima to put more effort into getting his way. However, Yokozawa liked the rare times Kirishima actually listened to what he said without trying to push his buttons. It made Yokozawa want to reward him. Plus, on the holidays it didn't hurt to be a very tiny bit indulging to his lover's whims, within reason.

 

Joining Kirishima on the couch, Yokozawa laid his head on Kirishima's shoulder. Yokozawa pressed his body against Kirishima's side. Grabbing Kirishima's arm, Yokozawa wrapped it around his waist, then he snuggled into his lover. Tense, Yokozawa remained silent as his non affectionate nature had him feeling that the action of cuddling was ridiculous.

 

Despite that, Yokozawa bared with it, hoping that this would be enough to satisfy Kirishima for now. Lips curling into a smile, Kirishima reached for the remote pausing only to offer a causal remark. "You are being unexpectedly affectionate today."

 

"I told you it was cold. I'm just trying to warm up a little," Yokozawa responded hoping Kirishima would leave it be.

 

"Whatever you say," Kirishima replied, kissing him on the head.

 

Remote in hand, Kirishima turned on the Christmas parade that always started at an ungodly hour. It wasn't long before the soft padding sound of footsteps came from the direction of the bedrooms.

 

A head with untamed brown locks poked cautiously out from the hallway. Gazing towards the sound of the television two brown eyes searched the room. Upon seeing both Kirishima and Yokozawa on the couch a huge smile grace Hiyori's face. Tip toeing as quite as possible, Hiyori snuck up behind the two men.

 

"Good Morning Papa! Good morning Onichan!" Hiyori called out, in a loud, cheerful voice.

 

Jumping in surprise, Yokozawa flung himself off of Kirishima. He managed to accidentally ram his head into Kirishima's chin. Both adults let out a groan of pain. Kirishima had annoyed expression on his face. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Kirishima turned his usual smile towards his daughter.

 

Scowling quickly at his lover, Yokozawa followed suit, turning his attention to the young girl. Hiyori tipped her head staring with a concerned expression. About to speak, Hiyori was interrupted by her stomach growling. Blushing cutely, she turned her head away. Both men exchanged amused glances.

 

"What do you say we dig into some food?" Kirishima asked, attempting to get up from the couch.

 

“Ah, there is no need for you to get up. Stay right there. Don't move. I can get food for the three of us. It's in the oven right?" Hiyori quickly spoke, jumping to her feet. Her father and onichan were exactly where she wanted them.

 

Not leaving any chance for them to respond, Hiyori brightly smiled before entering the kitchen. Grabbing the plate of cinnamon rolls from the oven, she returned to the living room. A spring to her step as she offered both men cinnamon roll. They accepted gratefully. Almost sitting down in the chair nearest the couch, Hiyori paused as she looked towards the coffee table.

 

“Did you want me to get you some coffee or something to drink?" Hiyori inquired, looking at the two adults.

 

"No, we are good. Thanks for offering," Kirishima responded, answering for both of them.

 

The three of them ate while continuing to watch the Christmas parade. Humming to herself, Hiyori occasionally glanced at Kirishima and Yokozawa. Afterwards her eyes would flick towards the presents. Each time she had to fight the excited smile that threatened to form on her face.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Kirishima examined his daughter. Quite hums left her lips while her legs continuously swung in a random way. Creaking could be heard from the chair Hiyori sat on every time she wiggled or shifted position. Placing his plate down, Kirishima decided to investigate his little girl's apparent antsiness.

 

"Someone appears to be restless, excited, or both. Is there something you needed to ask? Are we forgetting something?" Kirishima inquired, observing how his daughter reacted.

 

"No, I'm happy to be celebrating with you two. I appreciate that you ignore all work distractions while spending the holiday with me," Hiyori chirped happily easily saying the first words that came to her mind.

 

“What kind of parents would we be if we didn't give you all of our attention on Christmas? It's important to spend time with your most important people on the holidays," Kirishima replied, grinning at his daughter. "Isn't that right, Takafumi?" Both Kirishima and Hiyori turned their matching brown colored eyes on him.

 

For some reason those twin gazes full of anticipation that we're currently focused on him always left him feeling anxious. Grasping for how to respond, Yokozawa could feel agitation at his inability to handle the sweet words they spoke without hesitation. However, deep down Yokozawa was filled with an immeasurable amount of pleasure at knowing that he has been accepted into their family.

 

A faint red tinge dusted his face as he said, "Yeah. That's right."

 

Reaching his arm out Kirishima secretively took a hold of Yokozawa's hand. He purposely left his grip lose to allow Yokozawa to pull away, yet hopes he wouldn't. Gray eyes lock on gentle brown eyes.

 

Fighting his natural flight instinct, Yokozawa firmly held on to Kirishima's hand. Observant brown eyes noticed the action. Rolling her eyes in an amused fashion, she gave a wry smile. Although Hiyori didn't want to interrupt their rather intimate moment, the overwhelming expectations she had made her uncharacteristically impatient.

 

"Hey papa and onichan, can we open presents? Please?" Hiyori adorably asked, folding her hands and with a slight pleading look in her eyes.

 

"Yes," Kirishima and Yokozawa answered in unison due to her cute display.

 

"Yay! I'll pass out the presents, so you two relax where you are," Hiyori announced, already having gone to stand by the Christmas tree.

 

After the presents were passed out, they took turns opening the presents. Yokozawa got dress shirts, ties, and a new watch. Kirishima got picture frames, a new wallet, and a few matching dress shirts. Hiyori got an assortment of cute notebooks with animals on them, some new hair bows, one red dress, one blue dress, and a necklace with a cat head shaped locket. Inside the locket is a picture of all of them. The three of them smiled and laughed throughout the process. When all presents were opened they thanked each other.

 

“I don't know about you, but I had a lot of fun. What about..." Kirishima stopped in the middle of the sentence with a bewildered expression.

 

"Kirishima?" Yokozawa asked, in a concerned tone.

 

Raising his hand, Kirishima pointed a finger at the angel on top of the tree. "There is something in the angel's hand."

 

Prepared to argue, Yokozawa gazes where Kirishima is pointing only to see that there was indeed a small wrapped gift there. Frowning, Yokozawa inquires, "How did that get there?"

 

"I have no idea," Kirishima responded, intrigued by this unexpected event.

 

"Let's take a look at it. I'll get it down," Hiyori excitably says, going back over to the tree. Carefully, she stood on her tippy toes. Closing her fingers around the item she notices that the wrapped gift has a tag on it. "Huh? This addressed to you two. Although it doesn't say who it is from."

 

"What? Why?" Yokozawa questioned, looking puzzled.

 

As a response, both Kirishima and Hiyori shrug. Picking a path around the scattered gifts, Hiyori arrives in front of Kirishima and Yokozawa. She holds out the small wrapped gift. Kirishima grabs the gift noticing how it seemed to weigh nothing at all. This strikes him as extremely odd. Secondarily, it makes him think that maybe there isn't anything wrapped up. Yokozawa warily stares at the gift. For some reason he had feeling that it would be a bad idea to open the gift.

 

"Are you going to open it?" Hiyori asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

 

"I don't think we should," Yokozawa voiced his thoughts.

 

"Let's take a chance. It isn't everyday that something like this happens," Kirishima reasons, a curious sparkle in his eye. He moves the gift around in his hand examining it for an open spot, similar to a misbehaving child.

 

“Go ahead, if you want to," Yokozawa reluctantly says, thinking that his partner's childlike nature is adorable at times.

 

Mischievous smile on his face, Kirishima taps the tag. "As this gift is to both of us, it is only right that we both open it."

 

"I don't...okay," Yokozawa spoke with a sigh. From the look in the Kirishima and Hiyori's faces, he knew that this was not a battle that he wanted to fight. He would lose instantly.

 

Deciding that Kirishima would open from the right side and Yokozawa would open from the left side, they started tearing the wrapping paper off the gift. Wrapping paper removed, a folded note was revealed. All three of the occupants in the room exchanged confused and piqued glances. Picking up the paper, Kirishima unfolded the note. On the paper is a short two word message. Both men share an uncertain look.

 

"What does it say?" Hiyori asked looking throughly interested.

 

"Look up," both men reply sounding as uncertain as they look.

 

"Shouldn't you be looking up, then?" Hiyori questioned calmly with an encouraging smile.

 

Directing their eyes up leads to.... a mistletoe. Yokozawa's breath caught in his throat. Kirishima let out a chuckle which he quickly covered up with a cough. Especially, as Yokozawa shot him a glare that clearly told him he did not find this funny.

 

Shifting, Yokozawa obviously was uncomfortable. Kirishima grimaced at his partner's uneasiness and how the mood of the room became awkward. A unusually tense silence flowed over the room. Examining their reactions Hiyori felt herself pale. ' _This is bad, right?'_

 

"Did I make a mistake? You two aren't upset, are you?" Hiyori asked with a sad quiver to her voice

 

"Huh?" Both adults turned toward Hiyori.

 

The little girl sat with her head lowered. Clasping her trembling hands together she looked at them with unshed tears in her eyes. Her lips twitched into a sad expression. "I didn't mean to... I was trying to help...I ruined today," Hiyori released tiny sob and placed her hands in front of her face.

 

Panic flitted through Yokozawa. A rare shocked and distressed expression was on Kirishima's face. Sitting there for a moment, neither of them could do anything. It didn't make sense for Hiyori to be crying today of all days for no apparent reason. They had been caught way off guard. All of a sudden everything made sense to the two adults. The sweet, adorable precious, girl in front of them was responsible for the mistletoe.

 

Calming down, Kirishima met Yokozawa's eyes. Through silent communication Kirishima sought out his permission. Freezing, Yokozawa glanced at the crying Hiyori. His heart cracked seeing her so sad over a misunderstanding. However, his protective nature screamed at him to not correct this misunderstanding, reasoning that this was better than the truth. This would keep her safer than truth. That the world was full of cruel people who would bully her about the truth of Kirishima's and his relationship. Squashing, that side of himself he met Kirishima's soft, loving look. Steeling himself, Yokozawa nodded firmly.

 

"Hiyo, my sweet princess. Please look at me," Kirishima tenderly whispered, placing a hand gently in her shoulder for a second.

 

Flinching, Hiyori raised her head very slowly. As soon as she looked over Kirishima pressed his lips to Yokozawa's. It was a sweet, short, gentle kiss. Eyes widening in shock, Hiyori's gaped at the two men for a second. Kirishima had a joyful smile on his face. Yokozawa's face had took on a super red hue. Their fingers were laced together out of Hiyori's view.

 

"You didn't have to do that for me. I'm sorry. I did something I shouldn't have," Hiyori sadly apologized, dipping her head to them,

 

Slipping a hand under her chin, Kirishima lifted her head. Sucking in a nervous breath, Hiyori met her father's eyes. At his side, Yokozawa moved closer so he could look into her eyes as well.

 

"We didn't do that only for you. We did that because we wanted to," Kirishima explained, letting go of her chin as soon as he was sure she wouldn't duck her head back down.

 

“You wanted to?" Hiyori asked disbelievingly, her voice quivering again.

 

"Yes," Kirishima and Yokozawa answered together.

 

"Why?" Hiyori asked simply.

 

"Why did you set this up in the first place?" Kirishima answered her question with a question.

 

"You two always sneak kisses, hugs, and cuddling. When I come around you two push each other away. I thought that this would be an excuse to kiss without having to worry about me," Hiyori bluntly explained, a sad smile on her face.

 

"You knew?" Kirishima asked, not surprised. "You don't think it is disgusting or wrong?"

 

"No, I don't. I would never. I support you two being happy. No matter what it takes," Hiyori stated, with no hint of any hesitation. "I love you two. We are a family."

 

A breath Yokozawa didn't know he was holding escaped through his lips. His pounding heart slowed down. Warmth spread through him. Yokozawa displayed his rare, reserved only for the Kirishima family, smile. Kirishima kissed his daughter on the forehead. Wrapping his arms around not Yokozawa and Hiyori, Kirishima pulled them in for a tight hug.

 

“You are damn right we are! I love you both so much," Kirishima reinforced, releasing them only when Yokozawa lightly tapped on his back with his fist.  
Fidgeting, Yokozawa ran a hand through his hair. He had been assaulted by loving, reassuring words that left his normal armor chinked in multiple places. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He liked how openly affectionate the Kirishimas were, yet that just would never be normal to him. However, it was his turn to express his reciprocated love. Swallowing, thickly he could feel his face heat up.

 

"I love you, two. You two are the best family I could hope for," Yokozawa slowly told them while forcing himself not hide his face.

 

Eyes widening in surprise at the unexpected words, they felt their faces heat up. While Kirishima and Hiyori purposely made Yokozawa embarrassed, Yokozawa was like a ninja striking them with his rare words full unabashed love at he most unexpected times. Moving in they were about to hug him again when a flash of fur came into sight.

Sorata leaped into Yokozawa's lap meowing loudly. Pawing gently at his face, the cat rubbed his head on Yokozawa's shoulder. Curling up, Sorata claimed Yokozawa's lap with a look of contempt. Instinctively, Yokozawa started petting the cat.

 

In response, Sorata purred louder than usual. Sharing amused glances, Kirishima, Yokozawa, and Hiyori laughed. The last thing they expected was a jealous Sorata to come bursting into the room! The joyous and carefree atmosphere from earlier in the day had returned thanks to a little help from their furry, four legged family member.

 

Plopping on the couch, Hiyori took a seat between Kirishima and Yokozawa. The three of them decided on what movie to watch. In the middle of the movie, Sorata moved onto Hiyori's lap. The cat really was attached to the little girl, despite his earlier actions. Before the movie had ended Kirishima, Yokozawa, Hiyori, and Sorata were cuddled close together sleeping peacefully. The only noise in the room were the mingling of different sounding snores.

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows what happens when Kirishima’s childish ways influence Hiyori XD


	16. Mistake #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on how Kirishima and Yokozawa’s first printing decision meeting could have gone.

Coming back from an exhausting and amusing day at work, Yokozawa's thoughts turned to the planning meeting. A bold new emerald editor, Akio, thought he could hold his own in arguments against the printer employees and himself. It's a rare that people jump into the heated and cutthroat discussions during their first time experiencing a planning session.

 

Akio managed to last longer than most new employees when they first experience the hell and tongue lashings that ensue during these meetings. However, by the end Akio was shaking humiliated. ' _Well that's what he gets for speaking up in an unfamiliar territory. Some people learn the hard way that shutting up is the best option.'_

 

Yokozawa dropped his briefcase on the floor and haphazardly hung his coat on a chair. After removing his shoes, The salesman flopped face first into the couch. Within minutes Yokozawa's eyes began to shut. Belatedly, he realized that Hiyori would scold him for leaving his work items on the floor. Yokozawa had seen her lecture Kirishima quite a lot now. He would like to avoid facing the same situation himself. Yet, Yokozawa couldn't muster up the energy to get back up. _'I will have to wake up before Hiyo gets home. For now....a few minutes...._  
       

                                               **__Dream/Memory__**

 

Paper work covered Yokozawa's desk. He started his new job as a salesman for Marukawa Publishing about three weeks ago. For some reason they thought it best for him to sell manga. While Yokozawa much rather be selling literature, he wasn't going to complain.

 

 After all, not only did he get his planned job as an office worker, but he also got his preferred job as a salesman. His first attempts at reading shojo manga did not go that well. However, Yokozawa was determined to read any works he would be selling. How else would he persuade bookstores they should use some of their precious and limited shelf space for Marukawa's manga titles? Focusing on entering the sales data, he stopped as he heard footsteps approach his desk.

 

Moving his gaze away from the screen, Yokozawa noticed the company president and his boss. Wincing internally, Yokozawa silently hoped he wasn't going to be reprimanded again. Lately, quite a few employees have been annoyed with his brash and sharply spoken words. Personally, Yokozawa thought that they deserved to be reminded that they had a job to do.

 

All the editors didn't appear to care when their relaxed attitudes with the authors they were in charge of caused unnecessary trouble in the other departments. Exchanging a few quick last words, the company president left. My boss turned to look at me. He ran a hand through his already messy short, black hair. He had an air of someone struggling with making a decision. Sighing, my boss appeared to have given up.

 

"Is something wrong, Taniyama-san?" Yokozawa asked, unable to completely hide his worry.

 

"No nothing is..well Isaka thinks that it is time," Taniyama-san responded, his expression neutral.

 

"Time for what?" Yokozawa asked, frowning.

 

"It's kind of late, to be honest. However, we have been quite busy here, so I haven't been able to go myself. Generally, it is expected that a superior accompanies a new worker the first time. Then, they know what to expect when it's their turn," Taniyama-san continued nodding, oblivious to Yokozawa's growing agitation.

 

"You do realize that you still haven't mentioned what you are talking about,"Yokozawa forced himself not to snap at his boss.

 

“Ah I haven't. Sorry I guess I got ahead of myself. Isaka-san wants you to sit in on a planning meeting," Taniyama announces, before continuing to speak.

 

"Come on, we have to get going. Everyone is already waiting for us."  
"What? I haven't even read over the details for this meeting," Yokozawa protested.

 

"Yes, you have." Taniyama handed Yokozawa a folder. "There is nothing new from the last time you looked it over. Now, let's go."

 

As Taniyama headed out the door, Yokozawa scrambled to catch up. They walked down the hall. Yokozawa tightened and loosened his grasp on the file. A lot of rumors and chatter drifted around the office about how vicious printing meetings could be. Having never participated in one himself, it was impossible to judge how true anything he heard was. However, right now he had to admit he felt excited as well as nervous. Looking over to Taniyama, Yokozawa found that the man was watching him with an amused smile.

 

"What?" Yokozawa asked, harsher than he meant to.

 

"Hmmm. Oh nothing," his superior responded, while his earlier tenseness and anxiety disappeared.

 

Despite really wanting to figure out what his boss was found so entertaining, Yokozawa held his tongue. Arriving at meeting room 303, Taniyama opened the door. As stated previously, the chairs at the table were full as everyone else was already there waiting for them. Not at all surprised, Taniyama took a seat and motioned for Yokozawa to take the seat next to him. Hesitating briefly, Yokozawa sat down and placed the file on the table in front of him.

 

Eyes moving from one side of the room to another, the dark haired salesman took in the occupants of the room. There was ten people in the room including his boss and himself. The company president Isaka, his secretary Asahina, two people from the printing Shinra and Rean, and two people from the shounen editing department Kirishima and Keita. As he started turning away, Kirishima met his eyes. A short period of time, no more than 10 seconds passed, with Yokozawa unable to look away.

 

During this time Kirishima appeared to be examining him. ' _What is going on? What is he doing,'_ Yokozawa thought to himself. Sighing in disappointment, Kirishima turned away losing all interest in Yokozawa. ' _How boring. I thought this new salesman was supposed to be bold and hard headed. I had high expectations, but looks like he is his as anxious as any of the other new workers when they enter a printing decision meeting.'_

 

Narrowing his eyes, Yokozawa let out an inaudible growl. ' _Why does it feel like this guy just dismissed me? I have a feeling that the two of us aren't going to get along very well.'_ Yokozawa tipped his head to the side. ' _Now that I think about it. The name Kirishima is very familiar to me. I wonder why?'_ Focusing back on the the file, Yokozawa frowned. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something important.

 

"Now that we are all here, let's begin!" Isaka cheerfully said, sweeping his eyes around the room.

 

"I'll begin. The manga Hunters of Darkness may be a new series, but the author's other works have reliably sold quite well. We are requesting that 220,000 copies are printed," Keita firmly stated, keeping his shaking hands folded.

 

"Are you freaking kidding me?! That would be wasting a whole lot of paper! It's a new series. It should start with no more than 125,000," Shinra protested, while Rean nodded his head in agreement.

 

"That's too low. We are trying to avoid to avoid having emergency reprinting, not set ourselves up for it! 175,000 copies would be ideal," Taniyama countered immediately.

 

The arguments were going back and forth while Yokozawa listened. A bunch of ridiculous numbers were being pushed from both the printing and Shounen editing side. Things couldn't have been settled a few times, if Kirishima would quit opening mouth and antagonizing the other departments. ' _As if that isn't annoying enough, that Shounen editor keeps throwing me these shit eating grins. In addition, he raises he eyebrows at me silently challenging me to speak up.'_ Defiantly, Yokozawa turned his head away. _'I am not going to rise to Kirishima's bait.'_

 

Growing impatient, Kirishima clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. ' _That's enough prodding and poking. I wasted enough time. Apparently, the rumors about this salesperson were a bust. Oh well, better luck next time.'_ All of the workers in the room had their eyes on Kirishima. Folding his hands under his chin, Kirishima had an easy going smile on his face. However, his next words were spoke in a no nonsense tone.

 

"All of are aware that this mangaka produces works that are a hit with the readers, especially males in the age range of ten to eighteen years of age. There is no reason to expect that Hunter of Darkness will be any different," Kirishima spoke while looking around at the others in the room. Opening his mouth to speak again, Kirishima immediately got cut off.

 

“So you think that Keita was right? That we should we print 220,000 copies?" Rean asked, making an annoyed face. "That's too big a risk for such an unremarkable, new series. It's the first volume for the series! There is no way that number makes sense."

 

"This mangaka has admittedly had surprising sales, but the stories are too predictable. In addition, this topic of monster hunting isn't even popular with the audience as of late. The luck that this author's work has been having is most certainly a fluke. If we printed all these copies we would have a bunch of extras. There is absolutely no way you agree with such number, right Kirishima?" Shinra piped up, meeting Kirishima's eyes.

 

Irritation built up inside of Yokozawa. ' _Those comments were all assumptions. It's not like Rean and Shinra's department actually pay attention to the trends. Salesmen are responsible for that and even they have trouble predicting what the customers interests are. After all, customers can be as fickle as cats. Not that I agree with the Shounen editing department's number either. Clearly, Taniyama-san has given the most realistic and profitable number.'_ Eyes widening, Yokozawa found his attention drawn to Kirishima as he heard a surprising sound. ' _What the hell?'_

 

Chuckling, Kirishima smiled, but he had a serious and intimidating aura about him. "Of course, I don't agree with that number! If anything Keita was trying to let you guys off easy. I am not so nice."

 

"Hah! Is that supposed..." Shinra huffed, stopping as hands slammed onto the table. Flinching, Shinra and Rean backed and quieted down when face with Kirishima's intense and unamused stare.

 

"All the printing department has to do is get the required amount of copies prepared. I don't expect the two of you to understand all the research and effort that went into creating a work that is thrilling and uses predictability to its advantage. However, I do know that you are aware the sales department is responsible for making sure sales work out," Kirishima explained, a mocking tone evident.

 

“So what?" Shinra and Rean question with gritted teeth.

 

"You still haven't said an amount," Taniyama pointed out, hoping to speed things up. Yet, the head of the sales had an apprehensive look on his face.

 

"300,000 is the only number of copies I am willing to accept. Both past sales and potential sales figures support this series doing well. Our sales department is full of competent workers who are good at their job, which includes doing whatever it takes to make a book sell. I trust that they will continue to make this mangaka's work draw in new and faithful fans. In doing so this volume will not only prove that such a big printing was worth it, but bring a decent profit to Marukawa Publishing," Kirishima smoothly presented his case.

 

Pausing to allow the others to process his words, the golden haired editor took in the disturbed atmosphere of the room. Gazes of panic and disbelief were accompanied by unsettled grumbles. No one had spoke up to the whole room as Kirishima was known to be a talented speaker. Carelessly, spoken words could backfire and unintentionally benefit the Shounen editor's case.

 

Satisfied, Kirishima leaned back in his chair. ' _Good, I have everyone's attention now.'_ Closing his eyes briefly, assured of the agreement that would be coming at any time now. An unexpected intrusion into the conversation, had Kirishima sitting up straight instantly and completely engaged.

 

"You can't be serious, bastard! How dare you push this off on the sales department like it's only our fault if the work you edited doesn't sell well. Getting a bookstore to accept a new series is difficult. We are competing with a bunch of other publishing companies that have the same goal. Even if they put our manga on the shelf, there is no guarantee that customers will pick it up. New series need some sort of advertising and that is the editor's job. Do you have any proposal ideas for this? Or were you planning on sitting on your ass and doing nothing?" Yokozawa released his rant as all the earlier pent up frustration came bursting out. Throughout his speaking he had a fierce glare and his speech was obviously directed at a certain smug looking, golden hair editor.

 

Breathing hard, Yokozawa's words were met with silence. Seeking out Kirishima's eyes, Yokozawa felt an immense pleasure at the startled expression on the man's face. ' _This is what you get for underestimating a salesman.'_ As quick as it came, the sense of victory the dark haired salesman was reveling in had dissipated. Steely gray eyes traveled the room and observed mixed looks of horror, shock, and disapproval. Minutes of awkward silence passes by. Yokozawa shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

"Ahem. I think that this has gone on long enough. After hearing what all of you have to say, I have decided that we will print the 300,000 copies. Thank you for you hard work," Isaka announced, as he stood up. He exited the room.

 

"Tch. This is a mistake," Shinra claimed, standing up and heading out towards the door.

 

"I know, but the company president's words are final," Rean agreed, while filling after his coworker.

 

"This worked out great! I can't wait to tell the mangaka! He will be so happy," Keita chirped, making his leave. He stopped at the door as he realized Kirishima wasn't following him.

 

Tipping his head Keita called, "Aren't you coming?"

 

"I will follow you soon. I believe Taniyama-san needs to talk to me first," Kirishima told him.

Nodding, Keita returned to the Shounen editing floor. ' _Well that didn't work out for us.'_ Distracted by his thoughts, Yokozawa doesn't realize that Kirishima and his boss remained seated and had their gazes fixed on him. A shiver went down his spine. ' _Is it just me or did it get chilly in here all of a sudden?_ ' Confused, the dark haired salesman investigates by turning to the left where the thermostat is located. Swallowing thickly, Yokozawa notices that Taniyama is glaring at him. ' _Huh? No way. Am I in trouble?'_

 

  
Taniyama hastily stands up, knocking over his chair in the process. He bends over in an apologetic bow. Reaching over, the sales boss grabs Yokozawa by the hair and practically slams the dark haired salesman's head into the table as Taniyama forces Yokozawa to bow as well. Grunting in pain, Yokozawa focuses on listening to the conversation between his boss and Kirishima.

 

"I am so sorry. I didn't expect that my subordinate would be so rude," Taniyama apologized, sounding flustered.

 

"Please, lift your heads. I’m  not angry or offended. We all realize that sometimes the new members of the company can get too excited sometimes. You appear to have a real troublesome one on your hands though," Kirishima dismissed the apology and smiled amused.

 

"Ah, you have no idea. Thank you for being so understanding. You really do live up to your reputation as the patient and admirable editor in chief of Japun," Taniyama said, straightening from his bow. Anger at his subordinate remained.

 

“You are too kind." Kirishima commented with his usual gentlemanly smile.

 

"I have to go. Thank you again. Yokozawa collect the sales data sheets before returning,"Taniyama spoke, sending a warning look in Yokozawa's direction.

 

"Yes sir," Yokozawa politely answers and straightens back up himself.

 

His mind was elsewhere. Words from the earlier conversation consumed Yokozawa's thoughts. ' _No wonder the name Kirishima sounded so familiar. I can't believe I didn't recognize him.'_ Heat rose to Yokozawa's cheeks. _'I let my hot headiness get the better of me. I'm going to get lectured by Taniyama-san, again.'_

 

Making no sound at all Kirishima got up. When he was close enough he moved in front of Yokozawa. He positioned his face a few inches away from Yokozawa's.

 

“Are you okay? Your face is really red?" Kirishima inquired, placing his hand on Yokozawa's forehead.

 

Jolting in surprise, Yokozawa slapped Kirishima's hand away. "I'm fine."

 

"That's good. Don't push yourself too hard. You have a good amount of spirit. It would be a shame if you got sick," Kirishima said, in a caring tone.

 

Directing his gaze at Kirishima, Yokozawa frowned. ' _Is he concerned about me? Why? Even though I don't really know him and I'm sure I didn't make the best first impression. Also, some of his words sounded like he was encouraging me. Strange, during the planning meeting it appeared that Kirishima had been provoking me.'_ Brown orbs once again met his own steely gaze, however Yokozawa found his face to be unreadable. ' _Maybe I was wrong. He might actually be kinder than I gave him credit for. '_

 

"Oh, I almost forgot. There is no need for you to be embarrassed. That is why your face was red, wasn't it?" Kirishima asked, his lips curled and had an innocent look in his eyes.

 

"No! Why would I be? I haven't done anything wrong," Yokozawa answered, as agitation hit him full force. He clenched his teeth knowing that it would not be good to give Taniyama-san anything else to be mad at him for.

 

"There is no need to be shy. I appreciate your challenge," Kirishima responds standing up.

 

Walking over to Yokozawa, Kirishima turns the chair so that Yokozawa is facing him. Kirishima leans over placing one hand behind Yokozawa on the table. Using the other hand, the editor in chief griped Yokozawa's chin forcing the salesman to look at him. Inches separated their faces.

 

Frozen at the unexpected action, Yokozawa felt his breath catch. For some reason he was hyper aware of the fingers on his chin. Blinking, he waited to see what Kirishima was going to do. ' _What is this? Why can't I react like normal?'_

 

‘ _Hmmmm? I assumed he would roughly push me away. Instead, he appears to be completely caught of guard. This is interesting.'_ Kirishima had a plan, but it was thrown out the window as he examined the man in front of him. A new, albeit not necessarily good plan came to the golden haired editor.

 

"I have faith that you are at some point going to be a worthy opponent in the planning meetings. However, you a long way to go. Don't go losing your spirit anytime soon. After all, I look forward to our next battle in determining the numbers of copied to print. I want to see your frustrated face when I get my way," Kirishima explained, a devilish smirk on his face.

 

Closing the space between their faces Kirishima almost kissed him, but managed to stop just in time. Eyes widening, Kirishima frowned. ' _What am I doing? There is a limit to teasing him. I don't want to scare him off._ ' Focusing his gaze, Kirishima found Yokozawa had closed his eyes. ' _Eh? Could it be he would have let me kiss him. No he is just shocked by actions_.'

 

Backing off, Kirishima gently ruffles Yokozawa's hair. "Stay out of trouble and try not to cause your boss too much stress."

 

Raising his hand, Yokozawa knocked Kirishima's hand away. "Don't touch me! And I don't need your advice!" His heart was racing.

 

"Of course. I look forward to our next meeting, mouthy newbie of the sales department," Kirishima replied as he exited the room a cocky smile on his face.

 

Curling his hand into a fist, Yokozawa slammed it down on the table. ' _Making a fool of me like that. I'm not going to let the guy get anything he wants! I will make sure to wipe that confident smirk off his face.'_ Covering his face with his hands, Yokozawa shook his head. Underneath those hands, hid pink tinted cheeks. ' _What happened? What was that man planning? More importantly, what was I expecting? No! I don't have time for this! I have to return to the sales department.'_

 

Outside the door, Kirishima had been peeking in to watch the dark haired salesman. Kirishima felt his heart speed up at the sight of the salesman rapidly hidden blushing face. ' _I bet no one would believe how easily this feisty newbie blushes. Not that I intend to tell anyone.'_ Kirishima folded his hands together. ' _Why am I still watching him? I have other things to do. However, all I want to do is go back in there and see what other reactions my words will cause.'_ Reluctantly the editor left, yet he could hide his sudden good mood. ' _I can't wait for my next encounter with Yokozawa. It is sure to be a fun time.'_

 

**__End Dream/Memory__**

 

"...fumi. Wake up, Takafumi," Kirishima whispered into his lover's ear while gently shaking him.

 

Heavy lidded steely gray eyes locked onto tender brown eyes. Kirishima smiled sweetly at him. Yawning, Yokozawa sat up stretching.

 

"I'm sorry. I would have loved to let you sleep more. However, Hiyori and I, both agreed that the position you were sleeping in would cause you pain later," Kirishima stared a little apologetically as he was aware that Yokozawa had a tiring day.

 

"I appreciate it," Yokozawa sincerely replied, looking around. "Where is Hiyo?"

 

"I put her to bed thirty minutes ago," Kirishima answered. When faced with Yokozawa's raised brow, the older man gave a sheepish grin. "I was slow to wake you up. You looked so peaceful."

 

"Really? I can't say my dream was entirely relaxing," Yokozawa said, heading toward the bedroom.

 

"Oh, what dream?" Kirishima asked, interest clearly written all over his face as he followed his partner to the bed.

 

Crawling into bed, Yokozawa was unaware of the logical side of his brain screaming at him to say that he's forgot. Yokozawa responds, "I dreamed about the first planning meeting I attended."

 

"Ah, that was the first time we met wasn't it?" Kirishima asked, joining Yokozawa in bed. "How did it go in your dream?"

 

"The same as the real one. I opened my big mouth and got in trouble. You were a teasing asshole. There was nothing new, except...." Yokozawa's voice abruptly stopped, as he hesitated. He rolled to face away from Kirishima.

 

Propping himself up on one arm, Kirishima looked over at his lover bewildered. "Except for what? Why are you facing away from me?"

 

"No, it's nothing important," Yokozawa said, quietly pulling the covers up a tiny bit more.

 

"Your words are always important to me. So humor me. What is on your mind, Takafumi?" Kirishima coaxed, while reassuringly rubbing Yokozawa's shoulder.

 

"It's...well I think that.....I actually started....to fall in love with you at that meeting,"Yokozawa stuttered through the words.

 

Shock flooded through Kirishima. A blush covered his face. His heart had started thumping in his chest at the out of the blue confession. Wrapping his arms around Yokozawa, Kirishima pulled him into his embrace. Tenderly, the golden haired lover kissed his dark haired companion's head.

 

"I did too," Kirishima whispers as he feels Yokozawa snuggle closer to him. However, there was no response to his words. Peering at Yokozawa's face revealed him to be fast asleep. _'I wonder if he will even remember what he said. Well it doesn't matter if he does, I certainly will never forget.'_

 

"Make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight my love. You are going to need it for tomorrow," Kirishima states, before being lulled to sleep by his adorable lover's steady breathing.

 

Despite being asleep, Yokozawa managed to catch Kirishima's last words. He shrugged them off as part of a dream along with the rest off the last few moments. Little did he know, his few words would be his downfall the next day. As Kirishima fully intended to use this situation to his advantage.

 


	17. Mistake #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy night spent stuck at the office. Two lovers who haven’t spent any time alone lately give into their desires (office sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first shot at writing smut so I apologize in advance if it isn’t that good.

             

  Wind howled and rain clattered against the window pane. A bright flash of lightning lite up the dark sales floor, catching the single remaining occupant's attention. The dark haired salesman halted in his responding to an email and turned his head behind him.

 

Staring out the window, Yokozawa let out a sigh. For the thousandth time, Yokozawa had ignored his boss Taniyama-san and coworkers warning about how people should leave early due to the huge rainstorm that was coming. Always on the days that rained the worst did Yokozawa find himself losing track of time.  
          

 

Resigned to having to stay at the office tonight, Yokozawa figured he might as well use this opportunity to get work done. Fixing his eyes in the computer screen, Yokozawa became unaware of his surroundings. ' _I'll start with examining sales data I collected from the editing departments today and make my way to other tasks that require my attention.'_

 

His fingers danced gracefully across the keyboard as he entered in the recent sales data from Emerald's authors works. Smirking, Yokozawa notices the stores were selling the amount of copies he predicted for Erinose's new volume for her ongoing series.  
         

 

  Two hours passed as Yokozawa diligently completed tasks that would cut down on his workload tomorrow. On his computer, there were multiple tabs open as he checked for what was popular with readers lately. Using the information he found as a reference, Yokozawa left comments for editors on how to improve their project proposals.  
          

 

Picking up his fifth project proposal of the night, Yokozawa could feel restlessness creeping up on him. The salesman had came in early today and spent almost all day stuck at his desk answering questions from his coworkers or making phone calls. 

 

As a result, he had accumulated unused energy and really wanted to walk around the building or do some activity that would help him work off some of the energy.  However, Yokozawa ignored it and continued to read the badly written proposal. The dark haired salesman was absorbed in his work and failed to hear the footsteps as someone approached his desk.  
               

 

Hands slamming on his desk caused Yokozawa to jolt.  The folder he was holding became crumpled as his hands tightened their hold on it.  His heart was racing as Yokozawa had assumed that everyone had went home already.

 

Lifting his head, Yokozawa flinched at the sight before him. Kirishima stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed and his almond shaped eyes narrowed. An unusual stern expression and dark aura replaced his usual carefree attitude. Remaining silent, Yokozawa waited to see what his lover was going to do. The dark haired salesman had rarely seen the brown haired man so angry.  
             

 

"Follow me," Kirishima demanded in a dangerously low tone.  
           

 

With those two words, editor in chief turned toward the exit and walked away. Briefly, Yokozawa considered not following, but decided that he should face his lover now. Yokozawa got up and followed making sure to leave space between Kirishima and himself. The building at this point was empty and only their footsteps could be heard in the hallways.  
            

 

About midway down the hallway Kirishima stopped. The brown haired man opened the door to a conference room and motioned for Yokozawa to go in. Pausing in the doorway, Yokozawa couldn't fight the rising apprehension he felt.

 

Slowly, the dark haired salesman enters the room. Before Yokozawa took  more than three steps into the room, he heard the door slam close and the lock click. Yokozawa whipped around only to be face to face with an agitated Kirishima. Backing up, the dark haired salesman's back hit the conference table.  
               

 

"You don't have to lock the door. We are the only two people in the building. No one is going to walk in on us," Yokozawa says disinterestedly. However, in the back of his mind he panicked. He knew that door was the only way to exit the room and the lock would just slow him down if he fled. It was unpleasant for Yokozawa not to have an option for escape, if necessary.  
              

 

"I know. I didn't lock the door to keep people out. I did it to make sure you stayed in," Kirishima bluntly stated, examining Yokozawa. "Cornering you in an empty room is the only way I can get you to talk to me about anything other than work."  
         

 

  The statement was met with silence. Yokozawa bit his tongue. The salesman wanted to argue, but his lover was right like always. Kirishima examined Yokozawa with a mixed look of anger and disappointment.

 

A frown was present on his face and his arms were folded across his chest. Noticing this, Yokozawa forced himself not to flinch. However, this didn't stop guilt from running through him. ' _I messed up again, huh? That has to be why he is making that face.'_  
           

"How do you feel about me?" Kirishima asked, moving to stand in front of Yokozawa.  
           

 

  "Huh? What are you talking about?" Yokozawa questioned, confused.  
             

 

  "Do you regret having gotten to know me? Am I forcing you to hang out with my daughter and myself? Do find me to be a nuisance in your life?" Kirishima rambles out, while staring at Yokozawa with rare uncertainty.  
              

 

In most cases, Yokozawa would assume that Kirishima was scheming something. However, the pleading in the editor in chief's eyes that begged him to deny the words just spoken caused Yokozawa to dismiss that. Kirishima ran his hand through his hair a few times. His lover, who was normally overflowing with confidence, appeared ready to break depending on his words.  
       

 

  A stabbing pain started in Yokozawa's heart as he stared at Kirishima. Yokozawa never thought that he his actions and words or lack of would push Kirishima to this point of self doubt. There were so many words that Yokozawa wanted to say that he couldn't form a proper sentence. ' _Don't say that! If I didn't want  to be with you, I wouldn't. Hanging out with you and Hiyo has brought joy I didn't think I would find into my life. I couldn't imagine my life without you now.'_  
     

 

  Steadily, Yokozawa grew angry at himself.  He knew that it was important to say something, but he wanted to be careful with what he said.  He wanted to clearly tell his lover how he felt in a way to to dispel any worry Kirishima has. Still, being direct about his feelings made Yokozawa feel embarrassed and shy which caused him to stay quiet.  His fists were balled at his side.  
           

 

Sadness slowly spread across Kirishima's face. Not hearing any response from his lover caused the brown haired editor to jump to conclusions. This silence had to mean that the answer to his previous questions had to be a yes. That it wasn't even worth answering. In his mind, Kirishima found that this made sense. Yokozawa had been more distant and avoided him like his life depended on it.  All his advances on the salesman were rejected even more harshly than usual. _'Even tonight he....he must be sick of me....I guess my love is one sided....'_  
            

 

Kirishima's heart was sinking. His posture slumped and he raised his hand only to allow it to drop back to his side. However, Kirishima's optimistic nature would not allow him to back down without one last question.  
         

 

  "Do you love me?" Kirishima whispered in a broken, cracked voice.  
         

 

Yokozawa's eyes widened as he heard and saw how unsure Kirishima was. Words stuck in throat as he stares at Kirishima. ' _He can't be serious._ ' Forcing his mind from going blank, Yokozawa took a uneven breath. His heart was pounding as he stares at the editor. However, anger and frustration rushed through him. ' _He knows me better than this! I know I am not the best at expressing my true feeling, but if anyone is able to see through my intimidating and stubbornness it's him. So how could he ask me this like he doesn't believe it?'_  
           

 

  "Why?! Why the hell are you acting like this? Why are you questioning how I feel?!" Yokozawa shouted, walking to stand right in front of Kirishima.  
           

 

"For the last few months, you rarely come home. When I go to see you at the office, you either aren't there or ignore me. Every time I try to kiss you or touch you even at the apartment lately, when Hiyori isn't even there, you push me away or go to sleep in the spare bedroom. Anytime I try to talk to your cellphone rings or you have something to take care of. All the plans I have made with you to go out and eat or go get a few drinks, you end up canceling. Even tonight, when you promised me you would be home, here you are at work!  And your excuse for everything else is that you have work to do! You have been spending all your time doing work!" Kirishima's voice was quiet and quickly became shout.  
              

 

Shock replaced the previous anger and frustration Yokozawa had. For once Yokozawa didn't even try to deny or think about arguing. After all, everything Kirishima said was true. Lately, he had fallen into the role of a total workaholic. In doing so, the dark haired salesman had barely left any time for Kirishima.

 

Reflecting on his past few months with Kirishima, he could easily recall the number of times he had chosen work over his lover. Yokozawa had an overwhelming amount of guilt and regret at his recent actions. He knew that this was his fault. Deciding that he had to apologize and make thing right, Yokozawa was about to speak, but Kirishima spoke before him.  
         

 

  "I should go home now. I'm taking away from time you could be spending on work. I'm sorry for bothering you," Kirishima announced, he turned away to leave.  
            

 

The hurt in his voice and the sad smile broke Yokozawa's heart.  Each of his words were like being stabbed in the chest with a knife. ' _If I let him walk out the door it's like saying that work is more important than our relationship. If he leaves this might be the end of our relationship.'_ Panic seized Yokozawa at that thought and his face paled. _'I won't allow it!'_ Kirishima stood with his hand on the lock and his back towards Yokozawa and let out a sigh of defeat.  
           

 

Not allowing himself time to back out, Yokozawa softly says, "I love you."  
          

 

Hearing this three words, stops Kirishima. His eyes widened as he took a minute to process what had just happened. The brown haired lover didn't dare turn around or make sudden movements for fear that his ears had played tricks on him. Footsteps, approached Kirishima as he held his position facing the door.  
             

 

"I love you," Yokozawa repeated louder while wrapping his arms around Kirishima's waist and placing his forehead against Kirishima's back.  
           

 

  A blush graced Kirishima's face at his lover's unusual actions. His heart started to beat faster. ' _Am I dreaming? My proud and stubborn lover said he loved me. Not once, but twice.'_

 

Pure happiness and joy bubbled up inside Kirishima and he gave a wry smile. ' _I'm stupid. I'm childish. I'm selfish. And yet somehow I ended up with a an adorable, sweet lover who chooses to stay with me anyway. A lover who abandoned his pride for my sake to say what I needed....no wanted to hear. Three simple words that completely washes away any doubts or worries I might have.'_ Kirishima closed his eyes relishing in the warmth and comfort from his lover's embrace.  
           

 

  Five minutes passed as the two men stood there enjoying the other's touch.  Neither of them spoke and the loudest sound in those minutes were the thumping their hearts. A sound that was soothing and relaxing to both men. Too soon for Kirishima's liking, Yokozawa released his grasp and moved his arms back to his side. Backing up, Yokozawa flushed red at doing something he was not used to. Quickly, Yokozawa lowered his face.  
             

 

Turning to face Yokozawa, Kirishima closed the distance between them. Lifting his head, steely gray eyes met gentle brown eyes. They were standing so close that they could feel each other's breath. Hope glimmered in Kirishima's eyes and he placed his hands on Yokozawa's cheeks.  
             

 

  "Are you sure?" Kirishima inquired, noticing that Yokozawa's facial features softened.  
             

 

"Yes," Yokozawa responded earnestly, already having known for a while that his heart, body, mind, and love belonged to Kirishima. Nothing in this world was more important to Yokozawa than his relationship with Kirishima. Not that he would actually say that much to Kirishima. There was limit to how much he could express at a time. For now Kirishima would have to be satisfied with his confession of love.  
             

 

Leaning forward, Yokozawa sealed their lips together with a gentle kiss. When Kirishima let out a slight gasp, Yokozawa slipped his tongue into Kirishima's mouth. Having missed his partner more than he realized, Yokozawa allowed his tongue to explore every inch of his partner's mouth. The dark haired salesman moved one of his arms around Kirishima's next to pull him closer. Without breaking the kiss, Yokozawa  moved backward until his back hit the conference table for the second time that night.  
         

 

At the same time Kirishima allowed his hands to roam his partner's body. Kirishima's hands traced over every inch of Yokozawa's body. The suit Yokozawa wore became a hindrance by blocking Kirishima's access to his partner's skin. As Kirishima went to fix this problem, Yokozawa parted their lips. Both men stood panting and observing the other with a lustful look in their eyes.  
             

 

  "What do you want to do?" Kirishima questions with a voice full of desire.  
         

 

  Barely, Kirishima resisted every urge he had to jump his partner. Instead, he stood examining the dark haired salesman. Many times now Kirishima had been pleaded and begged Yokozawa to have sex with him in the office. Never has the brown haired editor been successful. Receiving no immediate answer, Kirishima prepared for the inevitable rejection.  
            

 

"I want you to make love to me," Yokozawa whispers so softly, it is almost inaudible. For the first time, Yokozawa voiced his sexual desire to Kirishima.  
             

 

Blinking, Kirishima assumed that he had misheard. Staring at his lover, Kirishima took in Yokozawa's bright red face and the curled fingers. Belatedly,  Kirishima noticed his lover was shaking from embarrassment. Gray eyes moved everywhere to avoid looking at him.  
         

 

  "What did you say?" Kirishima asked, his heart started beating faster and excitement rushed through him.  
           

 

Backing out seemed really tempting to Yokozawa as he he heard Kirishima's question. The salesman could easily changed his mind and words. Having sex at the office was inappropriate. His common sense said that they should wait until tomorrow after work. However, Yokozawa was unsatisfied with that. ' _Not this time. I refuse.I already got this far.'_ His heart pounded so hard and fast in his chest he thought that it might burst.  
        

 

Burying all of his pride, shame  and embarrassment, Yokozawa made the decision to do continue forward with the situation he initiated. He closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. When he opened them resolve flooded through him. Yokozawa didn't feel like being responsible or holding back. Tonight he wanted to be with connected with his lover.  
             

 

  "You heard me, Zen," Yokozawa replied, while siting on the conference table.  
         

 

  All of Kirishima's self restraint shattered when he heard his name leave Yokozawa's lips. Eagerly, Kirishima pushed Yokozawa down on the conference table and straddled him. Leaning down he placed his hands on both sides of Yokozawa's head.  Kirishima kissed Yokozawa's neck and left a trail of kisses until he reached Yokozawa's ear. Yokozawa held back the moans that threatened to leave his lips as Kirishima left kiss marks on sensitive skin.  
           

 

  "You better be ready. You asked for this, so I'm not going to let you back out," Kirishima huskily whispered in Yokozawa's ear before biting it gently.  
             

 

  "Nghhh......I wasn't going to," Yokozawa snaps lacking his usual fierceness.  
             

 

  "Good to hear. I an going hold you to that," Kirishima says raising his face and sliding his hand down to grope Yokozawa's groin through his suit pants.  
                 

 

A devilish smirk appeared on the editor's face when he felt that Yokozawa's cock had already started to harden. "Well someone is excited tonight. Not that I blame you. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited as well. After all it is our first time having offi-"  
         

 

  Glaring sharply, Yokozawa rose up from laying on the conference table enough to bite Kirishima's neck. Letting out a pained groan, Kirishima's smile widened at Yokozawa's adorable way of telling him to shut up.  
  
         

Slipping his hand under Yokozawa's waist band, Kirishima wraps his hand around Yokozawa's cock.He starts moving his hand up and down in long and slow strokes. Leaning down, the brown haired editor captures the salesman lips in a passionate kiss. Kirishima licks Yokozawa's lips and slides his tongue into his younger partner's mouth.  Their tongues battled for dominance until Yokozawa gave in to Kirishima's superior skills. Yokozawa fought back the moans that rose up. A few muffled moans were released as Kirishima increased his strokes.  
           

 

  Within a few minutes, Yokozawa felt his climax approaching. Yokozawa shifted and focused his thoughts elsewhere to distract himself. Noticing his partner's change in attitude, Kirishima parted their lips. For a moment, Kirishima took in Yokozawa's flushed and the way his hips moved in in rhythm with his strokes. His pants became more erratic and a grimace formed on Yokozawa's face as he desperately fought the rising tide of pleasure. ' _When he does this, I want to tease him,'_ Kirishima thought to himself.  
            

 

Tightening his grasp on Yokozawa's cock, Kirishima listened satisfied when he heard his lover's surprised groan. At the unexpected action, Yokozawa clawed at the table in frustration at his release being prevented. Turning to Kirishima, Yokozawa gave him an angry stare and frowned.  
             

 

  "Don't give me that look. I'm helping out.  You were the one prolonging this," Kirishima stated innocently whiled unbuttoning Yokozawa's suit jacket and shirt, revealing his lover's chest.  
         

 

  With his other hand, Kirishima pinched  on of Yokozawa's nipples. At the same time, Kirishima moved his head to suck on the other nipple. Squirming, Yokozawa let out a string of curses mixed with moans as he felt reached a that thin line between pleasure and pain. A scratching sound could be heard as Yokozawa grasped unsuccessfully at the table.  
       

 

  "Do you want to cum?" Kirishima asked teasingly, allowing his breath to ghost over Yokozawa's neck. A sly smile covered Kirishima's face when Yokozawa shuddered.  
             

 

  Swallowing thickly, Yokozawa stubbornly narrowed his eyes at his partner without responding. The dark haired salesman refused to give in to his partner's taunt and validate annoying smugness.  
         

 

   "I guess I was wrong. You know what to say when you change your mind," Kirishima replied in a light tone. Kirishima proceeded to bite and suck on Yokozawa's collar bone while never stopping his attention to Yokozawa's nipple.  
         

 

  "Ugh....ngggggh...Ah!" Yokozawa moaned, unable to hold back his voice at Kirishima's merciless onslaught.  
         

 

Only moving his arms a few inches, Yokozawa quickly found his wrists pinned before he could cover his mouth. Kirishima shook his head disapprovingly.  
         

  "You know I like to hear your heated voice at a time like this. More importantly, how am I supposed to know when you are ready cum if you cover your mouth," Kirishima stated, with a fake concerned look. Kirishima licked the stretch of Yokozawa's neck.  
         

 

  "You...ahhhh-re......ngghhh....ahhhh...bastard," Yokozawa growled, as he felt defeated and prepared to throw his pride away. Kirishima gave him a wicked grin at that.  
         

 

  "Is that all you have to say?" Kirishima voiced raising his eyebrow.  
           

 

Reluctantly, Yokozawa voiced what Kirishima had been waiting for. "Let me cum."  
       

 

  "Hmmm. Where is your manners? What do we say when we are asking for something?" Kirishima mockingly said, but tightened his grip on Yokozawa's completely stiff cock.  
           

 

  Yokozawa gave a disbelieving look before gritting his teeth. ' _Im going to make him regret this later!'_ Face heating up and turning a bright red Yokozawa bites out, "Please, let me cum."  
             

 

  "As you wish," Kirishima responds knowing that if he teases much further he will push the limit. The editor releases his grip on Yokozawa's cock.  
           

 

"Ahhhhhh!" Yokozawa screams as he finally reaches his climax. His vision turns white for a split second.  
         

 

   As Yokozawa is still regaining his senses after his orgasm, Kirishima flips Yokozawa onto his stomach. He pulls Yokozawa's pants down and pushes one finger into Yokozawa's entrance. Soon Kirishima adds another finger to stretch Yokozawa's narrow passage.

 

Yokozawa, having coming down from his orgasm, let out a hiss at the intrusion. A soft sigh left his lips shortly afterwards at the familiar sensation which reassured Kirishima. Normally, the editor would once again tease his lover at this point. However, listening to his lovers soft sighs and sexy moans, Kirishima became impatient. ' _This will be good enough._ '  Kirishima removed his fingers and Yokozawa let out a frustrated huff.  
           

 

  "Get on your knees," Kirishima commanded in a seductive voice.  
             

 

  Not in the mood to argue Yokozawa complied with Kirishima's demand. He braced his hands against the conference table and pushed himself up. Heat rushed as he felt shameful for willingly getting into such a disgraceful position. Kirishima stared lustfully at his partner while waiting. When Yokozawa was ready, Kirishima slid deep inside of Yokozawa.  
         

 

   "Ugggh...ah..." Yokozawa groaned at the intrusion. "Wait a damn minute before moving!"  
         

 

   "I'm sorry I can't," Kirishima answered huskily while stating to move.  
            

 

Yokozawa lets out a yelp and the sound of nails scratching the table can be heard. Moving the salesman's suit jacket and shirt out of the way, Kirishima bites and sucks on Yokozawa's shoulder blade hoping to distract Yokozawa until he got used to his thrusts. This earned a hitched breath and shiver from Yokozawa. Kirishima continued to thrust deeply into Yokozawa's tight passage. The editor made sure to angle his thrusts and rewarded with a breathy moan when he hit Yokozawa's sweet spot. In response Yokozawa's hips stated to move in time wth Kirishima's thrusts.  
          

 

 

Kirishima thrusted at a faster pace and began to stroke Yokozawa's cock. Unrestrained moans filled the room as the two lost themselves in pleasure. All the while the table beneath them let out ominous creaks.  
          

 

"Ah..I'm going to...cum," Yokozawa huffed out as he approached his climax.  
             

 

"Me too," Kirishima responded, giving one last deep thrust.  
  
             

 

Both men climaxed and collapsed on the conference table laying side by side. They both breathed heavily and were exhausted. A comfortable silence filled the room. Without a word, Yokozawa moved so his back was against Kirishima's chest. Surprised, Kirishima wrapped his arms around Yokozawa's waist pulling him even closer. Yokozawa wasn't into cuddling after sex usually. Tonight seemed to be one of the rare exceptions. Smiling, Kirishima placed a kiss on Yokozawa's head.  
         

 

“I love you, Zen," Yokozawa said as a blush covered his face. 

             

 

With a tender look and a faint blush Kirishima says, "I love you, Takafumi."  
        

 

Both men knew that they had to clean up both the room and themselves, but that could wait for later. For now, held in Kirishima's safe and loving embrace, Yokozawa fell asleep. Kirishima fell asleep shortly after. Minutes later a loud creaking and bam sound could be heard by both men. Also, the two men felt a a jolt run through their bodies. However, the salesman and editor were too tired and comfortable to care.

 

 

**________________**

         

 

The next day Yokozawa went to a planning meeting. He was about to enter the room when he heard voices raised in confusion and anger. Frowning, he pushed the door open. Isaka, Asahina, Takano, Onodera, Kaito, and Shinra were standing in a crowd and examining something.  
       

 

   "What's going on? What is everyone looking at?" Yokozawa asked, drawing everyone's attention.  
           

 

A silence fell over the group. Then, the crowd parted . Eyes widening, Yokozawa felt his breath catch in his throat. In front of Yokozawa was the conference table. The same conference table that Kirishima and he had sex on last night. The same table that had collapsed shortly afterwards. Swallowing thickly, Yokozawa put all his effort into not blushing or giving any sign that he knew what happened to the table.  
         

 

"I know. Unbelievable right?" Takano said, his annoyance obvious. He believed Yokozawa's silence came from him being irritated  at the situation as well.  
          

 

"How could this even happen?" Onodera questioned, looking at the table.  
           

 

"These are really strong and sturdy tables as far as I am aware. I highly doubt someone would take the time to disassemble it," Shinra states walking around the table.  
         

 

  "I'm sure this table was fine yesterday," Kaito voices.  
         

 

  "All employees went home early to avoid the rain storm too," Ashina contributes to the conversation.  
          

 

"Not all employees went home early," Shinra countered. "I heard that Yokozawa and Kirishima had to stay in the office."  
         

 

Once again all eyes went to Yokozawa. Yokozawa internally panicked. ' _It's okay. Keep calm. You can brush this off_.' Without being caught Yokozawa shifts side to side uncomfortably.  
             

 

  "Do you know what happened here, Yokozawa?" Isaka asks while tipping his head.  
           

 

"I have no idea. I spent most of the night doing work before going to bed," Yokozawa had to focus on not stuttering or hesitating.  
            

 

A silence ensued in which Yokozawa was afraid someone was going to call him out on his lie. To his relief everyone let out a disappointed and frustrated sigh. He let out a breath he didn't know he was even holding.  
            

 

"Well it looks like we will just have to reschedule this planning meeting. Make sure to check your emails. Everyone is dismissed," Isaka announced leaving followed by Ashina.  
         

 

  Everyone let out grumbles before exiting leaving Yokozawa by himself. Relief rushed through his body. ' _I can't believe that happened. What a crazy coincidence.'_ Lifting his foot, Yokozawa paused. ' _Wait. No way. He wouldn't.'_

 

Thinking back to his break earlier that day with Kirishima, Yokozawa remembered how Kirishima had seemed suspiciously amused by something unknown to Yokozawa. Of course, Yokozawa ignores this as he didn't have the time or energy to question Kirishima about every little thing. This had completely backfired on Yokozawa.

 

‘ _He chose this room on purpose!'_ Yokozawa was seething with rage. Hurrying down the hallway, the salesman went to confront Kirishima.  Once again, Yokozawa was reminded that Kirishima holds grudges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima always has has something up his sleeve XD


	18. Mistake #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima and Yokozawa go on a date

  
Taking days off is rare thing for Yokozawa and not normally appreciated as work piles up. As of late the editors and authors have really been under a lot of pressure to get work on time. Marukawa had suffered from taking chances quite a few new authors' work. Of course, setbacks like this are expected. So, no one department is at fault. However, a lot of money was wasted printing manga that no wanted. The company took a harder hit than anyone wanted to admit. Now the all the workers of Marukawa are left to make up for the profit that was lost. 

 

For the sales department that means that a bunch of project proposal have been submitted for review and approval. In addition, many meetings have taken place and need to take place. So many papers are laid everywhere that mix ups have become a frequent thing.

 

Running on little sleep, Yokozawa was handling a large portion of the tasks in the sales department. As a result, Yokozawa was on the receiving end of a lot of different coworkers complaints and lashing outs. Energy drained and making brutal comments, Yokozawa actually found himself wanting to be anywhere than at work. 

 

Stress levels have been high for everyone. Tension and aggravation is so prevalent that it has affected the atmosphere of the building. Just waking into the building is enough to ruin a person's mood. Evidence of this is that even the most cheerful and mild mannered of workers like Henmi or Mino are unable to maintain their expected attitude. Arguments have escalated to the point where people are literally at each other's throats. Fights have actually broken out on a few occasions. 

 

Isaka had started worrying about this which added to his own frustration. Without meaning to he had started taking his anger on his secretary and lover Asahina. There was no doubt that Asahina loved Isaka, but he could only take so much. Eventually, Asahina had pointed out that it would be better for people to be in a stable mindset while creating books for others to enjoy. At this point there was a high chance of people passing their limits which could lead to a variety of devastating consequences for both the workers and the books produced. Isaka agreed with this. 

 

Realizing that this was a hazardous working, Isaka had called a meeting for all workers in the building. Despite knowing it was a risky a move, Isaka had decided to send them all home. Protests and exclamation ls of shock were quickly quieted. Isaka had more to say and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. When silence was achieved, Isaka ordered that everyone was to take the next day off. Finally, doing work was forbidden and if anyone was caught doing work they would be punished. 

 

Having finished his piece, Isaka shooed his employees away to gather their things and leave. Silence and disbelieve settled over everyone. Glances were exchanged as if no one wanted to move fearing that they had misheard this news or that Isaka would take back these orders. Slowly, the employees recognized and accepted that this was real. They went to their departments to gather anything that might be needed before heading home. 

 

Against his workaholic tendencies, Yokozawa managed to get of work faster than most of the other employees. Once outside, Yokozawa took a deep breath slightly calming himself down. Never in his wildest imagination did Yokozawa ever think he would be so grateful to get kicked out of work for a day. Thoughts of going home and become one with his bed filled Yokozawa's mind. Taking a few steps Yokozawa found himself already picturing it now. ' _Fluffy pillows under my head, a soft mattress under my body and warmth from Kirishima's body covering my own.'_

 

Eyes widening, Yokozawa came to a sudden halt. A person behind Yokozawa bumped into him and grumbled angrily, but that didn't even register to him. As soon as that image entered his head, a desire to be with his partner hit him hard. Flustered, Yokozawa could feel that familiar and unwanted heat rising to his cheeks. ' _What the hell am I thinking? Have I completely lost my mind. I need to get rest.'_

 

Contrary to his thoughts, Yokozawa found himself scanning the crowd of employees leaving for Kirishima. It wasn't until the flow of people stopped, he found his golden haired lover exiting the building. ‘ _He was probably looking for me. I should sneak away before he sees me.'_ Legs betraying Yokozawa, instead of moving away from Kirishima his legs brought him right over to where Kirishima was standing. 

 

"Here I thought you were in the office still. I guess someone was eager to get home," Kirishima said with a teasing smile and clearly trying to shake off aggravation from the frantic workday. 

 

About to answer, Yokozawa paused as he watched Kirishima smile gently. Silently, his eyes wandered over Kirishima's body: starting Kirishima's long legs, to his well muscled chest, to his addictive lips, and ending at his brown eyes full of concern. Kirishima clearing his throat caught Yokozawa's attention. Shock flooded through him. _'I can't believe I just openly checked him out. It's not like me. Work and lack of sleep is really throwing me off. I should go to my alone to my apartment tonight.'_

 

Arms snaked around Yokozawa's chest and pulled him close. 'I should push him away. Someone could see us.' Yokozawa found himself dipping his head back and resting it against Kirishima. Breath tickled Yokozawa's ear as Kirishima whispered, "You are coming over right. It will be just you and me all night."

 

Shivering, Yokozawa pulled away only a few inches so he looked at Kirishima. ' _No, not today. I won't be able to get the necessary rest if I do.'_ Lips twitching Yokozawa placed his hands on Kirishima's shirt and curled his fingers into the fabric.

 

"Take me home,"Yokozawa voiced almost to quiet for Kirishima to hear. ' _That's not what I was supposed to say.'_

 

"As you wish," Kirishima seductively replies while pulling Yokozawa in the direction of his apartment. ' _It's no use. Work has kept us to busy for any privacy. I have missed his sly words and intoxicating touch. My body is a lot more honest in these situations.'_

 

Somehow, although truthfully Yokozawa doesn't remember how, they entered Kirishima's apartment. Work items were discarded on the floor. Arms wrapped around each other and lips locked together, the two men clumsily found their way to the bedroom. Traveling farther into the room it wasn't long until Yokozawa found himself pushed into the bed and pinned under Kirishima's weight. Long, thin fingers caressed every inch of Yokozawa's body. Lips left a trail of kisses along Yokozawa's neck. Before long both men found the clothes to be in the way and haphazardly removed them. All through the night the bed creaked and moans filled the room as the two lovers gave into their lustful desires.

**___Next Day/Day off___**

 

Curled up in bed and covered by blankets, Yokozawa was sleeping peacefully. A hand shook him hard in an attempt to wake him up. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, Yokozawa was keenly aware of his lover's voice calling out to him. However, the salesman ignored this, choosing to remain in the calm darkness that sleep brought with it. Turning his body, Yokozawa mumbled nonsense and tugged the blankets closer.

 

"Don't.....I.....warn...." These three words penetrated Yokozawa's consciousness before the blankets were pulled off him. 

 

Snapping his eyes open, Yokozawa glared at the person responsible for interrupting his rest. "What the hell, you bastard!"

 

"Good morning to you to,"Kirishima cheerfully responded before tossing clothes on the bed. "Put some clothes on. We are going out."

 

Rubbing his eyes, Yokozawa was still processing how Kirishima, who likes sleep more than himself, not only woke up before him, but was already dressed and ready to go. "Huh? Why are we going out?"

 

Disappointment shone in his eyes as Kirishima said,"Don't you remember? You suggested it."

 

Frowning, Yokozawa stared blankly at Kirishima. He halfway considered laying back down and returning to sleep."I have no idea what you are talking about."

 

Letting out a sigh, Kirishima gave an annoyed look. "I feared you might say that. I thought you were being a little bold." Pausing with a thoughtful look, Kirishima slyly smiled. "It doesn't matter, you told me you would go on a date with me today and I am holding you to that. So, get changed."

 

Groaning, Yokozawa flopped back down on the bed. _'I can't believe it. There is no way I agreed to something like that._ ' Memories of how he acted and of their love making flashed into his head. Blushing, Yokozawa flinched embarrassed at how unnaturally proactive he was yesterday. ' _Maybe I did go with the flow of events.'_

 

Bending over the side of the bed and reaching for the blankets, Yokozawa protested, "I don't want to go out. I'm going back to sleep."

 

Pushing Yokozawa down on the bed Kirishima climbed on top of him. A predatory smile graced his lips. "Well if you want to stay in bed, that means you are ready for another round right? So eager. Well no complaints from my side."

 

"Hell no! Why in the world would you think that?" Yokozawa snapped, pushing at Kirishima's chest.

 

"We have the house to ourselves all day while Hiyori is at my parents house. And here you are laying naked in bed telling me you want to stay there. That my dear grumpy bear is an invitation to pick up from last night," Kirishima pointed out while lowering his head to kiss Yokozawa's neck. 

 

Swallowing any arguments or snarky comments, Yokozawa could tell that Kirishima was serious. If he didn't get off the bed, he wouldn’t be leaving at all until work tomorrow. He could already feel a dull pain which served last night. If they continued again today there was a good chance that work tomorrow would be torture.

"I'm getting up. Give me a chance to get dressed and then we can go," Yokozawa reluctantly chose the date.

 

Removing himself from Yokozawa, Kirishima started heading towards the door before stopping and turning around. "Are you sure? I really don't mind-"

 

"Get out!" Yokozawa yelled throwing a pillow at him which Kirishima dodged.

 

"Okay, okay," Kirishima chuckled as he exited the room leaving an angry Yokozawa to get prepared for their date.

 

**___________________**

 

 

Kirishima dragged Yokozawa around to many places for their date. Excited, Kirishima tentatively made a schedule of places to go. The mall was their first stop and they didn't leave until entering practically every store. Kirishima pestered Yokozawa to let pick someone out that he could buy for the salesman. The trip ended unsuccessfully as neither of them bought anything.

 

Next, Kirishima took Yokozawa to the park and made him go on the swings. Parents shot them suspicious looks while telling their kids to stay close to them. Needless to say, Yokozawa planned to stay away from there for a while.

 

Afterwards, Kirishima took them to a few bookstores. A hint of interest lite up in Yokozawa's eyes. However, Yokozawa's bored and grumpy attitude returned within seconds. Hours passed as Kirishima took Yokozawa to the aquarium, to the amusement park, and to an ice cream shop. 

 

Throughout the whole day Yokozawa remained pissy and annoyed. Hurt and disappointment swelled in Kirishima's chest. When 9'oclock rolled around Kirishima was ready to go back home. Spending all this planning and energy on the date only for Yokozawa to not give any sign of joy or happiness had damaged his confidence.

 

Defeated, Kirishima regretted taking Yokozawa out on a date. ' _He didn't have fun at all. This was a waste. All I wanted to do was make his day off enjoyable._ ' Anger built up inside him, before dissipating quickly. ' _It's not his fault. I did this to myself. I know better.'_

 

"I'm sorry," Kirishima weakly apologized.

 

Stopping, Yokozawa felt confused by the thick sadness in his lover's voice. "What's wrong?"

 

"I ruined your day off by forcing you to go in this stupid date," Kirishima bitterly responded. "I won't do something like this again. Come on. Let's get you home. We have work tomorrow."

 

Shoulders slumping, Kirishima dragged his feet in the direction of Yokozawa's apartment. Shame and guilt caused pain to lance through Yokozawa's heart. _'I did this. I cruelly crushed his good mood. I didn't even put in any effort to appreciate what the date he put together and have any fun.'_ Following behind Kirishima, each footstep brought with it tightening and constricting feeling to Yokozawa which prevented him from speaking. 

 

Making a steady pace towards the train station, Yokozawa had been desperately seeking words. Words that could fix this, words that would make things alright. ' _I can't let the night end like this.'_ Examining the area around, a sudden image of him standing in the work office staring at a thunderstorm and thinking that he hated the rain popped into his head. ' _What the hell was that about?_ '

 

All of a sudden, Yokozawa found the answer he had been looking for. Grabbing Kirishima's arm, Yokozawa pulled him towards a cross walk. At the unexpected action, Kirishima started stumbling after Yokozawa. 

 

"What are you doing," Kirishima questioned.

 

Having no intention to answer, Yokozawa continued to lead Kirishima to a certain destination. Several more times Kirishima asked where they were going and what had gotten into Yokozawa. Silence was all his questions got. Kirishima could feel himself losing his patience.

 

All of a sudden, Yokozawa stopped at a building without speaking. Frustrated, Kirishima roughly pulled his arm from Yokozawa's grasp. As he went to demand Yokozawa explain himself, Kirishima recognized the place.

 

"This is the bar I found you pissd out of your skull at," Kirishima spoke with surprise. 

 

"I figured that this would be a good place for our date," Yokozawa said in an uncertain tone.

 

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Kirishima inquired, his full attention on Yokozawa.

 

"I was being an asshole. You did your best to make a perfect date for the two of us to enjoy each other's company. I spent the whole day in a foul mood. You deserve better than that," Yokozawa admitted, as he dipped his head in a bow. 

 

"There's no need to apologize. Everyone has bad days. As your lover it's my job to take the good days with the bad," Kirishima gently responded with a an expression full of love. "Although I have to say you chose am interesting date spot."

 

Shifting from foot to foot, Yokozawa fought to push away his pride. Lifting his head he met Kirishima's eyes. "I picked this place in purpose. It's a the place where paths crossed. Thanks to this place I have someone who cares for me and accepts me for who I am."

 

Heart pounding, Kirishima didn't know what to do. Happiness and joy was threatening to overwhelm him. "Yokoz-

 

"Thank you for taking me on a date today. I love you." Yokozawa cut him off with a red face. 

 

Wrapping an arm around Yokozawa's waist, Kirishima pulled him close and kissed him. Breaking off the kiss, Kirishima says, "I love you too. Now let's head home."

 

As the couple heads home, Yokozawa slips his hand into Kirishima's and squeezes. Glancing at Yokozawa's turned away face, Kirishima notices that his blush has reached his ears. Chuckling, Kirishima gently returns the squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even Yokozawa needs a day off of work to be with his lover.


	19. Mistake #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little summer fun at the pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if Yokozawa seems a little out of character in this chapter

 Throwing swim trunks, two towels, a bottle of sunscreen, his keys, and his wallet in a gym bag, Yokozawa let out a sigh. Shifting his eyes to his watch, the salesman realized that Kirishima would be there to pick him up any minute now. Grabbing his bag, Yokozawa walked to his living room. Plopping on to the couch and throwing the bag next to him, Yokozawa tipped his head back.   
                   

 

 A small headache formed as he thought about how he ended up in this situation. Last weekend, Kirishima and Hiyori brought up going to the pool. Despite his best efforts to protest and voicing his concerns later to Kirishima, the salesman  was left to reluctantly agree it go with them. Yokozawa still had his doubts about how good an idea this was. However, as per usual, he was completely outspoken and outnumbered in the decision.  
               

 

    On the edge of falling asleep, Yokozawa's phone chimed with a text. Giving it a quick glance, Yokozawa rose to his feet. Frowning, Yokozawa picked up this bag and exited his apartment. ' _I am never going to be able to say no when they team up am I?_ ' Shaking his head, Yokozawa took the elevator down to the ground floor. Walking out the door of the apartment complex, the dark haired man was greeted by the sight of his lover standing by the open car trunk.  
                

 

Grinning, Kirishima waved Yokozawa over in a dramatic fashion. _'He looks like an excited dog waiting for his owner. Is he trying to draw everyone's attention to himself? It's not like Kirishima needs to do anything extra, his appearance naturally does that.'_ Turning his head from side tot side, sure enough Yokozawa saw people stopping to watch Kirishima.  
                 

 

  An internal debate raged in Yokozawa about whether or not he should just turn around now. If not for the fact that he loved Kirishima and didn't want upset him or his daughter, Yokozawa would have. Shooting his lover a glare, Yokozawa moved to stand next to Kirishima.  Immediately, Kirishima grabbed Yokozawa's bag and placed it in the trunk with the other two bags. Then, the brown haired man closed the trunk.   
               

 

  Rushing to the car door ahead of Yokozawa, Kirishima opened it for him. "Here you go."  
                  

 

Ducking his head Yokozawa got into the car. When properly settled in the seat, Kirishima closed the door for him. Annoyed, the salesman went to complain to Kirishima when said man entered the car. Arms wrapping loosely around his neck from behind, caused him to jump and let out a surprised squeak. As soon as he heard that, Kirishima covered his mouth and moved his head towards the window to hide his laughter.  
             

 

  "I'm sorry, Onii-chan. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just really happy you came with us," Hiyori apologize sincerely, but could help the laughing slightly.  
                 

 

  "It's okay,"Yokozawa said through gritted teeth and blushing lightly.   
                  

 

The salesman was torn between wanting to snap at both of them for laughing and wanting to just enjoy their pleasant laughs.  Shifting in his seat, Yokozawa positioned himself to face away from Kirishima.   
                 

 

  "Can we go now?" Yokozawa asked, as both Kirishima and Hiyori had regained their composure.  
               

 

Looking to his daughter and receiving an excited nod, Kirishima responded, "Here we go."

 

**_________________**

                   

 

 A full hour passed in silence as each person was doing their own thing. Hiyori had earbuds in and was listening to music. Yokozawa spent the whole time watching the scenery pass through the car window. Kirishima was driving them to their destination and paying careful attention to road signs that may hinder their route. Hand pressed against his cheek, Yokozawa leaned forward as he read the sign with bold letters reading Setagaya Chitose pool: open. Straightening up and yawning, Yokozawa heard an excited squeal from Hiyori.  
                 

 

  Lips forming a smile, Yokozawa observed as Hiyori gazed out the window with bright eyes at their destination. Outside there were pools, a lazy river, and multiple huge water slides. Based on the website Yokozawa checked out, the inside pool area looked the same. All three of them had agreed that they would prefer to go to the indoor pool to avoid having to run around in the intense heat.  
                    

 

Distracted, both Hiyori and Yokozawa were unaware that the car had come to a stop. Watching over his lover and daughter, Kirishima was reluctant to interrupt them. Yet, staying in the car defeated the purpose of them traveling all this way. Opening the car door and exciting the vehicle, Kirishima went to retrieved the bags from the car trunk. As he closed the car trunk, Kirishima noticed that Hiyori and Yokozawa hadn't left the car yet.   
                

 

Going over to the driver's side  window, Kirishima knocked on it three times. Jumping in shock, both Hiyori and Yokozawa whipped their heads in the direction of the sound. Smirking present on his face, Kirishima motioned with his hands for them to get out of the car.  
             

 

  Once all three of them were out of the car they walked toward the entrance of the Setagaya Chitose pool. Kirishima had decided to carry all three bags and ignored both of his companions instances that they could carry their own stuff. Giving up, Hiyori and Yokozawa found it was easier to let Kirishima have his way on this. Yokozawa opened the door and held it open for both Kirishima and Hiyori.  
             

 

   Entering the building, all three looked around. There were white walls covered with paintings. In a few corners there were colorful fish tanks full of all kinds of different fish. It was decidedly, a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere. Having gotten their fill of looking around, they approached the reception desk.  
               

 

  A young girl with bright blue eyes, wearing a named tag with Kita written, on it smiled at them. "Hello, how may I help you?"  
               

 

"The three of us want access to the pool," Kirishima answers politely.  
                

 

"Okay. That will be 1,440 yen($13.11)," Kita replied with a sparkle in her eye.  
                  

 

Kirishima handed over the exact amount of money. She took the money and deposited it in the cash register. Reaching to the side she grabbed three wrist bands and handed them to Kirishima.  
                

 

"You are all set. Head down that hallway. Girls locker rooms are to right and boys are on the left,"Kita explained cheerfully, motioning in the appropriate directions. "Have a wonderful day."  
               

 

  Thanking Kita, the trio head off down the hallway. As they walk they see multiple rooms with various purposes such as a work out room. Eventually, they reach the locker rooms which are located directly across from each other.   
                 

 

"Here's where we split up. See you in the pool area," Hiyori announced, holding out her hand for Kirishima to give it to her.   
                   

 

Passing the bag to his adorable daughter, Kirishima and Yokozawa watched her disappear into the girl's locker room. Turning around the two men walked over to the boy's locker room. Grasping the handle, Yokozawa held the door open for Kirishima and followed him in. Scanning the locker room, both men were aware of how spacious and quiet it was. Choosing a locker, Kirishima set both of their gym bags down.  
               

 

  "I expected more people to be here," Yokozawa voiced, as he reached into his swim bag to retrieve his swim trunks and two towels.   
                 

 

  "Maybe going to the pool isn't a popular thing to do this summer," Kirishima dismissed, while pulling out his own swim trunks and towel.  
                   

 

"If you say so," Yokozawa said with a tone full of disbelief.   
                    

 

Yokozawa turned and started to walk toward a designated changing area. A hand yanking him not so gently stopped him. Letting out a angry groan, Yokozawa whipped around to glare at his lover.  
                

 

"Where are you going?" Kirishima asked with an innocent look.  
                

 

"To change," Yokozawa gruffly answered with a pointed stare.  
                

 

"You can do that right here. There is no one else here besides us," Kirishima countered, motioning all around the empty locker room.   
             

 

    "I would prefer not to," Yokozawa warily replies, already predicting what Kirishima was going to say.  
             

 

  "Come on~ What's the harm? It's not we haven't seen each other naked multiple times. In my opinion, you should want to hide your sexy body," Kirishima playfully responds as his eyes roam over Yokozawa's still clothed body. "I promise to be on my best behavior."  
           

 

  Face heating up, Yokozawa realizes this wasn't going to end in his favor. Turning a serious expression on Kirishima, Yokozawa sternly states,"Fine. You win. I'm changing here. If you even try to touch me while I am changing, there will be no sex for one week or maybe more."  
             

 

  A fake offend look appeared on Kirishima's face. ' _Damnit, looks like it is a no go this time. Oh well, later works too.'_   In a situation like this, Kirishima knew to listen to Yokozawa. From past experiences,  Kirishima has come to learn that Yokozawa would make good on his words.   
             

 

   Raising his hands in the air to signal surrender, Kirishima says,"No touching. I got it."  
            

 

Satisfied, the dark haired salesman was now able to safely chane without fear of getting jumped. Aware of the brown eyes intensely watching his every move, Yokozawa decided to tease him a bit by slowly removing his shirt and shorts. He slid his underwear of inch by inch. Hearing a tortured sounding groan, Yokozawa smiled enjoying being able to turn the tables on his lover. Sliding into his black swim trunks, Yokozawa looked over at his partner who had a towel wrapped around himself.  
                 

 

Figuring out what had happened, Yokozawa grinned evilly. "I'm going ahead. Take your time and come and join us when you are ready.   
                   

 

"You are just going to leave me here? Isn't that a bit cruel?" Kirishima asked, not happy about his current state.  
             

 

"Consider it payback for teasing me all the time," Yokozawa returns as he heads to the door leading to the pool. "See you soon."  
            

   

**_________________**

                 

 

Hiyori and Yokozawa placed their towels on one of the chairs. After explaining to Hiyori that her father needed a little more time to change, they decided to check out the pool. Same as in the locker room, there was no one else around in the pool. Silently, Yokozawa was displeased with this.    
                

 

Yokozawa was all for having no one around to question or give judging at there being two men and a little girl together. The downside was no waiting in long lines for anything.

 

In other words, the two men were going to keep up with the adorable and fully energized Hiyori. Keeping a neutral face, Yokozawa occasionally shifted his eyes to Hiyori to see what was piquing her interest. Unfortunately, for Yokozawa all of the water slides, pools, and lazy river brought a gleam of excitement to the young girl's eyes.  
               

 

  Halting Hiyori, Yokozawa had heard Kirishima's footsteps approaching. Not wasting any time, Kirishima quickly caught up with Hiyori and Yokozawa. 

 

Shooting Yokozawa a glare, Kirishima faced his daughter with an apologetic smile, "Sorry for the wait."

                

 

"It's okay. We have the whole pool to ourselves! We don't have to hurry," Hiyori spoke overjoyed at this development. "Let's do everything!"  
               

 

  Reassessing their surroundings, both men exchanged challenging gazes. Kirishima and Yokozawa had the same idea and wanted to be the one to initiate it. However, Hiyori had watched the two and acknowledged that they didn't really want to run around with her. She accepted that. They worked hard during the week days and should be able to relax. Hiyori had already got what she really wanted. All three of them were together with no distractions.  
             

 

  "Father, Onii-chan. If you want you can go relax in a chair or the pool. I'm fine going around by myself," Hiyori told the two men with a sincere smile.  
                

 

Kirishima and Yokozawa both felt a little guilty as they shifted their gaze to the little girl. Here the youngest of them all was ready to selflessly put aside her own wants to cater to them. This trip was intended for the three of them to spend time together during Hiyori's summer vacation and that was what they were going to do. Kirishima met Yokozawa's eye and they both nodded.  
             

 

"Nonsense, I am here to ride every water slide in sight," Kirishima said, with a goofy smile.  
             

 

"We do enough sitting around at the office," Yokozawa added on, although the irony of his walking around all the time to checkin on bookstores was not lost on him.  
             

 

  "Really?! Yay! You two are the best," Hiyori shouted barely able to contain her happiness. Grabbing Kirishima and Yokozawa's hand, Hiyori led them over to biggest water slide Yokozawa had ever seen in his life. "Let's go! There is a lot to do. I figure we can start off big and end at the lazy river."  
                 

 

Three hours passed and true to his word all three of them went on every waterslide in the building. Of course, Hiyori found the three biggest water slides to be the most exciting. Kirishima and Yokozawa had gone in those at least ten times each with Hiyori. Within the first 20 minutes of climbing up multiple steps and being tossed from side to side on slides, both men found themselves panting and utterly exhausted. As expected though, Hiyori didn't look affected at all and hurried them off excitedly to the next destination.  
               

 

  Every half hour, the three of them would take a break. Kirishima had been smart and brought them water bottles. Yokozawa gratefully drank the cool liquid. While resting, Kirishima and Yokozawa would ask Hiyori about how school was going. The salesman and editor smiled and laughed as Hiyori creatively and in great detail told them about everything she could. When she decided that they had enough time to rest, Hiyori would cut herself off and drag the two men away from their seats.  
             

 

Now, here the three were floating on separate inflatable inner tubes down the lazy river. Closing his eyes, Yokozawa did his best not to move and just let the water take him where it would. Every muscle in his body ached. He knew Kirishima felt like wise as he heard the frequent his of pain from the man. The quietness from Hiyori let him know that the little girl was tuckered out. For ten minutes the three of them relaxed, content to drift aimlessly. Listening to the soothing sounds of the water, had Yokozawa struggling to keep his fluttering eyelids open.  
           

 

  "I'm ready to head home," Hiyori said, disturbing the silence and getting both men to lean up to look at her.  
             

 

"That's good with m-" Yokozawa started to agree.  
             

 

  "Not so fast. Aren't you forgetting something," Kirishima inquired and encountered to equally puzzled faces.  
              

 

"What are you talking about?" Hiyori and Yokozawa asked simultaneously.  
               

 

  "Ice cream. It's an important part of summer," Kirishima spoke with a tone of certainty.   
                  

 

"You are right! How could I forget?" Hiyori asked, sounding as if what Kirishima said was the most logical thing in the world.  
                

 

Pressing his lips tightly to prevent them from hearing his laughter, Yokozawa responds,"Sometimes you two are so cute."  
                

 

Kirishima had an astonished look on his face, while Hiyori blushed. Neither of them moved and stared at the salesman.         
         

 

Exiting the lazy river, Yokozawa looked back over his shoulder and playfully said, "Are you coming? I was told I was getting ice cream and I'm holding you to it."  
             

 

Blinking, Kirishima and Hiyori exchanged shocked expressions. However, they quickly broke out into radiant smiles. Really, Yokozawa never failed to hit them when their guard was down. Kirishima and Hiyori loved him for it though. Scrambling, to get out of the lazy river, they both called out,"Wait for me."  
              

**__________________**

                  

 

Kirishima drove them to Soritoshi's since it was the closest place to get icecream given their location. The three walked in and up to the counter.  Examining the menu board, the three made up their minds. Placing the order, Kirishima went to get his wallet out to pay.  
               

 

  Shoving his hand away, Yokozawa pulled out the necessary amount of money and handed Kirishima and Hiyori their cups of ice cream. "This is my treat for allowing me to come to the pool with you. I had a good time today."  
             

 

  Using leading them to a table to hide his blushing face, Yokozawa scooted over to the far side of a booth leaving room for Kirishima to sit down. Hiyori ecstatically followed Yokozawa and sat across from him. Kirishima claimed his seat next to the salesman purely unable to express how much how much he loved his partner.    
              

 

"Thank you, Onii-chan. I'm glad you had fun today. The days we can hang out together, all three of us, never fail to be wonderful. The three of us fit together," Hiyori chirped out between bites of her mint chocolate chip ice cream.   
             

 

  "I couldn't have said it better myself," Kirishima agreed with a tender smile on his face. He took a bite of his vanilla ice cream fondly remembering when Yokozawa said that they suited each other.  
                 

 

  Nervously swallowing and blushing madly, Yokozawa spoke each word slowly making sure to express how much he agreed with them. "I couldn't image myself anywhere else. This is all I need and more than I deserve." Pausing to let Kirishima and Hiyori process his words, Yokozawa added the finishing blow. "I never want to leave you two. I love you."  
                

 

Hand wrapping around his wrist, Yokozawa was pulled out of the booth and into a hug. Another pair of smaller arms joined in. "We love you too."   
             

 

  Moving his arms around Kirishima and Hiyori, Yokozawa let himself be surrounded by their love and warmth. _'Ah, I want this to never end.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icecream ream is a necessity during summer XD


	20. Mistake #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa follows Kirishima to the bar to try and dispel the rumors he heard.

               

  At the bar, Yokozawa lifted his glass of beer and kept his eyes fixed on Kirishima. The dark haired man watched as Kirishima twisted his watch and directed his eyes toward the door for the tenth time. Each glance Kirishima shot at the door conveyed a hopefulness that was dashed as he didn't see the person he was waiting for. Shifting his legs, Yokozawa considered confronting his lover, placed his feet on the ground, and abruptly sat back down. _'I can't believe how pathetic I am.'_ Staring down at his glass, Yokozawa felt humiliated at his actions.   
               

 

  It's not like him to spy on someone. Yokozawa prided himself on being able to trust people and give them the benefit of the doubt. Especially, when the person in question was Kirishima. Out of all the people in the world, Kirishima knew him the best. Everyday, Kirishima does his best to reassure Yokozawa that he is loved and will always be worth all the effort he put into their relationship. In his heart, Yokozawa recognizes that Kirishima is a good man who would never purposely hurt him.   
                 

 

Despite this, here Yokozawa was in this bar, wasting hours of his night because of unreliable whispers. Throughout the office a rumor had spread that Kirishima has been seen accompanying a woman to various places including a love hotel. Overall, most Marukawa employees have come to the conclusion that the editor and the woman are lovers. Yokozawa wanted to scoff at this foolishness, instead he ended up with an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Each repetition of that ridiculous office rumor clawed at Yokozawa making him uncertain and worried.  
               

 

  During the past few years of dating, Yokozawa had allowed himself to picture a long future with Kirishima by his side. Unfortunately, somewhere hidden deep down inside of himself, the salesman still prepared worst where his relationship with Kirishima was concerned. As a result, doubts started plaguing Yokozawa that maybe, there was the tiniest chance that Kirishima was cheating on him.   
               

 

  A woman's voice calling out to greet Kirishima snapped Yokozawa out of his jumble of thoughts. Scanning over the woman, Yokozawa noticed long silky black hair that framed her face, deep sky blue eyes, and lips covered by a light pink lipstick. She was clad in a tight-fitting strapless red dress, long red gloves that stopped just before her elbows, a gold heart shaped locket that hung at the center of her throat, and a pair of shiny red high heels. A carefree smile decorated her lips as Kirishima directed his attention to her.  
           

 

  Narrowing his eyes, Yokozawa felt anger pulse through him. Gritting his teeth, he griped tightly around his glass causing cracks to form. Standing up, Kirishima waited for the girl to approach. Opening his arms, the girl walked forward and hugged Kirishima. Returning the hug, Kirishima whispered something into her ear and she smiled brightly at him.   
               

 

Placing a kiss on his cheek, the girl gave him a cocky smirk as spoke. Rolling his eyes, Kirishima gave her an embarrassed grin with tint of pink visible on his face.  Pulling away from each other, the editor went and pulled the chair out for the girl. Afterwards, the brown haired man took his own seat.  
               

 

Shock flooded through the salesman as he had a front row seat to their intimate display. Unable to move or think properly, Yokozawa took a shallow breath in. Sharp pain in his chest caused him to wince. Misery overwhelmed him at the betrayal that he witnessed. Clasping his shaking hands together, Yokozawa fought against tears that threatened come out. Biting the inside of his cheek, Yokozawa used focusing on his self inflicted pain to avoid the crushing sadness he felt.    
           

 

  Facing his cheating lover and the girl who was responsible for ruining his peaceful life, Yokozawa stood up from the bar stool. Rage twisted Yokozawa's face as the new couple laughed frivolously. Red filled his vision as he stomped over to their table. Surprised brown eyes, looked up as at the person who had showed up. Kirishima flinched as he observed his lover and could sense the waves of anger rolling off of him. Across the table the girl swallowed nervously as she laid eyes on Yokozawa.  
              

 

"Wait, it's not what it-" Kirishima rushed to explain.   
                

 

"You found someone else. I told you I would back down if you did, so I am. That doesn't mean I am okay with it. I won't forgive you for choosing to cheat over telling me that you didn't love me anymore," Yokozawa gruffly said turning away. "Stay away from me. I don't want to see you again."  
           

 

    Fleeing the bar, Yokozawa ignored Kirishima begging and pleading for him to stop. Running to his apartment building, he slammed the door shut. Powering off his phone he threw it to the ground. Breathing heavily, he collapsed on the bed and allowed the sorrow to consume him. He curled into a tight ball and covered himself with blankets. Tears slid freely down his face as he felt his crumbled and trampled heart ache. _'I lost the best thing I had in my life.'_  
             

 

**__________________**

               

  An entire week had passed by since the night Yokozawa had broke up with Kirishima. Unable to accept this and desperately needing to talk to the salesman, Kirishima had visited the sales department everyday at random times planning to catch him off guard. Somehow Yokozawa was always absent from the office when he visited. A few times the editor told Henmi that he needed to speak to Yokozawa about certain sales. Different sales workers ended up coming to the golden brown haired editor, offering their apologies, and telling him that Yokozawa was to busy to meet with him.   
               

 

Moving on to his next plan, Kirishima went to the bookstores that Yokozawa need to checkin on during the week. Having been with Yokozawa for around five years, Kirishima had memorized when Yokozawa typically left office for the trips to the bookstores. Finding an area near the door, Kirishima would carefully scan each group of people that entered in search for this familiar steely gray eyes. Not once did the dark haired salesman make an appearance.  
             

 

  Down to his last option, Kirishima felt anxious and panicked. For a week, Kirishima came and knocked in Yokozawa's door. Grabbing notes from his pocket, he would slip them under the salesman's door with a faint hope that this would help his chances. However, if the salesman was home he never answered the door. As the ultimate last resort, Kirishima let himself into Yokozawa's apartment using the key he had. Holding his breath he had pushed the door open and found it empty.  
           

 

  In a fight or argument it wasn't unusual for Yokozawa to avoid him. This time though the evasion was abnormal.  Kirishima was used to having access to Yokozawa during the their fallouts in one way or another. In addition, Kirishima could count on his dark haired lover eventually coming to him to work things out. Frustratingly, the salesman had completely cut him off from seeing him at work, outside of work, and at home as a consequence of the recent conflict.  
             

 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Kirishima examined how Yokozawa's absence had effected him. Lifting his had to his hand he touched his unnaturally pale face. Exhaustion had left bags under his eyes and made it difficult for him to do anything. Kirishima's brown eyes were dull. His lips were fixed in a frown. Lowering his head, Kirishima clenched his hand into a fist.  
           

 

    Anger boiled through Kirishima at his pathetic state. Misery and sorrow overwhelmed him at his inability to fix the situation. The strongest feeling of all, was an indescribable and unbearable loneliness at not having the person he loved so damn much it was crazy at his side.  Kirishima slammed his fist into the mirror shattering the glass. Shards of glass showered the ground  and left a few cuts on his hands. Wincing at his stupid action, Kirishima turned away.   
               

 

  Standing in the doorway with wide eyes full of disbelief was Hiyori. Placing her hands on her hips, Hiyori narrowed her eyes in anger. Assessing the situation, teen decided that the that taking care of father's injured hand should be her first priority. Going over to the the bottom drawer under the sink, Hiyori pulled out an emergency care kit.   
             

 

  "Wash your hand throughly. Come and see me in the living room when you are finished," Hiyori demanded, her tone dangerously low.   
             

 

   Watching her leave, Kirishima knew that she was pissed. Hiyori had that silent anger just like her mother that could scare the shit out of anyone. Compared to when people yelled in anger this silent anger was ten times scarier. A sigh escaped Kirishima's lips as he turned on the bathroom sink faucet.  Hissing in pain, Kirishima gritted his teeth at the stinging agony from the water hitting his fresh wounds. Fed up, Kirishima turned the water off before drying his hand.  
             

 

Exiting the bathroom, Kirishima made his way to the living room. Following his daughter's orders, he made his way to the living room. Unreadable brown eyes were turned on him as he appeared. Motioning towards the couch, Hiyori picked up some  Neosporin. The couch dipped as Kirishima sat facing his daughter. Holding out her hand, Hiyori waited for her father to place his hand in hers. Gently, Kirishima laid his hand on top of his daughter's.  
           

 

   A cold silence stretched out between the father and daughter. Diligently, Hiyori set about putting Neosporin on each of the cuts.    Flipping Kirishima's hand all around, she determinedly left no cut untreated. Bandages were neatly wrapped around the injured hand. Examining her work throughly, she found herself satisfied that the wounds were properly cared for. Releasing her father's hand, Hiyori returned the unused materials to the emergency care kit.  
           

 

  Kirishima had observed his daughter's actions without interruption. Having grown up with a dad who was useless at these kinds of things had benefited Hiyori. She was proficient at handling all sorts of emergency situations. Fondly, he smiled at his daughter until she let go of his hand and stared pointedly at him. ' _Uh oh. She's not happy with me.'_  
           

 

    "Let's take a walk," Hiyori cooly stated getting off the couch and heading out the door.  
                 

 

Shooting her a look that said are you serious, the editor scrambled after his daughter. Once outside the apartment, Hiyori stopped. Kirishima joined her a second later. Frowning, he waited for his daughter to speak. Instead, she gave him a sweet smile before dashing into the apartment, closing the door, and turning the lock. Kirishima's eyes widened at first at the unexpected action. 'Maybe I am mistaken.’  
               

 

Grabbing the door knob, Kirishima tried to pull the door open. The door didn't budge an inch. "Hiyori, what is the meaning of this?"  
            

 

"Tonight you are sleeping over at Yokozawa Onii-chan's place," Hiyori announced with a serious tone.  
             

 

"I can't do that. Even if I show up at his apartment he won't open the for me. Please, let me back in," Kirishima spoke in a strained voice.  
             

 

"No. You have been an absolute mess since Yokozawa and you had a fight. I have to nag you all day, everyday to act like a normal functioning human being. If that isn't bad enough, today you broke a mirror and hurt yourself. Seeing you in this state is painful. I can't take it anymore!" Hiyori's shouted, the sorrow clear in her tone.   
             

 

  "I never wanted to.....let me inside so I can....I really want to....Hiyo," Kirishima stuttered and placed his hand on the door.   
                

 

Kirishima could have sworn the world was crashing down on him. Each breath was painful. Hands trembling, banged on the door. Tears fell silently down his cheeks. It was too much to take. _'My lover left me and my daughter hates me. What do I have left...?'  
             _

 

 _A_ thud is heard by Hiyori and she guesses that her father had fallen to the ground. Her initial instinct was to open the door. To be certain that her father was okay. Grimacing, she stopped her hands from undoing the lock. ' _It's for his own good. He needs some motivation. I hate causing him to suffer, but I hate watching him break apart even more.'_ Sniffling, Hiyori could feel her eyes start to water. ' _Onii-chan is an essential part of our lives. Only father can bring him back. Time for the last push.'_  
              

 

"Don't bother searching for your keys. I already have them," Hiyori said in a superior tone. She emphasized this by shaking them and letting her father hear them jingle. "I don't want to see you until you make things right."  
             

 

 Blankness filled Kirishima's mind as a numbness spread through his body. ' _Is this it..._ ' Growling Kirishima slams his injured hand into the ground. Stunning pain had him muffling his cry. Thanks to his rash action his brain started to slowly function. ' _No, I won't accept it. I won't allow it. I am going to make things right. I had long since decided that the three of us were going to stay together. Now is not the time to wallow in self pity._ '   
           

 

Lifting himself off the ground, Kirishima released a deep breath. Eyeing the door Kirishima shot a grateful glance at his daughter. ' _I'm sorry. Thank you for your help.'_ A determined expression on his face, Kirishima headed off. _'A quick stop and then I'm going to see him.'_  
            

 

Footsteps fading of in the distance clued Hiyori in that her father had left. A relieved smile broke over her face. Leaning against the back of the door, Hiyori slid to the ground. Exhaustion from the past days of keeping her father from losing touch with reality had caught up with her. Head dipping forward, Hiyori's eyes fluttered shut. ' _I'm counting on you, papa.'_

     

**___________________**

            

 

Cutting off Kirishima had led to an unintended consequence for the salesman. Nightmares had steadily got worse with each passing day. Honestly, Yokozawa couldn't remember the last time he had nightmares. The fact that he was having them now was infuriating. Despite not getting scared easily, Yokozawa found himself walking up with his heat pounding multiple times in a single night. Thanks to this, Yokozawa was extremely tired, more irritable than usual, and really looked like shit.  
              

 

Going to the couch, Yokozawa had given up on sleep for the night. Turning on the tv, Yokozawa flipped aimlessly through channels. It didn't matter what he put on, his attention span wasn't going to last long enough for him to make sense of anything. Bored, Yokozawa left a random show on and grabbed his phone. The screen read that he had twenty new texts. Yokozawa figured that most of them would be from Masamune.   
              

 

The salesman was right. Takano had texted him again to inquire about what was wrong and if he was alive. Now that his relationship with Onodera was thriving he had started really trying to connect with Yokozawa again. Little by little they had reestablished a close relationship. Yokozawa was truly happy for this except when he tried to force him to build a better relationship with Onodera.   
                

 

A downside to this was Masamune noticed things about Yokozawa more often. To make matters worse he called Yokozawa out on them. Having Kirishima do that was bad enough, Yokozawa didn't think he could handle Masamune as well. Due to this development, Masamune had been bugging him frequently about what had got him down ever since he role up with Kirishima. Yokozawa stubbornly refused to tell Masamune anything and claimed that he would be fine.  
             

 

All that got Yokozawa was a worried friend who had been flooding his phone with texts. He appreciated that Masamune was so insistent on getting Yokozawa to let him help. However, Yokozawa wanted to be left alone. Scrolling through the the texts, Yokozawa contemplated pressing the delete all to clear them all. Deciding against it, he cast a glance at them looking for any potential work related texts.   
               

 

Not seeing any, Yokozawa intended to ignore the texts, he noticed that the last one said that he was going to come over. Quickly, Yokozawa typed a message saying not to. He didn't want to be slammed with questions by his best friend again. He just wanted some damn sleep.  
             

 

Pressing the send button, a knock on the door was heard. Groaning, Yokozawa assumed that Masamune had already arrived. ' _Damnit. I guess I better get this over with.'_ Yokozawa let out a sigh, but didn't feel like removing himself from the couch.   
         

 

"Come in. The door is unlocked," Yokozawa laid his head back against the top edge of the couch.  
             

 

Closing his eyes, he heard a bag rustle as it was set in the counter. ' _Great, he is resorting to getting me drunk.'_ Footsteps approached the couch and he the cushions dip under the weight of his friend sitting next to him. ' _I'm going to wait for him to get this long evening and chat started.'_ Silence stretched for minutes as neither of the men spoke. There was no sound of beer cans being placed down or opened. Frowning, Yokozawa tensed a little as foreboding swept over him. ' _This is strange. I have a bad feeling about this.'_  
               

 

Steely gray eyes cautiously opened to get a view of his visitor. Yokozawa's heart stopped as a familiar sight greeted him. Longing mixed with pain threatened to choke him. Jumping up, Yokozawa prepared to flee out the door. An arm moved faster, and dragged him back down. Unable to process what happened, Yokozawa found himself sitting on his visitor's with strong arms securing him in place. Yokozawa viciously clawed at the arms drawing blood while desperately struggling to get away.  
              

 

"Yokozawa. Please settle down. We need to talk," a pleasing toned voice requested.  
                

 

Tears welled in Yokozawa's eyes as he gave up at being able to escape. The loneliness from the last week had been destroying him. The person he least wanted to see in the world was also the person he never wanted to be apart from. The person he hated with everything was also the person he loved with all of his being. The person who had broken him into minuscule pieces  was also the only person that had a chance of putting the pieces back together. These conflicting feeling and thoughts had been tormenting him nonstop. It wasn't fair.   
                 

 

Facing away from his visitor, Yokozawa remained stonefly silent. ' _If he thought he was going to walk in here and gain my favor again, he is wrong.'_ Steading his panicked breathing, Yokozawa flinched when he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. Hair tickled his neck and warm breath drifted across his cheek. Swallowing thickly, Yokozawa's resolve to stay mad was fragile and already showing cracks. ' _Why? I have a right to be mad. He was in the wrong. So why don't I put up more of a fight.'_  
           

 

  "Please allow me to explain myself," his unwelcome, golden brown haired visitor pleaded in a soft tone.  
            

 

Memories of that disastrous night flooded into Yokozawa's mind. Anger pulsed through Yokozawa like a hot fire. ' _No excuses will make up for cheating. I gave him my everything. He threw it back in my face.'_ Yokozawa dug his nails into the arms holding him once again. In frustration, Yokozawa bit one of the arms. Satisfaction temporarily washed over him when he heard a grunt of pain.   
           

 

That changed when all of a sudden, Yokozawa found himself pinned to the couch. His hands were caught in a tight grip.  Knees were on either side his chest. His breath was knocked from his chest as the brown haired man on it. About to lash out, Yokozawa froze as his eyes met with tender, yet unyielding brown eyes.  
             

 

“You finally looked at me," Kirishima joyfully said. "Listen to what-"  
                

 

"Get off of me. Don't you have someone else to bother," Yokozawa spat out cutting Kirishima  off.  
              

 

"If you would just listen to me," Kirishima said starting to lose some of his patience.  
              

 

"No. I saw you with that  girl-" Yokozawa snarled as Kirishima rudely cut him off.  
             

 

"It was a misunderstanding," Kirishima rose his voice to speak over the salesman.  
           

 

Rage flashed in Yokozawa's gray eyes. "A misunderstanding?! What a load of bullshit."  
            

 

"I can prove it to you. Give me twenty five minutes. If you still don't believe me, I will leave and never bother you again," Kirishima stated in a sincere voice.  
             

 

Searching Kirishima's eyes, all Yokozawa debated whether this worth his time. "Fine. I'm going to time you."  
             

 

"Yes sir," Kirishima responded with a mock salute. Getting off of Yokozawa, Kirishima headed towards the kitchen. "I will be borrowing this."  
              

 

Biting back his rejection of this, Yokozawa gave a stiff nod. ' _What did I get myself into? He's going to burn down my apartment.'_ Standing near the kitchen, Yokozawa stood tense ready to step in the second things went wrong. Kirishima pulled out the groceries from the bag he brought earlier.  
              

 

"Where do you keep the pans? And spatulas? And well...all the utensils and dishes you own?" Kirishima sheepishly inquired having the decency to look embarrassed after talking so confidently earlier.  
            

 

Rolling his eye, Yokozawa felt his lips curl into a tiny smile that vanished to quick for Kirishima to see. Entering the kitchen, Yokozawa gave Kirishima a quick tour, talking in great detail about the setup of his kitchen. Nodding, Kirishima listened attentively.   
              

 

"Alright. Shoo. Out of the kitchen. I'm going to prove my innocence," Kirishima playfully ushered Yokozawa out of the kitchen. "Oh and start the timer."  
             

 

"We'll see see about that" Yokozawa mumbled still nervous about allowing Kirishima access to his kitchen. "Please, don't burn down my apartment. I kind of like it here."  
             

 

Cheekily smiling, Kirishima set about cooking. Using his phone, Yokozawa set the timer for the agreed upon twenty five minutes. Stressed, Yokozawa sat down at his table and intensely watched.  There were a couple of instances where Yokozawa almost got up and removed Kirishima from the kitchen. However, Kirishima did some impressive skills from the mishaps he had.   
           

 

The alarm going off startled Yokozawa as Kirishima had captured his complete attention. "Time's up. No more touching the food."  
              

 

Putting up his hands, Kirishima backed away from the food. Grabbing two plates, Kirishima put two pancakes, some scrambled eggs, some bacon, and some potatoes in equal amounts on both. The last thing Kirishima picked up was silverware. Stealthily, Kirishima walked over holding both plates. He set one down before Yokozawa and set one down for himself. Sitting in the chair, Kirishima laughed as he saw Yokozawa poking at the food suspiciously.  
              

 

"Feel free to actually eat the food when you are done playing with it. I promise I didn't poison it," Kirishima said with an amused and slightly offended tone. "Although if you don't believe me, I will take a bite first."  
              

 

Throwing a glare in Kirishima's direction, Yokozawa hesitantly brought the fork up to his mouth. ' _Here goes nothing.'_ Taking a bite of the food, Yokozawa gave a surprised look. ' _It needs some work, but the food isn't too bad._ '  
               

 

"What do you think?" Kirishima asked, with a confident attitude.  
             

 

“It's under seasoned. There are a few over cooked parts and a few over cooked bits," Yokozawa reported with no mercy. As he watched Kirishima slump, Yokozawa spoke what he was thinking. "Overall, the cooking is pretty tasty. Not bad for the first meal you prepared me."  
              

 

Brightening up, Kirishima smiled so happily that Yokozawa felt his lips involuntarily forming a smile. Then, Kirishima turned a serious expression on Yokozawa. Folding his hands under his chin ands its  elbows on the table, Kirishima leaned closer.  
              

 

"This is what I was doing with the girl. I asked her to teach me to cook. I had hoped to tell you when I was confident I could cook you a meal without some disaster occurring," Kirishima smoothly explained.   
               

 

  Face heating up, Yokozawa felt like total moron and asshole. _'I misinterpreted the situation. I am at fault here._ ' Shame had stilled Yokozawa's words. _'If I had trusted him.....'_  
               

 

"Your anger wasn't completely unjustified. The girl had been making moves on me the whole time she taught me to cook. I shut her down roughly, but she was pretty persistent," Kirishima said, to comfort the dark haired man. "In no way would she ever be a threat to our relationship. No one is worth giving you up."  
                  

 

Lowering his head, Yokozawa didn't know how to feel. Stupid that he overreacted to a situation that wasn't what it seemed. Lucky that he had found someone like Kirishima who was to good to him. Loved, that even though he was in the wrong, Kirishima still chased him down and didn't give up on them. _'I don't deserve him. I should let him find someone better than me. Yet, I'm too selfish to do that because.....if it's not Kirishima, I don't want to be with anyone else.'_  
               

 

“Do you....still want to be with me? C-can we continue to date?" Yokozawa stuttered, nervous that Kirishima might have changed his mind.  
               

 

"Yes. I want you. No one except you will do for me," Kirishima softly answered his lover.   
              

 

Yokozawa raised his head with an expression that Kirishima had never seen before. It was so caring and full of love. Kirishima abruptly stood up and went over to his partner. Reaching down, Kirishima lifted Yokozawa up and held him bridal style.  
             

 

"Ah! What are you doing?" Yokozawa questioned, not pleased to be held like this.  
              

 

Kirishima headed to the bedroom and dropped Yokozawa on the bed in answer. Crawling in the bed, Kirishima pinned Yokozawa down with the weight of his body. Flustered, Yokozawa opened his mouth to protest and Kirishima silenced him by kissing him. Separating their faces, Kirishima favored Yokozawa with a look that was mix between lust and fondness.  
             

 

"I love you, Takafumi. I love you. I love you," Kirishima repeated, this time he was going to wipe away any doubt Yokozawa had.  
            

 

"I love you too, Zen," Yokozawa confirmed, expressing that he was done running from their relationship.   
             

 

Yokozawa moved one arm around Kirishima's neck and the other around his back. He pressed a kiss to Kirishima's neck and smiled challengingly. Of course, Kirishima immediately accepted the unspoken challenge.  
            

 

The two lovers spent the night making up for their time apart. In the end, Kirishima's 'sleep over' at Yokozawa's ended up lasting three days. Not that there was much sleeping involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why communication is important. Luckily, Hiyori is there to help.


	21. Kirishima’s Birthday Special #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa forgets what day it is and decides that there is only one option to right the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone call conversation is bolded

               

Work had been suspiciously smooth and efficient today. The five planning meetings had ended in Yokozawa's favor, the three book stores he visited had increased the shelf space provided for Marukawa's books, and the multiple sales proposals he scanned over were feasible and given permission to proceed. So why was the salesman feeling so annoyed? All day, Yokozawa had a nagging voice in his head saying that he had forgotten something.   
             

 

  Staring at the calendar the salesman was puzzled. It showed today to be the sixteenth of June. A circle had need drawn around the sixteen by the salesman. Nothing stood out to him about the day though. ' _June 16th...June 16th...I wouldn't have circled it for no reason...'_ Annoyed, Yokozawa looked through his emails and paper work to see if he forgot a work related thing. His search brought up nothing that would be worth circling the day. _'A smart person would have left themselves a little note. Unless I was confident about being able to recall what I had to do today.'_  
           

 

  Giving up, Yokozawa knew he had better things to do than stare at an inanimate object that was to going to answer him. ' _It can't be anything important.'_ Busying himself with work, Yokozawa found himself yawning. Satisfied with the amount of work done, Yokozawa was ready to head home. The clock displayed the time as 10:30 pm. ' _Should I contact Kirishima?'_ Yokozawa held his phone in his hand indecisive. ' _No, the cycle ends today. I'm sure he is has a lot of last minute things to do.'_  
              

 

Brrrr ring. Brrrr ring. The salesman nearly dropped his phone as it started ringing. Eagerly, the dark haired man answered his phone without checking who it was. Yokozawa was sure that his lover had called to tell him he had finished early. Also, to order Yokozawa to come home with him as he has done so many times now. It would be just like him to do the sort of thing. It was part of what he hated and loved about the chief editor.  
              

 

A grin rose to Yokozawa's lips. Yokozawa found it pleasing that Kirishima rushes through his work to be able to make time for them. It showed how much Kirishima cared for the salesman and the effort he put into making him feel valued. Although that was another thing that Yokozawa added to the list of things he would never actually say out loud to Kirishima.   
         

 

  "Hey. I thought about calling you," Yokozawa said, a faint blush on his cheeks at how excited he was at the prospect of spending the night with his partner.   
         

 

  Lately, their chats and breaks during the week at the office wasn't enough time together for Yokozawa anymore. Seeing each other at work wasn't the same as sharing private moments at home with no else around. Recently, Yokozawa had been subtly leaving his guard down allowing Kirishima plenty of opportunities to have his way with him. Of course, Kirishima had jumped Yokozawa every time he could.   
         

 

   Grimacing, Yokozawa could feel the shame that he had being ignoring for a while. ' _I can't even tell Kirishima when I want have sex. I use around about ways to entice him. I call Kirishima childish. And yet I have to wonder if I am not actually more childish than him. I can't expect him to always be able to guess what I want or to be on the same page as me. '_  
            

 

Nodding his head, Yokozawa makes a silent vow. ' _Eventually, I have to use my words. Most importantly I need to make sure I say the words in a situation where it doesn't seem like I am agreeing to have sex because he wants it.'_  
              

 

A concerned female voice registers in Yokozawa's mind and the sound cuts through his onslaught of thoughts. Returning to reality, the salesman is reminded of the phone pressed against his ear. Shifting his eyes down to his watch, Yokozawa notices three minutes have passed in his distracted state. Blushing from his mistake, Yokozawa gives his full attention to the phone call. ' _Well that was unbelievable. To make him wait for three minutes like that...eh? For a second that sounded like...'_  
             

 

"Sorry for not listening or answering you," Yokozawa apologized sincerely while waiting to confirm something and hoping he was wrong.  
          

 

" **Don't worry Yokozawa Oniichan. It happens to everyone," a familiar girl's voice answers not at all sounding bothered about having to repeat anything she had said before.**  
           

 

A sigh is halted from leaving Yokozawa's lips as he finds Hiyori and not Kirishima on the other end of the line. A disappointment swells in his chest. The previous joy from his assumption at hearing from his brown haired partner vanished. The salesman loves Hiyori and by all means finds her conversations to be wonderful. He will always have a special place in his heart for the girl that has basically became his daughter as well.   
         

 

  Right now, Yokozawa would prefer to be in touch with her father instead. Mentally, scolding himself at how immature he was being Yokozawa forced himself to regain his natural attitude. Breathing in and out real quick, Yokozawa prepares to have his ear talked off. Contrary to what he expects, only the sound of silence is heard.  
           

 

  "Hiyo? Is something wrong?" Yokozawa asks as panic builds inside him. It had occurred to him that was late for Hiyori to be calling. On any other night she would be asleep by now.  
           

 

  " **Everything is fine," Hiyori answers with a hint of sadness.**  
              

 

"Please tell me what is upsetting you. I don't like when you are unhappy. If I can do anything to help, I will," Yokozawa softly encourages Hiyori.  
               

 

" **Well..."Hiyori begins hesitantly going back and forth in her head between wanting to tell Yokozawa and not wanting to bother him.**  
           

 

"Go on. I'm listening. I am always willing to hear what you say. You don't need to hold back," Yokozawa says coaxing the little girl to spill whatever was bothering her.  
            

 

" **Yeah," Hiyori said with a grateful tone. "My father's birthday is today. I was warned in advanced that he had work and wouldn't be able to celebrate. I thought I would be fine with that, but it seems lonely and sad to spend your birthday alone at work. I am at my grandparent's house tonight. I haven't been able to see him. He was too busy to talk for long when I called."**  
           

 

  Mind slowing to a halt, Yokozawa found himself zoning out after the first sentence. His earlier stare down of the calendar hit him full force. ' _Kirishima's birthday...is June 16th.....today is June 16th....shit I forgot his birthday.'_ A sense of being a horrible person/lover crept up on Yokozawa.   
           

 

   **"....if you were done with work...I was thinking that you could go and visit him. I'm sure he would be happy to see you," Hiyori continued on unaware of Yokozawa's depressed mood.**  
             

 

  "I will visit him. Don't worry, have fun with your grandparents. Tomorrow we can celebrate together," Yokozawa forced himself to sound calm despite his inward panic.  
           

 

  **"Yay! I knew I could count on you! See ya tomorrow, Yokozawa Oniichan!" Hiyori gleefully shouted in his ear.**  
           

 

  "See you tomorrow. Good night Hiyo," the salesman said a smile on his lips as usual when he talked to the little girl.  
         

 

  Hanging up the phone, Yokozawa glanced around the office completely unsettled. Standing up, Yokozawa started pacing in front of his desk. ' _What do I do? I don't have a card, cake or present. Most of the stores closed early due to the festival today.'_ Running a hand through his hair, Yokozawa flopped dejectedly into his chair. ' _Even if the stores were open, I don't know what to get him. Ah, I could have asked Hiyori....that's kind of pathetic though.'_  
         

 

  Thoughts whirled through his mind and then an idea hit him. ' _There is one thing I that he always asks for and I always deny....but I don't know if I can...'_ Wincing, Yokozawa remembers all the crap that he put Kirishima through and how Kirishima has always supported him. ' _For tonight, I'm going to have to discard all my pride and embarrassment.'_ Hands balling into a fist, Yokozawa steels himself for the plan he has mind. ' _He deserves a special reward once in a while.'_  
         

 

Picking up his phone, Yokozawa sends Kirishima a text. Gathering his items Yokozawa leaves the building to prepare for Kirishima's arrival.

  

**__________________**

           

  Pushing the final manuscript to the side Kirishima stands up. The clock on the wall shows the time to be 11:20 pm. Groaning, Kirishima picks up his stuff and heads out of the building.  His spirits were low and all he really wanted to do was collapse on the bed. Today hadn't gone at all like he hoped.   
             

 

  The brown haired editor was all ready to make an early day. He had intended to spend his birthday with his lover and adorable daughter. Right when he went to leave they got slammed with last minute manuscripts. For some reason, a bunch of manga authors were feeling insecure about their work. They demanded that the editors recheck the manuscripts. Some even went as far as to turn in completely new ones.  
         

 

  Seeing as the work was due today, Kirishima had no choice. He sat back down and did his best to calmly guide his distressed coworkers to help get this over with. Splitting his time between providing advice to his coworkers and accomplishing his own work had made left him having to stay behind after everyone else had finished.  
           

 

  All of the other editors had apologized and offered to assist Kirishima. They felt bad about the chief editor having to spend his birthday here instead of with his daughter. Waving off their offers, Kirishima sent them home with a breezy smile. Reluctantly, the coworkers left making a promise to take him out for drinks later next week.   
       

 

   The worse part though was that Yokozawa hadn't contact him all day. No quick visits which would have gave Kirishima an excuse to take a break he really needed. During the entire workday, Kirishima was painfully aware of every sound of footsteps approaching the shounen editing area.  Lifting his head, the chief editor was met wth disappointment as the person who arrived was not his grumpy bear.   
           

 

  Not giving up hope, Kirishima kept a close eye on his phone while working. His phone had remained motionless and soundless for most of the day. One time the phone rang and his heart did a happy leap. Answering the phone he mistaked his daughter calling for Yokozawa.  
           

 

It was hard to hide how dejected he was when he heard a female voice instead of male. Especially, as he had to tell her that wouldn't be able to see each other today. Hiyori did a good job trying to hide the fact that she was upset. Kirishima knew his daughter to well though. He was aware that she was upset by the situation. In attempt to make it up to her, he promised they could celebrate tomorrow with Yokozawa even if he had to drag the salesman over.  
             

 

  Hiyori seemed satisfied with the response. They talked briefly as Kirishima had to return to work. Kirishima had to close his eyes and recompose himself before facing the other editors. Kirishima loved his daughter an indescribable amount, however he desperately wanted it to be Yokozawa who called.   
           

 

  A few times Kirishima played with the idea of calling Yokzawa first. As much as Kirishima would have loved to do so, there was no time. Hours passed slowly and his hope had vanished quickly. Out of energy, Kirishima gave a sad smile. ' _It's not to big of a deal. I'm okay._ ' Repeating  this over and over in his mind was how his workday/ birthday had passed by.   
            

 

Letting out a sigh now, Kirishima pulled out his phone. He almost checked it, but than decided that he didn't want to see the lack of messages and calls. Throwing his phone in his briefcase, Kirishima rose out of his chair. Dragging his feet, Kirishima made his way out of the office. As he walked along Kirishima blankly stared at shops. ' _Yokozawa probably forgot today was my birthday. He isn't to interested in birthdays anyway.'_ A bitter smile on his face, Kirishima went to face the  last few minutes of his birthday alone.  
    
   

 

**__________________**

         

 

  Stepping into his apartment, Kirishima flipped on the lights and tossed his work items on the table. Slipping, out of his shoes he headed into the kitchen. Grumbling and rumbling, Kirishima felt a pain from his stomach. He had deprived himself of food ever since breakfast this morning. That was around sixteen hours ago. Gazing around the kitchen, Kirishima didn't feel like heating anything up that they had leftover. He definitely couldn't cook himself something else to eat without risk of injury. _'I can wait until tomorrow.'_  
           

 

  Going to the bedroom door, Kirishima notices Sorata sleeping on the couch. The cat looked peaceful and content. Kirishima felt some jealousy. His day had been anything, but that. Frustrated at this foolish feeling, Kirishima opened the door to the bedroom. Stunned, Kirishima's mouth dropped open.  
             

 

  Blinking, Kirishima instinctively went to pinch himself and started trying to guess when he fell asleep. There was absolutely no way the sight in front of him could be real. Kirishima stopped himself mid pinch as he'd decided even if this wasn't real he wanted to see where it went. Slowly, his feet brought him in front of the bed. His eyes glued in front of him.  
         

 

    Locked in his sight was Yokozawa, on the bed. His lover was naked save a ribbon wrapped with a surprising amount of precision, bow on his chest, and a tag that said for Kirishima. Candles lite the sight only making it more tempting. Not moving, Kirishima greedily and lustfully took in this incredible sight.  
         

 

  Yokzawa's face was so red that it looked like it might burst into flames. Swallowing, Yokozawa shifted uncomfortably at his lover's attention.  Gathering the last of his courage, Yokozawa looked into Kirishima's eyes.  
           

 

  "Happy birthday. Here is your gift," Yokozawa softly whispered, while motioning to himself. "I hope you like it."  
              

 

Kirishima's mind went blank and he could already feel his cock hardening. He had always told Yokozawa that he wanted him for his birthday. The brown haired man had always been joking as he had assumed that Yokozawa would never give himself as a gift. Here it was though. Kirishima couldn't even contain his exuberance.  
            

 

Unable to bare this overwhelming discomfort and mortification, Yokozawa buried his face into the pillows. Mumbling, something that was muffled by the pillows, the salesman wanted to disappear of the face of the earth. _'I must have gone insane. How could I possibly do something so...'_  
         

 

   Interrupting his thoughts, Kirishima climbed onto the bed and flipped the salesman onto his back. Shocked gray eyes met loving and excited brown eyes.  Arms reached out and wrapped around the salesman. Kirishima pulled him into his chest in a tight hug. Dipping his head, Kirishima rested his chin on Yokozawa's shoulder.  
           

 

   "You never fail to amaze me. I'm so happy. I never would have imagined you doing something like this. Thank you. This is the best birthday present ever. You are the best," Kirishima whispers into Yokozawa's ear purposely causing him to shiver.  
              

 

Yokozawa moves head to Kirishima's ear and nibbles on it causing his breath to hitch slightly. "If that's the case, why haven't you opened your gift?"  
         

 

   Leaning forward, Kirishima pushes Yokozawa on to the bed and lays on top of him. "I would be careful. Seduce me anymore and there will be consequences."  
         

 

"Is that a challenge?" Yokozawa asked, raising an eyebrow.  
         

 

"No it's a warning. So you can't tell me that I didn't. You can't blame me for what results from tonight," Kirishima returned with a smirk.  
           

 

  Annoyed by that smirk, Yokozawa bites Kirishima's neck which successfully wipes it off. Yokozawa then sucks on the spot leaving a very visible bite mark. Tipping his head, Yokozawa admires his work for a minute.  
            

 

Grabbing Yokozawa's chin, Kirishima smiles evilly. "Is that how it is? I'm glad you have so much energy. That means I have all night to change that."  
                     
             

 

Kissing Yokozawa as he opens his mouth to respond, Kirishima shoves his tongue in. His tongue moves confidently around every inch before sucking on Yokozawa's. Yokozawa lets out a quiet moan as he gets lost in the kiss. Kirishima slides his hand down and pinches both of Yokzoawa's already perk nipples. The salesman wiggles under the attention.   
       

 

  Moving one hand he slides his hand over Yokozawa's chest. His fingers brush along the ribbon as his traces his hands over the familiar territory of Yokozawa's body.  His hand proceeds down to the salesman's inner thigh. The chief editor massages there teasingly and feels Yokozawa involuntary rub his hard member against his leg.   
           

 

  Disconnecting their mouths, Kirishima grins at Yokozawa who is panting as he regains his breath. Taking advantage of the this, Kirishima licks down his neck, stopping to place a kiss at the base of the neck. Kirishima sucks hard making sure to leave a mark just as his partner had. He heard a muffled moan between the pants for air.  
          

 

Going to kiss Yokozawa again, Kirishima was blocked a hand covering his mouth. Grabbing his partners hand he started sucking on the fingers. His other hand moved down to Yokozawa's balls and started stroking.  
           

 

"Ngghhh...Hah...aren't you...g-going...ahh..to remove it," Yokozawa asked with difficulty losing his focus due to Kirishima's actions.  
             

 

"The ribbon?" Kirishima displays a mischievous look.  Removing his hand from Yokozawa's balls, Kirishima ran his finger along the edge of the bow. "No, I'm going to leave this. Not only is this sexy, but this something you did after careful consideration. It shows how deeply you care for me. In addition, it is proof that you know you belong to me."  
             

 

  Kirishima grabs the tag with his name on it and lightly kisses it. He than looks at Yokozawa with a serous expression. "Never forget this."  
             

 

  Hearing Kirishima and watching him made Yokozawa's already hard cock even harder. Turning his head away, Yokozawa let out a tiny groan. Not that he would want to admit it, but he was frustrated at how slow his normally attentive and fast paced lover was going.  Ever the observant person, Kirishima saw this and decided to do what he does best.  
            

 

Reaching a hand down, Kirishima grabbed Yokozawa's cock and gave one stroke before stopping to Yokozawa's dismay. Leaning up, Yokozawa tried to figure out what was going on. Huffing, Yokozawa gazed at him with an irritated look. An innocent look was returned Yokozawa's way furthering his irritated state. Bringing his other hand under his chin, Kirishima took on a thoughtful look.  
       

 

  "What is it?"  Yokozawa snapped through gritted teeth, growing impatient.  
           

 

"I want to hear your voice. I want you let your voice out without any hesitation. We are the only two here," Kirishima stated in a no nonsense way. He then put on a pleading and gentle face. "It is my birthday. You can do that once right? For me? Please, Takafumi."  
            

 

Frowning, Yokozawa knew the second he heard his name from those manipulative lips he would do whatever was asked. Plus the salesman still had lingering regret about forgetting his lover's birthday.  Yokozawa could practically sense the anticipation as Kirishima has already counted on Yokozawa giving in. Meeting Kirishima's eyes Yokozawa couldn't help needing to have one last lash out at this arrogance.  
              

 

"To hear my voice, you are going to have to work for it," Yokozawa scoffed, while lying back down. A defiant look was on Yokozawa's face.  
             

 

  "I have no problem with that. I am confident in my skills," Kirishima replies in a dismissive tone. "I am going to make you feel so good that your voice goes hoarse."  
           

 

  Running his thumb over the tip of Yokozawa's cock, Kirishima cut off any remarks that Yokozawa was going to make. Small gasps and moans were heard from Yokozawa as he started off with long strokes at a purposefully slow pace. He could tell the salesman was unsatisfied as he started trusting his hips.   
            

 

"Ahhh...Why are you....nggh...," Yokozawa began to say as Kirishima bent his head and licked his nipple. "Stopahh..with all the t-teaahsing."  
           

 

  Stuttering this out, Yokozawa sent a glare to his partner. Kirishima moved the hand that wasn't occupied with pleasuring his partner and tipped Yokozawa's head down. Raising his head, he kissed Yokozawa on the lips briefly. Confused, Yokozawa was about to question him about the unusual action when all of a sudden Kirishima picked up the pace in his strokes. Multiple moans slipped out of his mouth as his guard dropped.  
             

 

  Close to climaxing, Yokozawa jolted when he felt the hand stop. A warm tongue slid across the top of his cock and dipped into the slit. Trembling, Yokozawa  directed his eyes down realizing too late what was about to happen. Licking a strip from the tip of his cock down, Kirishima's mouth then engulfed his cock. The familiar and pleasant warmth of Kirishima's mouth made Yokozawa unintentionally start to jerk his hips in time with Kirishima's ministrations.   
          

 

"Aaah...hhngh...hah," Yokozawa moaned at his partner's skillful blowjob.   
             

 

The chief editor bright his hands up to twists and pinch at Yokozawa's nipples. One of Yokozawa's hands curled into brown locks while the other griped harshest onto swift sheets. His toes curled and the ribbons pressed into his skin as he squirmed at the onslaught of pleasure.   
           

 

  "Let...go...hah...cumming," Yokozawa struggled to say through pants and moans.  
            

 

Yokozawa climaxed and the release slide down Kirishima's throat as he skillfully swallowed. Yokozawa rolled to his stomach as he lay catching his breath with a flushed face.  Moving swiftly, Kirishima haphazardly removed his clothes and tossed them somewhere on the floor.    
           

 

Kirishima watched his partner with a predatory look. Using one hand, he reached for the lube that was conveniently located under the pillow. He coated a generous amount of lube on his cock. Raising his other hand, Kirishima stuck a finger in his mouth. Moving his fingers in a somehow lewd and seductive way Kirishima coated his fingers with saliva. Kirishima moved between Yokozawa's legs.  
              

 

Recovering from his recent orgasm, Yokozawa had watched Kirishima's actions. The salesman could already feel heat pooling in his stomach and his cock becoming erect. Silently, Yokozawa cursed how readily his body reacted to this. Kirishima gave a tender smile as he inserted one finger into Yokozawa's tight entrance. Holding back a groan, Yokozawa gripped the sheets knowing that it would take a second to get used to the feeling. It always did no matter how many times Yokozawa had sex with Kirishima.   
             

 

  A second finger was inserted and now both fingers twisted and moved to stretch his passage. Kirishima moved his mouth down and started sucking on Yokozawa's cock to help distract him. Soon the intruding fingers found Yokzoawa's sweet spot. He arched in response and let out a moan. Removing his mouth, Kirishima added the third finger and watched with eagerness as his partner writhed with pleasure.  
         

 

   "Enough...," Yokozawa ground out getting fed up of being teased by Kirishima's fingers.   
           

 

Yokozawa was doing his best to keep his temper down and be more compliant for his lover on his birthday. True to his nature though, Yokozawa was starting to get impatient and desired to move things along.   
         

 

  Instead of stopping, Kirishima prodded at Yokozawa's prostate with the fingers causing him to cry out in pleasure. Kirishima kept rubbing at the spot bringing Yokozawa close to cumming again. Refusing to do so, Yokozawa opened his mouth, only for unhelpful sounds of pleasure to escape.  
              

 

"Ahhh...haaah....mmmhh,"Yokozawa moaned while grabbing at his Kirishima's hands.  
             

 

"Is there something you want? If there is you need to speak up. If not I'm fine with keeping this going," Kirishima explained with a smirk.  
               

 

Yokozawa stared at him. There was an obvious challenge here. ' _No way. I can't say something like that. He won't be able to hold back. I just need to wait.'_ Remaining silent, Yokozawa gazed at his partner with steady gray eyes.  Smile widening, Kirishima met his gaze with an unwavering determination in his eyes.  
             

 

  Adding a fourth finger, Kirishima mercilessly keeps up his stretching of Yokozawa's passage. Each passing swipe he focused on Yokozawa's prostrate.  Unable to control his voice Yokozawa, let's out all kinds of sounds. His body trembled and jolted at his Kirishima's attentions. Due to his body feeling sensitive even the ribbons randomly sliding over his body due to his jerky movements caused Yokozawa pleasure. His climax was approaching again.   
             

 

Resistance crumbling,  Yokozawa found himself not satisfied with the situation.  There was only one way for him to fix that.  "Ahhh...okhah....I.waahhnt..you.."  
             

 

"What was that?" Kirishima cheekily asked while prodding his prostate with each word.  
       

 

  "Agghhmm...I want you...hmm..to fuck...ngh...me..." Yokozawa grounded out his face flushed red and his mind going blank in the face Kirishima's meticulous assults.  
             

 

Shock lite in Kirishima's eyes at first. That was quickly replaced by joy and excitement. Placing himself at Yokozawa's entrance, Kirishima thrusted all the way in.Yokozawa's tight insides were amazing and Kirishima let out a moan along with Yokozawa.   
         

 

  Kirishima set a fast past pace unable to hold back anymore. Yokozawa protests rapidly turned into moans and gasps. Kirishima made sure to angle his thrusts to hit Yokozawa's sweet spot. As he continued to thrust in and out at a steady pace, Kirishima reveled in the comfortable warmth and tightness he had became familiar with.  Looking down, he stared at Yokozawa's back displeased. Opposite of Yokozawa, Kirishima liked to see his lover's face during sex.   
       

 

  Pulling out, Kirishima flipped Yokozawa onto his back. The salesman only had time to gape silently before Kirishima pushed back into that tantalizing passage. Taking his lover's flushed face and needy expression made Kirishima pick up his pace even more.  
         

 

Reaching up, Yokozawa hooked his arms around Kirishima's back and buried his head into Kirishima's neck. Nails scraped his back as his lover's moans sounded next to his ear. Kirishima felt a shiver go through his body. It still surprised Kirishima how absolutely adorable and sexy his lover was.   
         

 

  The candles danced messing with the lighting in the room. The bed creaked with each thrust. Moans filled the space as both men gave in to desire and passion.   
          

 

"I'm going to ah....cum...," Yokozawa spoke up as he reached his peak.  
           

 

 

  The sheets were spattered as Yokozawa's passion burst forth. Kirishima gave a final few thrusts before reaching his climax. Yokozawa collapsed on the bed energy spent. Kirishima fell beside him on his back enjoying then post sex bliss.   
                        
         

  Yokozawa moved and laid the back of his head on Kirishima's chest. An arm snaked around the salesman's waist and pulled him closer. Yokozawa snuggled closer to Kirishima. A gentle smile crossed Kirishima's face at Yokozawa's compliance. Both men were content to spend a few minutes listening to the other's breathing and heartbeat.   
             

 

  "This was the best birthday ever. I don't suppose we could do this every year," Kirishima spoke up with an hopeful voice.  
             

 

  "Don't push your luck," Yokozawa responded his face tinted with a bright blush. He wouldn't be able to survive if he did such embarrassing things so often.  
             

 

"Hmmm, well it was worth a shot,"Kirishima said with an accepting tone.  
         

 

Getting up and placing one had and leg on either side of Yokozawa, the brown haired editor looked down at him. "You are too good to me. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you. I really am a lucky man."  
           

 

Flustered, Yokozawa looked away still not able to look directly at Kirishima when words like that were spoken. He could hear Kirishima chuckle. After debating for a moment, Yokozawa turned to face his lover. ' _Only for today. I will do this for his birthday because I want him to be happy.'_  
         

 

"I feel the same way. We really do fit together. I love you, Zen." Yokozawa said each word slowly while putting in a huge effort to keep his eyes directly on his partner.  
           

 

Heart fluttering, Kirishima felt his rare light blush decorate his cheeks. "I love you too, Takafumi."  
         

 

Kirishima lowered head and kissed Yokozawa gently and passionately. Raising his head back up, Kirishima flashed a mischievous grin.  
         

 

"Ready for round two," Kirishima inquired as his hand slipped lower on Yokozawa's body.  
         

 

  "Huh? Aren't you-" Yokozawa's words were cut of with a kiss and a tongue twirling with his own.  
           

 

  Sounds of passion and love making could be heard early in the morning. Both men eventually ended up wrapped in each other's arms and with their legs tangled together. Both men were glad to be able to be together on Kirishima's birthday. No words were needed to be said to express that there was no place they rather be.


	22. Yokozawa’s Birthday Special #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa moves in with the Kirishimas on his birthday. Kirishima and Yokozawa have a private celebration where Yokozawa takes control.

            

Heat from the sun beat down on this warm June 18th day. Sweat dripped down Yokozawa's forehead as he moved another box into his  new permanent home. Well new was a bit of a stretch because he had stayed over there quite a few times. However, this was a different experience. After all, Yokozawa was no longer a visitor in this place. There was no reason to feel awkward coming over anymore. There was no excuse for not returning. He finally truly belonged there.   
          

 

Taking a seat on a stack of boxes, the salesman pulled out a key. Staring at the key, his lips lifted at the corners. This seemingly insignificant object was the cause of many good and bad memories. It was a sign of trust. A silent plead to join the family. This key had many questions attached to it. Yokozawa had at last decided that it was time to answer one. His two most important people had waited long enough.   
             

 

  Turning the key over in his hands, he replaced the item in his pocket. A sense of anxiety washed through him. Folding his hands on his lap, Yokozawa gazed around at the boxes that filled the room. The more he stared, the more appealing the idea of running out of there became.   
           

 

Sorata approached choosing to sit a few paw steps away from the distracted salesman's feet. Meowing to gain Yokozawa's attention, Sorata raked his claws over the tiled floor. The two sounds broke through Yokozawa's dazed state. Directing his eyes towards the cat, the dark haired man watched as the cat came over to rub his head on his owner.   
           

 

  Instantly, the cat started twisting himself around the salesman's legs.  Picking up Sorata, a purr was heard and the cat moved his head close to Yokozawa's face. The cat bent his head close and licked Yokozawa repeatedly on the nose as if to express his gratitude. Chuckling, Yokozawa cradled the cat close to his chest with an amused smile.  
           

 

 "I get it. I'm sorry it took me so long to do this," Yokozawa said petting the cats ears and beginning to calm down.   
         

 

  "I believe you are apologizing to the wrong person. I am the one who has been persistently perusing this," Kirishima whispered in his dark haired lover's ears.  
             

 

"Wah," Yokozawa yelped at the sudden air ghosting over his skin.  
             

 

Accidentally, Yokozawa dropped Sorata who landed gracefully on his paws. Letting out an angry hiss, Sorata skittered away. Arms snaked around the salesman's waist pulling him close. Yokozawa now stood face to face with Kirishima with no space separating their chests.   
           

 

Heart quickening for a second at their proximity, Yokozawa felt irritated at Kirishima's interruption. Tipping his head up, Yokozawa narrowed his eyes. Bright brown eyes gazed down at him with an hint of mirth in them.  
          

 

"That was unnecessary. Why did you do that," Yokozawa snapped at his older partner.   
             

 

"When you show such a cute face to someone else, I just have to intervene. I should be the only one who gets to see that side of you," Kirishima stated in a firm voice and had a stern expression. The arms around Yokozawa's waist tightened as this words were spoken.  
            

 

"Someone else?! That is a cat. You aren't seriously going to step in every time I give my cat affection," Yokozawa asked loudly, his voice filled with disbelief.   
              

 

"Maybe. I mean I let my guard down for a second and he took advantage to climb into your arms. If I have to I will keep a close eye on that cat. I don't want any competition for your attention whether it be human or animal,"  Kirishima spoke as if this was the most obvious and logical thing in the world.   
             

 

"You are unbelievably childish and selfish," Yokozawa complained as a smile he couldn't hold back tugged at the corner of his lips.   
           

 

  "You love me anyways so it's okay," Kirishima waved his comment off and grinned.   
           

 

Rolling his eyes, Yokozawa couldn't help second guessing the choice he made. _'Is this really the right time to do this? What if something happens? What if this destroys our relationship?'_ In response to his thoughts, Yokozawa moved his hands to Kirishima's back. Fingers curled into the thin fabric that made up the shirt the editor in chief was wearing. Resting his forehead into Kirishima's neck, he breathed in the comforting scent of his lover.  
            

 

Moving one arm behind Yokozawa's head, Kirishima bent his head down and kissed the top of Yokozawa's head. "I can see you are worried, but there is no need to be. This will work out great. You will see. It's too late to back out now. Hiyori and I won't let you."  
        

 

Shifting restlessly, for some reason Kirishima's words weren't having the normal reassuring effect they normally did. Not knowing how to verbalize his thoughts and feelings, Yokozawa allowed a silence to fall between them.   
         

 

  "Please do me a favor. Think back to when you halted Hiyori and myself to tell us what you wanted for your birthday," Kirishima said very softly and encouragingly. He paused to give his lover time to do as instructed and then continued speaking. "Do you remember how happy we were?"  
             

 

  Eyes fluttering shut, Yokozawa could easily recall the situation Kirishima described. All the emotions from that special event came flooding back to him. ' _As if I am ever going to be able to forget that.'_

                           

**____A week earlier___**

 

 **Sunday morning started off the same as usual. A breakfast of pancakes and eggs  prepared by both Yokozawa and Hiyori while Kirishima pulled out plates and silverware. When the food is ready, the three sat on the couch with Yokozawa located between Kirishima and Hiyori. Flipping through the channels, they settled on a comedy show. Smiles, laughs and jokes were shared as the three of them watched to and ate.**  
       

 

 **Despite his normal attitude, Yokozawa was feeling shy. He found himself eyeing both Hiyori and Kirishima when they weren't paying attention. The salesman's hand that wasn't busy with brining food to his mouth was death gripping his knee. Pain from this action caused him to wince. Removing his hand from his knee, Yokozawa took a breath in and released it. ' _Why is this causing me so much stress?'_**  
           

 

**The answer to this question was very clear to Yokozawa. If Kirishima and Hiyori didn't agree to the request he was about to make, Yokozawa had no idea how he should respond. Reasonably, everything pointed to them having no problem, but the ever present what ifs were weighing heavily on Yokozawa's mind.  
          **

 

 **Reprimanding himself silently, Yokozawa shook his head. _'I racked my brain and carefully considered it. Honestly, I can no longer think of any argument for why I shouldn't.'_ Shaking his head, Yokozawa joined in with the current conversation topic. A pleasant and relaxing atmosphere surrounded the the three of them through the whole meal. Soon enough, all three of them were down to the last bits of food from their plates. **  
           

 

  **After finishing eating, the trio were about to leave to do their own separate things. Hiyori had homework to do, Kirishima had to go call an author, and Yokozawa had some emails to check on his laptop which he planned to do at his own apartment.  
             **

 

 **Standing from the couch first, Hiyori started gathering their plates. Following her lead, Kirishima rose to his feet as well. Unlike the father-daughter pair, Yokozawa didn't make any motion to leave his seat. Shifting his eyes from Kirishima to Hiyori, Yokozawa found himself reaching his hands out before his mouth moved to verbalize his intentions.**  
           

 

  " **We need to talk," Yokozawa stated, his hands gripping on to both of their arms.**  
                

 

**Exchanging bewildered and worried glances, Kirishima and Hiyori sat back down in their previous spots. Hiyori leaned forward to place the dishes back down on the table. Releasing his hold on their arms, Yokozawa stared directly at them.  
         **

 

**"Did something happen, Oniichan?" Hiyori questioned shifting closer to Yokozawa.  
        **

 

**"Are you okay?" Kirishima asked, while leaning towards his lover.  
          **

 

**Frowning, Yokozawa felt slightly irritated by their reactions. They were both under the impression something bad was going on. ' _Do I seem that likely to get into trouble?'_  
         **

 

**"No, it's not like that. I have an answer to your question," Yokozawa said as the earlier nervousness came flooding back.  
        **

 

**"An answer to our question?" Both Hiyori and Kirishima inquired tipping their heads.  
         **

 

**"Yeah. You asked me what I wanted for my birthday," Yokozawa reminded them.  
          **

 

**"Oh, so that is it!" Hiyori said sounding relieved.  
          **

 

 **"You had us worried," Kirishima responded relaxing and settling back against the couch. "So what were you thinking?"**  
          

 

**Freezing, Yokozawa felt his words still  on tongue. Thoughts about different things he could ask for whirled through his mind. ' _It doesn't have to be now. They will wait for you. Don't force yourself.'_ Annoyed with himself, Yokozawa shook his head. ' _No. It's been long enough. I want this.'_   Resolving himself to the decision he made, Yokozawa spoke,"I want to move in with you."  
      **

 

**Deafening silence met Yokozawa's request as Hiyori and Yokozawa starred at him. Panic surged within Yokozawa at their lack of response. ' _Is that a no? Should I tell them I was joking?'_  
        **

 

**"Do you not want me to live with you?" Yokozawa asked hesitantly as his heart pounded unsteadily.  
        **

 

**"Are you kidding? I have been waiting to hear these words!"  Kirishima responded, with a radiant smile on his face.  
         **

 

**"Me too!" Hiyori eagerly seconded her father's words while an equally radiant smile appeared on her face.  
            **

 

**Happiness overwhelmed Yokozawa at their acceptance of his request. It felt as if he had finally made it to the place he belonged in the world. It was a warm, secure, and joyful place.  
         **

 

**Before Yokozawa knew what had happened he found himself trapped between Hiyori and Kirishima. Arms were wrapped around him from both sides squeezing the air from his body from the strength of their hugs. However, Yokozawa had no intention of interrupting them anytime soon. ' _Ah, I don't want this to ever stop.'_  
     **

 

 **"This has been and always will be your home," Kirishima says while moving to look Yokozawa in the eyes. Moving his face close Kirishima kisses Yokozawa lightly on the lips. "Don't you ever forget that."  
   **  
 

**__end of memory_**

             

 

  Opening his eyes Yokozawa nodded his head. Carefully, Yokozawa removes himself from his lover's embrace. Distancing himself a few inches away from Kirishima, Yokozawa notices that any doubts, uncertainties, or fears he had about moving in vanished. Only hope for their future living arrangement remains.   
         

 

Once again, Kirishima manages to figure out what to say to save Yokzoawa from his own worst enemy: himself.  _'I don't know how he does it. I'm grateful though for this incredible ability.'_  
           

 

  Seeking his lover's brown eyes, Yokozawa answered the previously asked question tenderly smiling,"Yes, I do."  
        

 

Kirishima felt his heart speed up at his lover's expression. It was rare that Yokozawa turned such an openly tender look on him. Kirishima wasn't sure if he wanted to Kiss Yokozawa or drag him into the bedroom. Kirishima didn't have any time to decided before both men heard a huffing sound followed by a small thud.   
         

 

Startled, Kirishima and Yokozawa looked over to see Hiyori. The fifteen years old had sweat dripping down her forehead and looked slightly tired. Noticing their stares, Hiyori walked over.  
          

 

"There you two are," Hiyori said pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "What are you doing? We only have a few more boxes. Let's get this done!"  
         

 

  Walking away with a spring  in her step, Hiyori hurried down the steps. Sharing an amused glance, Kirishima and Yokozawa followed after.

 

**________________**

        

 

Exhaustion had gotten the best of them. The three of them sat eating sandwiches Hiyori had prepared earlier and drinking lemonade. All of Yokozawa's boxes were now in the house and three of them had made a lot of progress at unpacking the boxes. Kirishima, Yokozawa, and Hiyori had decided that it would be a good time to eat and replenish their energy. A conversation about where to put all of Yokozawa's book was cut short when a knock on the door was heard.  
           

 

"I will get it," Hiyori said, going over to the door.   
         

 

  Ten minutes passed as Hiyori was still at the door. Curious, Kirishima and Yokozawa went to see what was up. Upon entering the living room, the adults heard giggling from Hiyori and the person at the door. Approaching the door, Yokozawa and Kirishima saw that it was Hiyori's best friend Yuki.  
           

 

"Hello Kirishima-san. Hello Yokozawa Oniichan," Yuki cheerfully greeted.   
           

 

"Hi Yuki," Kirishima responded smiling  politely.  "What's going on?"  
            

 

"I came over to see if Hiyori wanted to come to the mall with me. They are having a sale on some of the hair accessories and clothes that we both like," Yuki answered excitedly, a sparkle in her eyes.  
            

 

"I can't," Hiyori replied with a regretful smile. "It's Yokozawa Oniichan's birthday. We are celebrating it together."  
           

 

  "I see," Yuki said briefly displaying disappointment. "Happy birthday, Oniichan! You all have fun."  
            

 

"Don't be hasty now," Kirishima spoke a thought occurring to him. "Aren't you going to ask Yokozawa if he would mind if you hung out with your friend today? It is his birthday."  
            

 

"Would it be alright if I go?" Hiyori asked hesitantly, worry shone in her bright brown eyes. "Are you okay with that?"  
           

 

  Yokozawa's heart melted at the how considerate Hiyori was. Sincerely smiling Yokozawa responded, "Go have fun with your friend."  
         

 

Eyes widening, Hiyori stared at Yokozawa uncertainty. "Really? Are you sure?"  
           

 

  "You don't have to worry. I will be plenty enough company for Yokozawa while you are gone," Kirishima says as he sly puts a hand onto Yokzawa's butt and squeezes lightly.  
          

 

Jolting, Yokozawa glares at his lover as a faint blush crosses his face. As much as Yokozawa wanted to swat Kirishima's hand away, Yokozawa knew he couldn't without drawing the two girls' attention. Shuddering, Yokozawa grimaces as he feels the hand start to massage his butt suggestively. ' _This damn opportunist bastard_.' Heat rose to his face as he crafted a neutral expression to hide his irritation at the boldness of his lover.  
              

 

"Thank you!" Hiyori smiled brightly and gave Kirishima and Yokzawa a hug. "I will be back later so we can sing and have cake."  
            

 

The door slammed close leaving Yokozawa and Kirishima alone. Kirishima removed his hand just in time to avoid Yokozawa's slap. Unamused, narrowed gray eyes bore into Kirishima. Raising his hands where Yokozawa could them, Kirishima smirked. Huffing, Yokozawa turned away from his lover annoyed.  
              

 

"You aren't mad are you?" Kirishima asked, going to ruffle Yokozawa's hair.  
            

 

Taking a few steps forward, Yokozawa avoided Kirishima's hand and remained silent. Glancing down, Yokozawa flushed at how such little of touches had such an effect on his body. All their intimate times together just seem to be making him more and more sensitive. Yokozawa found this unbearably shameful and hard to accept. No matter how hard Yokozawa tried to conceal his desires, his body seemed determined to undermine and betray him.   
           

 

Going over to Yokozawa, Kirishima grabbed his shoulder and turn him around. A  brilliant red blush decorated Yokozawa's face. Kirishima gazed at his face and allowed his eyes to travel down Yokozawa's body. Bringing an arm around Yokozawa's hips, Kirishima pulled him closer. Lowering his head, Yokozawa felt humiliated at how easily his lover had excited him. ' _In front of children.'_ That thought brought a layer of mortification to him.   
             

 

  Smirking, Kirishima maneuvered a finger under Yokozawa's chin and raised his head. ' _I know he is going to say say something that will make me even more embarrassed.'_ Determined to stop Kirishima's next words, Yokozawa leaned forward and kissed Kirishima. In response Kirishima opened his mouth allowing Yokozawa to slip his tongue in. ' _Not today. I want to be in control now. It's my turn to do some teasing.'_  
     

 

  Not breaking their kiss, Kirishima pulled Yokozawa towards the bedroom.  Yokozawa  willingly followed his lover towards the bed.  As they went along, clothing was clumsily removed and tossed every which way.  When they got to the room both men were already naked.   
            
       

 

  Within inches from the bed, Yokozawa reversed their positions and pushed Kirishima onto the bed. Falling, Kirishima couldn't hide his startled expression as he didn't predict that he would be the one pushed down. Quickly, his facial expression to one of lust as his lover climbed on top of him with no hesitation.

 

Leaning down, Yokozawa connected their lips. Yokozawa gently nibbled on Kirishima's bottom lip drawing a groan from his partner. Slipping his tongue back into Kirishima's mouth, Yokozawa started sliding his hands over his partner's well muscled chest.   
                

 

Kirishima started moving his hands   and reached to pinch one of Yokzawa's nipples. Moaning, Yokozawa bent forward even more trapping Kirishima's hand between their chests.  Both men broke set from the kiss to catch their breath, but neither stopped moving their hands as they intended to explore every inch of each other's body.  Having regained enough air, Kirishima leaned up and started kissing Yokozawa's neck.   
               

 

Shuddering, Yokozawa clawed at Kirishima's back as he felt the few seconds of pain from a mark being left followed shortly by a tender kiss. Kirishima was so focused on leaving kiss marks in his lover that he didn't notice what his lover was up to until he felt a finger enter his entrance. Even more surprising though was the finger was instead of the usual dry feeling his finger was slick from lotion.  
             

 

"What are you doing?"Kirishima gasped out. The sudden intrusion had completely thrown him off.  
         

 

   "I'm preparing you. You don't want it to hurt when I stick it in you?" Yokozawa inquired with a raised brow.    
           

 

The words spoken barely registered as his own. Yokozawa had decided that tonight he wanted to be the one in control of the situation. It had taken a lot of time to work up the nerve to do this. It's not like he had never topped before. However, he had never completely turned the table on Kirishima before. That was what his aim was for tonight. For the past few months he had dropped his dignity and pride to be able to practice for this moment. Now he was going for it.  
            

 

"When you stick it in..Wait you are topping tonight?" Kirishima asked, eyes widening in disbelief.  
           

 

  "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Yokozawa whispered seductively in his partners ear before nibbling on it.   
       

 

Inside Yokozawa's head was full of thoughts begging him to stop and reminding him how shameful this was. His focus was completely turned to his partner and the current conversation causing him not to notice.   
            

 

Shiver running down his back, Kirishima  opened his mouth to say something. Yokozawa added another lotion covered finger into Kirishima's entrance preventing him from speaking. As he began to stretch Kirishima's passage with one hand, Yokozawa moved his other hand down to Kirishima's cock. To the salesman's relief his partner's cock hardened under his attention.  
         

 

"Mhhmm...nggh," Kirishima moaned, yet he squirmed still finding  the process of being prepared to be unusual and not that pleasant.  
       

 

    "You need to relax,"Yokozawa grunted, worried about how tight his lover was with no sign of that changing.  
       

 

  "Ugh..I'm trying...,"Kirishima groaned as  he sought to move his attention to the pleasure from Yokozawa stroking his cock.  
          

 

Frustrated, Yokozawa tried kissing his lover's neck leaving matching kiss marks. Moans left Kirishima's throat, yet Yokozawa was still unable to add a third finger as his lover was to tense. Panicking, Yokozawa was about to give up. ' _I knew this was futile. I can't do it.'_ Gazing down at Kirishima's discontented state, he was about to apologize and ask for him to take over.   
       

 

  ' _Wait....there is something I haven't tried.'_ Yokozawa moved his fingers from inside of Kirishima  and ran his hand rhythmically through Kirishima's hair. Curious brown eyes stared at the the salesman clearly wondering what was going on. Taking a deep breath, Yokozawa gave his lover a feather light kiss.   
     

 

  Gazing tenderly at Kirishima, Yokozawa spoke softly. "I know I'm not that good at this. If you bare with me, it will be better. Zen, I love you."  
         

 

  Surprised, Kirishima feels his heart start to speed up. Blushing, Kirishima  responds, "I love you too, Takafumi."  
        

 

"Are you ready, Zen?" Yokozawa asks with a hopeful look.  
         

 

  Instead of responding, Kirishima nods his head. Already Yokozawa could see that Kirishima was visibly relaxing. Yokozawa grabbed the lotion and coated his fingers again. Slowly, Yokozawa slide one finger in and immediately Kirishima started to frown. Using his other hand, Yokozawa started stroking Kirishima's cock.   
       

 

Dipping his head, Yokozawa whispers "Zen," before he captures Kirishima's lips in a kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Kirishima tilts his head allowing his partner more access to to his mouth. Having distracted Kirishima, Yokozawa is able to add a third finger. Moving his fingers around, Yokozawa is annoyed as he can't seem to do anything right tonight. ' _Where is it?'_  
         

 

  The thought has only just crossed his thought when Kirishima gasps in surprise. ' _I found it.'_ Smiling, he brushes his fingers against Kirishima's sweet spot causing him to moan and wiggle.   
         

 

  "Ah! Yokozawa enough with this," Kirishima says through moans.  
         

 

  An unstoppable urge rose in Yokozawa to tease his lover. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that."  
         

 

Yokozawa picked up his pace with stroking Kirishima's cock. At the same time he passed his fingers over Kirishima's sweet spot.   
        

 

"Ahhhh!" Kirishima moaned as he climaxed having reached his limit.  
          

 

Yokozawa froze taking in the sexy sight of his lover releasing his passion all over the bed sheets. Kirishima's eyes were closed, his body shuddered, and his face was flushed. As Kirishima recovered from his orgasm, a blush covered his face. Yokozawa felt excitement rise with in him. ' _Now I understand why Kirishima likes seeing my face when he makes love to me.'_  
        

 

Removing his fingers from Kirishima, Yokozawa put his cock at Kirishima's entrance. Kirishima was just regaining his composure when Yokozawa enters him. Eyes widening in surprise, Kirishima's gasp slowly turns into a moan. Arms wrap around Yokozawa's back and nails dig into his back. Kirishima brings his head close to Yokozawa's neck and his panting breath caused Yokozawa to shiver.  
       

 

   "Are you okay?" Yokozawa asked, having stopped to give Kirishima time to adjust.  
         

 

  "What are you waiting for? Fuck me," Kirishima huskily whispers in Yokozawa's ear before biting Yokozawa's neck to encourage Yokozawa.  
           

 

  Desire stirred within Yokozawa and he complied with Kirishima's request. Yokozawa pulled out and thrusted in deep a few times angling to hit Kirishima's good spot. Kirishima moaned and writhed beneath him. Yokozawa started thrusting into Kirishima at a fast pace. At the same time Yokozawa reached down to stroke Kirishima's cock again.    
         

 

  "Ahh..ngh...faster..haaaharder," Kirishima moaned his hips moving in time with Yokozawa's thrusts.   
         

 

Along with the request, Kirishima moved his legs onto Yokozawa's shoulder and spread them wider allowing his lover more access. Hearing Kirishima's lust filled voice and seeing Kirishima's rather lewd invitation made something inside Yokozawa snap. Yokozawa thrusted into his partner with fast, rough thrusts. Moans were wrung from Kirishima's throat.   
              

 

Nails dug into Yokozawa's back again at Kirishima tightened his hold. Wincing, Yokozawa found the scratching sensation to be both exciting and distracting.  Looking down, Yokozawa watched as Kirishima dipped his head back with eyes half closed. Smirking, Yokozawa felt satisfied at being able to make Kirishima lose himself like this.   
         

 

Shortly, Kirishima found that his climax was approaching again. "Ah, I'm going to ngh ah cum."  
           

 

Yokozawa kissed Kirishima fiercely before whispering in his ear, "Cum for me Zen."  
         

 

  Kirishima climaxed while clenching around Yokozawa.  Shuddering and releasing a moan Yokozawa climaxed inside his partner. Kirishima released his arms from Yokozawa and fell back on the bed. Yokozawa collapsed on Kirishima breathing hard. Kirishima panted finding is hard to catch his breath with the added weight of his lover.   
       

 

               
        "Could you get off of me?"  Kirishima asked, never having thought he would actually say those words.  
        

 

Rolling to the side, Yokozawa turned to face his lover. For a few minutes they laid there watching the other. A peaceful atmosphere settled in the room.  
       

 

  "I didn't think you had that on you," Kirishima said with an admiring tone. "That was amazing."  
         

 

"Don't get used to that. It is never going to happen again," Yokozawa responded, a dark blush covering his face. He knew when he reflected in tonight later tomorrow he was going to be overwhelmed by shame. For now though he was rather proud at being able to pull this off.  
         

 

"I'm not so sure you should be saying that. You just moved in," Kirishima voiced, moving a hand to slide down Yokozawa's side. "And I was hoping for a round two."  
      

 

"Are you serious?" Yokozawa asked, shivering slightly at Kirishima's touch.  
          

 

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Kirishima breathed into Yokozawa's ear.  
             

 

Yokozawa found himself drawn into his partner's desires before he could even think to protest further. It wasn't long before the room was filled with the sounds of pleasure once again. 


	23. Mistake #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima has been getting distracted by sexual fantasies of Yokozawa wearing a red frilly polka dot apron and it happens at work. Yokozawa makes Kirishima’s dreams a reality.

 

     

  Every year Marukawa has a company gathering. All the members of each department are required to come. To make sure no one skips out, there is a punishment of a pay cut for a month or more for any no shows. As one might expect, that is plenty enough motivation to get everyone to attend. After all people have bills to pay. As each employee arrives they have to check in with their department head before they can go find a seat.   
         

 

  Once everyone is seated the gathering begins. Isaka comes up to the front and begins the expected speech. The company president  goes over all of the things that are going well, the things that need improvement, and the things that went wrong. While Isaka is speaking there is an unspoken rule that you should pay attention no matter what. At any moment Isaka could call you out and if you don't respond, are caught spacing out or caught sleeping there are various consequences.  
         

 

  People in the past have experienced  humiliation and even got demoted. This has caused a tense atmosphere at each gathering. Most of the time, the workers of Marukawa publishing look out for each other and make sure that everyone is alert and attentive. Of course it is not always possible to catch when someone drifts of to sleep or starts to daydream. After all, when you have something on your mind, it is easy to end up letting your mind wander.  
         

 

  This happened to be the case for Kirishima. Being the head of Japun meant that he had to wait for all members of his department to arrive before taking a seat. Unfortunately, the seats next to Yokozawa were full when the brown haired editor went to take his seat. He was disappointed, but not surprised. Kirishima knew that Yokozawa would find it foolish and childish to tell someone they couldn't sit next to him because he was saving a seat.   
       

 

   In the end, Kirishima found a seat that was three down from Yokozawa. Keeping his brown eyes on his lover, Kirishima smirked when he saw Yokozawa shift uncomfortably. Kirishima could practically see the internal battle the black haired salesman was going through as he debated between turning around to glare at him or keep staring straight ahead to ignore him. The salesman ended up ignoring Kirishima. This amused him as Kirishima knew that Yokozawa would be sitting there fighting to prevent himself from blushing.  
         

 

  After a second, Kirishima found himself sighing. Normally, Kirishima had no problem paying attention to work and his coworkers. Things have been different recently. Lately, Kirishima has found himself having some close calls as his spacing out has almost lead to some disastrous mistakes. Honestly, it was embarrassing for him to be distracted so easily. However, there was something persistently on his mind.   
           

 

When going through his phone, Kirishima found himself lingering on the picture of Yokozawa wearing that red frilly polka dot apron while cooking with his daughter. The picture always brought a smile to his face as he loved seeing his lover just lost in something he is comfortable doing. However, Kirishima couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. He wanted to see Yokozawa in the red frilly apron as well, preferably without any clothes underneath.   
             

 

Kirishima knew it would be pretty much impossible for him to actually get Yokozawa to wear the apron for him. So instead Kirishima's mind had been supplying him with many teasing and sexy daydreams of what could or would happen if Yokozawa ever did wear that apron. Each daydream left Kirishima more and more determined and a little desperate to figure out how to accomplish this task. As delightful as the daydreams were, Kirishima was well aware that the real thing would be so much better.  
           

 

Slowly, Kirishima's mind began to once again to focus on how adorable and arousing Yokozawa would be if could get him in that apron. Isaka's words became a a buzzing noise in the background until fading into silence. Before long, Kirishima's mind drifted off into another daydream.  
    
                   

 **__Daydream_  
      **  
       

 

**Coming home after a long day of work had Kirishima feeling exhausted. The bright side was he knew his lover would be there with a delicious home cooked meal and ready to listen to any rants he had. Earlier wariness dissipated as the brown haired editor arrived on the floor to his apartment. Smells from the kitchen drifted through the door making his mouth water. His stomach growled as if to remind him that he had to actually enter the apartment to be able to eat. Pulling the door open, Kirishima threw his work bag on the couch.  
             **

 

**Making his way to the kitchen, Kirishima was greeted with the sight of Yokozawa's naked backside as he concentrated on finishing dinner. Stealthily, Kirishima comes up behind Yokozawa and wraps his arms around the distracted man. Letting out an annoyed huff, Yokozawa turns his head so he can see his lover.  
            **

 

**Before Yokozawa has a chance to say anything, Kirishima captures his lips. Without wasting anytime he slips his tongue into Yokozawa's mouth, eliciting a small groan from his lover. At the same time, Kirishima's hand slides down to start suggestively massaging Yokozawa's butt. Pushing away, Yokozawa takes a few steps to catch his breath. This allows Kirishima to take in the front of the red frilly apron covering his otherwise naked companion.  
         **

 

**"Hey sexy. How about we move this to the bedroom," Kirishima said, while slowly approaching Yokozawa.  
           **

 

**"Don't you want to eat first? I'm sure you have to be hungry after the long work day," Yokozawa asked having backed up to the counter.  
     **

 

**"Oh, I am most definitely hungry. And my favorite meal is looking very appetizing tonight," Kirishima whispered seductively into Yokozawa's ear causing his lover to shudder.  
          **

 

**"I guess we should do something about that,"Yokozawa responds as he reaches down and gives Kirishima's already hard cock a squeeze.  
          **

 

**Breath hitching, Kirishima displays a predatory smile. Swinging an arm around Yokozawa's waist, Kirishima guides his lover towards the bedroom. When they reach the bed, Yokozawa goes over and allows himself to fall back on the bed. Lifting his hand, the salesman motions for his brown haired lover to come and get what he wants. Kirishima is a foot away from the bed.....**

               

 **________________**  
      
     

 

  Rough shaking snaps Kirishima out of his daydream. A disappointed groan leaves Kirishima's throat. 'The best part was next. Who dares interrupt?' Quickly, Kirishima determines the intrusion to have been caused by Kato, one of the best and most trusted editors in Japun. Kato gives his superior an apologetic look before secretly waving his hands towards the room.   
         

 

  Belatedly, Kirishima realized there were hundreds of pairs of eyes on him. Flinching, Kirishima felt apprehensive as he remembered exactly where he was. ' _Oh shit. I screwed up.'_ An air of anticipation and surprise filled the room making Kirishima for once understand Yokozawa's tendency to flee when embarrassed.  
        

 

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something important, Kirishima?" Isaka asked with a smile that sent a slight chill up the editor's spine.  
          

 

Face tinting a rose pink color, Kirishima responded quietly, "No sir."  
            

 

"Really? This is meeting is critical and yet here you are spacing out. This is not the behavior I expect from one of the department heads in my company,"Isaka continued to lecture Kirishima.  
         

 

  Lowering his head sincerely and apologetically Kirishima says,"You are right. My actions just now were unprofessional. I am sorry for my lack of seriousness and respect. I am willing to accept any punishment you deem fit."  
       

 

  A displeased murmuring ran through the crowd. Many of the workers admired Kirishima. The editor in chief of Japun has calmly provided help to members of any department that has asked him. In addition, Kirishima had come up with solutions that have saved publications of weekly magazines. Despite his clear mess up, no one really wanted to see Kirishima get punished. However, Isaka was not going to play favorites. Going to deliver Kirishima's punishment, he was distracted by seeing someone in the crowd standing up.  
       

 

"May I say something?" a voice in the crowd called out.  
       

 

Searching the crowd, Isaka felt astounded at who spoke. After all, Isaka knew that person would prefer not to draw attention to themselves. Pausing briefly, Isaka decided that this would be interesting.   
          

 

"Go ahead," Isaka said, as he went to the side of the stage where his secretary Asahina is standing.  
         

 

  All eyes shifted to the person who now had control of the situation. Whispers were heard around the room. Worried glances were exchanged. Many people were nervous to see that the workaholic, wild bear of the sales department was about to give his input.   
       

 

There were plenty of workers who have suffered a tongue lashing due to having slacked off during their assignments. Even if Yokozawa and Kirishima were friends, the members of Marukawa publishing figured that  Yokozawa was about to chew Kirishima out.  
      

 

Clearing his throat, Yokozawa clasped his hands together before explaining, "Kirishima has been undertaking an overwhelming amount of work recently while still taking time out to help anyone who asks. Recently, quite a lot of works have been saved due to his imaginative ideas. It is not surprising, that he ended up falling asleep. I'm not saying that he didn't make a mistake, but I would like to request...that you overlook it. Please."  
         

 

Brief silence followed Yokozawa's words. Everyone had witnessed something unbelievable. Yokozawa had spoke up for someone who made a mistake instead of yelling at them. Shouts of agreement with Yokozawa's plea rose up scattered at first. However, it did not take long for the whole room to echo in support of what Yokozawa said. Letting out an unnoticed breath of relief, Yokozawa directed his eyes towards Isaka who showed no sign of what he was thinking.  
       

 

  Kirishima had been staring at Yokozawa the whole time. Stunned, the editor had to take a second to process what had happened. Happiness and gratefulness swelled in his chest at his lover standing up for him. He knew how hard this was for Yokozawa who rather not stand in spot light.   
        

 

Blushing, Kirishima had been reminded for the hundredth time that Yokozawa was a blessing that deserved all the best that life had to offer. ' _It's times like this where all my doubts that are blown away. Takafumi wouldn't do this for just anyone. He did this because he loves me.'_  
     

 

  "Be quiet!" Isaka shouted bring the room to immediate silence. Scanning the room, Isaka continues. "It sounds to me that Kirishima has been hanging around one of our workaholic   
salesmen too much."  
          

 

All efforts Yokozawa had to keep a blush off his face was shattered by that line. Frowning, Yokozawa turned his face away desperate to hide how humiliated that made him feel. Laughs could be heard dispersed around the room. The salesman could feel regret and frustration coursing through him.   
         

 

  However, when Yokozawa thought of why or rather who was the reason he had spoke out, he found himself straightening up. If his humiliation was enough to protect his lover  than he would do it over and over again. Yokozawa had been protected by Kirishima too many times to count. Now, the dark haired salesman was returning the favor. This is what lovers do, they have each other's backs in all situations.   
         

 

  Isaka couldn't hold back a smirk as his teasing resulted in the exact reaction he expected. Forcing a neutral expression, Isaka decided, "Due to Kirishima's recent achievements in providing support during the company's recent hard time and the clear opposition of his being punished, I will overlook this instance of rudeness. However, if this happens again both you and Yokozawa will be punished. Am I understood?"  
           

 

  "Yes," Kirishima and Yokozawa answered.   
         

 

  The rest of the meeting was a blur of future plans and encouraging words. There were going to be some stricter policies for a while. Superiors were given permission to be harsher and even fire workers who weren't up to the task. When Isaka's dismissal was received the workers of Marukawa rushed towards the door  as most were thinking of freedom.   
             

 

Unfortunately for Kirishima, the department heads had to stay for a little longer to go over the finer details of how the company would crawl out of the hole it dug itself into. Sighing, Kirishima wanted nothing more than to ditch the meeting to go cuddle his lover despite knowing Yokozawa would protest. Yet, Kirishima knew that he was still on thin ice because of his earlier blunder.   
           

 

  Footsteps approached, which Kirishima ignored thinking it was probably a reminder of the extra meeting he had. Gathering his belongings, Kirishima frowned as whoever was standing near him had yet to speak. Finally, letting curiosity get the best of him, Kirishima turned to face the person. Grimacing, Kirishima saw his lover staring at him with unreadable grey eyes and arms crossed.   
       

 

  "I'm sorry. That was really stupid of me. You didn't have to stand up for me. I would have accepted whatever was coming my way," Kirishima apologized with a sincere look. "I don't think I can properly express how much it means to me that you stood up for me. I know that was hard for you and that people will probably be gossiping for a while. Thank you. I can't..."  
           

 

"Seems like your observation skills are failing you today," Yokozawa cut Kirishima off.  
         

 

  "What do you mean?" Kirishima asked clearly bewildered.  
           

 

Yokozawa let his arms fall to his sides. Letting out a sigh, Yokozawa shook his head. Walking closer to Kirishima, Yokozawa's expression softened. Grabbing Kirishima's arm, Yokozawa guided him to an area where they could have privacy from the few workers still lingering about. Releasing the editor's arm, the dark haired salesman took in the inquiring look from his lover.  
     

 

    "Yokozawa what's wrong?" Kirishima asked, going to place a hand on his cheek.  
         

 

Pushing aside the hand, Yokozawa's expression changed to one of annoyance mixed with concern. "That should be my line."  
         

 

"What are you talking about?" Kirishima questioned.  
          

 

"You have been lost in your thoughts frequently these past few weeks. You are always so keen and ten steps ahead of everything going on. Now, there have been multiple instances where you are just barely reacting to a situation in time," Yokozawa explained before stopping briefly. "It's not just at work. Even when it's just the two of us, I find myself having been trying to speak to you only to look over and realize that you are distracted by something."  
             

 

"Is this your way of saying you want me to pay attention to you? I am more than happy to oblige," Kirishima gently teased.  
           

 

  "I just want to know what has you so distracted," Yokozawa responded forcing himself not to react to Kirishima's bait.  
             

 

Smiling, Kirishima reaches out and ruffled Yokozawa's hair. "I appreciate that you are worried for me. It's really nothing important."  
             

 

  Fury raced through Yokozawa before he took a breath to calm down. "Forget I said anything. It was foolish for me to think I would get an answer from you. It's rare that you actually share your concerns and problems with me anyway. I'm sorry I asked. I am going home now."  
         

 

   Not giving Yokozawa a chance to turn around to walk away, Kirishima reluctantly said, "Wait. You are right. I didn't say anything to you because I knew you wouldn't approve of it."  
             

 

  "You should talk to me before making assumptions. You could turn out to be wrong," Yokozawa countered.  
         

 

Kirishima snorted as he said, "I highly doubt I am. Especially with this one."  
        

 

"Try me," Yokozawa challenged tired of his lover's overconfidence.  
         

 

  "Okay," Kirishima said as a feeling of shame crept on him. "Honestly, this is kind of embarrassing. However, I can't stop having daydreams of you. See I came across a picture and now I keep wanting to see this for myself."  
          

 

"Stop beating around the bush," Yokozawa snapped.  
         

 

  "I have been distracted by thoughts of you in that red frilly polka dot apron," Kirishima said.    
            

 

"Really?" Yokozawa frowned, a feeling of idiocy for worrying washing over him. "I could have just put it on for you if you asked."  
       

 

  "Well....the thing is in my daydreams the apron is the only thing you are wearing," Kirishima voiced quietly.  
         

 

"That's.." Yokozawa could feel his face heating up.   
          

 

Kirishima was going to respond when there was a knock on the wall. Both men jumped having not heard anyone approach. Takano stood staring with a blank look, yet his lips had twitched.   
       

 

  "Sorry to interrupt, but I was sent to fetch Kirishima for the meeting," Takano announced.  
       

 

  "I need a few more minutes," Kirishima responded facing Takano. "I have to..."  
           

 

Somehow, Yokozawa had managed to slip away. Kirishima felt disappointment in how abruptly the conversation ended. 'I guess this just proves I was right.' Kirishima shoved passed Takano to head to the meeting missing the amused expression that flitted the younger man's face.

                   

 **_______________**  
     
     

 

Exhausted Kirishima trudged down the hall to the door that leads to his apartment. A headache threatened to form if he spent any more time focusing on the new changes to come. There was going to be a lot of trouble and complaints. The next few weeks were going to be hell and super busy. On top of that his last conversation with his lover ended on an awkward note.   
         

 

Ignoring all the stress from the events of today, Kirishima reaches into his work bag to grab his keys. Five minutes go by as Kirishima passes his hand all around the inside of the bag. Frowning, Kirishima remembers that he left his key on his desk at Marukawa. What made this realization worse was the fact that Kirishima watched Isaka lock up the building after everyone left.  
           

 

Closing his eyes, Kirishima let out a growl. Leaning his head against the door, Kirishima banged on the door really hard causing pain to shoot through his hand. ' _Shit! I don't even know what to do. The owner of the apartment is out, my daughter is on a school trip, and my lover is most likely avoiding me.'_ Warily, Kirishima considers calling Yokozawa or someone else to see if he could stay there for for the night.  
         

 

   A wonderful smell reached Kirishima's nose right as the door was pulled open. Stumbling through the door way, Kirishima throws his hands forward as he prepares to hit the floor. Instead arms wrap around him, pulling him securely against a well muscled chest. Relief washes through Kirishima at being rescued from his painful collision with the floor.  
          

 

"Here I thought you were the one who promised to catch me if I fall," Yokozawa spoke with a note of amusement and concern in his voice. "Not that I mind holding you close, but why didn't you open the door. It was unlocked."  
           

 

Flushing, Kirishima pulled away from his lover and responded, "I figured the door would be lock-"   
           

 

Eyes widening, Kirishima finds himself questioning when his mind slipped into another daydream. Right in front of him was Yokozawa in nothing but the frilly red polka dot apron. The salesman's face was red all the way up to his ears. Disappointment welled in Kirishima as he thought about this being another daydream until a dull ache went through his hand. ' _My hands hurt which means...'_  
            

 

Composing a neutral expression, Kirishima walked around Yokozawa. He took in Yokozawa's muscled arms and the way the apron teasingly left some of Yokozawa's chest exposed as if inviting Kirishima to touch. Kirishima stopped to stare at Yokozawa taut exposed back and butt. Kirishima continued walking around Yokozawa savoring this sight that he been craving.    
         

 

  Finally, Kirishima stood in front of Yokozawa wanting to say so many things at once that he remained quiet as he ordered the words into sentences that would make sense.  He couldn't believe how once again his lover lowered his pride to give in to his selfish whims.   
           

 

Pulling at the apron, Yokozawa could feel his heart thumping. He disliked how he couldn't tell what Kirishima was thinking as he was being checked out. Seeing as Kirishima had yet to say anything, Yokozawa started losing the  confidence he had built up. It had taken hours of convincing himself and breaking down his pride for Yokozawa to finally be able to accomplish his lover's desire to see him like this. ' _Does he not like this? Did me putting on the apron disillusion him?'_  
            

 

"I'm going to change," Yokozawa announced, deciding he should never dress up again. After all, he already knew he looked ridiculous when he did anything costume or dress up related.  
         

 

  "That's not going to happen. I won't let you," Kirishima stated while roughly pinning Yokozawa against a wall.  
        

 

Hissing from both pain and the coldness of the wall against bare skin, Yokozawa glared at Kirishima. One of Kirishima's hands had both of his wrists secured. The dark haired salesman's legs were trapped between the editor's legs.  Kirishima's free hand firmly griped Yokozawa's face forcing him to face Kirishima. All the anger disappeared from Yokozawa when he saw the lustful look Kirishima was displaying.   
                  
          

 

"Do you like what you see?" Yokozawa asked, happy to know his efforts weren't for nothing.  
          

 

Leaning to nip Yokozawa's ear and leave a trail of kiss marks down Yokozawa's neck, Kirishima whispered, "I always like what I see. I would be lying if I said this wasn't highly arousing though."  
           

 

"I can tell," Yokozawa responded, as Kirishima's hard on was currently pressed against his thigh.  
            

 

Positioning himself with a mischievous smile, Kirishima began grinding against Yokozawa drawing out a moan from his unexpected action. Kirishima kissed Yokozawa while shoving his tongue in the other man's mouth. Smirking, Kirishima continued this motion while moving his free hand to explore underneath Yokozawa's apron. The hand pinched Yokozawa's nipples, traced his abs, and traveled down to stroke Yokozawa's hard cock.  
           

 

Breaking off the kiss, Kirishima began to alternate between kissing and licking the salesman's neck. He removed his hand from Yokozawa's cock which earned him a displeased grunt. Sliding his hand behind Yokozawa, he suggestively massaged Yokozawa's butt. Listening to his lover's erotic sounds, Kirishima slipped a finger into Yokozawa's entrance.        
           

 

Surprise lite the editor's face at how easily the finger slipped in. Realization dawned on Kirishima. Tenderly, smiling Kirishima kisses Yokozawa's cheek. ' _I love this man so much. He has really outdone himself tonight. I'm going to have to return the favor.'_  
           

 

Panting, Yokozawa squirmed in an attempt to get his hands free. Another moan escaped his lips when a finger slipped into his entrance. Quicker than usual, Yokozawa found himself starting to get lost in his lover's pleasurable touches. Yokozawa's hips started to rock forward to meet Kirishima's grinding motions.  
           

 

"Ahhhh...nghhhh....mmmhhh," Yokozawa voiced, embarrassed by the sounds coming from his mouth.   
         

 

"You already got yourself ready for me. It's look like someone was excited for tonight," Kirishima seductively said in Yokozawa's ear causing him to both shudder and blush.   
         

 

  "I don't know what you are...ahhhnnnh," Yokozawa moans as not only does Kirishima add a third finger but he also finds Yokozawa's sweet spot.  
           

 

Giving one of his cocky grins, Kirishima plays with Yokozawa's sweet spot watching his lover wriggle and struggle futility to hold back his sexy moans. Striking out, Yokozawa bites Kirishima's neck causing the editor to groan. Yokozawa does it a few more times along with digging his fingers into the hand restraining his wrists.  
            

 

"Ah, am I keeping you waiting too long? If you want me, all you have to do is ask," Kirishima draws out while removing his hand from Yokozawa's entrance.   
       

 

Letting out a frustrated growl, Yokozawa narrows his eyes. He hated when Kirishima requested him to beg for it. However, tonight Yokozawa didn't feel like dragging things out. All he wanted to do was become one with his lover and let his mind go blank due to pleasure.  
           

 

"Stick your cock in me and fuck me," Yokozawa demanded, grinding his hips agains Kirishima.  
           

 

Holding on to the barest shred of self control, Kirishima released his grip holding Yokozawa's wrist. Instinctively, Yokozawa wrapped his arms around Kirishima. Lifting Yokozawa, Kirishima made sure to keep Yokozawa's back pressed firmly against the wall as well as keeping a good grip on the man. Lining himself up, Kirishima showered his lover with tender expressions.   
           

 

"This is going to be rough, since we have never done this before,"Kirishima warned.  
             

 

"Get on with it. Just shove it in," Yokozawa snapped, digging his nails into Kirishima to show that he was getting impatient.  
          

 

Both men's self restraint had been used up. Compiling with his lover's demand, Kirishima thrusted into his lover. Yokozawa groaned as he wasn't used to this position. His nails dig in harder drawing blood. Kirishima kissed his lover and moved one hand to stroke his cock.  
       

 

"Mmmhhhhh....haaaahhh,"Yokozawa moaned.  
           

 

Picking up his pace, Kirishima watched as Yokozawa leaned his head back against the wall. His face flushed and his breath coming his rapid pants. In addition, the red apron slipped down revealing more of Yokozawa's chest. Kirishima sucked on Yokozawa's nipples while continuing to mercilessly thrust and stroke Yokozawa's cock.  
          

 

"Ahhh...I'm going to....nggh...c-cum," Yokozawa barely managed to speak.  
          

 

"Hold on. I'm almost there. Let's cum together," Kirishima said as he placed a kiss on Yokozawa's lips.  
             

 

Trembling, Yokozawa thinly struggled to hold back the pleasure that was ready to burst out.  His nails were digging into Kirishima's skin leaving multiple marks. Yokozawa's hips thrusted In time with Kirishima's movement.   
         

 

"Ahhhhh....mmmmmhhh," Yokozawa moaned as his mind went blank.  
          

 

A final punishing thrust made Yokozawa climax and tighten around Kirishima. Moaning, Kirishima came inside of Yokozawa. Panting, Kirishima spun so his back was against the wall and sunk to the ground. Yokozawa who was in Kirishima's lap, leaned into Kirishima's chest. All of his energy left him. Yokozawa was ready to sleep.  
         

 

As Yokozawa's eyes started to flutter shut, he heard Kirishima's voice, but couldn't be bothered to figure out what he was saying. Yelping, Yokozawa glowered when Kirishima, who was still inside of him, gave a sharp thrust. Kirishima gave him an unapologetic stare.  
       

 

Pulling out, Kirishima pushed Yokozawa down. He then straddled the salesman. A predatory look was on the editor's face as he scanned over his disheveled lover.  
           

 

"You didn't think I was going to be satisfied with only one round?" Kirishima asked kissing his lover before he could respond.  
           

 

Yokozawa gulped as he had no escape. All he could do was surrender himself to a night of pleasure.  
             

**______________**

         

 

Lips on his forehead stirred Yokozawa from his sleep. Immediately, soreness from last nights activity hit Yokozawa. Groaning, Yokozawa remained as still as possible. Even the tiniest movements brought out some kind of dull ache. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a sitting position. Hissing and cursing Yokozawa glared at his lover.  
         

 

"I'm sorry. I overdid it. I was so excited. Still I should have held back," Kirishima said with an earnest expression holding out a glass of water and some aleve as a peace offering.   
          

 

Taking the aleve, Yokozawa found some of his pain vanishing along with his anger. Despite the pain, Yokozawa had a good time last night. He had no regrets even though he was mortified by how he acted. However, Yokozawa would do anything Kirishima asked. Yokozawa wants to make Kirishima feel as happy and loved as he does. It's a challenge at times, but a challenge Yokozawa is always up for.  
          

 

"Don't apologize idiot. I wanted this just as much as you did," Yokozawa attempted to coolly brush Kirishima's apology off, but ended up blushing a bit.  
            

 

"I love you, Takafumi," Zen says, overjoyed at his lover's words.  
     

 

  "I love you too, Zen," Yokozawa responds, blushing as he always does when saying these words.  
          

 

Kirishima sat on the bed. Reaching out he gently pulls Yokozawa on to his lap.   He gently kisses Yokozawa before just sitting there. Yokozawa closes his eyes, enjoying just spending time with his lover. Almost asleep, Yokozawa hears Kirishima speak up.  
         

 

"So out of curiosity....would you be willing to wear the apron again? Maybe next weekend?" Kirishima asks with a hopeful grin.  
        

 

Shoving a pillow in Kirishima's face Yokozawa gets up and heads towards the bathroom. As he closes the door Yokozawa says, "Don't push your luck."


	24. Mistake #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima has an allergic reaction to something Yokozawa made.

             

Placing a bowl in the sink, Yokozawa lets a satisfied smile cross his lips. The dark haired salesman could practically already see  Hiyori's face light up. Yokozawa had spent many hours deciding which dessert to make when Hiyori returned.

 

Currently, the adorable little angel was on a trip the grandparents took her on. They made a plan to go to Nagoya for sight seeing. Hiyori was excited to hear about the trip, especially since in school she was learning about the Nagoya castle.  
           

 

  As much as the the little girl wanted to go on the trip, there was something that dampened her mood. When Hiyori asked if her father and Yokozawa could come along, both men had to refuse on the account that many author greetings and general printing meetings were scheduled this month. No amount of overtime and cramming as much work into a day as possible was going to help them get to a place where they could ask for some days off.   
            

 

It had been heartbreaking watching Hiyori's face transform into one of disappointment. Like usual Hiyori put on a brave face. She had said it can't be helped if there was work to be done. Of course, Yokozawa and Kirishima teamed up to cheer the little girl up by making various plans and promises. When Hiyori said goodbye and left for her trip both men were happy to see her back in high spirits.   
          

 

Tenderly smiling at the memory, Yokozawa acknowledged that Kirishima is right. With Hiyori, Yokozawa is a pushover that is ready to drop everything to do whatever the sweet, precious little girl wanted. Still, Yokozawa knew he wasn't as bad as his lover who, in Yokozawa's opinion, was the very definition of a doting father.  Distracted by his thoughts, Yokozawa jumped with a yell as he felt lips press against a very sensitive area on his neck.  
       

 

  Unfortunately, Yokozawa's hand ended up knocking the bowl of pudding he had just finished onto the ground. Growling, Yokozawa whipped around to glare at his lover with his hands pressed firmly on his hips. An amused expression shifted to one of guilt as Kirishima noticed his lover's angry demeanor.  Coming close to the salesman, Kirishima went to calm Yokozawa.  
        

 

Judging the stance Yokozawa was in to be one that meant he would get his hand smacked if he attempted to touch the salesman, Kirishima kept his hands to his side. Letting out a huff, Yokozawa set about picking up the bowl that had fallen on the ground. Yokozawa intended to ignore Kirishima, however Kirishima didn't want to leave his lover in an agitated mood. And Kirishima did regret his actions having ruined the dessert his companion had just completed.  
            

 

"Don't worry about  cleaning this up. It was my fault. I can take care of it," Kirishima offered this as he bent to pick up some of the utensils that fell on the floor.  
       

 

  "It's fine. I can handle this. I would prefer you get out of the kitchen and stay out. All you do is get in the way. Or you do something to distract me causing cooking to take longer and involve more mistakes. Just go watch the television or read a book instead of making things harder for me," Yokozawa snapped, as he gracefully went about cleaning his domain.  
         

 

Discouraged, Kirishima's shoulders slumped as he backed away. "I'm sorry. I know I can be troublesome. It's just I was bored and lonely. It's not a good excuse to come and tease you, especially when you are in the zone. I saw you smiling so gently that I wanted to inquire what was going on. Well to be honest in general, I wanted to hang and chat while observing you cook. It makes me happy seeing you so content and relaxed preparing food in the kitchen.  I'll leave you alone."  
          

 

Blank faced, Yokozawa stared at Kirishima. Clearly, Kirishima had been hurt by Yokozawa's rather harsh dismissal. In no way did Yokozawa mean to upset his lover. It's just Yokozawa had a harder time being productive in the kitchen when Kirishima was around. Without any warning, Kirishima often comes up behind him and places feather soft kisses on his neck or cheek or he wraps his arms around Yokozawa.   
           

 

Even if Yokozawa is aware of Kirishima's approach, it doesn't stop him from getting startled or from shifting his attention towards the feel of his lover close to him. This is dangerous as one of them could get injured by Yokozawa's lack of focus on the task in front of him. Yet, Yokozawa would be lying if he said he wasn't a little lonely cooking when Hiyori is gone. He had gotten used to listening to her cheerful chatter and it made time go by faster.  
         

 

  In addition, Yokozawa had not directed much of his attention or energy towards his lover over the past few weeks. Things have been crazy busy leaving them exhausted or just missing meeting up with each other. When the two men did have time, Yokozawa had to catch up on laundry, housework  and grocery shopping. Accomplishing these tasks took up a good chunk of Yokozawa's day. Even with Kirishima helping in the few small ways Yokozawa permitted.   
         

 

  It's no surprise that Kirishima would be bored and lonely. Honestly, Yokozawa could feel guilt rise in him. After all, Kirishima hadn't attempted to stop Yokozawa from doing what he needed to get done for a while now.  Kirishima had been respectful and holding back from dragging Yokozawa away to satisfy his surely pent up sexual desire. Frowning, Yokozawa felt like he was neglecting his lover.  
        

 

Glancing over at his sulking partner, Yokozawa's lips twitched. 'How is it possible for someone to look both childish and adorable at the same time?' Putting in careful consideration, Yokozawa stopped what he was doing and walked over to stand in front of his lover. Reaching out, Yokozawa grabbed Kirishima's arms and pulled him up from the couch.  Keeping a firm grasp on one arm, Yokozawa led Kirishima back towards the kitchen. Confused, Kirishima stood not sure why he was brought back over.  
           

 

  "I thought you wanted me gone from the kitchen," Kirishima inquired, watching Yokozawa pull out ingredients to remake a pudding.  
         

 

  "I did. Then, I changed my mind and decided you should keep me company while I cook," Yokozawa said with his back still facing Kirishima.  
          

 

"Is that so?" Kirishima asked, taking a few steps forward.  
            

 

Spinning around with a whisk in his hand Yokozawa's grey eyes narrowed a tiny bit. Pointing the whisk at Kirishima, effectively stopped him in his tracks. Frowning, Kirishima waited expectantly for Yokozawa to move the whisk out of his way. Instead, Yokozawa pressed it against Kirishima's chest.  
             

 

"This is not an invitation to touch me. If you are going to stay in the kitchen, you must stay at least five feet away at all times and keep your hands to yourself. Am I clear?" Yokozawa demanded, not willing to give an inch of Kirishima planned to be near him while he was cooking.  
           

 

"Yes. I will behave," Kirishima reluctantly accepted Yokozawa's terms obviously disappointed at this turn of events.  
          

 

"Good. If you are a good boy I will let you have some dessert when I am done cooking," Yokozawa said fighting against the blush as he knew his lover would pick up on the implication.  
         

 

   "I look forward to it," Kirishima responded as anticipation welled up inside him.  
          

 

Biting his lip, Yokozawa quickly found this situation wasn't much better than other times that he cooked. As expected Kirishima stayed well within the range that had been indicated while keeping his hands to himself. The conversations they had were interesting and comfortable.

 

The brown haired editor made pleasant and entertaining company overall.  The issue Yokozawa had was the lustful glances his lover shot his way. Also, how his lover kept scanning his eyes over Yokozawa as if looks alone could undress him.   
          

 

As much as Yokozawa focused on cooking, he couldn't help the shivers that went through his body every time he caught the unintentional smirk or lick of lips that Kirishima carried out. Despite his best efforts, Yokozawa could feel his body heating up. His heartbeat started to increase and his movements slowed.   
          

 

To both men, what felt like an eternity passed as Yokozawa finally put the finishing touches on the pudding. Smiling Kirishima, came forward to collect his prize for having fulfilled his part of the deal. To his frustration, Yokozawa stuck out a hand to stop him.   
         

 

  "Why are you stopping me? We both are craving each other's touch so let's get to it," Kirishima spoke, barely able to keep himself from taking Yokozawa right here and now.  
           

 

"Taste this for me. Then we can move to the bedroom," Yokozawa countered, blushing as he couldn't deny his desire to be pleasured by his lover's skillful fingers and big cock.  
         

 

  "Feed it to me," Kirishima requested opening his mouth.  
            

 

Embarrassed, Yokozawa gritted his teeth and picked up the spoon. Scooping up the pudding, Yokozawa gently fed his partner. Observing Kirishima, Yokozawa couldn't help but feel relieved that he hadn't shown any initial signs of the pudding tasting bad. ' _It's at least edible.'_  
        

 

"So how does it taste?" Yokozawa questioned.  
         

 

  "Here. Why don't you try for yourself?" Kirishima said while holding out a spoon to feed Yokozawa.  
          

 

Reluctantly, Yokozawa allowed himself to be fed. Allowing a few minutes to fully get a sense of what the pudding tasted like, Yokozawa found himself satisfied with his dish. "I wasn't to sure about how mango pudding would go. It's not bad though."  
       

 

  Thump! Whipping his head in the direction of the sound, Yokozawa stood shocked as he saw his partner choking on the ground. A rash had broken out over his skin followed by a trail of hives. Gasping sounds could be heard as Kirishima's throat swelled up. One hand clenched so right it drew blood, the other clawed desperately at his throat. Kirishima closed his eyes as pain and lack of oxygen was sapping his energy fast.   
       

 

  Full blown panicked coursed through Yokozawa. Resisting the urge to go to his lover's side, Yokozawa raced for the closest phone. In his distraught state, Yokozawa trips crashing hard to the floor. Pain shoots through his body, but the salesman ignores it. Grabbing a phone, Yokozawa dials 911.   
         

 

  "Hello this is Kiara speaking. How can we help you?" A disinterested voice asked.  
             

 

"My lover is on the floor with hives and a rash and he can't breath and I don't know what to do and-" Yokozawa rambled on not able to get his thoughts in order.  
          

 

"Sir please calm down and listen to me. It sounds like you just described the symptoms of someone having an allergic reaction. I need you to tell me your location so I can send help," Kiara calmly responded to Yokozawa.  
          

 

"We are at the View Place Yoshida apartments in room number 412. Hurry! I don't think will be able to breath for much longer!" Yokozawa shouts in to the phone having moved to Kirishima's side and taken to holding one of his hands.   
            

 

"Help is on the way. In the meantime I need you to take a deep breath. As panicked as you are now, your partner is probably ten times more panicked. It does no good for either of you, if neither of you can calm down," Kiara explains in a commanding tone.  
            

 

Shakily, Yokozawa squeezes his eyes shut holds his breath, counts to ten and then releases his breath. Only a fragile calmness in obtained by the salesman, but it was the best he could do. Putting the phone back to his ear, Yokozawa prepared himself for further guidance.  
          

 

"Seeing how you aren't heavily breathing into the phone, I'm going to assume that you have managed to calm down a bit. Here are a few things to do while waiting for help. First, raise your lover's feet 12 inches and try to help him remain calm," Kiara instructed Yokozawa.  
       

 

  "Okay. Ummm. What do I do? He is currently puking," Yokozawa inquired forcing back the anxiety threatening to overwhelm him.  
       

 

  "Turn him on his side,"Kiara answers hearing shifting from the other side of the line.   
             

 

"I have him on his side," Yokozawa says after the struggle of moving Kirishima while holding back his hands to keep him from ripping out his throat.  
           

 

  Kiara had been in the middle of giving Yokozawa another tip to help in this situation when Kirishima unexpectedly spasms. One of Kirishima's arm knocks the phone out of Yokozawa's hand. The phone slides across the room. Briefly, Yokozawa considers getting the phone until teeth close hard on his hand to get his attention. Groaning, Yokozawa looks down to see Kirishima's eyes cloudy and half shut.   
          

 

Softly, Yokozawa strokes Kirishima's hair and plants many feather light kisses on his swollen skin. "I'm here. Medics are on the way. Everything is going to be okay. Just listen to my voice. I love you, Zen."  
         

 

Tears built in Yokozawa's eyes as he witnessed his lover's suffering and knew it was his fault. The salesman kept repaying the words I love you until the medics arrived. They swarmed around Kirishima leaving Yokozawa with no option, but to back up. Numbly, Yokozawa watched them inject something into Kirishima. Then, they lifted his partner onto a gurney and carried him to the ambulance. Somehow, Yokozawa persistently shoves his way through the medics to get close to his lover during the transportation.  
           

 

Likewise, Yokozawa invited himself to ride on the ambulance with Kirishima. Lips moved as the medics asked him all sorts of questions. Yokozawa had heard his voice responding, but had no clue what he actually told them. The rest of the ride had been a blur to Yokozawa. All that Yokozawa remembered was that he continued to stroke Kirishima's hair, reassure him that he was there and promise that it would all be better soon.

**________________**

         

 

Upon arriving at the hospital, Kirishima got rushed to see a doctor. Yokozawa followed as far as he could before nurses blocked his way. Blinking, Yokozawa could feel the haze and trance like state he had been in start to dissipate.  Shoulders slumping Yokozawa felt emotions running rampant inside of himself.   
            

 

Dark thoughts of blame and self worthlessness swarmed him. ' _Good going you most likely just killed the best thing in your life. How you going to explain this to his parents? What about his daughter? How do you feel about telling her that you are the reason she is now an orphan? What are still doing here like you have a right to be here? This all your fault.'_  
       

 

   Rubbing his face with one hand, Yokozawa found himself tempted to run out the door. The main thing that stopped him was the dull ache in his hand. Glancing down, Yokozawa saw the scratches of different lengths and depths littering his arm. Blood dripped from the bite wound Kirishima had left on his hand.    
            

 

' _This is a reminder of all the trauma I just caused my lover and myself. All my encouraging words from earlier seem flimsy  and pathetic. I'm not sure if I even deserve to be here.'_ Trembling, Yokozawa sunk to the ground feeling angry, guilty, frustrated and worried. Lowering his head into his lap, Yokozawa just wallowed in desperation and regret.  
         

 

  Concerned eyes were on him as it had been a slow day and not many patients were in right now. Quite a group of doctors and nurses had gathered to see what was happening. This had been the most action they had seen all day.  None of the nurses or doctors moved as they observed the despairing man. Finally, one person rolled their eyes at their unhelpful coworkers as they went over to the man.   
           

 

Crouching down, the person placed a hand on Yokozawa's shoulder effectively startling him. Raising his head, Yokozawa looked for the person who interrupted his self loathing. The woman next to him had long curly dark brown hair with streaks of black. She wore a grey scrub top and black pants. Quickly looking at her, Yokozawa's eyes were fixed on the name tag that read: Kiara. Shifting his eyes to her face Yokozawa was taken aback by the strong confidence shown. Beautiful light blue eyes glittering with reassurance met Yokozawa's steely grey eyes.  
        

 

"Get up and wipe that look off your face," Kiara roughly demanded in a firm voice. "I'm sure if I was to tell your friend that you were out here beating yourself up over this, he would be sad."  
         

 

  Yokozawa flinched at her words. Annoyance flared up in Yokozawa at her presumptive attitude, however he knew that what she had said was true. Murmurs went through the crowd. Disproving looks were thrown Kiara's way. In response, Kiara out here hands defiantly on her hips.  She stands straight without any hint of being effected by what they thought.  
            

 

"Do you really have a right to criticize me when you are sitting around here just gawking? If you have nothing better to do right now then go home. We don't need a bunch of slackers here damaging the hospital's reputation," Kiara lectured her coworkers.  
          

 

Glares were given along with a few middle fingers as the group dispersed. Kiara had no problem returning the gesture. Shaking her head, Kiara muttered, "The nerve of some people. It's hard to find good help nowadays."  
          

 

Lips twitching into a half amused smile, Yokozawa found that he liked Kiara. She was stubborn, brash, and not afraid to tell her coworkers off. It brought back memories of how he was when he had just gotten a job at Marukawa. Stern blue eyes were directed towards him.   
         

 

  "What are you still doing in the ground? Get your ass up and into the chairs in the waiting room," Kiara ordered, as she grabbed Yokozawa's arm.  
         

 

Stunning the salesman, Kiara managed to pull him up and drag him over to the area she had mentioned. Pushing him into a chair, Kiara let out a content smile. As Yokozawa went to say something, Kiara walked away. Five minutes later she returned with coffee. Holding out a mug to Yokozawa, her face said that he wasn't allowed to refuse. Warily, Yokozawa took the mug and had a tiny sip.  
       

 

  Plopping down in the chair next to him, Kiara took a sip and said, "Sorry. I don't know how you like your coffee or if you like coffee, but in my opinion this is the only drink that tastes a tiny bit good around here. Also, I figure you don't plan to sleep until you get some news about your companion's health."  
             

 

  Bewildered, Yokozawa glances at her and asks, "What are you doing?"  
           

 

   Rolling her eyes, Kiara answers, "I'm going to keep you company until the doctor appears."  
            

 

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine being alone," Yokozawa responds hoping she would take the hint to leave.  
             

 

Smiling with amusement, Kiara says, "I'm not easy to get get rid of. I would stop now. After all, there is really nothing you can say or do that will bother me enough to get me to leave."  
        

 

"Is that a challenge?" Yokozawa inquires, raising an eyebrow.  
          

 

"Maybe," Kiara smirks as she take a sip of coffee.  
         

 

It had taken Yokozawa only ten minutes to realize that he indeed was not going to be able to get Kiara to go away. However, Yokozawa found that she was tolerable. Plus, any distraction from his crushing remorse and vicious thoughts was more than welcome right now. Hours passed without Yokozawa noticing as he chatted with Kiara.

 

They exchanged many work related stories as well as stories about the pets they own. Somehow, Yokozawa had managed to relax despite the pressing worry about the condition of his lover.   
         

 

  Hearing the thud of doors opening, Yokozawa spun around in his seat. A young white haired doctor had entered the waiting room.  Scanning the room, unusual dark purple eyes landed on Yokozawa. Coming over, the doctor displayed a neutral face. He stopped in front of Yokozawa and Kiara. 

          

"You must be Yokozawa Takafumi," his soothing voice stated. "My name is Yuo Saito. I am the doctor in charge of Kirishima Zen's health."  
           

 

"What happened? How is he?" Yokozawa questioned nervous as he felt a lump form in his throat.  
          

 

Giving a serious look, Dr. Yuo reports, "In this case, Kirishima has been found to have a rare allergy of mangos. Consuming mangos caused his body to undergo severe allergy reactions. The swelling and hives progressed faster with him than with most people with allergies."  
         

 

Disheartened, Yokozawa felt his throat tighten. This wasn't sounding good. Heart pounding, Yokozawa felt his body shake. He knew he had to ask the question. However, he was highly aware that the answer he received could end up ruining his life and shattering him to pieces. Yokozawa was terrified. His mouth was dry.   
           

 

Thinly, Yokozawa composed himself enough to force out some  words, "Did he....is...he?"  
       

 

  Face softening, Dr. Yuo answered, "Kirishima is going to recover. It was a close call. He responded well to the treatment. However, if we had been even a second later giving him epinephrine, the results would have been very different."  
           

 

  Relief rolls through Yokozawa at the news. Yokozawa bows respectfully to the doctor. "Thank you. I really can't say how much it means to me that you saved him. I don't know...what I would do if...."  
             

 

"I'm glad I could help. Instead of continuing negative train of thought, I would focus on what ways you can support him as he recovers," Dr. Yuo responds moving a hand rest comfortingly on Yokozawa's shoulder.  
           

 

Straightening up, Yokozawa nodded as he said, "I already have ideas on how to do that. Taking care of people is something I am familiar with."  
         

 

  "Good to hear," Yuo said with a smile. "Oh there are a few more things I need to discuss with you."  
           

 

"We called Kirishima Zen's parents. No one picked up. The voicemail was full as well. I was wondering if he had anyone we should inform," Dr. Yuo inquired, ready with a pen and paper.  
       

 

  "Not that I am aware of," Yokozawa felt the mini panic attack dissipate. One of the last things he needed was Kirishima's parents to hear about this and then tell Hiyori. That would have completely ruined their trip and sent them rushing home.  
           

 

  "I see," Yuo said, frowning a bit. "Oh, I noticed that in the records for Kirishima that he has a daughter. I need to warn you that it is highly possible that she could have this allergy as well."  
           

 

  "Thank you for this. I will let him know," Yokozawa says, ignoring the part of him that found something strange about this interaction.  
            

 

"Would you like to go see Kirishima now? I'm sure it would make him feel better," Yuo questions, motioning for Yokozawa to follow.  
            

 

Something brushed lightly against his back. Turning his head, Yokozawa sees Kiara give a cocky grin as she makes her way back to the reception desk. Rolling his eyes, Yokozawa mouths the words "Thank you." Disregarding her overconfidence, Kiara had really been a blessing during his wait. She didn't have to stay with him, but she did anyways and he really appreciated the company.  
           

 

  The sound of someone clearing their throat, made Yokozawa face forward. Doctor Yuo was standing with the door open with an entertained look. Frowning, Yokozawa pushes away the tiny bit of embarrassment at having forgot the doctor's presence. Making his way over, Yokozawa walks down the hall to an elevator. A pager goes off and doctor Yuo stops to check. Shooting an apologetic glance, Yuo tells Yokozawa what room number Kirishima is in. Doctor Yuo turns to leave and once again Yokozawa thanks him.  
          

 

Getting in the elevator, Yokozawa presses the button for floor three. Heading straight, Yokozawa finds his pace speeding up as he nears where his lover is. Dread mixes with excitement as he reaches room 324. Releasing a nervous breath, Yokozawa places his hand on the door handle. Entering the room, Yokozawa attempts to remain silent in case Kirishima is sleeping. After all, the doctor did say he needed a few days of rest to fully get better. Grey eyes scanned the room before finally seeking out his lover.  
             

 

  Kirishima was laying with his eyes closed, the hives and rash had almost completely vanished. The swelling had gone down tremendously. Gentle breaths were heard as Kirishima's chest rose and fell.  Bandages were wrapped around his neck and hand. Two IV drips were attached to Kirishima, one in each arm.   
           

 

Waves of emotions pummeled Yokozawa. Going over to the side of the bed, the salesmen kneels down. There were plenty of chairs in the room, but Yokozawa desired to be as close to Kirishima as possible. Gently, Yokozawa grabbed Kirishima's hand and placed an impossibly gent kiss on his face. Tears form in his eyes and a few slip down his face. This had been an hectic day that quite frankly scared the shit out of him.  
          

 

Happiness at Kirishima being alright was drowned by the fact that the reason he was in this state at all was because of Yokozawa's cooking. Guilt crushed him and unintentionally Yokozawa's grip on Kirishima's hand increased. Dipping his head, Yokozawa got trampled by his overwhelming thoughts.  
         

 

  _'I almost killed him. I almost got rid of the only person in the world who truly understands me and accepts me. This all on me. How do I face him? What if this caused the end of our relationship? I don't think I would be able to function properly if he left me. I have become to dependent, too secure, too cared for.'_ Shaking, Yokozawa let an almost inaudible sob.   
            

 

Fingers tenderly wipe at the tears that had fallen down Yokozawa's face as Kirishima says, "Don't cry love. Seeing you hurt is the worst thing in the world to me."  
           

 

Even though the words were spoken with good intentions, Yokozawa found that it caused more tears to trail down his face. Brown eyes filled with love and concern meet Yokozawa's tear filled grey eyes. Lips trembling, Yokozawa found that the only sound he could emit was a sniffle. Pain hurtled through Kirishima as he shifted into a sitting position.  
         

 

  Patting the bed, Kirishima pleads, "Come join me. I want...no I need you to be closer."  
              

 

Uncertainty crossed Yokozawa as lost belief in the idea that he belonged by Kirishima's side. Yet, the pitiful pleading displayed in Kirishima's eyes and voice wouldn't allow Yokozawa to ignore him. Rising to his feet, Yokozawa sat on the very edge of the bed. However, using the last bit of strength he had, Kirishima pulled Yokozawa into a hug. The salesman was pressed to Kirishima's chest.  
             

 

  Yokozawa could hear the rhythmic beating of Kirishima's heart. The familiar smell that belonged to Kirishima wafted to his nose. Uncontrollably, Yokozawa found himself snuggling into Kirishima. Arms wrapped tighter around Yokozawa and a hand starts stroking through his hair. Soft lips press against his forehead. Belatedly, he heard Kirishima's soothing humming.   
            

 

These actions that Kirishima carried out spoke louder than any words could at the moment. There was no way for Yokozawa to interpret how Kirishima held him as anything, but love and comfort. Automatically, the tension in Yokozawa's body faded. The tears slowed to a stop.   
         

 

   "Takafumi, you know that I love you. And there is no flawless human on this earth. Mistakes happen, but don't beat yourself up. Especially, over the ones that you have no control of. Please, never worry about me when mistakes happen. I'm not going to blame you. I won't ever leave you. I'm going to support you the best way I can," Kirishima whispers in Yokozawa's as he places another kiss on his lover's face.  
          

 

"I love you too, Zen," Yokozawa responds lifting his head to kiss Kirishima on the lips.   
             

 

Thirty minutes passed and both men fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped into each other's arms.

       

**_______________**

       

 

  Four days passed and Kirishima was getting restless. It was no secret that  hospitals were the last place on earth Kirishima wanted to be. Although everything appeared to be alright, the doctor decided to keep Kirishima at the hospital for a while longer just to be safe. As if that wasn't bad enough, the doctors have been poking and prodding him every hour on the dot to monitor Kirishima's health. This served to piss off and irritate Kirishima.   
       

 

  Normally, the hospital had a policy of not allowing visitors to stay the night. An exception had been made for Yokozawa as the hospital staff realized that of the salesman left Kirishima would follow him out despite his current condition. Of course, Yokozawa had no problem with this as he had no intention of leaving his lover's side. During the past four days, Yokozawa had done his best to keep Kirishima not only entertained, but on his best behavior.   
        

 

Looking after Kirishima ended up being a challenge and more exhausting than Yokozawa had thought possible. Nothing Yokozawa attempted would hold Kirishima's attention for more than five minutes. Multiple times a day, Kirishima would work on convincing and persuading Yokozawa that he was well and that they should leave. As one might expect, these pleas were ignored. Yokozawa would just end up dragging Kirishima back to the bed while ordering  the editor to get some rest or watch the television.   
       

 

As the fifth day rolled around, Yokozawa found that he had no energy or motivation deal with an active and determined Kirishima. Lying on the bed, Yokozawa let out a sigh expressing complete defeat. Making up his mind, Yokozawa planned to tell the doctors that detaining Kirishima any longer would be unnecessary. In addition, Yokozawa could no longer guarantee that he would be able prevent Kirishima from lashing out. Most importantly though, Yokozawa just wanted to get his lover home.  
          

 

The two rarely got a whole month without Hiyori and most of it ended up being taken up by work and the hospital stay. Frustratingly, only two days remained before Hiyori would return.

 

With being in the hospital, Yokozawa did his best to keep their intimate contact to a minimum as they really didn't have much privacy. After all, nurses and doctors could and would walk in without notifying them.  The last thing Yokozawa wanted was rumors of their relationship floating around the hospital. That already happened enough at work.  
         

 

Staring at the ceiling, Yokozawa listened to the now familiar sound of Kirishima pacing back and forth like a trapped animal. Deep down, Yokozawa felt pity for the next person to walk through the door. He knew that Kirishima would pounce on the poor staff member and demand to be released from what he called a prison like situation.

 

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, Yokozawa noticed it had just turned 4 o'clock. This meant that over an hour had passed since the last round of questions and check of the healing process. ' _Odd. They have been scarily persistent on having an hourly check up. I should contact someone.'_  
             
          

As Yokozawa made to sit up a body laid on top of his own. Startled, Yokozawa froze as he felt his not only his body, but his arms being pinned to the bed. Panic took over as he struggled to get free. Warm breath ghosted over his neck causing him to shudder and release a yelp. Lips pressed against Yokozawa's ear which caused his breath to hitch.  
         

 

"Shhh," Kirishima practically purred. "We don't want to attract anyone's attention now, do we?"  
       

 

   A relieved sigh left Yokozawa's mouth before a rush of fury courses through him. He really didn't appreciate his lover's surprise attack. Not only did it cause him unwanted panic, but they were in a public area. The last thing he wanted was to be making excuses as to why they were tangled up in the bed together.   
       

 

"What the hell do you you think you are doing?" Yokozawa asked while tipping his head back to glare at his lover. "We are in a hospital!"  
       

 

"I'm collecting my reward or should I say dessert," Kirishima replies, with a smirk. "Don't tell me you forgot?"  
       

 

  "I didn't forget....but we are not having sex here!" Yokozawa growled, as they began their familiar cat and mouse game.   
       

 

"Why not? You aren't seriously going to deny how bad you want it even though your body is already practically begging for my touch,"Kirishima shamelessly claimed while running a hand over Yokozawa's muscled chest.  
          

 

Gritting his teeth, Yokozawa fought the urge to give in and said, "You are still recovering. A doctor or nurse could come in at any moment for an assessment. And..."  
          

 

Kirishima kissed Yokozawa allowing his tongue to twirl and tempt the salesman to fight for control. At the same time Kirishima set about teasing Yokozawa by grinding their groins together. Unable to hold back, the sounds of muffled moans filled the room.

 

Pulling away from Yokozawa, Kirishima scans his eyes over him admiring how just a little bit of teasing already affected his partner this much. From Yokozawa's panting breath to the bulge forming in his tight jeans to the lustful shine in those mesmerizing steely gray eyes, everything was incredibly sexy and drawing Kirishima in to continue what he started.  
        

 

"No..not..," Yokozawa weakly and unconvincingly protested.   
         

 

"Just give in. The door is already locked. We are already in bed. And I need you now," Kirishima whispered while placing kisses down Yokozawa's neck.  
            

 

"You are the the worst," Yokozawa spat due to his instinctual unwillingness to submit.  
              

 

Lips lifting into a sly smile Kirishima responded, "I'm aware of that."  
         

 

Wasting no time, Kirishima removed his younger partner's clothes before sliding off his own hospital gown. An lustful gleam in his eyes, Kirishima throughly examined every part of his lover's body. Starting at his neck, Kirishima moved his hands slowly and methodically over Yokozawa's body. Purposefully, Kirishima avoided touching the really sensitive areas on Yokozawa's body. Huffing, Yokozawa was getting increasingly impatient.  
           

 

  Reaching out to catch Kirishima's hands, Yokozawa snaps, "Enough! Stoping with the teasing!"  
         

 

  Kirishima gives a sly look as he replies, "Okay. Seeing how you already have a hold of my hands guide them to the part of your body that is craving to be touched."  
          

 

Blushing, Yokozawa says, "I...I'm not going to...That's..."  
           

 

Leaning in to whisper in Yokozawa's ear, "Don't be embarrassed with me. I'm willing to pleasure you however you please. Come on Takafumi, let me know what you want."  
         

 

Shivering, Yokozawa finds himself slowly moving one of Kirishima's hands toward his nipple and the other towards his cock. Closing his eyes, Yokozawa is overwhelmed by a mixture of desire and shame as he finishes placing Kirishima's hands. Gasping, Yokozawa let's out a moan as one of Kirishima's hands wrap around his cock and the other begins pinching his nipple.  
         

 

  "Good boy, Takafumi," Kirishima seductively whispers being to give Yokozawa's cock long slow strokes.  
        

 

Twitching in irritation at his lover's words, Yokozawa went to respond, but instead ended up moaning. Shutting his mouth, Yokozawa desperately fought to keep back any more embarrassing noises. Kirishima strokes Yokozawa's cock faster and bent his head to lick Yokozawa's nipple. Giving an annoyed huff, Kirishima bit Yokozawa's neck before sucking on it. Kirishima repeated the action until Yokozawa spoke up.  
     

 

"Ahh...nggh....no..moaahh...bit....ing...,"  Yokozawa moaned.   
      

 

Panting, Yokozawa could tell his climax was close. Lips closed over his own and a tongue entered his mouth. Getting lost in the sensations of Kirishima's hands on his both his cock and nipples, along with the hot kiss, Yokozawa found his mind going blank.

 

Breaking off the kiss, Kirishima picked up his pace for stroking Yokozawa's cock and licked a strip of skin from Yokozawa's collar to his jaw. Moaning and panting, Yokozawa squirmed  and trembled under Kirishima's attentions until stiffening.   
    

 

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Yokozawa yelled, as he climaxed covering the sheets in cum.  
       

 

Panting, Yokozawa laid still while recovering from his recent release. Kirishima placed a finger at Yokozawa's entrance and slowly pushed in expecting it to be tight. To his surprise and delight, Kirishima found that his finger slid right in. Not only one but three of his fingers entered Yokozawa's entrance.

 

Confused for a few seconds, Kirishima realized that his proud lover had fought back his embarrassment to prepare himself for Kirishima to take him. Love and happiness swept through Kirishima as he tenderly kissed Yokozawa's cheek as a thank you.  
        

 

In response, Yokozawa sat up as he wrapped one arm around Kirishima's back and one stroked his hair. Letting out a small chuckle at Yokozawa's adorable way of saying he wanted Kirishima in him, Kirishima positioned his cock at Yokozawa's entrance and thrusted all the way in.

 

Gasping in shock, Yokozawa dug his nails into Kirishima's back and dug his fingers in tighter in Kirishima's hair. Kirishima hummed in delight at having hit Yokozawa's prostate as he had planned. Pinning Yokozawa against the bed, Kirishima continued to thrust all the way in and out while hitting Yokozawa's good spot. Kirishima let out a moan as Yokozawa began tightening around him.   
        

 

Yokozawa tipped his head back moaning as he matched Kirishima's thrusts. Opening his eyes, to see Kirishima's hazy brown eyes Yokozawa leaned in and kissed him. Their tongues twirled as Kirishima started a punishing thrusting pace. Removing his lips from Yokozawa's, Kirishima caught his partner's desire filled look before pulling out and thrusting in deep. Yokozawa found his release at the same time as Kirishima.    
    
          

Kirishima allowed his body to fall on top of his lover's. Yokozawa let out a grunt, but didn't say anything as he buries his head into Kirishima's neck and places a kiss on his cheek. Within minutes both men fall asleep satisfied. A peaceful quiet settles over the room that had been previously filled with the sounds of moans and a creaking bed.

 

**_________________**

      

 

Outside the room, nurses and doctors stood with bright red faces. Excited chattering spread among the group. The sound of a throat clearing drew everyone's attention. Dr. Yuo and Kiara stood with threatening  smiles on their faces. All the staff scattered as they waited for the scolding that would happen later. As soon as they left Kiara turned to Dr. Yuo with an victorious smile.  
        

 

"It looks like you owe me forty dollars," Kiara cheekily says.   
        

 

Reaching into his pockets, Dr. Yuo pulls out the money. "I didn't believe that they would actually do it."  
          

 

"I'm just surprised they manage to wait five days," Kiara responded.  
         

 

"You really had no doubts this was going to happen," Dr. Yuo says.  
          

 

"None at all," Kiara says before placing a kiss on Dr. Yuo's face. "Come on now. We have work to do."

 

 

                          ______________

         

 

Upon arriving home, Kirishima takes a shower while Yokozawa flops on the couch to relax. Thirty minutes after their arrival home, Yokozawa looks over as the door sings open with a bang. Standing in the doorway is sweet, precious Hiyori with a smile on her face.  Yokozawa gets up from the couch to greet her. Yelling out that she was home, Hiyori rushes into the salesman's arms.   
        

 

"Welcome back, Hiyo. How was your trip?" Yokozawa questions as he releases the small girl.  
          

 

"It was amazing. Oh, the sights were beautiful and...where is father?" Hiyori asks.  
       

 

  "Kirishima is taking a shower," Yokozawa announced.  
         

 

"Oh. Well I guess I can wait to tell my stories," Hiyori says as she sniffs the air. "I'm guessing that dinner hasn't been made yet."  
       

 

"No. I'm sorry. I suck,"Yokozawa said feeling guilty he didn't have dinner ready.  
        

 

"It's better this way! I missed cooking with you onii-chan. Let me help with dinner tonight," Hiyori said enthusiastically.  
           

 

  "If you feel up to it than I would appreciate the help. I missed coking with you as well," Yokozawa said with a smile.  
          

 

The pair headed to the kitchen which was a mess. There was remnants of cooking being done from food splatters to dirty dishes. Yokozawa grimaced as he remembered that he hadn't had time to clean up yet. Hiyori looked around at the mess with an amused smile.   
        

 

"It looks we are going to have to clean and then cook," Hiyori announced looking in Yokozawa's direction.  
           

 

Cheeks tinted with a hint of red, Yokozawa responds, "Yeah. I forgot. Sorry about this."  
        

 

"Don't worry about this mess. I can handle it. You two just focus on cooking," Kirishima said as he entered the kitchen.  
       

 

  "Father!" Hiyori yelled, as she gave Kirishima a big hug.    
         

 

"Welcome home princess," Kirishima smiled.   
           

 

"It's good to be home. I have so much to talk to you about...is that pudding?" Hiyori asks, as she notices the bowl on the counter with an excited gleam. "Can I have some?"  
           

 

  "No!" Kirishima and Yokozawa yell at the same time causing Hiyori to flinch.  
          

 

Upset, Hiyori glances between the two men with sad eyes and then inquires, "Why not?"  
         

 

  Giving an apologetic glance, Yokozawa explains, "I'm sorry. I left the pudding out for too long. It has gone bad by now."   
       

 

  "Oh," Hiyori responds disappointed.  
     

 

Placing a comforting hand on Hiyori's shoulder Yokozawa says, "You wouldn't want that anyway it didn't taste good. I promise I will make pudding of your choice tomorrow."  
         

 

Brightening up, Hiyori cheers, "Okay. Under one condition. I get to help you make the banana pudding."  
       

 

  "Deal," Yokozawa easily agrees.  
       

 

Hiyori's phone rings. She glances at the screen to see Yuki's number. When she looks back up, Yokozawa silently shook her away to talk to her friend. Nodding, Hiyori rushes off to her room.  
   

 

  Yokozawa watched her go as he dumps the rest of the pudding in the garbage. Arms wrap around him, pulling him backwards. Yokozawa feels breath tickle his ear as Kirishima dips his head.  
     

 

  "My hero," Kirishima whispers as he plants a kiss on the cheek of the blushing salesman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to look up steps to take when someone is having an allergic reaction to make the situation more realistic.


	25. Mistake #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa can’t stand the cold. So he goes to his lover for some warmth.

Wiping sweat off his brows, Yokozawa turned of the vacuum. Shifting his eyes to his watch, Yokozawa racked his brain for anything else he could do. It was bad he knew, but the salesman is currently stalling for time. He wasn’t thrilled by the idea going over to Kirishima’s apartment. See, Yokozawa is comfortable in his apartment. The high today was only going to be 67 degrees which meant to Yokozawa that no fans or air conditioning would be necessary. 

 

 

At the Kirishima’s apartment things would be different. For some unknown reason the Kirishima’s were always hot during the summer. No matter how low the temperature was outside, they always had the air conditioning running. Along with that, fans were placed in every room of the house. To them this made staying indoors tolerable. 

 

 

 

Unlike his loved ones, Yokozawa got cold surprisingly easily. For Yokozawa, having all these methods of cooling down their apartment made being over there almost torturous. Even though summer is the time to where shorts and tank tops, Yokozawa had to bring a supply of sweaters and sweatpants to be able to last more than five minutes in that icebox of an apartment. 

 

 

Now there seems to be a simple solution: just ask Kirishima to turn off the air conditioner and a few of the fans. Well instead of doing that, one time Yokozawa went to the source causing his freezing misery. Hope had flowed through him as he used the thermostat to turn off the air conditioner. Maybe, he would finally be able to relax with Kirishima and Hiyori without turning into a popsicle.   


 

 

**_________flashback__________**  


 

 

**Satisfaction flowed through him as he felt the temperature in the house rise a tiny bit. It still left him feeling chilly, but it was better than before. Well, his content only lasted about thirty seconds. The salesman hadn’t even been able to move away from the thermostat when a hand closed around his wrist. Jumping, Yokozawa turned and flinched when he saw the stern expression on Kirishima’s face.  
**

 

 

**Flinching, Yokozawa watched as wordlessly Kirishima turned the air conditioning back on. Dragging Yokozawa towards the couch, Kirishima released the hold he had on Yokozawa. Walking over to his daughter, Kirishima took a seat next to her. Hiyori has a similarly firm expression on her face. A bad feeling about this ran through Yokozawa.  
**

 

 

**“Have a seat,” the pair sitting opposite of where he was standing said in unison.  
**

 

 

**Hesitating, Yokozawa lowered himself to sit on the couch. The editor and the adorable little girl exchanged a glance along with a few quiet words. Nodding to her father, Hiyori got up and kneeled in front of Yokozawa. A few seconds later, Kirishima followed suit. Kirishima grabbed one of Yokozawa’s hand and Hiyori held the other. A sickeningly sweet smile crossed both of their lips.  
**

 

 

**Frowning, Yokozawa could tell that something was wrong. Their actions seemed to be to purposeful. Clearly, the two of them had planned out whatever was about happen. The thing that bothered Yokozawa was the insistent nagging that he had just walked right into an unpleasant situation. Not that Kirishima has really given him a choice as there been no chance that he would have been able to escape Kirishima’s strong grip on his wrist.  
**

 

 

 

**Nervousness had Yokozawa on edge. Yokozawa couldn’t help worry that he really messed up. Thinking about his pass action, Yokozawa couldn’t really pinpoint anything he did that would really make them mad at him. Yet, the faces they gave him left him with no doubt that he had missed something.  
**

 

 

**“You know we love you,” Kirishima states while Hiyori voices her agreement.  
**

 

 

**Swallowing harshly, Yokozawa didn’t at all like how this conversation started out. Unfavorable conclusions were being put together in his head of where this conversation was headed. ‘ _They aren’t about to tell me to stop coming to see them. That they don’t want me around. I won’t be able to handle that.’_ Numbly, Yokozawa nodded dread replacing the normal flustered feeling he would get at hearing this words.  
**

 

 

**“This place is like your home and we enjoy how relaxed you have been,” Kirishima continued on.  
**

 

 

**Both Kirishima and Hiyori leaned in closer. Instinctively, Yokozawa backed up against the cushions of the couch. By all means, Yokozawa knew that Kirishima and Hiyori can be scary and intimidating as hell. It just he never expected a situation where they would be like that with him. However, at this moment Yokozawa was terrified of the two people in front of him.  
**

 

 

**“You can do anything you want around here,” Kirishima said giving a brief pause. “Except touch the thermostat. That is off limits.”  
**

 

 

**“We watched you go to thermostat,” Hiyori picked up the conversation.**

 

 

**“We didn’t stop you because we were pretty confident you wouldn’t turn off the air conditioning, but you did.”  
**

 

 

**“This is a friendly warning,”  
Kirishima said, with a emphasis on the friendly part. “Don’t do that again.”  
**

 

 

**“We won’t let this slide twice. Not even for you,” Hiyori explained with a grave tone.  
**

 

 

**Giving Yokozawa’s hands a light squeeze both of the Kirishima’s let go. Tender smiles steal across their faces. The way their attitudes changed from terrifying to cheerful in an instant was shocking. Going to the kitchen, both of them stopped to give Yokozawa a confused look.  
**

 

 

**“Come on Yokozawa onii-chan we are running late. We were supposed to have been making dinner already,” Hiyori announced motioning for him to hurry up.  
**

 

 

**“Yeah** , **you two are slacking today. I’m going to starve if I don’t get food soon,” Kirishima teasingly says with a carefree smile.  
**

 

 

**Huffing Hiyori sends her father an annoyed look as she says, “The observer of the cooking process doesn’t have any right to complain.”  
**

 

 

**Giving a mock hurt look, Kirishima replies, “Its not like I don want to help. I’m just always shooed out of the kitchen whenever anything is being made.”  
** ****

 

 

 

**“That’s because Yokozawa and I are capable of handling ourselves in the kitchen without putting other people’s lives in danger. You in the other hand are not,” Hiyori casually said with an aura of superiority.  
**

 

 

**“Is that so? It sounds like I have to prove myself in the kitchen to earn the respect I deserve. That’s fine. I’m going to do that. Thank you for the invitation,” Kirishima decides pushing past Hiyori into the kitchen.  
**

 

**“Eh?! No! I did not do that! Ah, what do you think you are doing?!” Hiyori panics as she follows her father to the Kitchen.  
**

 

 

**Blinking, Yokozawa remains seated watching the normal scene of Kirishima and Hiyori’s friendly picking on each other. It seemed unbelievable that those same people were threatening him over the air conditioning just moments ago. ‘ _What the hell? Did I imagine it? No I have never been as scared of these two as I was in that situation.’_  
**

 

 

**Shaking his head, Yokozawa can’t help the small amount of anger that rises in him. Gritting his teeth, Yokozawa stands with the intention to give them a piece of his mind about how they just tested him.**

 

 

**When he thinks about it though, this was their house. They have been very open and accommodating every time he has come over. ‘ _I should respect this one restriction they gave me. Even if it means that I’m going to be frozen every time I come over. I will get used to it....eventually.....I hope.’_  
**

 

 

**Catching a whiff of something burning, Yokozawa at the same time catches Hiyori’s voice calling for him to help. Confused, Yokozawa remembers hearing that Kirishima went into the kitchen. Eyes widening in disbelief, Yokozawa practically trips over himself as he dashed for the kitchen. ‘ _Oh fuck! How could I have actually just sat here and done nothing as Kirishima walked into the kitchen. Oh please let everything be okay.’_  
  
**

 

 

**_____flashback ends_______**

 

 

 

Grimacing at the memory, the dark haired salesman sighed. That event had been enough to drill into him the fact that in no way should he never even get close to the thermostat again. So, he instead went to alternative option of packing sweatpants, turtlenecks, scarves, gloves, and even a blanket. Double checking that that all the essential items for battling against the fierce cold he was about to encounter had been packed, Yokozawa picked up the bag and headed out.

 

 

Upon arriving at the door that would open up to undesirable coldness, Yokozawa considered returning back to his place. ‘ _I just don’t know if I can do this today. I get so cold. It’s so unbearable to me that not even the thought of my spending time with the one I love every fiber of my being is enough incentive for me to endure it.’_

 

 

Closing his eyes, Yokozawa steels himself. Ashamed of his thoughts, Yokozawa throws open the door. It is pathetic that he would allow himself even the barest thought of disappointing his loved ones by not coming over for something as stupid as being cold. Waves of coldness slammed into him as he takes three steps into the apartment. Breath hitching, Yokozawa could already feel himself shivering. Focusing on his motivation for being there, Yokozawa immediately rushes to the bedroom.

 

 

Throwing his bag on the dresser, Yokozawa pulls on a pair of black sweats and a white sweater. He wraps a scarf around his neck and puts on gloves. The last thing he does is puts on a thick pair of socks. As he leaves the room, Yokozawa is still chilled to the bone. Today the air conditioning seemed to be even more efficient than usual at it job to Yokozawa’s dismay. ‘ _Even layered up like this I can’t find any relief from the cold.’_

 

 

Shivering, Yokozawa makes his way to the living room holding the blanket he had brought. Lying on the couch, Kirishima had on a loose black tank top and a pair of revealing shorts. Kirishima had his legs haphazardly splayed out and his arms underneath his head. Chuckling, Kirishima has his attention glued to the whatever television show was on the screen. 

 

 

Jealously flows through Yokozawa. He just couldn’t understand how Kirishima could remain so unaffected and actually lounge around in summer clothes when it is almost as cold as winter inside this house. Despite his current displeasure at being unable to regain any sort of heat back into his body, Yokozawa did appreciate the view of his lover.

 

 

Scanning his eyes over Kirishima something occurs to Yokozawa. Smiling Yokozawa, can’t hide his happiness at having found a solution. There is one thing that never fails to warm Yokozawa up. And there was no doubt that Yokozawa would be able to get it to happen.’ _Consequences be damned! I’m not going to stay cold.’_

 

 

Not able to take it anymore Yokozawa goes over to stand by the couch. All of his rational and logical were frozen along with his body. The only thing left in his mind is the one tracked single desire to be warm even if only for a little bit. Locking on to his target, Yokozawa initiates his plan to warm up. 

 

 

Picking up the remote, Yokozawa turns the television off which draws an irritated glance from Kirishima. Unfazed, Yokozawa plops down next to Kirishima while remaining silent. Removing the gloves from his hands Yokozawa turns an his gaze on Kirishima. Something about the way Yokozawa looked at him seemed almost...predatory and needy. 

 

 

Shaking his head, Kirishima chided himself for such delusional thoughts. He knew Yokozawa was a master at holding back his lustful desires and urges. So there was no way that was the case. However, there was clearly something off about the salesman. Intrigued, yet concerned Kirishima decided to see where this is going instead of questioning the man. 

 

 

“Do you love me?” Yokozawa asked, in a clear tone.

 

 

Not expecting the direct question, Kirishima was lost for words for a second and took a moment to regain his composure before he began to answer, “Of course I l-“

 

 

With no attention of letting Kirishima finish his declaration of love, Yokozawa ran his hand along Kirishima’s thigh underneath his shorts. Gasping, Kirishima trailed off as the supposed to be seductive action lost all meaning as all Kirishima could focus on was how ice cold Yokozawa’s hand was. ‘ _How the hell does someone get this cold during summer?’_ Worried, Kirishima turned gentle, concerned eyes on Yokozawa. 

 

 

 

 

 

“You are freezing, is everything-“ Kirishima said, but once again for cut off as Yokozawa leaned forward and the salesman’s warm breath ghosted across his ear causing him to shudder.

 

 

“I know. You love me right? Show me. I want to feel everything. Be my personal blanket and heat me up,” Yokozawa ordered and then sucks on Kirishima’s ear lobe. 

 

 

Those words went straight through Kirishima. He could already feel his body reacting to the sexy demand Yokozawa made. Self restraint and any shred of logic or reasoning how had flew out the window. Oh he had wanted this for so long. For Yokozawa to be the one to come to him for intimacy. To announce that he wanted to be touched. For Kirishima this was his dream come true and he figured that things couldn’t get any better. He was wrong.

 

 

Yokozawa laid down on the couch and positioned himself so that Kirishima was sitting between his legs. He began stripping of his scarf and the white sweater he had put on only minutes earlier. Kirishima eagerly watched his eyes narrowing to slits at the slow reveal of his partner’s enticing body. Unbuttoning the shorts that he had under the sweats, Yokozawa paused. At first, Kirishima felt disappointment as he figured Yokozawa had come back to his senses and felt embarrassed.

 

 

Meeting Yokozawa’s eyes he was surprised to see impatience and discontent there. Reaching up, Yokozawa wrapped an arm around Kirishima’s neck and pulled Kirishima down so only inches separated there face. Leaning up, slightly Yokozawa brought their lips together. Using Kirishima’s shock to his advantage, Yokozawa allowed his tongue to explore every part of his mouth. 

 

 

At the same time, with the hand not holding Kirishima’s neck, he grabbed Kirishima’s free hand and moved it onto his chest as an obvious request for Kirishima to touch him. When Kirishima had started to respond, Yokozawa pulled a few inches. Confused and displeased, Kirishima let out a growl.

 

 

To his unexpected delight and utter astonishment Yokozawa says in a confident voice, “Didn’t you say undressing me was the fun part. I’m waiting. Come make me hot.”

 

 

 

Not needing any further provoking, Kirishima tears off Yokozawa’s shirt watching with satisfaction as some of the buttons scatter on the floor. Yokozawa equally pleased as Kirishima takes the steps to him being throughly ravished. Pulling off Yokozawa’s, shorts and underwear in one go, Kirishima straddles Yokozawa, leans down and captures Yokozawa’s lips in a rough and passionate kiss. 

 

 

Despite his mouth being throughly dominated by Kirishima’s tongue, Yokozawa manages, with a little assistance for Kirishima to remove the tank top and shorts Kirishima had been wearing. After accomplishing the goal of removing Kirishima’s clothes, he moves his hands to Kirishima’s hair and curls his fingers through those soft locks. 

 

 

The need for air forces Kirishima to reluctantly separate from his younger partner. While that kiss had certainly caused heat to pool within him, it hadn’t quite caused his mind to go blank. So, as he laid trying to catch his breath a chill crept up his spine causing him to shiver and reminding him of the cold he so urgently wanted to escape. 

 

 

Frustrated, Yokozawa grasped at Kirishima’s shoulder nails digging in a bit. Wincing, Kirishima glanced at his partner to see Yokozawa’s face full of desire and neediness that begged Kirishima to have his way with him. And Kirishima fully intended to grant his partner’s desire. 

 

MRunning a finger along the sensitive area in Yokozawa’s neck, his head down and placed a line of kiss marks right along the area his finger had traced. Yokozawa squirmed and a few gasps and moans escaped his lips. 

 

 

Stopping at Yokozawa’s ear, Kirishima huskily whispered, “I don’t know what has got into you, but know that you asked for whatever happens next. Don’t expect me to stop or accept blame for this. After all this is what you asked for.”

 

 

To emphasize his words, Kirishima took extra care in leaving very noticeable and dark kiss mark under his ear where anyone and everyone would be able to see. Yokozawa let out a short cry before running a hand over the area Kirishima’s mouth was and smiling as he felt warm spread over the area and his finger tips.‘ _Ah, this is what I want. I don’t care about anything else I just want my lover to share his body heat and to get lost in his warmth.’_

 

 

“Zen, touch me. Hold me in your arms. I want you inside of me,” Yokozawa answers in a breathy tone.

 

 

Eyes wide, Kirishima feels excitement and lust completely overwhelm him. After hearing that, nothing was going to be holding him back. Capturing his lover’s lips, Kirishima slid one of his hands over Yokozawa’s body tracing his muscles and running his fingers over Yokozawa’s perk nipples making Yokozawa jolt. 

 

 

Eventually, Kirishima’s hand ventured down towards Yokozawa’s cock. As soon as he felt this warm fingers wrap sound him, Yokozawa’s hips instinctively bucked up seeking out the pleasureable sensations and heat that were bound to come. Kirishima smirked into the kiss as he chose a mercilessly fast stroking pace which had Yokozawa wriggling and moaning into the kiss.

 

 

“Aah haaa...nghhhh!” Yokozawa moaned not holding his voice back as his mind was going blank. 

 

 

 

Breaking of the kiss, Kirishima listened to his partner’s erotic pants and moans. He looked over his dark haired companions flushed skin and clouded eyes. Kirishima could see Yokozawa was feeling close to completely letting loose. Kirishima moved his other hand to pinch and twist at Yokozawa’s nipple. Yokozawa’s body twitched and shudder at this new attention. 

 

 

“Ah nnnnnhhhhmmmm ah...going to...cum..”Yokozawa barely chokes out around the erotic sounds leaving his mouth. 

 

 

Narrowing his eyes, Kirishima suddenly stopped his actions, deprived of his organism and the warmth that had been spreading over him, Yokozawa stared at his partner with a pleading gaze. 

 

 

“I need you, don’t stop,”Yokozawa half huffed and half whimpered wrapping his arms around Kirishima’s back and neck pushing his pride and embarrassment away. 

 

 

Pushing him back down, Kirishima spread Yokozawa’s legs apart. Flinching, Yokozawa felt the protest that came along with his legs being stretched more than they were used to. Lining his cock up with Yokozawa’s entrance Kirishima slammed all the way in. 

 

 

Normally, Kirishima would spend quite a bit of time preparing his younger partner. Today, he had no patience for that. Kirishima needed to be in his partner now. A small amount of guilt flitted through him from knowing this was going to hurt his partner a bit , Kirishima took condolence in the fact that Yokozawa could handle some pain. Plus, Kirishima was overly confident that the pain would be overshadowed by pleasure in a matter of minutes.

 

 

Caught off guard, Yokozawa’s back arched off the couch and tears gathered at side of his eyes at the rough intrusion and discomfort. “Ugh...it...h...urts.”

 

 

Not missing a beat Kirishima leans down and places feather light kisses on Yokozawa’s face as he wraps a hand around Yokozawa’s cock and thrusts in and out at a slow pace grimacing at his partner being a bit too tight. His other hand goes to work as pinching and twisting Yokozawa’s nipple.

 

 

“Bare with it for a few seconds Takafumi. I promise you I will drive you so crazy that you won’t even know what’s going on,” Kirishima whispers as he moves his lips over his partner’s and shoves his tongue in.

 

 

 

Between the damn good kissing technique and the lewd movement of Kirishima’s fingers on his cock and nipple, Yokozawa found himself quickly adjusting and being assaulted by pleasure again. Moans and pants once again fill the living room. Noticing his partner having finally relaxed, Kirishima broke off the kiss and once again sulked his hands.

 

 

Without giving Yokozawa time to react, Kirishima pulls all the way out and thrusts deep in angled perfectly to hit Yokozawa’s prostate. Back arching once again, Yokozawa lets out a lewd and rather sexy moan.

 

 

 

Kirishima smirks predatorily as he places his hands on Yokozawa’s hips to hold him in place. Yokozawa gulps, yet can’t deny the shivers that traveled done his spine in anticipation of what was coming. Kirishima pulls out again and thrust all the way back in once again hitting Yokozawa’s prostate and writing moans and curses from Yokozawa’s mouth. Kirishima continues this thrusting at a steady pace. 

 

 

Yokozawa throws his head back and his eyes cloud over. His hands tightly grip the arm of the couch, and tear the fabric. Yokozawa’s thoughts are stilled and his mind goes blank as he gets lost in the pleasure. His body heats up and he can feel his cock throbbing as he gets close to the edge. His moans leave his lips completely unrestrained. 

 

 

“Ahhhh hmmmmm! I’m....close....Ah,” Yokozawa moans as Kirishima pulls his hips closer. 

 

 

 

Relishing the feel of being inside his partner, Kirishima releases a few breathy mains of his own. With half offer eyes Kirishima takes the state of his patterned and grins at having achieved making Yokozawa lose all control. 

 

 

“Mmmhhh Me too,” Kirishima responds.

 

 

Picking up the pace Kirishima thrusts a few more time before both men reach their climax. Yokozawa shudders and then lies still as he recovers from his orgasm. Shivering, Yokozawa becomes aware of his partner having cum inside of him right before said partner collapses on top of him. Typically, at this point Yokozawa would shove Kirishima off, gripe at him for cumming inside, and go to clean himself off. 

 

 

Comfortably warm and satisfied, Yokozawa loosely wrapped his arms around Kirishima and snuggled close while burying his head in Kirishima’s neck. Shocked Kirishima, tenderly smiled and chuckled gently at Yokozawa’s still slightly needy action of telling him to stay there. Running his fingers gently through Yokozawa’s hair, Kirishima wrapped himself as close as he could to Yokozawa. Warmth and peacefulness settles over the two men as they fall asleep feeling happy and fulfilled.  
  
  


 

**____________________**

 

 

 

  
Yokozawa warily opens his eyes expecting to be blasted by cold air. To his relieve and bewilderment, he finds the room to be a comfortable temperature. Belatedly, he realizes that the sound of the fans is gone and the hum of the air conditioner is lower. Moving into a sitting position, Yokozawa barely holds back a hiss as pain assaults his body. 

 

 

“Good morning,” Kirishima cheerfully, as he comes bearing a plate of reheated bacon and pancakes.

 

 

“Morning,” Yokozawa quietly said unable to look Kirishima in the eyes as he remembers how mortifyingly needy and clingy he acted last night.

 

 

Hearing footsteps, Yokozawa was unsurprised when he felt the cushions next to him dip as Kirishima took a seat next to him. Bracing himself for Kirishima’s teasing, Yokozawa swallowed thickly and glanced over. However, the tender and guilty look that Kirishima favored him with made him freeze. 

 

 

“How are you doing?” Kirishima asked tentatively with a sheepish look.

 

 

“I have been better....although I have no one but myself to blame,” Yokozawa responded ashamed at how he acted yesterday.

 

 

“No actually, it’s technically all my fault,” Kirishima countered.

 

 

“Huh? How so?” Yokozawa asked clearly confused.

 

 

“You see...I knew that you were cold and I was going to start turning off fans and fixing the thermostat to a temperature that we would all find tolerable, but then I decided that I wanted to help you get used to asking for things as this is your home too. So, I set the thermostat even lower than normal to encourage you to speak up,” Kirishima confessed with a neutral expression on his face.

 

 

Blinking, Yokozawa remained silent as he processed those words. The words “you to speak up” danced around his head taunting him. Feeling like a complete idiot, Yokozawa couldn’t even respond as idea that he could ask Kirishima some like that never occurred to him. And he immediately jumped to the most drastic solution. Trembling, Yokozawa couldn’t muster a response.

 

 

“To be honest, even I was cold. I almost changed my mind, but I am really glad I didn’t,” Kirishima continued explaining in an even tone.

 

 

Tensing, Yokozawa lowered his head and prepared himself for the teasing he was sure to come. However, Kirishima remained silent. Tentatively, Yokozawa lifted his head and saw Kirishima favoring him with that look he saved purely for Hiyori that is so full of love that is left you almost speechless.

 

 

“I hope you know that you made me the happiest man in the world last night. You asking me to hold you and wrapping your arms around me is the most solid and irrefutable proof that you love me. And now it’s like all my worries and doubts have been swept away,” Kirishima announced with a beaming smile. “I love you Takafumi. Now and forever.”

 

 

Gaping, Yokozawa felt as if his heart would beat right out of his chest. And yet, instead of feeling embarrassment or the urge to chew Kirishima out, all Yokozawa felt was love and trust in Kirishima and his future together. Sure no one knew what the future held but Yokozawa was confident that he would be by Kirishima’s side no matter what. 

 

 

Returning the rare smile he saved only for Hiyori, Yokozawa responded, “I love you to Zen. Now and forever.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two lessons for Yokozawa:  
> 1\. Don’t touch the thermostat   
> 2\. Speaking up goes a long way


	26. Mistake #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokozawa just can’t say no when his lover challenges him with a bet.

 

Lounging on the couch, Yokozawa had been attentively watching a new police related show when he heard a sigh. Ignoring it, Yokozawa kept his eyes glued to the screen watching the climatic chase seen until a head thumped into his lap. Startled, Yokozawa jolted before turning an annoyed glare toward his lover. When Yokozawa shifted his eyes back to the television, he found had missed the suspect being taken down.

 

 

Glancing back down at the light haired man casually laying on his lap, Yokozawa's eyes narrowed slightly as he accuses, "You did that on purpose."  
Those light eyes twinkled with mischief as Kirishima innocently replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about." 

 

 

"Bullshit! You chose the most dramatic part to distract me at," Yokozawa growled.

 

 

"Ah, you caught me," Kirishima admitted rather fast and without the usual back and forth exchange. 

 

 

Frowning, Yokozawa had been put off by Kirishima's confession and paused for a brief amount of time. The dark haired salesman then opened his mouth and asked, "Why did you do that? The show was almost over anyway."

 

 

"Because I am bored," Kirishima responds while looking at the ceiling. "Also, I don't like sharing your attention with anything that includes the television."

 

 

 

Stunned, Yokozawa shook his head and said, "Really? There must be a limit to how childish and immature you can be."

 

 

Kirishima turned a serious look on Yokozawa and says, "You underestimate my possessiveness."

 

 

Yokozawa rolled his eyes, unable and not wanting to take on the argument of how absolutely ridiculous it is to be jealous of Yokozawa paying attention to a television show. "Whatever. If you are bored then go read a book or take a nap. And more importantly, get off me!"

 

 

Face heating up, the dark haired salesman became hyper aware of his overs using his lap as a pillow now that he put a stop to their little spat. Reaching down, he attempts to push Kirishima off without much success. Instead, the editor-in-chief captures one of Yokozawa's arms and pulls it towards his face. Kirishima gently bites and sucks on Yokozawa's wrist leaving a kiss mark. 

 

 

"Ah..ngh..." Yokozawa moans quietly as he a shiver goes through him.   
Face turning red, Yokozawa forcefully frees his wrist from Kirishima's hold.

 

 

Tensing, Yokozawa listens for a moment, only letting out a sigh of relief when he hears silence meaning Hiyori had not left her room and heard the embarrassing sound he made.

 

 

Moving into a sitting position, Kirishima smirks as he says, "That was sexy. Let's hear some more."

 

 

Slapping away the hands that snaked their way in his direction, Yokozawa narrowed his eyes to slits as he snarled, "Knock it off! You know that I am strictly against doing anything while Hiyo is here."

 

 

Undeterred, Kirishima moved closer to Yokozawa causing the salesman to press his back against the armrest if the couch. Placing his hands, on the armrest on opposite sides of the salesman, Kirishima stared at his trapped partner. Leaning forward, Kirishima kisses the salesman only to draw back with a hiss of pain.

 

 

"Did you seriously just bite my tongue," Kirishima asked with a shocked tone.

 

 

"I did. That's a warning. I am not going to let you do intimate things while Hiyo is here. We already had this conversation and you agreed. If you try to do anything else, then I will leave," Yokozawa states this in a firm voice.

 

 

When Yokozawa gets like this, Kirishima knows that he will follow through on his words. That usually leaves no option but to back off. Sighing, Kirishima runs a hand through his hair.

 

 

Disappointed, the light brown haired man backed up an flopped back on the couch. "I got it. You can relax, I won't bother you any further."

 

 

Taking in the dejected state of his lover, Yokozawa feels guilty. It's cruel to ask Kirishima to hold back all the time. Yokozawa is well aware of this. However, there have been too many close calls with Hiyori. There were only so many chances they had to get away with things until the adorable girl got suspicious. After all, Hiyori could be super sharp at times. 

 

 

"I'm sor-" Yokozawa begins to apologize.

 

 

"You have nothing to apologize for. I overstepped one of the boundaries we set and you corrected me. That's all there is to it," Kirishima speaks in a dismissive tone. 

 

 

A silence occurs in which Kirishima continues to stare as the ceiling with a disinterested gaze. Yokozawa finds himself watching Kirishima as the guilt from earlier lingered with him a bit. The dark haired salesman found his thoughts going to all the times he has turned down his partner's advances and can't help wincing as he acknowledges that if Kirishima has rejected him like that multiple times his self confidence would have shattered. 

 

 

Observing his younger companion, Kirishima barely is able to conceal the grin that tried to rise to his lips under a neutral facial expression. Shifting back into a sitting position, Kirishima folds his hands together and looks Yokozawa in the eyes. As per usual, Yokozawa broke the eye contact first and turned his face away as small frown forms.

 

 

"You don't have to look so down. I respect the agreement we made even though the temptations to disregard it and accept the consequences is very appealing," Kirishima gently said to his depressed looking partner. "However, now that intimacy is off the table, I am back at the original problem of being bored again."

 

 

"Is there something else you want to do?" Yokozawa inquires wanting to make his partner happy, yet feeling apprehensive.

 

 

"As a matter of fact there is something I thought of that could be entertaining," Kirishima said with a smile.

 

 

"What is that?" Yokozawa asked curious, but also warrily.

 

 

"I want to make a bet with you," Kirishima answers.

 

 

Despite knowing this was a horrible mistake, Yokozawa felt the side of him that never wants to back down from a challenge having already accepted the bet without even knowing any details. Yokozawa shifted his eyes back to his partner's _. 'I shouldn't do this. It always backfires on me.'_ That thought seemed to barely register in Yokozawa's mind as he sits up straighter on the couch. 

 

 

"What did you have in mind?" Yokozawa asked.

 

 

"It is simple. Being a good parent involves making tough choices and disappointing their child at times. There is a movie that Hiyori and her friends want to see. The last showing is tonight, so Hiyori is going to ask if she can go. The movie starts at 10:30, so it will last way past the time Hiyori is used to going to bed," Kirishima explained in a causal tone.

 

 

Yokozawa listened having a guess as to where Kirishima is going with this. A feeling of anticipation built up inside of Yokozawa. ' _If this is what I suspect, then I can definitely win this bet.'_ Struggling to hold back a smile, Yokozawa waits patiently to hear the rest of what Kirishima has to say.

 

 

"The bet is that you will not be able to tell her no when she asks to go," Kirishima explains examining his partner.

 

 

“Making a bet like this, it sure seems like you are looking down on me," Yokozawa states with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

“It's not my intention to do that," Kirishima said with an earnest tone. "I figure that this gives us both an equal chance of winning the bet."

 

 

“Sure," Yokozawa agreed, although he couldn't see this situation in other way, but as favorable to him. "What are we wagering?" 

 

 

"If you win, well what do you want?" Kirishima asks figuring that Yokozawa should have the option to choose for himself. 

 

 

Pausing, Yokozawa found himself uncertain on what to say. The salesman wanted to carefully consider his options as he felt he had a high possibility of winning this bet. It would be the first bet where Kirishima would have to do what he wanted. 

 

 

Something about that made Yokozawa somewhat excited. It was like control was finally being placed in his hands. If that is the case, Yokozawa wanted to choose something that would allow him to savor it. 

 

 

After throughly thinking through several possible situations, Yokozawa found that none of his ideas really stood out. Shaking his head, Yokozawa knew that he just wasn't going to come up with an answer. Yet, given the current situation he couldn't remain silent and he didn't want to give Kirishima back the control of choosing the wager. _'I guess I only have one option.'_

 

 

"It's a secret," Yokozawa responded knowing a lengthy amount of time had passed.

 

 

"You spent all that time racking your brains, only to tell me that what you want if you win is a secret? So in other words you couldn't come up with anything," Kirishima counters with a knowing look that pisses Yokozawa off.

 

 

“I did pick what I want. I just don't have to tell you shit. You will find out when I win," Yokozawa growled, determined not to admit that Kirishima had been right as usual. 

 

 

"If you say so," Kirishima grinned amused. "Well then, it's only fair that I don't have to tell you either what I have in mind when you lose."  
Grimacing briefly, Yokozawa forces a confident expression on his face and says,

 

 

“Sure. I don't want or need to be aware of something that isn't going to happen."

 

 

"Well that settles it," Kirishima announces clearly giddy and excited. "All that's left now is for-"

 

 

"Hold on," Yokozawa cut Kirishima off as he considered the bet a little more.   
Surprised, Kirishima glanced over at his lover as with a suspicion on his eyes.

 

 

"You aren't going to back out are you?" 

 

 

“No. I am not it's just...I want some clarification about a few things about the bet," Yokozawa explained, realizing that he would be at a huge disadvantage depending on how this panned out.

 

 

Turning his full attention to Yokozawa, Kirishima gave a lazy smile and said, "Okay. What do you need to know?"

 

 

“I need to know that you won't be taking part of the conversation at all. We both know that you could easily win Hiyori over..." Yokozawa began until Kirishima interrupted him.

 

 

“It is a given that I will be silent. It will be entirely up to you to handle the situation. That being said do not expect me to come to come to the rescue no matter how things play out. I am going to be a silent observer until the conversation is over," Kirishima explained, his eyes never leaving Yokozawa's. "Anything else?"

 

 

“No that is it," Yokozawa answers, some part of him not trusting Kirishima's ability to stay silent, but he didn't want to take that battle on and figures at this point he should accept this. 

 

A wide smile stretches across Kirishima's face as he holds out his hand. "So you accept the bet?"

 

 

A chill ran down Yokozawa's spine and he couldn't shake the feeling that he had ran head first into the most obvious trap in the world. Despite this, Yokozawa wouldn't and couldn't back out now.   
Ignoring his sense of unease, Yokozawa grabbed Kirishima's hand. "Its on."

 

 

 

**___________________**

 

 

 

Saturday, the day Yokozawa was dreading, had arrived way too fast. Yokozawa finds himself in the bedroom getting dressed with great reluctance. Every fiber of his body was filled with regret at having gone along with the bet. Yokozawa honestly wasn't sure if he would ever live this down.

 

 

 

**~Flashback~**

 

 

 

**As ten o'clock rolls around a door is heard being opened and footsteps approach the living room. Yokozawa tenses as he realized that the bet or game was about to begin. This was the best chance he ever had of beating Kirishima in a bet. So, the salesman steeled himself and prepared for a rather challenging task.  
**

 

 

**Saying no to Hiyori is not an easy feat when she actually lets herself be selfish and asks for things. It is an incredibly rare thing for Hiyori to do, although she has been being more vocal and needy as of late. Yokozawa would be lying if he didn't find her to be rather adorable in those situations.  
**

 

 

**Unfortunately, tonight he had no choice, but to deny her request.  
What could of only been less than a minute took what seemed like an eternity as Yokozawa waited for Hiyori to actually enter the living room. The small girl walked over to Yokozawa wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt and a light jacket. Seeing these clothes was an indication to Yokozawa that Hiyori assumes she would be going out instead being sent to bed.  
**

 

 

**Hiyori scanned her eyes around the living room, frowning when she didn't find what she had wanted. Giving up, she focused her attention on Yokozawa. "Is my father not out here?"  
**

 

 

**"He went to bed early," Yokozawa lies, as the real reason Kirishima wasn't there is Yokozawa hades him agree to not be around when Hiyori came out.  
**

 

 

**One reason was because habitually Hiyori would seek Kirishima's permission for a situation that involves staying up late. The second reason is to make sure Kirishima did not have the chance to participate at all in the conversation. Kirishima protested when being shooed away initially, but he couldn't argue too much as the reasons presented were valid.  
**

 

 

**“Oh," Hiyori responded sounding surprised.  
**

 

 

**“Speaking of going to bed, isn't it a bit late for you to still be up and dressed," Yokozawa continues on despite the nagging voice in his head that says he missed something important.  
**

 

 

**Hiyori smiled while shifting her feet a bit as her shine with hopefulness. "Ah this is because....I had been hoping that I could go see a movie with my friends tonight."  
**

 

 

**Yokozawa found his lips begin to betray him as they partially shifted up to start forming a fond smile. Hiyori was really cute, even more so when she nervously asked for things as she was now. ' _No I can't.'_ Running his hand over his face, Yokozawa kept a stern expression on his face.  
**

 

 

**“I can't let you go. It's a school night. You need your rest to be able to function tomorrow," Yokozawa points out watching the little girl's smile begin to fade.  
**

 

 

**Yet, the hope remained in her eyes and she stood straightened her posture slightly. As Yokozawa had expected, Hiyori didn't plan to quietly accept no as an answer. The dark haired man would have admittedly been surprised if Hiyori had backed down because even though Kirishima claimed that Hiyori was like an exact replica of her mother, Hiyori has shown on multiple occasions that she can be stubborn and crafty just like her father when she really wanted something.  
**

 

 

**"I won't give you any trouble in the morning, I swear," Hiyori said, looking earnestly at Yokozawa.  
**

 

 

**"The answer is still no," Yokozawa said, in his attempt to stay strong for once win against Kirishima.  
**

 

 

**"But Onii-chan, all of my friends are going. We having been waiting and planning for this for months," Hiyori returned her lips forming a pout.  
**

 

 

**"You may have made the plan with your friends, but you know ultimately it is your father and my decision. We don't want you to wake up cranky and spend the whole day in a bad mood over a movie you can watch later," Yokozawa said in an attempt to reason with her and he was feeling confident that it was solid reading until he heard what she said next.  
**

 

 

**"It's the last night they are showing it in theaters. It's a special event promotion movie too, so after tonight it won't be available anywhere," Hiyori explained an edge of desperation in her voice as she put a slight emphasis on her last few words.  
**

 

 

**"Ah," Yokozawa responded weakly as his resolve started to crumble.  
**

 

 

**Belatedly, Yokozawa remembered that Kirishima has told him the same thing that it was the last showing, however he left out the important detail that of it being a 'special promotion event movie.' Everyone including Yokozawa knew that these types of movies were impossible to find after the last airing in the theaters and that the tickets are extremely hard to purchase.  
**

 

 

**If Kirishima has shared that information Yokozawa would have knew better than to take this bet on. Of course, that must have been exactly why he kept this information away from Yokozawa. A trap works best when one has no sense of danger. ' _Fuck! He did this on purpose and I excitedly walked into this. I should have known that he doesn't make a bet he doesn't believe he won't win.'_  
**

 

 

**Yokozawa has lowered his head and ran his fingers through his hair. The bitter taste of defeat was on his tongue. The thought still went through his head that he could still say no. Although he knew that would be evil and would make him feel like a villain. The temptation was strong still because he really didn't want to lose to Kirishima. It terrified him that to even imagine what Kirishima might demand of him.  
**

 

 

**Bitterly smiling, Yokozawa realized he should stop kidding himself. Hiyori is a sweet, responsible girl. She has earned-no deserved to go have fun with her friends. Not only is she a good student, but Hiyori is in charge of taking care of her father most of the time as he is way more clumsy around the house than anyone would ever imagine. Yokozawa was well aware that if he said no it would be cruel and selfish of him.  
**

 

 

**And the worst part is unlike most kids Hiyori's age she would go along with what Yokozawa decided without throwing that much of a fit. Nor would she hold it against him. However, she would be disappointed and dispirited for a few days. The salesman knew that the guilt from seeing that would overshadow any pleasure he would get from beating Kirishima in a bet.  
**

 

 

**Lost in thought the salesman's forgot Hiyori had been waiting for him to respond that was until he heard a thump. The darker haired man's head whipped up. Quickly he identified the sound as coming from Hiyori who was currently kneeling in front of him.  
**

 

 

**The little girl had full on puppy dog eyes her lips quivered slightly as she pleaded, "Please, Onii-chan. Please let me go. I won't ask for anything else. I will behave tomorrow. You won't even know I stayed up later than normal. Please."  
**

 

 

**Eyes widening, Yokozawa momentarily froze as forgot that Hiyori is still a child that will resort to these rather unfair and merciless tactics to get what she wants. He majorly underestimated how important this was to her and felt like an ass for taking to long to answer. Hiyori coming to this point was unnecessary and could have been avoided if he hadn't been distracted by something so stupid.  
**

 

 

**"You can go," Yokozawa said when snapped out of his shock.  
**

 

 

**"I can go?" Hiyori asked a brightness in her eyes as her typical cheerful mood returned.  
**

 

 

**"Yes," Yokozawa answered with a nod.  
**

 

 

**"Oof," Yokozawa groaned as the little girl practically knocked the breath out of him as she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his back.  
**

 

 

**"Thank you! Thank you Onii-chan! You are the best!" Hiyori shouted in her excitement.  
**

 

 

**Letting himself enjoy the hug, Yokozawa peeked at his watch. The time was 10:25 pm. "If you don't head out now then you are going to be late."  
**

 

 

**Removing, herself from Yokozawa, Hiyori picked her phone up gasping as she saw the time. "You are right! I have to go! I will see you when I get back."  
**

 

 

**With that the little girl ran out the door, Yokozawa had opened his mouth to ask her who was giving rides, but the door slammed close with a loud bang. Shaking his head, Yokozawa smiled tenderly as he thought about how adorable Hiyori could be when she got all hyped up for something like just now.  
**

 

 

**“It's a good thing I wasn't sleeping. No way anyone wouldn't wake up with all that noise," Kirishima stayed with mock disapproval.  
**

 

 

**Having not noticed Kirishima's presence at all, Yokozawa jumped and barely managed to hold back his rather admittedly unmanly sound of surprise he makes when caught off guard. A tint of pink colored Yokozawa's face as he heard his brown haired lover laugh.  
**

 

 

**"Sorry forgot how easy it is to scare you," Kirishima spoke through the chuckles, not an ounce of sincerity in his apology.  
**

 

 

**"You are an asshole with a twisted personality, you know that right?" Yokozawa asked with a serious face.  
**

 

 

**Kirishima fell silent. "You know it's kind of hurtful when you say something like that with such a straight face."  
**

 

 

**Huffing, Yokozawa brushed off Kirishima's words. "I mean it. You pulled a dirty trick tonight."  
**

 

 

**"A trick? How so? What part? Because I distinctly remember warning you about the movie. I even went out of my way to attempt to warn you that saying no would be a difficult task," Kirishima responded coolly, giving Yokozawa a rather smug look.  
**

 

 

**"Tha-" Yokozawa stopped himself. As much as it pained him to acknowledge it, Kirishima is telling the truth. In his stubbornness, Yokozawa had underestimated the situation and waved away Kirishima's words as a joke or teasing. Yokozawa grimaces as he basically dig himself a grave and jumped in willingly with how he acted in this situation.  
**

 

 

**"You** **win," Yokozawa whispered slumping in defeat.**

 

 

**Honestly, he felt super frustrated at how his lover felt like one of those overpowered villains from anime with the only difference being that Yokozawa was never going to get strong enough to actually claim victory.  
**

 

 

**With his head bowed, Yokozawa flinched as he felt the couch dip next to him indicating that his lover had joined him. Warily, he lifted his head expecting to see that shit eating grin of Kirishima that absolutely vexed him in circumstances like this. Instead, the salesmen found himself met with a tender, yet apologetic look.  
**

 

 

**Kirishima wrapped his arms around Yokozawa and pulled him into his lap and against his chest. Placing a gentle kiss on his head, Kirishima sat in silence until Yokozawa had relaxed in his embrace.  
**

 

 

**“I'm sorry. I am aware that when I make these bets, I am taking advantage of you. You won't say no and the things I bet on are things I am sure will turn in my favor. It's a cruel thing to do. It's hard to resist though when I this is the best way to get you to do new things without going through our usual cat and mouse game," Kirishima confessed while dipping his head to rest his chin on Yokozawa's shoulder.  
**

 

 

**Sighing, Yokozawa's frustration slowly vanished. Kirishima has a valid, albeit hard to swallow point. Rejecting, Kirishima's ideas straight out and having him work for them is natural to Yokozawa. While he knows that the challenge is thrilling to Kirishima in most cases, he realizes it must get exhausting doing it for every single desire he has.  
**

 

 

**"I get why you do this. I don't make things easy for you," Yokozawa quietly says. "That's why I will try to do better at not being so quick to turn everything down. So please work with  
me, instead of resorting to bets only."  
**

 

 

**Yokozawa had turned his head, so he could look Kirishima in the face as he said this. The dark haired man had no doubt his face was fully red as looking at Kirishima while addressing important issues still embarrassed him.  
**

 

 

**"I can do that if that's what you want," Kirishima says softly with a gentle smile. Kirishima sweetly and gently kisses Yokozawa.  
A peacefulness settles over the two men as they Yokozawa allows himself to enjoy Kirishima's warmth and the protective feeling he gets being in his arms.   
**

 

 

**That is until as one would expect Kirishima spoke up and dissolved any semblance of peace Yokozawa had.  
**

 

 

**“It's time to reveal your payment for losing the bet," Kirishima whispers in Yokozawa's ear making him shiver and then stiffen as he registers what Kirishima had said.  
**

 

 

**"We are still going through with this, I thought that you would-" Yokozawa protested as shifted his body so he was facing Kirishima.  
**

 

 

**"Let you go this time. Sorry, I already made arrangements. It would be a shame for them to go to waste," Kirishima cheerfully voices while standing up and reaching down to grab Yokozawa's arm. Carefully, Kirishima pulls Yokozawa to his feet and heads to the bedroom.  
**

 

 

**"What arrangements?" Yokozawa inquired although he was mentally preparing himself to be ordered to do some kind of lewd act that would undoubtedly fill him with shame.  
**

 

 

**Not bothering to answer Kirishima dragged Yokozawa into the bedroom and had him stop in front of the bed. "Wait here."  
**

 

 

**Gulping, Yokozawa watched nervously as Kirishima went to the closet. Five minutes later, Kirishima comes out holding a garment bag. A big grin on his face, Kirishima laid the bag on the bed.  
**

 

 

**"Here it is," Kirishima announced as of that was all Yokozawa needed to hear to understand what his plan was.  
**

 

 

**"Okay," Yokozawa said, reaching for the bag.  
**

 

 

**"Not so fast," Kirishima said, playfully swatting Yokozawa's hands away.  
**

 

 

**Raising an eyebrow in confusion Yokozawa questions, "Don't you want me to put that on?"  
**

 

 

**“Yes, I do," Kirishima confirmed. "It's not for tonight."  
**

 

 

**Blinking, Yokozawa stared at Kirishima. Nothing about this situation was going how he had assumed it to. Now he was at a compete loss as to what he should do or what in the world his lover had come up with. And it had Yokozawa ashamed of his earlier assumption. ' _I guess I was the only one thinking about sex. This has to be a first. Kirishima's perverted nature must have corrupted me more than I realized._ '   
**

 

 

**“This is going to be your outfit for Saturday," Kirishima said, finally giving his the shit eating grin that irritates Yokozawa to his very core.  
**

 

 

**“For Saturday...?" Yokozawa questions racking his brain until he something pops into his mind.  
**

 

 

**This Saturday is going to be the first annual Marukawa Fun Day. Isaka has decided that the workers needed a day to help ease tensions in the company through team activities, karaoke, games, food, and drinks. Isaka has explicitly stated that this was a causal even so people were not allowed to wear suits,fancy dresses, or any other clothes that one would wear at work.  
**

 

**After all the goal is to build better relationships with coworkers in a non work setting. And to get to know other people in the company besides those in their own department. The other main thing that Isaka pointed out was this was mandatory. Even all of Marukawa's eccentric or reclusive author are required to come.  
**

 

 

**Many people have their concerns about this event, but Isaka has no intention of dropping this. In fact, Isaka is so sure this will be a success he has already made plans for next year and talked about potentially having people invite their families. Deep down, Yokozawa admired and wished he had some of the optimism and positivity Isaka displayed.  
**

 

 

**A rough nudge to his side ripped him form his thoughts and he releases a hiss of pain. Glaring at the offender, Yokozawa rub his side in an attempt to soothe the pain. Kirishima gave a tiny apologetic smile.  
**

 

 

**"As I now have your attention, how about you take a look?" Kirishima suggests with a hint of glee in his tone.  
**

 

 

**Warily, Yokozawa opens the bag to reveal clothing he was sure would never suit him and would probably only be worn in his nightmares notations other people.  
**

 

 

**“You want me to wear that?" Yokozawa asks dumbfounded as his face pales.  
**

 

 

**Kirishima goes to stand behind Yokozawa, places both hands on his shoulders, and cheerfully says, "Yes I do."  
**

 

 

**Silence is the only possible answer Yokozawa could give.  
  
**

 

 

**~flashback ends~**

 

 

 

"Hey sexy, I hate to rush you, but we have to go soon or we are going to be late," Kirishima's voice filters through Yokozawa's ears.

 

 

"There must be someone else in this room besides me because the only word that describes my appearance right now is ridiculous," Yokozawa retorts with less energy than normal as he lowers his head. 

 

 

Having no time to react Yokozawa is dragged over to the mirror where he is held by a firm grasp on his hips and back pressed against Kirishima's chest. Humiliated, by the sight he quickly adverts his eyes. Breath tickles his ears as Kirishima ducks his head close.

 

 

"You clearly haven't gotten a chance to get a really good look at yourself. If you had, you would realize that you look amazing and hot," Kirishima whispers in Yokozawa's ear. "So here is your opportunity to do so."

 

 

"I'm not going to," Yokozawa snapped stubbornly. 

 

 

"Come on Takafumi," Kirishima begs while placing a kiss and sucking lightly on Yokozawa's neck which earns him a quiet moan. 

 

 

"Please don't make me," Yokozawa says in response in a pleading tone.

 

 

"I won't let you go unless you take a peek at yourself in the mirror," Kirishima sternly states while tightening his grasp on Yokozawa's hips, but only enough to make his point to his lover, not enough to hurt him. 

 

 

"Fine," breaths out as there is no way out of this except for Kirishima's way.

 

 

Turning his head back to the mirror, Yokozawa takes a deep breath and scans his eyes over his appearance. The first thing that catches his eyes is the black lacy choker with a bear ornament that adorns his neck. The next is the custom made tight fitting black tank top which has the words stand 10 feet behind, will explode when provoked Then, he stared at the blue skinny jeans that hugs his body. At his feet he has a pair of black boots. Holding out his arms he stared at the leather bracelets he has on and the fishnet gloves he has on. 

 

 

Yokozawa has a blush on his face and trembles a bit at the sight of himself in clothes that were definitely suited for someone younger than honor anyone else. Biting his lip he really wanted the day to be over. He could already practically hear everyone mocking him not just today, but in the office on Monday as well. 

 

 

"Can we go now?" Yokozawa asks softly giving Kirishima a look that portrays how desperately he wanted to get away from the mirror.   
Kirishima winces as he acknowledges that having Yokozawa look in the mirror backfired. He did feel guilty about unintentionally tormenting Yokozawa, but he also knew that Yokozawa was overreacting and would just needed a moment to realize that this situation wasn't as bad as he is making it out to be.

 

 

Kissing Yokozawa's head, Kirishima nods and says, "Yeah." Both men exit the apartment.

 

 

**_______________**

 

 

 

Upon arriving at the site that the Marukawa Fun Day event was taking place, Yokozawa found himself strangely calm. Of course, the worry was still there of how people were sure to make fun of him. Yet, Yokozawa knew that at this point his only choice was to own how he looked. 

 

 

Kirishima opened the car door for him. Climbing out of the car, Yokozawa takes deep breath. Kirishima and Yokozawa walk over to the area where all it seemed most of not all of their coworkers had gathered. It is bit shocking how different some people looked in their casual clothes. Especially, some of the girls who normally has a ton of makeup on their face who had none on today.

 

 

The group was lively with the buzz of chatter. An equal amount of people were annoyed by the situation as the amount of people excited by the change of pace. Many a head turned, as Yokozawa came into view with Kirishima by his side. 

 

 

Slowly, but surely the conversations died down as people's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open. No one had ever expected the wild bear of Marukawa to ever dress like this, hell some people had been convinced that the only clothes he owned were suits and ties. 

 

 

It made quite the amusing sight. Yokozawa might have even laughed if not for the fact the He was the cause of those looks. Yokozawa wanted nothing more than to turn and flee. The only thing that prevented that was the gentle pat on the back and the supportive look Kirishima gave him. Steeling himself, Yokozawa stood up straight while meeting people's shocked stares. 

 

 

Kirishima smirked as he watched his prideful, grumpy bear. As Kirishima expected Yokozawa would be fine this was all the proof he needed. The sound of footsteps caught their attention. Isaka made his way thru the crowd to see what caused the disturbance. Asahina followed closely behind ready to support Isaka if necessary.

 

 

"What's going on? What's with this silence? What has gotten into every-" Isaka stops blinking in surprise as he finally spots Yokozawa. 

 

 

Coughing, Isaka recovers faster than everyone else and makes an attempt to act like nothing happened. "You two are finally here now we can begin." 

 

 

“Sorry for being late, we got caught in traffic," Kirishima politely apologizes.

 

 

“It's fine. Now listen up everyone. The goal here is to allow people to meet and get to know other people from different departments. The work environment is stressful for everyone. And it's easy to jump at each others throats. That can lead to agitation and anger to build up. Today is a day to forget about all of that unpleasant shit and to relax. Don't start fights or else. Now, go have fun," Isaka announces then slips away followed by Asahina who appeared to be stressed by the carefreeness of the company president.

 

 

That speech, the kind of speech that everyone has grown to expect Isaka, effectively snapped people out of their earlier shock. Now, people were talking again and it the topic of their conversation wasn't hard to figure out. Yokozawa stayed where he was not entirely sure what the the best course of action here was.

 

 

Part of his indecision was due to the fact he had expected people to openly mock his outfit and to have to defend himself. Yet, no one has approached him and similarly to at the office when he gazed at someone they just advert their eyes and scurry away. The only difference is that people aren't scared of him they seem...flustered. Quite a few people have blushes on their faces.   
It kind of seemed like some people were checking him out in a way he would expect from Kirishima, but Yokozawa quickly dismissed this as his eyes playing tricks on him. He knew only Kirishima would have bad enough taste to think he was sexy or worthy of being checked out when wearing something like this.

 

 

Eventually, people started breaking off into groups to enjoy all the event had to offer. Yet, they would keep glancing back at Yokozawa when they thought he wasn't looking. Yokozawa couldn't stop a certain amount of disappointment. The dark haired man had anticipated more of a reaction and more confrontation. Now, he felt foolish and ashamed. _'I got worked up over nothing. Why the hell did I think people would actually care?'_ If he was being honest, Yokozawa couldn't tell if it that thought relieved him or hurt him. 

 

 

Kirishima on the other hand, has been giving off a hostile vibe that kept most people from getting close to Yokozawa. Kirishima barely maintained a smile on his face. All he wanted to do was take Yokozawa away from here. It was physically painful for Kirishima how dense and oblivious his lover was in this current situation.

 

 

"What do you want to do?" Yokozawa asked Kirishima quickly coming to the conclusion that Kirishima would most likely be the only person willing to hang out with him. 

 

 

Forcing his hostility away so as not to scare Yokozawa, Kirishima flashes a smile and says, "I am open to-"

 

 

Kirishima's own ringtone cuts him off and both Yokozawa and Kirishima recognize the song he set for Hiyori. Kirishima glances apologetically at Yokozawa, but Yokozawa just shops him off while telling him to answer it already. As Kirishima begins to leave he hesitates reluctant to leave Yokozawa alone. It takes all of his self restraint to stop himself from dragging Yokozawa with him while he takes the call, but he knows that Yokozawa would be mad at him for a while. 

 

 

Silently apologizing to Hiyori, Kirishima determines that he needs to make this a short phone call. With that in mind he leaves Yokozawa's side to take the phone call in a quieter area. As he walks away, Kirishima is hyper aware of the beautiful steely blue-grey eyes watching him. ' _I will back as soon as possible.'_  
Yokozawa sighs as Kirishima is out of sight. A tiny chill goes down his spine as he turns back towards the crowd of coworkers. More than a few people have their eyes on him. Yokozawa takes a step back and swallows nervously. ' _What is wrong with me? Why am I so paranoid today?'_

 

 

"Hi-i Yokozawa-san," Henmi calls out having been sent by the other workers as a sacrifice to test Yokozawa's mood. "You..um...y-you l-l-ook..."

 

 

Yokozawa raises an eyebrow surprised. He didn't expect Henmi to be the first person to have go at his appearance. It truthfully stung a little as he felt betrayed as he thought he had a better relationship with Henmi. "Yes...?"

 

 

"Good," Henmi squeaked out having sensed a dip in Yokozawa's mood making him a bit more intimidating. "The clothes suit you."

 

 

Yokozawa froze. ' _Huh? Did he say that this suits me..? Is this a joke?'_ Yokozawa stared at Henmi searching for any signs of teasing like a hint of an amused smile, but found nothing. To Yokozawa's utter shock Henmi is being serious.

 

 

"You think...so?" Yokozawa responded dumbfounded with a tiny bit of pink tinting his cheeks.

 

 

“I do," Henmi said regaining his cheerful tone. 

 

 

“Really?" Yokozawa asked, silently kicking himself for letting that slip out. 

 

 

As if this was the signal people had been waiting for, a crowd gathered around Yokozawa. Flinching, Yokozawa refused to give in to his instincts that yelled, begged, and screamed at him to get away to anywhere as long as it wasn't here. 

 

 

“You really do look good," Riko agreed, with a shy smile and faint blush. 

 

 

“Is good the best you can do? Let's be honest here, Yokozawa looks hot in those clothes," Meiko spoke up. "Your suits really don't do your body justice."

 

 

"Uh...?" Yokozawa dumbly responded not at all expecting this reaction. 

 

 

To make matters worse his body realizes he was embarrassed even if his brain was still processing thing, so his face was quickly heating up. There was no mistaking the fact that Yokozawa was blushing. Blinking, Yokozawa still was having a hard time processing or accepting what he was hearing. ' _They are messing with me. They have to be.'_

 

 

"Are you blushing, Yokozawa-san?" Seiko calls out.

 

 

"He totally is wow! I didn't think this was possible?" Dina says amused. "It's kind of adorable."

 

 

While Yokozawa expected to be attacked with words, he was was counting on the fact that it would be mocking not compliments and breezy teasing. With being insulted and cocky people he would easy be able to react in his normal intimidating way. However, the cheery atmosphere and sincere compliments, Yokozawa found himself unable to snap at people like normal.

 

 

"Stop it," Yokozawa growled doing best to glare, but even he could tell that it lacked any sense of being scary it was just weak. 

 

 

"Could it be that you can't handle getting compliments," Meiko asked with an amused glint in her eyes. 

 

 

Yokozawa unintentionally flinched at the on the nose question. Realizing his mistake, Yokozawa hoped no one had caught on, but as he has virtually no good luck, people had of course noticed. 

 

 

"I never would have expected you to have such a cute side," Meiko continued, obviously enjoying this opportunity.

 

 

"I'm not cute," Yokozawa snapped, cutting a glare that was a bit more intimidating. However, his face had darker further due to his continued state of embarrassment. 

 

 

More and more people joined in with making comments that served to make Yokozawa severely wish that he could sink into a hole. ' _It can't get worse than this.'_ As soon as that thought entered his mind life decided to show him, that yes it could indeed get worse.

 

 

As Yokozawa suffered through an onslaught of compliments, teasing, honestly Yokozawa couldn't tell what the hell people were saying right now because he has reached his limit. A hand ran across the lacy fabric of the choker he was wearing and across one of the most sensitive areas on his neck. 

 

 

"Ah!" Yokozawa gasped and slightly moaned. 

 

 

Mortified Yokozawa hoped that the loudness of the many conversations had blocked out he sound he just made. Judging by the way the crowd fell silent the answer to his question was of course they had heard him. A range of looks were turned his some embarrassed, some shocked and a few smirks. Yokozawa covered his mouth unable to believe that he could possibly have this bad of luck.

 

 

"I'm sorry," Reina apologized, having been the cause of his newest problem and the shame flowing through him. 

 

 

"That was sexy," Sera boldly claimed, which all the girls standing around and some of the guys agreed with. "Never would have guessed he could make a sound like that."

 

 

Yokozawa could finally feel his brain start to function. His limit of tolerance for being teased and embarrassed had been passed quite a bit ago. Yokozawa could feel his anger building up.

 

 

"Your shirt says stand 10 feet behind, will explode when provoked which I can say fits your personality on a normal day and is definitely worrisome. But I wonder if that would be such a bad thing in the bedroom," Siaka said giving an suggestive wink. "We could test that out at some point."

 

 

Siaka got closer and ran wrapped an arm along Yokozawa's neck purposely allowing her fingers to brush his neck which drew a shudder and slight noise from Yokozawa. 

 

 

“Or we could test this tonight," Siaka whispers in Yokozawa's ear making him flinch while other girls complain about it being no fair or a few other girls making similar suggestive comments. 

 

 

Thankfully, another girl pulled Siaka off of Yokozawa. Taking many steps back, Yokozawa found himself distressed. He didn't appreciate the attention he was getting. It didn't matter if it was people being truthful or just screwing with him. Yokozawa never wanted to be and couldn't handle being the center of attention. It was like a form of hell. 

 

 

All Yokozawa could think was he wanted...no needed Kirishima. Overwhelmed, as he was he knew that Kirishima would be the only one who could make things better. Frazzled, Yokozawa found that all the chatter blended together and that he couldn't properly focus to find an escape route.

 

 

"Zen," Yokozawa weakly murmurs, not actually aware of what he was saying and then he calls out louder. "Zen!"

 

 

The people around him stop for the again for like the third time in a row caught off guard at the fact that not only was Yokozawa calling for Kirishima, but he was calling for Kirishima by his first name.  
Sure enough people soon were being roughly shoved out of the way. A malicious aura has people frozen in a mixture of terror and horror. 

 

 

“Move out of my way," Kirishima snarled to anyone who had the misfortune of being in his path.

 

 

People scrambled out of Kirishima's way until he could see Yokozawa who had at this point backed up to a tree. Frowning, Yokozawa flinched as he saw someone coming near him.

 

 

“Stay back," Yokozawa growled, trying to push himself even further into the tree. 

 

 

Kirishima stopped because as much as he wanted to be by Yokozawa's side, the audience they had needed to leave first. Kirishima turned a glare on the people standing around them and he displayed a clearly hostile and unwelcoming aura. Most people found themselves trembling as Kirishima turned his glare on them.

 

 

"Scram," Kirishima ordered, and that was all he had to say to have people practically tripping over each other in an attempt to flee. _'I will deal with them later.'  
_

 

 

Taking a few minutes, Kirishima calmed himself down before turning a soft sad smile on Yokozawa. He could tell that Yokozawa was a little dazed at the moment and felt really upset as he realized his lover was currently traumatized. Kirishima walked up to Yokozawa and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

 

The salesman in his arms struggled and fought against him before taking a breath and relaxing. Yokozawa rested his head in the crook of Kirishima's neck. Kirishima moved to gently run his fingers through Yokozawa's hair.

 

 

"Zen," Yokozawa said softly, relieved to have him near. 

 

 

Kirishima's eyes wider as he heard his name along with a light pink tinted his face. In addition, Kirishima felt Yokozawa's arms wrap around his neck and clasp together. Gently, Yokozawa pulled Kirishima closer so that there bodies were pressed together and there breath mixed.

 

 

Thirty minutes passed in a tranquil state as they enjoyed just being near to on another. Slowly, Kirishima pulled away to look at his lover. And see what his current state was. Yokozawa's face had finally returned to its normal color and he appeared to be calm. Yokozawa dipped his head down and he grabbed onto Kirishima's sleeve.

 

 

"Let's go home," Yokozawa requested in a low voice. 

 

 

Consequences be damned, there was no way in hell Kirishima was going to stay there any longer especially not when his lover makes a request like this.

           

 

 

**_______________**

 

 

 

As they entered the apartment, Yokozawa and Kirishima slipped off their shoes and then headed straight to the bedroom. This time Yokozawa climbed into bed willingly. Kirishima without hesitation claimed on top of Yokozawa and straddled him. No words were needed as they both mutually wanted to be in each other's arms, to touch each other's skin, to be connected. 

 

 

Kirishima leaned down and licks a strip down Yokozawa's neck. The older of the pair then starts methodically leave a trail of kiss marks. Each time Kirishima gets to a part of Yokozawa's neck that is extremely sensitive, he spends extra time locking the area a few times and leaving more than one kiss mark. Yokozawa doesn't even try to hold back the multiple erotic sounds that rise his throat. 

 

 

Occasionally, Kirishima sucks on the fabric of the choker before slipping his tongue underneath. Yokozawa squirms and arches of the bed under Kirishima's attention.

 

 

"Ah..ha...nmmh," Yokozawa moans hands clawing into the blanket as Kirishima teases all the sensitive spots on his neck.

 

 

As Kirishima continues his mission of expiring every inch of Yokozawa's neck with his tongue and leaving as many kiss marks as possible Yokozawa wriggles, moans, and cussed at this pleasurable yet torturous pace. At the same time Yokozawa's cock hardens and causes him discomfort due to being constrained by the skinny jeans. 

 

 

As Yokozawa attempts to reach down to free his cock, he finds his arms pinned above his head by one of Kirishima's hands. A displeased hiss escapes Yokozawa's throat which is cut short when he sees Kirishima's stern look. Kirishima nips and sucks on Yokozawa's earlobe enjoying the way his partner flinches shifts.

 

 

“You aren't allowed to touch. Only I can touch," Kirishima growls in Yokozawa's ear causing him to shiver.

 

 

"It's my body," Yokozawa snaps back fixing Kirishima with a glare of his own.   
In response, Kirishima knocks Yokozawa's legs apart and places knee on Yokozawa's cock. Kirishima then presses down which causes Yokozawa to groan which turns into a moan when Kirishima begins to slowly rub his knee up and down on Yokozawa's erection. 

 

 

"Nnnngghhh..," Yokozawa moans frustrated by the skinny jeans both confine his erection and blocking skin to skin contact. 

 

 

"I know where your body wants to be touched. I know every spot that causes you to lose control. I don't need your hands getting in my way," Kirishima confidently lectures as he continues to rub his knee along Yokozawa's cock. 

 

 

"Ahh..ngg.," Yokozawa moans as squirms under the attention.   
Kirishima kisses Yokozawa's collar bone while not letting up on attending to Yokozawa's cock with his knee. Kirishima takes a moment to just watch his lover writhe and quiver as he puts in extra attention to jerking Yokozawa off with his knee. 

 

 

"Enough..ahmmh...wiaah...teahing," Yokozawa pants through the moans.

 

 

Kirishima rubs his knee even faster and with more force against Yokozawa's cock as he bends down to his moaning, squirming mess of a lover. "Come for me Takafumi."

 

 

"Ahhhhh...," Yokozawa cries out as he climaxes filling the skinny jeans with cum. 

 

 

As Yokozawa rides out his orgasm, Kirishima removes his knee and releases his grip on Yokozawa's arms. Gracefully, Kirishima removes his own clothes watching his shirt, pants, and underwear fall to the ground. When he looks down at Yokozawa he sees younger lover unabashedly checking out his naked body. Kirishima smiles at his lover's boldness. 

 

 

"Now what should I do now?" Kirishima licks his lips as he bends down and captures his lover's lips in a kiss.

 

 

Kirishima slips his tongue in Yokozawa's mouth and allows it to explore anywhere and everywhere in Yokozawa's mouth. Yokozawa runs his fingers through Kirishima's hair and moans body numb due to Kirishima's amazing kissing skills. 

 

 

Kirishima allows his hands to roam Yokozawa's clothed chest. Occasionally, Kirishima dips his hand underneath to pinch Yokozawa's nipples which cause his lover to jerk and moan into the kiss. Moving one of his hands downward he begins rubbing Yokozawa through the the jeans while the other hand pinches his nipple through the clothes.

 

 

"Hmmm...nnnmmm," Yokozawa moans mouth still being ravished by Kirishima's mouth. 

 

 

Removing his lips, he begins to lick and suck Yokozawa's nipple as well through the cloth. Yokozawa's hands curl into the sheet and he moans. Right now Yokozawa was in agony as his whole body begged and ached to be touched, but his clothes that his lover has kept on to tease him is blocking the full pleasure achieved by skin to skin contact. 

 

 

"Stoaaah...ahn...you...basahntard," Yokozawa moaned, pulling at Kirishima's hair. 

 

 

"Did you need something?" Kirishima asked with a smirk while continuing his teasing actions of pinching his nipple and stroking his cock through his clothes.

 

 

"Reaahhnmove...my...cloaaahse," Yokozawa requested being tortured by the incomplete feeling of friction on two of his body parts that desperately aches for the full attention. 

 

 

"What do we say when asking for things? We been over this many times now," Kirishima asked in a teasing mock disapproval. 

 

 

Yokozawa glared, however Kirishima put more effort into his attentions making Yokozawa shudder and curse. Yokozawa refused to bend to Kirishima's whims. Not this time as he was feeling stubborn. 

 

 

"Have it your way," Kirishima grinned cheekily.

 

 

Kirishima focuses on pinching Yokozawa's nipple, sucking on his nipple, and stroking him through his later of clothing. Yokozawa continues to moan, and writhe. His body involuntary thrusts towards Kirishima's hand seeking more contact. 

 

 

"Aaaaahhhh..!" Yokozawa moans as he climaxes having been painfully slowly pushed along. 

 

 

Kirishima doesn't allow him any break as he continues his attentions in the same three spots still driving Yokozawa mad as his body his being denied the full pleasure craves. No longer able to stand this teasing, Yokozawa drops his pride as his body continues to buck up to meet Kirishima's touches.

 

 

"Please, ahnnn....I can't take it..take my clothes off...nmmhhh...touch me please," Yokozawa moans and begs. 

 

 

Kirishima kisses Yokozawa before smiling brightly. "As you wish."

 

 

Swiftly, Kirishima removes Yokozawa's shirt and then tossed it to the ground. Yokozawa observes and groans when those skinny jeans are removed. And last but not least, Kirishima slides Yokozawa's underwear off freeing Yokozawa's rock hard cock.

 

 

Swallowing, Yokozawa watches as Kirishima lowers his head and licks the tip of his cock. Kirishima dips his tongue is the slit a few times causing Yokozawa to quiver and moan. Licking the strip from the base to the tip, Kirishima finally takes Yokozawa's cock in his mouth. The warm, wet sensation causes Yokozawa's mind to go blank as he runs his fingers haphazardly through Kirishima's hair. 

 

 

"Annnhh....haaahhh," Yokozawa moans being pushed over quick the edge due to Kirishima's skillful tongue. 

 

 

Panting, Yokozawa is exhausted already due to his asshole of a lover screwing around. Glaring, Yokozawa watches Kirishima licks his lips and grins mischievously. Kirishima then dips his head again and begins to lick Yokozawa's entrance. Yokozawa squirms at that not used to his lover's tongue being down there.

 

 

 

Kirishima slowly adds one finger and then begins to stretch Yokozawa's tight entrance. Yokozawa's face twists displaying his discomfort. Kirishima raises his head moves so he can kiss Yokozawa. His tongue easily finds access and twirls teasingly with Yokozawa making his tongue numb. 

 

 

Kirishima's free had wraps around Yokozawa's cock begins being fast steady strokes. Yokozawa moans into the kiss distracted by his lover's attentions, Kirishima adds a second finger. Kirishima begins scissoring inside making sure to brush against Yokozawa's sensitive inner walls a few times which causes his younger partner to jerk and tremble. Kirishima added his third finger and explores for Yokozawa's sweet spot. 

 

 

"Aannnhhh," Yokozawa moans and arches a Kirishima repeatedly strokes his prostate. 

 

 

Yokozawa was a moaning, writhing, quivering mess as his lover continued to stoke his cock, hit his prostrate, and dominate his mouth with his tongue. Yokozawa moaned into the kiss and arched his back. His hands made a mess of the sheets as he grinned into them.

 

 

Yokozawa found himself being pushed to his release once again,"Ahhhh!"  
Panting, Yokozawa had a moment to catch his breath before he felt his lover's cock slam into him. Moaning Yokozawa wrapped his arms around Kirishima's back. Kirishima begins to thrust mercilessly into his lover fast and all the way to the hilt. Each time he hits Yokozawa's prostate which wrings all sorts of erotic noises from his throat. 

 

 

At the same time Kirishima wraps his free hand around Yokozawa's cock and begins to stoke his cock at the same pace of his thrusts. Yokozawa arches and digs his nails into Kirishima's back causing Kirishima to smile at the familiar and welcomed pain. 

 

 

Kirishima continues his fast thrusting pace and stroking pace which has Yokozawa a complete and utter quivering, wriggling, moaning and panting mess. Kirishima takes in Yokozawa's flushed cheeks and lustful eyes. It fills him with indescribable happiness at seeing his lover so completely count of control due to his handiwork. Kirishima kisses Yokozawa and thrusts a few more time before Yokozawa clenches.

 

 

"Ahhhhh," Yokozawa moaned, climaxing.

 

 

Kirishima climaxes at the same time and then collapses on Yokozawa. Kirishima rolls off of Yokozawa and lays beside him. Both men lay there panting as they catch their breath. Yokozawa is exhausted, but content. He will never get used to Kirishima's teasing ways in or outside of the bedroom, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.

 

 

Yokozawa rolls over so he can face Kirishima. Reaching a hand out, Kirishima gently brushes a strand of hair out of Yokozawa's face. Yokozawa leans into his hand slightly enjoying the warmth.

 

 

"Thank you for saving me earlier today," Yokozawa says with a blush on his face.

 

 

Kirishima teasingly smiles as he said, "Of course, how could I not when my damsel in distress called out for me."

 

 

 

Yokozawa lightly punches him the shoulder before snuggling closer. "So you are saying that you would come save me if I called your name?"

 

 

Kirishima pauses for a moment as of He was truly considering that question before chucking, "I will always be around for you whether you want me there or not."

 

 

"I will hold you to that," Yokozawa replies as he brings his body closer to Kirishima's so that he is as close as he can be to his partner.   
Kirishima wraps his arm around Yokozawa and kisses his head. "I count on that." 

 

 

"I love you Zen," Yokozawa says as he falls asleep.

 

 

"I love you, Takafumi," Kirishima responds as he joins his lover in a blissful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend gave me an idea for this chapter. It was very fun to write. :)


	27. Mistake #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary/past themed chapter for the couple.

Rolling over on the bed, Yokozawa saw that the clock read 9 o’clock which is sleeping in for Yokozawa. Whether it was days off or work,Yokozawa had been trained to wake up at 6:00a.m. Work, Hiyori, and Sorata had left him with no choice, but to get used to rising early. Yokozawa smiled fondly for brief moment before he found himself aware of the lack of usual noise. 

 

 

 

It used to be that by now Yokozawa would hear Hiyori’s cheerful voice or sometimes singing, Kirishima either jokingly singing along or doing something to irk Hiyori, and Sorata meowing persistently for one of them to feed him. A pang went through him that caused his smile to turn sad as he realized that part of his life was over. Sorata had passed away three years ago while Hiyori had began the adventure of college two years ago.

 

 

The only occupants in the house currently were Kirishima and Yokozawa. It’s not like Yokozawa hadn’t expected this outcome eventually, he just didn’t expect to miss the noise and activity so much. It has only been two years since they got the house to themselves and at first it had been exciting. The two men had taken full advantage of the increased alone time and still do, admittedly less often than after the first year had passed. 

 

 

Yokozawa had found that he had more time that he just didn’t know what to do with. The idea of picking up hours at work crosses his mind constantly. Yet, if Yokozawa did that he knew he would end up throwing himself into work to the point of neglecting his still childish lover. The dark haired salesman had thought over many other ideas of what he could do such as reading more, going to the gym, and learning to cook new food to name a few.

 

 

None of the tasks were completely appealing as deep down Yokozawa knew they wouldn’t be as satisfying as caring for and hanging out with Hiyori had been. Sighing, Yokozawa ran his fingers thru his hair. Hearing the familiar footsteps that belonged to his older lover, Yokozawa pushed the thoughts away. A fake smile twitched at his lips which quickly turned into a real smile as the delicious aroma of breakfast hit his nose.

 

 

The door swung open, as Kirishima stood there with a huge grin and way too many breakfast items for two people. Scanning the trays of food, Yokozawa noticed one had sweet items as well as fruits such as pancakes with syrup, French toast, donuts, crepes, apple slices with cups of caramel, and strawberries with cups of chocolate dipping sauce on the side.

 

 

The other tray had some of the typical savory breakfast items. There were breakfast sandwiches, bacon, eggs, hash browns, bagels, and much more. To go along with the meals were the options of coffee, tea, apple juice and orange juice. It had been an unexpected, but in no way unappreciated feast. 

 

 

Moving his head back and forth is an exaggerated way of looking around, Yokozawa raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Where is the army of people that is supposed to help us eat all this food?”

 

 

“I’m afraid they had to take a rain check. So, it’s just you, me and these piles of food,” Kirishima easily replied with a smile. 

 

 

“Why the hell would you get this much food for just us?” Yokozawa asked, amusement mixed with a bit of sternness in his tone. 

 

 

“I figured that we would have left overs for later. You know so you can save some of the energy you would use for cooking for other more intimate things,” Kirishima’s voice lowered and he had a wolffish grin that would normally send a shiver of anticipation down his spin. 

 

 

Instead Yokozawa found himself rather unaffected and going mindlessly along with the flow of conversation, “Ah, there it is. The ulterior motive that drives your decisions.”

 

 

Kirishima frowned at the dull response from his lover, but shook it off. Bringing the food over, the brown haired man laid the trays down in front of his lover. Carefully, Kirishima climbed into bed next to his younger partner not wanting to spill anything. 

 

 

“We are eating in here?” Yokozawa asked, eyeing his lover nervously as he made to join him in bed hyper aware of his clumsy nature.

 

 

“Yep, I figured it was a perfect way to start off this special day,” Kirishima responds obviously proud at having pulled off the feat of not disturbing the displays of food while regaining his spot on the bed.

 

 

“Special day....?” Yokozawa inquires as he halts in reaching for a fork even though his stomach is growling. 

 

 

“You have no idea what I am talking about do you?” Kirishima asks, popping a strawberry dipped in chocolate in his mouth.

 

 

Blinking, Yokozawa racks his brain for anything significant about the date. Nothing comes to his mind. “No, I don’t. It seems like an average day to me.”

 

“I see...”

 

 

Kirishima continues to eat in silence. It’s painfully clear to Yokozawa that the other man is hurt. Although, the editor-in-chief made no attempt to fill Yokozawa in. Frowning, Yokozawa glanced around the room looking for clues. Having found none the dark haired man grew annoyed. 

 

 

“Why don’t you tell me?” Yokozawa asks giving up on coming up with the answer on his own.

 

 

“If it’s important to you, then you will come up with the answer on your own before the day is over,” Kirishima replies with a serious tone.

 

 

Gritting his teeth, Yokozawa goes to snap at his lover. However, he holds himself back. While this action appears to be immature and childish antics,Yokozawa has been with Kirishima long enough to tell that there he has messed up. If Yokozawa doesn’t figure it out at sometime today they are going to end fighting or not speaking to each other for the next few days.

 

 

Stressed, Yokozawa doesn’t feel as hungry anymore, but picks up a bagel as he needs to eat something. A few minutes pass as they eat in silence. When both of them are done Kirishima picks up the trays. Without a word, he leaves the room. The door slams as he disappears to the kitchen. 

 

 

Leaning over to the nightstand, Yokozawa grabs his phone. Opening the calendar app, he hopes to see a note or a clue as to what today is...nothing. Getting up, Yokozawa doesn’t bother to put on clothes as he paces the room in his underwear. It’s frustrating that he has no clue what today is. His lover has made it abundantly clear that he won’t offer any assistance. ‘ _Well I guess I am on my own.’_

 

 

Grimly, Yokozawa searched through the room hoping for something to strike him. Twelve hours passed as Yokozawa switched from searching thru the room to pacing while digging through his thoughts. Every so often, the temptation to just drag the answer from his lover came up. He found more than once that his hand had stalled on the door handle. Yet, Yokozawa refused to be defeated. 

 

 

Closing his eyes, Yokozawa was exhausted, anxious and irritated. As they slowly fluttered open something that was mostly buried under clothes, paper, and whatever other junk they couldn’t find a place for gleamed from the dresser. Walking over, Yokozawa rescued the rather plain looking, but important piece of jewelry.

 

 

Grasping the ring in a tight fist, Yokozawa released a breath. It felt like he got punched in the stomach as it finally clicked as to what day it was. The day that reminded them what occurred over in the states. The day that reminded them that they were surrounded by family and friends who accepted them. The day that reminded them that they were bound them together even if it wasn’t really acknowledged by the law where they lived. The day that reminded them that they exchanged sickeningly sweet vows of love. It was the day that celebrates the happiest day of his life. 

 

 

Putting on the ring that is the ultimate symbol to remind him of that day, Yokozawa walked out into the living room. Shame that he could forget this day had his steps moving slow. Regret had him steeling himself for the anger he deserved and would mostly receive from his lover. After all, Yokozawa had spent the whole day practically by himself instead of being with the one who made this day possible.

 

 

Upon reaching the living room, Yokozawa found Kirishima sitting on the couch staring at the blank television. A sharp ache went through Yokozawa’s heart as he realized that Kirishima had believed that he would remember and had been patiently waiting. Stepping into the living room, Kirishima stared at him with a neutral expression. It made Yokozawa feel wary as when Kirishima did this he couldn’t tell what his lover was thinking or how he felt. 

 

 

Taking a seat next to Kirishima, Yokozawa fidgets with the wedding band on his finger. Kirishima says nothing as he just observed his lover. This time Kirishima wasn’t going to poke, prod and drag information from Yokozawa. It was up to Yokozawa how things go down. What is said or is not said rests on Yokozawa’s shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry. It I was distracted by other thoughts and it slipped my mind,” Yokozawa said apologetically. 

 

 

As Yokozawa was preparing to go further with his speech he was cut off by a single word, “Again.”

 

 

“What?” Yokozawa asked, thrown off.

 

 

“You forgot last year as well,” Kirishima answered in an even tone his gaze meeting Yokozawa.

 

 

A bunch of words of denial fought to be spoken. Biting them back, Yokozawa had a vague memory of Kirishima planning a bunch of sweet surprises on this day last year only for Yokozawa to have chosen to work instead. Kirishima didn’t give any indication that Yokozawa had forgotten or of how crushed he must have been when Yokozawa didn’t remember. Special occasions had always been a big deal in this household, but when Hiyori had gone away Yokozawa had stopped paying attention.

 

 

Wincing, Yokozawa has guilt racing through him. Unintentionally, Yokozawa had ignored celebrating holidays as a way to forget how empty and quiet the house had become. It had been a cruel and selfish thing to do. It not like he is alone. The person who is his whole world has been by his side the whole time. Loving him, supporting him, and putting in effort to spoil him despite his protests.  
Yet, Yokozawa had gotten distracted by there bing less people for him to take care of and the feelings of restlessness that never seemed to go away.

 

 

Logically, Yokozawa knew he should have said something to Kirishima about how he was feeling. He knew Kirishima would have listened and came up with a solution. Though the fear of causing his lover pain or of having misunderstandings arise that led to stupid fights had Yokozawa holding back.   
Here Yokozawa was though having managed to do the exact things he thought he had managed to avoid. “Im sorry. It’s our wedding anniversary. I forgot and I can’t blame you for being angry and upset with me...”

 

 

“I’m not angry or upset just...disappointed,” Kirishima said in a bleak tone. “It’s not a surprise. I have always known you weren’t big on celebrating holidays or occasions.”

 

 

Yokozawa remained silent as he heard the tinge of sadness in his husband’s voice. It was hard to ignore the instincts to reach out or to try to say something comforting, but Yokozawa clasped his hands together while pressing his lips tighter together. Right now he had to listen. Kirishima seems to also been holding back some of his thoughts which is rare for him. So, Kirishima deserved the floor and to be heard out.

 

 

Steeling himself, Yokozawa directed his full attention to his lover. His hands were hurting from the strength of his holding them together. Yokozawa knew that whatever was said next would probably both hurt and fill him with guilt. Years ago, the salesman would have fled from this confrontation, but that was back then. As their relationship had grown, he had made sure to put in efforts to adapt and grow as well.

 

 

“In the past, Hiyori had been the center of my whole world alone. During that time, I had been trained to celebrate all the well known holidays and any other random less known holiday that perked her interest,” Kirishima explained with a hint of a smile that faded fast. “And I had for a long time worried what would happen when she began her life and I started seeing her less. That was until you came along. Then, I had two people at the center of my world.”

 

 

Yokozawa swallowed as he listened. There was a part of Yokozawa that loved how well spoken and eloquent Kirishima could be with that silver tongue of his. In situations, where he was being sweet or mushy or really made Yokozawa feel loved and secure. The other part despised Kirishima’s unfair speaking talent because when Kirishima was angry or upset it really terrified or tore him apart. 

 

“Hiyori left as I knew she would. And it hurts like hell knowing she is moving on because she will always be my precious baby girl. My sweet little angel no matter how old she is. I will always want to protect her and shield her from the world. But I can rest easy a bit because she was raised by not only me, but you as well. So, I know she is strong and will be fine,” Kirishima’s eyes were wet as he spoke, yet their was a firm conviction behind the last sentence he said.

 

 

A hint of a smile formed on Yokozawa’s lips. This had been something that he had always found enduring about his partner. This doting father side that many people had been thrown to see the first time. The smile instantly dropped from his face as Kirishima turned almost a despairing or pleading look, Yokozawa couldn’t quite distinguish which one it was.

 

 

“I am..I was confident I would be okay. As long as you were by my side everything would be fine. I still had my motivation for doing things...and I still believe that....but you have been so distant and distracted,” Kirishima’s strong voice got softer, more uncertain. “It’s like I’m alone when you are right next to me. And it has made not celebrating the holidays harder because I think at least that you unintentionally choose to pick up more work whenever they come around. So, we miss each other completely and it was painful to get cut off from such a normal routine without being able to even talk about it.”

 

 

Yokozawa almost had to turn away. It is hard to accept that he is the cause of this sad and almost broken tone of his lover. Kirishima grabs Yokozawa’s hand. Bringing it to his lips, Kirishima places a feather light kiss on his knuckles. He places one on the ring as well. The actions send a jolt through Yokozawa. It’s such a simple display, yet it seems there is so much that is meant to be conveyed.

 

 

“I’m lonely. The house feels so empty. The quietness is off-putting. Most importantly, I miss you. It seems like you are so lost and don’t know what to do. But you don’t talk to me. We have broad conversations, the type people who are trying to get to know each other would have. Conversations that fall into awkward silence where there used to be comfortable silence. It kills me to think that our relationship would revert so far back in such a short period of time,” Kirishima says this with a shaky voice that pleads with Yokozawa to respond, to understand, to just be there.

 

 

Honestly, Yokozawa couldn’t catch his breath. All Kirishima had pointed out felt like repeatedly getting punched in the stomach. The main reason being that Yokozawa could relate. He knew all too well what Kirishima was talking about. Because Yokozawa felt it as well. And whether he realized it or not, Kirishima had also contributed to the distance and slight falling apart their relationship had gone through. 

 

 

Flinching, Yokozawa acknowledged that the only real connection where both were present and fully attentive had been when they were having sex. And not much talking gets done then. It had become more of their way of confirming that the other was there since both of them drift apart during the day. The feel of skin against skin, the scent, the sounds, letting their minds go blank and just being one had been their reminder that they loved each other. That they wanted and needed each other’s support and attention. 

 

 

“Me too,”Yokozawa whispers unable to keep from rejoining this long overdue conversation while turning so he was fully facing his husband.

 

 

“You too what? I need you to be more specific. Say anything and everything,” Kirishima invited for Yokozawa to have a turn to speak his mind a bit while squeezing Yokozawa’s hand in an encouraging way. 

 

 

“I am lonely. The quiet house is unbearable most of the time. I am restless all day and it is driving me insane,” Yokozawa admitted running his other hand thru his hair. “It is nice to have privacy. It’s nice not to have to be careful about Hiyori walking in on us. It’s just hard to adapt to not having more responsibility. It’s weird to wake up and realize that most of the daily tasks I got used to in this domestic situation aren’t necessary anymore.”

 

 

“I get it. You are used to putting people first. When we started dating the combination of taking care of Hiyori, Sorata and myself had been enough to satisfy your mothering nature. So much so that you started to leave work earlier to be there for us,” Kirishima pointed out in an understanding tone, his expression soft. “Now, it’s just me. And even from before, you never really felt the need to cook solely for me.”

 

 

“Yeah. That’s because you may be childish and incredibly immature, but you can still take care of yourself. You don’t have to rely on me like Hiyori did,” Yokozawa explains with a twitch of his lips.

 

 

“You are right. I don’t need you like you a child does. And that how it should be. I’m not your child, I’m your husband, your partner, your equal,” Kirishima firmly voices keeping a steady gaze on Yokozawa. “That being said, it doesn’t mean I don’t crave your attention any less than a child would. Or that I don’t want you to take occasionally go out of your way to just do something special, something seemingly simple just because you know I would like it, or to just take care of me because it’s what makes you feel comfortable and happy.”

 

 

As Yokozawa listened he felt the loneliness dissipating. As always, Kirishima’s words struck straight at the heart of a problem and brought to light the solution that gets buried underneath worries and anxieties that Yokozawa has. They only ever need each other. Hiyori and Sorata had been the extra bonus that added a special touch to their relationship. But they weren’t the main reason that they were together. 

 

 

Lifting his hand, Kirishima shows wedding ring and threads his fingers together with Yokozawa’s fingers, so that their wedding rings were lying next to each other. “For the past year and a half, we hit a bit of a rough patch. But we are not alone. We have each other and as long as we keep that in mind, we will always get things back to how they should be.”

 

 

“I know. You are right,”Yokozawa responds giving Kirishima’s a hand a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Aren’t I always?” Kirishima asks in a teasing tone his lips stretching in a wide grin.

 

 

Rolling his eyes, Yokozawa does his best to look stern as he replies, “Don’t get cocky.”

 

 

“Me? Never!” Kirishima says with a tone of mock indignation. 

 

 

Yokozawa smiles at his husband in a way that expresses relief at having gotten to get what was bothering off his mind. Yokozawa felt lighter than he had in a while. They still had some things to work out, but that could wait for later. Right now, there were other matters to attend to.

 

 

Yokozawa leans closer to Kirishima so that there breath mingles and there is only a few inches of space separating them. “I love you, Zen.”

 

 

Returning a tender smile, Kirishima gently cups Yokozawa’s face in his hands. “I love you, Takafumi.”

 

 

Pulling him closer, Kirishima kisses Yokozawa passionately on the lips. He pulls back only when they both have to breathe. A clock chimes annoying that it is 11:00 p.m. Only an hour remained to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

 

 

Catching his breath, Yokozawa asks, “I’m sorry that I ruined our wedding anniversary. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? It’s technically not over.”

 

 

“It’s both of our faults. If I hadn’t been stubborn, we could spent our time together having fun instead of arguing,” Kirishima countered as a sheepish grin slipped onto his face. “Although is the offer is still on the table, I do have something I would like.”

 

 

“I will do whatever you want,” Yokozawa responds intending to carry out whatever his lover desires.

 

 

“Those are dangerous words,” Kirishima warns as he shifts closer to Yokozawa on the couch. 

 

 

A shiver of anticipation goes down Yokozawa’s back. “I didn’t say those words without careful consideration. I am going to accept the consequences. It’s the least I can do for you having to put up with me in the past and what you will have to put up with in the future.”

 

 

“That’s true,” Kirishima agrees earning a narrowed eyed look from his his husband. “In that case, I will take advantage of this wonderful opportunity.”

 

 

Rising to his feet, Kirishima reached down to pick up Yokozawa. Giving a yelp, Yokozawa was tossed over Kirishima’s shoulder. Protests, threats and cussing fell on deaf ears as Yokozawa opened the door. Not bothering to close the door, Kirishima throws a startled Yokozawa on the bed. Fondly, Kirishima watched as Yokozawa grumbles as he leans up to glare ineffectively at him. 

 

 

Excitement travels across Kirishima’s body. ‘ _Tonight is going to be fun.’_ The brown haired man was definitely going to wring as much as he could from his lover’s offer. Who knew when he would get a chance like this again? And Kirishima was highly aware that Yokozawa wouldn’t back out from his earlier offer. 

 

“Aren’t you going to join me on the bed?” Yokozawa inquires with an eyebrow raised as he instantly had Kirishima’s attention.

 

 

“Actually this is the perfect spot to enjoy the show?” Kirishima says, standing three feet from the bed.

 

 

“What show?” Yokozawa asks nervously, as he had a bad feeling about where this was going.

 

 

“The show you are going to put on for me to fulfill your declaration of, ‘ _I will do whatever you want.’_ I have a few requests. Then, I will be come into bed with you,” Kirishima stated with a serious tone and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

 

Gulping, Yokozawa stares warily at his handsome partner. “Okay. Go ahead.”

 

 

“Let’s start by having you remove those pesky clothes,” Kirishima orders with an authoritative tone.

 

 

Surprise flashed in Yokozawa’s grey-blue eyes. The dark haired man knew that stripping Yokozawa was something his older lover seemed to find a lot of enjoyment from. Wordlessly, Yokozawa removed the light tank top he had worn.

 

 

Then he slowly, slipped out of his boxers a flush going across his face as he lay exposed on the bed. Yokozawa’s hand forms a fist as he grips the blanket. His body is tense and he feels the urge to cover himself when his lover’s predatory narrowed gaze throughly examines his body. 

 

 

No matter how many times they have sex, Yokozawa still can’t shake the bit of embarrassment mixed with shame that pools in his stomach. More than that though, Yokozawa is on edge as he is at his lover’s mercy as he is determined to carry out the scheme his partner has come up with. Being at Kirishima’s mercy is a terrifying thing, considering that Kirishima doesn’t tend to have any when it comes to their love making session.

 

 

In addition, Kirishima holds a grudge. Yokozawa had spent spent twelve hours of their wedding anniversary on his own in the bedroom. There is no way Kirishima isn’t going to have Yokozawa make up for that. Trembling almost unnoticeably, Yokozawa shifts his gaze to Kirishima’s, waiting for the next command. 

 

 

“Touch yourself,” Kirishima requests simply. “I won’t specify how. You can choose for yourself.”

 

 

Freezing, Yokozawa’s face turns to one of disbelief. ‘ _Is he serious?’_ Shifting,Yokozawa stares at his lover uncomfortable. His tongue stilled to keep himself from rejecting the idea right out. 

 

 

“What?” The word tumbles out of Yokozawa’s lips. 

 

 

“While you can be adorably dense at times, the look on your face tells me that you understand what I am asking for. I will repeat the request for you anyways,” Kirishima replies a teasing tone, yet a lustful gleam in his eyes.

 

 

“Masturbate for me. Pleasure yourself like you did when we couldn’t see each other for a while.”

 

 

Yokozawa flinches as he involuntarily curls inward. Heat rushes to his face as Kirishima bluntly and clearly tells Yokozawa what he expects the salesman to do. Face turning red, Yokozawa fights back the desire to tell his lover that there was no way in hell he would do that. Pleasuring himself in private was one thing, but masturbating in front of Kirishima was on a whole different level. One that required pushing his pride deep down.

 

 

Closing his eyes, Yokozawa took shaky breath. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Kirishima patiently eyeing him. His lips were displaying that devilish grin that dared him to back out. Gritting his teeth, Yokozawa reaches down with a shaky hand to grip his cock. 

 

 

“If you ask nicely or beg, I can give you some help to get you started,” Kirishima said in a voice as if he was speaking to a child while stepping up to the edge of the bed. 

 

 

“That’s not going to happen. And keep your fucking commentary to yourself,” Yokozawa growled as glared at Kirishima.

 

 

“My lips are sealed,” Kirishima replies, as he focuses on Yokozawa looking thrilled. 

 

 

As silence fell over the bedroom, Yokozawa reluctantly realized that if he was going to do this he needed to think of something to get himself in the mood. This had to be one of the many fantasies Kirishima has had about Yokozawa. That thought had Yokozawa wondering exactly what Kirishima had imagined this would be like. Some part of Yokozawa felt challenged to make this better than anything Kirishima could dream up. 

 

 

Glancing at Kirishima, Yokozawa had noticed the change in air surrounding him. Kirishima had went from teasing to excited. His eyes full of unabashed lust and desire kept roaming Yokozawa’s body. The brown haired man occasionally would lick his lips and he had his hands clasped together. It dawned on Yokozawa that Kirishima was already struggling to hold himself back even though the only thing Yokozawa had done so far was strip.

 

 

Excitement sent a shiver down Yokozawa’s body as he determined that this was the perfect opportunity to tease his lover. The thought of being able to torture Kirishima until he loses his self restraint has heat pooling in Yokozawa’s stomach. He can feel his body start to react as that through is a turn on.

 

 

Slowly, Yokozawa begins to stroke his cock which quickly becomes erect. Moving his other hand he starts to pinch and roll his nipple between his fingers. A few moans spill from his lips as his body trembles. It doesn’t take long for Yokozawa to forget Kirishima’s presence as he touches he continues to pinch his nipple and slowly stroke his cock unconsciously mimicking the way Kirishima would touch him.

 

 

Moans fill the room as Yokozawa take the times to slide his thumb over his slit during his stroking his cock. Kirishima’s eyes narrow to slits as he takes in every actions his lover makes noting even the tiniest of twitches. Kirishima relishes in the unrestrained erotic sounds that flow form his lover’s mouth. It sends heat pooling into his own stomach. Quietly, Kirishima removes his own clothes. He knows that the second Yokozawa is done, he is going to pounce on his lover. However, Kirishima is had decided he was going to wait until his Yokozawa brought himself to an orgasm.

 

 

In the meantime, Kirishima found himself folding his hands together to stop himself from reaching down towards his own erection. After all, Kirishima didn’t want to miss any part of the salesman’s skilled fingers and lewd moans.  
Kirishima’s attention is stolen by the pants coming from his lover’s mouth along with the way his hips are thrusting into his hand to get more friction.

 

 

Yokozawa’s pace stroking had sped up to a medium pace. The tip of his cock leaked and the precum coated Yokozawa’s fingers as he continued to pleasure himself. Yokozawa moved the hand that had been on his nipple to squeeze and stroke his balls. Moaning, Yokozawa could feel frustration build in him as he couldn’t seem to reach his peak. “Ahhnn...nggghh.”

 

 

Picking up the pace, Yokozawa knew that he needed more. It was tempting to call out for Kirishima. Yokozawa refused to do that as he knew he could bring himself to an orgasm by himself. It made him feel embarrassed to that his body would require this extra help, but hell it made sense with the amount of times Kirishima and him have had sex. 

 

 

Removing his hand from his balls, Yokozawa licked and sucked on his index finger. His moans became muffled as he coated two more fingers with saliva. When satisfied that his fingers were sufficiently coated, Yokozawa spread his legs to give himself more access. A hiss of discomfort left his lips, as he inserted the first finger.

 

 

Kirishima’s eyes widened as he watched Yokozawa insert fingers and start stretching. His hard cock throbbed painfully as he desperately wanted to plunge into his Yokozawa’s warmth. Kirishima held back as he knew that it would be worth the wait. Also, Yokozawa was being extremely sexy as he lost himself in the pleasure he was brining upon himself. 

 

 

The moans became a bit louder and Yokozawa’s back arched as his fingers reached his prostate. Each touch of his prostate had jolting and releasing some erotic noise. The had stoking his cock was moving faster. Yokozawa’s toes curled in the sheet as his head tipped back. 

 

 

“Ahhhhh!”Yokozawa moaned as cum covered his stomach and the sheets.  
Kirishima licked his lips as he watched his Yokozawa’s back sink onto the bed. The salesman’s black hair was disheveled. His gray eyes were clouded as he rode out his orgasm. His face was red and his chest rose and fell. Yokozawa was panting as he tried to catch his breath. His lover’s legs were still spread in a way that invited Kirishima to come on in.

 

 

The bed creaking had been the only warning Yokozawa got as Kirishima climbed on the bed and plunged his cock in all the way to the hilt. Still sensitive from his orgasm, Yokozawa’s back arched off the bed and his gray eyes widened.

 

 

“Ahhh...nggghh..haa,”Yokozawa moaned as Kirishima had managed to angle himself to hit Yokozawa’s prostate. 

 

 

Panting, Yokozawa glared at his lover. Kirishima leaned down and captured Yokozawa’s lips in a kiss. His tongue easily found access as the the salesman had opened his mouth to complain. Angling his thrusts, Kirishima kept up a steady pace. At the same time his tongue trailed with Yokozawa’s. The moans that left Yokozawa’s mouth were muffled due to his love ravishing his mouth. Kirishima’s skillful tongue has his body going numb. 

 

 

Distracted, Yokozawa jolted as a hand wrapped around his cock. The strokes were fast and long causing Yokozawa to squirm and wiggle at the pleasure running through his body and making him a wreck. Wrapping his arms around Kirishima’s neck, Yokozawa’s nails dig into Kirishima’s back as he clung to his lover. Kirishima let out a gasp at the feeling and smirked as Yokozawa unintentionally spread his legs a bit wider.

 

 

Yokozawa’s moans and panting mixed with the slick sound of their skin. Yokozawa tossed his head back as he squirmed as he spat out a few cuss words. Kirishima leaned down leave a trail across the pale, unmarked skin of Yokozawa’s neck. Kirishima ran his thumb over the slit of Yokozawa’s cock and angled his thrust to hit Yokozawa’s prostate as he left each mark.

 

 

“Aahhh...ha..nggghh,”Yokozawa moaned at the onslaught of torturous pleasure.  
Yokozawa was at his limit as his fingers scratched against Kirishima’s sweat soaked skin. His were hips moving to meet each of the brown haired man’s punishing thrusts. The salesman’s body was trembling as he squirmed as the he gave in to enjoying the pleasure.

 

 

“Ahhhh...haaa!” Yokozawa yelled as climaxed and then bit into Kirishima’s neck.

 

 

“Nghhhh,” Kirishima groaned as the combination of Yokozawa tightening around him and biting him sent him over the edge.

 

 

Yokozawa was vaguely aware of the fact his lover came inside him which still pisses him off. Although today, Yokozawa decided that he would let that slide as he marked it off as an unspoken request Kirishima would have made. Yokozawa and Kirishima collapsed on the bed. 

 

 

Kirishima rolls to the side and then pulls Yokozawa to his chest. He then wraps his arms around Yokozawa’s waist to prevent the salesman’s from leaving. Exhausted, Yokozawa curls against Kirishima enjoying his scent and the relaxing sound of his heart beat.

 

 

“That was fun, we should make this a tradition for every wedding anniversary,” Kirishima says playfully.

 

 

“Never again,” Yokozawa firmly states as his eyes start to close.

 

 

“Don’t be like that. At least take some time to consider it,” Kirishima replies confident that he could change his lover’s mind at a later date. 

 

 

Silence is the response that he gets. “Takafumi?”

 

 

Soft snores are accompanied by the even rise and fall of the salesman’s chest. Kirishima tenderly smiles as he runs a his fingers thru Yokozawa’s hair. He places a gentle kiss on the back of Yokozawa’s neck.

 

 

“Good night, Takafumi,” Kirishima whispers.

 

 

Lowering his head closer to Yokozawa’s, Kirishima joins his lover in a peaceful sleep.

  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more of my fluff and a bit of conflict.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little side project for my favorite couple in the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi anime/ manga/ fandom. Mostly I write these to relax. I love imagining the type of situations Yokozawa and Kirishima could get into. Typically I will have character thoughts in italics. I apologize now for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may come across. If you enjoy these chapters I will take requests.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except the plot and OCs


End file.
